Neriman Newbie
by Black Watch
Summary: Set some time before Ranma comes to Nerima. A transfer student is drawn to Nerima and attends Furinkan high.
1. Hellooooo Nerima

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 1  
Hellooooo Nerima.  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to:   
macleodrichard@hotmail.com  
Be warned though, flames will be read then used as kindling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, most of them belong to Rumiko Takahashi and others and the rest left over I would like to own but I can't get copyrights for them, their ownership kinda floats around in limbo. So crap.  
  
"Anybody got them mothers that hit you with a shoe? I had a mother that, she was, she was a mother f*ckin shoe artist. F*ck you up with her shoe and was accurate, hit you anywhere she wanted to hit you anyplace anytime. By the time I was ten my mother was like Clint Eastwood with her shoe." - Eddie Murphy, Delirious.  
  
Note: [] denotes words spoken in the english language.  
{} denotes thoughts.  
----------  
  
In Nerima Ward, Japan, people enjoyed a nice, warm, clear summer day. Oh sure, the weatherman had predicted there would be rain today, but who believed him?  
  
Most everyone apparently. Umbrella's were a common sight among the people seen in the streets.  
  
Nerima wasn't a big city like Tokyo, no way, it was after all just a suburban part of it. The hustle and bustle of city life just didn't seem to be there.  
  
But that didn't mean it was quaint either.  
  
On most days some strange and random thing was usually happening. Like that girl who was always getting chased around by a 300 year old samurai and fought ninja's everyday. But nothing like that was happening today.  
  
Today the chaos of Nerima had randomly decided to take a day off to prepare for the new toys that were coming.  
  
A car drove itself from the airport to one of the homes in Nerima. The car was of a Japanese make, a '98 Acura, painted grey. Out of it stepped five people. The two in the front were a forty year old Japanese couple. The first out of the car's back seat were a seventeen year old Japanese boy and sixteen year old Japanese girl. The last person to exit the vehicle was a North American teenager of seventeen years carryng wth him a large gym bag that looked loaded to the brim.  
  
"I am glad that you have come to stay with us and I hope that you find your stay pleasant." The Japanese man informed.  
  
The North American boy bowed formally. "Thank you." Then he paused a second to gather his thoughts. "I'm glad you all allowed me to stay with you." He added in broken japanese.  
  
  
  
Jason Reaver is a seventeen year old Canadian from Victoria, B.C. recently come to Nerima as a transfer student for the first and second semesters. He stood five feet eleven inchs tall, was of a rather muscular build, broad shoulders, had light brown hair that was cut short, and bright green eyes. Currently he was wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
The family he was staying with, the Sakawa's seemed nice enough. The parents had greeted him with kindness, the son with awe, and the daughter with intrest.  
  
Mr. Sakawa was a construction worker for a local company. Mrs. Sakawa was a home maker. The son, Shigefumi was currently attending high school at Furinkan High. The daughter, Kei, also attended school at Furinkan, this was her first year while Shigefumi was on his second.  
  
There were no guest rooms in their home so Jason would be sharing Shigefumi's room. As Shigefumi set down an extra futon Jason opened his only suitcase and removed it's contents. A skateboard with a well drawn picture of a panther striding through a forrest clearing with a setting sun in the background. A few cases of CD's which he had carefully packed so that none would fall out. An antique two foot two inch long broad sword his elder brother had sent him for Jason's birthday only a month ago. And lastly was a few translation books Jason could browse through to polish his rough japanese.  
  
Shigefumi looked over all the articles. The skateboard looked to be quite new because Jason had touched it up on more than one occasion. The CD's ranged from the Final Fantasy IV sountrack Celtic Moon to Linkin Park. The sword sent a jolt through his spine though.  
  
"Quite the Selection you have there." Shigefumi stated wonderingly as his gaze took in all the objects.  
  
"Thank you. Is there anyplance I can put my clothes?" Jason asked and unzipped the gym bag.  
  
Shigefumi showed Jason to the second dresser in the room and Jason began to put away all his clothing. Shigefumi noted that the gym bag held a deceptively large amount of clothes in it, not to mention other essentials such as toiletry and a slim portable CD player.  
  
Once done unpacking Jason looked around Shigefumi's room. Two futons, two dressers, a few wall scrolls decorated the room and not much else was in there. {Let's see, Evangelion, Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers, Bastard, and Gundam Wing. Quite the collection.} He noted mentally.  
  
"Nice place you got here." Jason commented, stumbling over his pronunciations. In reality he knew how to speak japanese but pronunciation of the words often left him miffed.  
  
"Thank you." Shigefumi replied, bowing curteously.  
  
Jason took a second to gather his thoughts, he was going over a few japanese words in his mind. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what exactly do you do for fun around here?"  
  
A gleeful smile spread itself across Shigefumi's face. Jason suddenly found himself being pulled into the living room where the T.V. lay with an N64 hooked up to it.  
  
  
  
A while later when dinner was called Jason went to do the dining table almost positive that he should be sweating. Shigefumi proved himself to be absolutely unscrupulous at Smash bros. Jason himself had been very good back in the day, but it took a while for him to come up to par with Shigefumi's skills. {I think I'm gonna whip everyone around when I get back home.} Was all Jason could really find himself thinking.  
  
Dinner consisted of rice and fish cakes with a side of various vegetables. Jason listened to the family chat while trying to get the hand of using chopsticks. Mr. & Mrs. Sakawa asked Shigefumi & Kei how they felt about Jason coming to stay for a fwe months.  
  
"I think it's great." Kei replied immediately.  
  
"He's got a lot of interesting stuff with him." Shigefumi answered second.  
  
Mr. Sakawa turned to Jason. "What do you think of Japan so far Jason?"  
  
"I think it's nice. I admit I'd like to go around a little, see the sights, meet new people and all that stuff before I make an analogy." Jason stated, absolutely sure he'd pronounced at least a few words wrong.  
  
The family didn't say anything about his language and simply nodded thoughtfully to themselves.  
  
"So what exactly is school here like?" Jason asked to relieve any tension that might have been in the air.  
  
Shigefumi and Kei paused in their eating. Kei had her chopsticks in position to pluck a fishcake ahd Shigefumi's had just put some rice in his mouth.  
  
"You'll find it... very memorable." Kei answered finally.  
  
Jason wasn't quite sure what to make of the look she gave him.  
  
  
  
The next day Jason woke up a mite too early. Infact it was barely past dawn. This he concluded aferwalking around the house and checking every clock he could find.  
  
"[Damn]." He cursed. Going back to his room he wrote a note saying he would be out for a while and took himself and skateboard outside.  
  
After a few minutes of puttering around Jason found a park with a childrens playground in the middle of it. Being that he didn't want to risk doing any tricks on the playground equipment or park benches Jason decided to go somewhere else.  
  
He circled around the playground while doing a few small tricks and stopped suddenly as he caught sight of a young girl sitting on one of the swings that he hadn't been able to see earlier.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the swings once he'd stopped his placed his board securely into the sand and got on the swing next to the girl.  
  
At first glance it was obvious she was down, she hadn't even looked up at him yet. Her appearance was something he wasn't quite used to either. She looked to be about his age, seemed to be fit, her breasts were what Jason considered to be of average size. All in all if it wasn't for her long dark-green hair she would have seemed normal.  
  
For a few seconds Jason just watched her. She didn't seem to notice him, she was just too busy watching her feet scrape a small ditch in the sand.  
  
"How old are you?" Jason asked wonderingly.  
  
The girl jerked and almost fell off her seat, she was most definately looking at him now. "Wh-what did you say?" She replied almost as if scared.  
  
Jason held up his hands apologetically. "Sorry, I know I don't speak japanese properly but I'm trying."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." The girl stated then looked down at the ground once again.  
  
Shrugging to himself Jason got up and retrieved his board. Taking one last look at the playground Jason noticed the slide. It was flat, made from steel or iron, and near the end it began to bottom out. The side walk was just far enough away that kids couldn't hurt themselves but close enough that he might be able to jump it.  
  
"Might as well do something while I'm here." He commented quietly and climbed the playground to the slide. He put the board down and stepped on the back end of it. Taking a few seconds to measure the distances Jason finally nodded his head in assurance to himself that he could make it and began rolling down the slide.  
  
At first all he did was keep his balance on his skateboard and duck low, but when he reached the end Jason jumped high. Keeping his wits about him allowd Jason to spin a 180 in the air and do a kickflip before he landed on the hard pavement with his footing switched.  
  
Swerving away from the grass Jason took a moment to bow to an imaginary audience before he turned towards the Sakawa home and headed back.  
  
Upon stepping through the door of he Sakawa household Jason was greeted by the sweet smell of cooking. Taking off his shoes and tucking his skate board under his arm Jason walked through the house to the kitchen.  
  
Kei stopped Jason before he reached the kitchen though and asked. "Are you ready for school yet?"  
  
Jason replied by simply nodding his head.  
  
"Are you really sure?" She pressed, leaning slightly closer and tilting her head.  
  
Jason's eyes became droopy as he studied Kei's face. "I'll check." He replied suspiciously and walked to Shigefumi's room.  
  
Gathering all his materials into his gymbag Jason wondered about bringing his sword with him.... {What in the name of god am I thinking?!} He wondered to himself. It was only the second week of the school year. Bringing a sword to school would be pointless and stupid. Not to mention he didn't even know how to use it yet.  
  
Shaking his head once again at his stupidity Jason put the Japanese-English books in his gymbag and zipped it up.  
  
"Breakfast." A voice called in melodious tones.  
  
Jason had the comfort of hearing his stomache speak of it's hunger to him. Various gurgling sounds seemed to make up a whole language as Jason clutched at his stomache in pain.   
  
"Food...." Jason droned.  
  
  
  
Jason, Shigefumi, and Kei were off to school with plenty of time to spare. Shigefumi walked calmly, Kei skipped along, and Jason glided along on his skateboard.  
  
The school seemed normal enough to Jason once they'd arrived. Even though it was virtually empty at this time of day. Shigefumi showed Jason to classrom 2-E where both Jason and Shigefumi would be taking lessons.  
  
"Now, there are two people in our class to watch out for. Tatewaki Kuno and Nabiki Tendo. Kuno is a rather weird guy and doesn't have any friends. Try to make sure you don't get on his bad side, he's a master at kendo and always carries a bokken with him.  
  
"Nabiki isn't as violent but she's just as dangerous to your wallet and Kuno is to your body. She'll do almost anything for money and has many connections all over the school, possibly even all over the city." Shigefumi warned.  
  
Jason considered the advice. "I'll keep that in mind. I don't want to get in a fight in school so I'll avoid Tatewaki. And I really want to watch my funds while I'm here so I'll be careful around Ms. Tendo."  
  
"We just call them Kuno and Nabiki. And trust me, you can't take on Kuno. No matter how good you are."  
  
"I'll avoid it."  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to see the Vice-Principle or something?" Shigefumi wondered.  
  
Jason blinked confused. "Isn't it the Principle I'm supposed to see?"  
  
Shigefumi shook his head and explained that, "The Principle, from what I hear, is off in America studying some new teaching methods. From what I've heard though he's been doing that for years."  
  
Jason shrugged. "Meh, it don't matter. I should be done with him by the time school starts. See ya in class."  
  
  
  
The Vice-Principle seemed like a nice guy, perhaps a little uptight but nice. After a short talk to make sure Jason knew the rules he walked Jason down to his classroom and introduced him.  
  
"Class, this is our new transfer student from Canada-"  
  
"Ooh, Canada." A female student with short hair interupted.  
  
"Quiet Nabiki." The teacher silenced. Nabiki just grinned evily.  
  
"- so I'd like you all to treat him with respect." The Vice-Principle finished. He turned to Jason, "Introduce yourself."  
  
Jason bowed formally to all his classmates. "Hello, my name is Jason Reaver, and I think I'd better warn you all now that my pronunciation sucks." With that everyone in the room bursts out laughing except the teacher, Vice-Principle, and Jason. They just chuckled.  
  
When the laughter died down Jason smiled warmly and added, "I'm from Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. And if you have any questions feel free to ask."  
  
A girl with long black hair in the back row raised her hand high. Jason pointed to her and she burst out "Where have you been all my life?" in that 'Love at first sight' way. Once again, the whole class burst out laughing. None noticing how Jason's expression turned sour.  
  
Once everyone calmed down the teacher told Jason to sit in the rooms only empty desk and the began teaching the days lesson.  
  
Jason looked around the classroom from where he sat. Shigefumi was one seat to the left and two back. Nabiki was right behind him. To his left was some guy that was rather tall for a Japanese person. Infront and to the right of him were two other girls.  
  
The girl infront of Jason turned around in her seat and looked right at Jason. "Hi, my name's Megumi." She greeted and held out her hand which he shook. "So, what did you do back in Canada Jason?" She asked.  
  
"Besides school? I split my time between skateboarding, swimming, boxing and kickboxing and other stuff." Jason answered.  
  
"Boxing? Kickboxing? Are you any good?" Megumi asked.  
  
Jason nodded as a grin spread across his face. "I won the Middle-weight Provincial Boxing Champion-ship during summer vacation this year." He boasted.  
  
The girl to the right leaned close to Jason as well as Nabiki. "So you're pretty strong then right?" The girl on Jason's right asked.  
  
"Ye-ah."  
  
The girl turned to Nabiki and said, "I wonder if he's stronger than your sister Nabiki. What do you think?"  
  
"I wonder if he's stronger than Kuno." Megumi stated.  
  
The boy to Jason's left jumped out of his desk and pointed an accusing finger at Jason. "You dare to sully the honor the great Kuno Tatewaki, The Shooting Star of Furinkan High?!" He demanded.  
  
Jason only had a few seconds to look dumb-founded as a chalkboard eraser was thrown at each of their heads.  
  
"Kuno, Jason, stand in the hall."  
  
"Huh?" Jason replied smartly.  
  
"[What the hell was that about?!]" Jason shouted in his native language at Kuno.  
  
Both were stuck outside class holding pails of water for no good reason other than 'the teacher said so.'  
  
"Silence knave. The great Kuno Tatewaki will brook none of that tone from a commoner."  
  
"Commoner!" Jason shouted, "[Oh now it's on.] Where can I get some bandages? [I'm gonna beat the shit outta you.]"  
  
Kuno found himself confused. The transfer student (whose name Kuno had already forgotten) was switching between two different languages and he couldn't tell what was a threat and what not. But he quickly recovered. "Alright then. We will go our sperate ways and gather what we need. Then we will meet in front of the school in fifteen minutes. There the great Kuno Tatewaki, the Shooting Star of Furinkan High shall mete out your destruction." He replied then stalked off through the school to find a bokken and his kendo garb.  
  
Jason sneered at Kuno's back muttering "[Let's hear you make fancy speechs and after I knock out your teeth.]" Then he ran off to get the supplies he needed. All that remained of their prescence was the four buckets of water that they'd left behind.  
  
Fifteen minutes later both Jason and Kuno stood infront of the school. Kuno was dressed in his traditional kendo garb and carried his bokken at his side.  
  
Jason was dressed as he was earlier in a white T-shirt and baggy jeans, but was now carrying a bunch of bandages in his right hand. Casually Jason took off his shoes and socks then wrapped a bandage around each ankle and heel. Then he wrapped a bandage around each set of knuckles down to his wrists. And finished the effect with putting the last strip on his head like a headband simply for effect.  
  
Taking a ready stance with his hands and feet shoulder width apart, his left foot and fist forward and his right side back he said, "Let's do it."  
  
"Hey look everyone, a fight!" Someone from school shouted. "Hold on a sec you two! Give us time to get down there!"  
  
Bam! Both Jason and Kuno facefaulted at this. Kuno because honor duels were not post-poned simply because someone wanted to see it. Jason didn't know why he fell but his face didn't hurt too much. Who the hell asked "Don't fight yet!" these days?  
  
By the time the two fighters got back up a crowd had gathered around them. Nabiki could be seen taking in bets from the crowd. "Just a little longer you two." She stated.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted then turned back to Kuno. "[Jesus I'm in trouble now.] Your move Kuno. I'll not strike first."  
  
Kuno raised his sword high above his head and charged forwards, "Have at thee Knave!"  
  
Jason barely had the time to pull his fist back then throw a punch right into Kuno's face. {Shit he's fast.} Jason thought as Kuno flew back a few feet.  
  
When Kuno got back to his feet the only thing that stopped Jason from instantly losing the fight was reflexes trained by years of skate boarding.  
  
"Strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike." Kuno chanted as he began a devastating assualt against Jason.  
  
"[Holy-]" Was all jason could say before he started dodging around Kuno's random stabs.  
  
Despite Jason's expert manueverings he found himself being hurt even when the bokken didn't touch him.  
  
"You call this fighting!?" Jason taunted then rushed forwards through Kuno's guard to punch him straight in the face, then a less powerful left handed punch to the stomache, and finished with a right handed uppercut to the chin. Jason danced backwards slightly and brushed his right thumb across his nose a couple times to clear it. A cold wind passed as Kuno got back up and Jason noticed an unusual draft brush itself across his chest. Looking down at himself he saw why. "[My shirt!]" The said shirt was all tattered now and was barely fit for a beggar.  
  
"Your lack of awareness shall be your downfall!" Kuno cried. Jason looked up to see Kuno finish performing a jumping slash and strike Jason on his right shoulder. Hard.  
  
Jason began to curl towards his injured shoulder but turned it into a clockwise spin and performed a rather flawless roundhouse kick to Kuno's head. All the while emitting a deep voiced cry of pain and clutching his injured shoulder.  
  
Before Kuno could get up Jason removed his hand and looked at it. The bandage convering his hand had a blood stain on it that covered his palm. Quickly Jason unwrapped the clean bandage from his right hand and properly apply it to his shoulder before Kuno got up.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Now you know the wrath of they great Kuno Tatewaki Shooting Star of Furinkan High, cower in fear knave." Kuno bantered and struck a pose. Strangely though, people thought they saw a shooting star pass in the high sky. But they dismissed it.  
  
Jason snorted indignantly. "Wrath? You call that joke of a hit wrath? I've been hit harder by lightweights!" With that said Jason ran forwards with his right fist pulled back as far as it would go, then struck Kuno in the jaw with a powerful right cross. "I'll tell you now in case you haven't figured it out yet poetry boy. It's not a good idea to fight a boxer if he's going bare knuckle."  
  
Kuno staggered on his feet and began to say something, then realized he couldn't talk properly because his jaw was out of alignment. Instantly Kuno jumped into a flurry of savage slashes.  
  
Jason struggled to keep up his guard and found that it continually got harder. Kuno's attacks only increased in intensity and Jason could only dodge and block so much.  
  
Finally Kuno broke through and struck a blow to Jason's left side, then followed up with a slash to Jason's right bicep. The intended finisher was a strong overhead strike, but as the bokken descended Jason's injured arm lashed out and caught the bokken in mid-air.  
  
Twisting his body to the left Jason lifted his right foot, then he twisted as fast as he could to the right and lashed out with the raised foot.  
  
There was a wooden crack and Jason realized he'd just broken Kuno's weapon. "[Eh? Ah crap.] It's a draw Kuno."  
  
Kuno cried out something indignantely and began trying to give off some speech. Unfortunately though he couldn't talk so everyone guessed that he was declaring that he doesn't accept defeat.  
  
"You did a good number on me and I broke your weapon. It's a draw." Jason said then brought his hand to his shoulder. "I better go to the infirmary." Picking up his shoes Jason began to walk back to the school.  
  
Once again Kuno tried to say some kind of flowery speach that would make everyone think he was the true victor. Of course though he couldn't speak.  
  
"Kuno-baby, you might want to see a good doctor." Nabiki pointed out.  
  
"Hey, why don't I take them to Doctor Tofu? He's the best around here, surely he can patch them up." A girl who was standing next to Nabiki piped up.  
  
Jason paused before he walked back to the school and examined the girl. She was slightly shorter than Nabiki, seemed better built, had long dark blue hair, wore a school uniform, and didn't look to be the most endowed person he'd ever met. She was kinda cute.  
  
"Akane this isn't the time to go galavanting off to Doctor Tofu's. We've still got school." Nabiki stated without looking up from the money she was now counting.  
  
Kuno seemed to try to say something but since he couldn't and apparently didn't realize it, he bowed formally and walked back to the school.  
  
"He should see a Doctor Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki looked up at the sky while considering something, then said. "Well, I suppose he'll need to be in better condition for tomorrows fight."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, Kuno-baby will definately challenge you tomorrow. Trust me. I suppose you should take him then Akane. After all, I've got bets to set for tomorrow." And with that, Nabiki walked away.  
  
Akane tugged at Jason's arm. "C'mon, that wound could only get worse."  
  
"Ow! That's the bad one!" Jason cried out as he was dragged away.  
  
  
  
After being painstakingly pulled towards this Dr. Tofu's Jason finally got to meet the man. Jason's first impression was that Doc Tofu was a pretty nice guy. He engaged in a short conversation with Akane while Jason sat down on the operation table.  
  
"Anyways, let's take a look at your friend here." Dr. Tofu said and brought his attention away from Akane to check Jason. After Dr. Tofu instructed Jason to remove what was left of his shirt he began to examine Jason's upperbody. "Oh my, these are some pretty nasty bruises you've got here Jason-san. The shoulder looks like it was nicely tended though. You two must have a good nurse at school this year." Dr. Tofu commented.  
  
Jason had been trying to keep an eye on Dr. Tofu's movements but the doctor somehow kept on disappearing and reappearing somewhere else while examing Jason. "Actually I did it myself." He said as he tried to trace Dr. Tofu's movement.  
  
"Hm, so are you trying to become a doctor then? I could give you some training while you're here. My, you got more than your fair share of old injuries now don't you? Some of these bones look misaligned. I'll have you fixed up in no time. Just give me a second to get something for those bruises." And with that Dr. Tofu began going through a few cabinets looking for something.  
  
"Actually I'm not training to become a doctor. Although my parents would like me to be. I just do a lotta physical stuff." Jason explained as he watched Dr. Tofu shuffle through the cabinets.  
  
"Ah here it is." Dr. Tofu said triumphantly and turned around holding a small jar of green jelly. "When you get some time later speard this on your bruises, it should make them go away faster. But right now...." Dr. Tofu paused to put the jar down. "We've got to fix up all those misaligned bones you've got and all those old injuries you've kept."  
  
"Injuries? Waagh!"  
  
Dr. Tofu began to work his chiropractic wonder. Jason found his body contorted into many a strange position and despite all the pain he was beginning to feel he was unable to cry out.  
  
"So I hear you're an exchange student huh? It must be nice to go to another country and meet new people and stuff. I would have liked to have gone to other countries when I was your age you know. You should maybe try it sometime Akane. You'd be surprised what you'd learn in other countries." He suggested.  
  
Akane bowed her head and blushed, "Maybe I will sometime Dr. Tofu. But for now I'd just prefer to be with my family."  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded sagely at her words. "So, are you two in the same class then?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Actually I think he's in my sisters class."  
  
"Oh really? Ah, there you go Jason-san, all better."  
  
Slowly Jason sat up on the bed. "I'm... alive. I'M ALIVE!!"  
  
"Of course you are silly, Dr. Tofu's very good at what he does." Akane berrated.  
  
"Thank you Akane. Ah, could you leave us for a second Akane? I need to talk to Jason alone for a second." Dr. Tofu requested politely.  
  
Akane nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Jason, when was the last time you saw a doctor?" Tofu asked when the door closed.  
  
"Uh... years ago I think. Never needed to really."  
  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways. You see, many of your joints had an unusual stiffness in them from half-healed strain. What I did mainly was remove the stiffness from all the affected joints. Try to avoid doing anything really physical like running or fighting for a few days. I'd like to give you time to ask questions but I'll have to have you come in tomorrow. I've still got other patients waiting." Dr. Tofu explained and shooed Jason out of the operating room.  
  
Akane stood up from one of the chairs that were in the waiting room and walked over to them. "Well, we should be going now Jason, we have school still remember." She stated.  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled kindly at Akane. "Well, I'll you see you tomorrow then Jason. And Akane, take it easy. We don't want you coming in with new injuries now do we." He said.  
  
Akane smiled and nodded. "Thank you Dr. Tofu. But right now we really must be going."  
  
Jason and Akane left quickly and set a fast pace to reach the school.  
  
"Thanks for taking me there. I can't even feel the cricks in my neck no more. And hopefully this green jelly'll help the bruises go away." Jason thanked gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome. It's always nice to see Dr. Tofu when I can." Akane said nodding.  
  
"Got the hots for him ay?" Jason guessed and recieved an angry stare. He smiled back and laughed before saying, "Ah, don't worry about it. I would suppose he's a hansome guy. Of course though I'm a guy as well so I'm not the best source of information." She was still glaring at him. "I won't tell anyone neither if that's what you want."  
  
Akane looked up at Jason and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I really like Dr. Tofu. But he already loves someone else." Upon hearing that Jason made a face as if sharing her pain. "Do I look lady-like to you?"  
  
Jason blinked. "In that school outfit you look your age I'd say. Why?"  
  
Akane only seemed to become more depressed. "That's what I thought. I'm simply too young." She said solemnly.  
  
"Maybe you should try to date someone your own age."  
  
"All the boys in school are so immature. They all flock to me and keep on asking to date me then Kuno would come by and make them all go away to ask me himself. Even though I keep telling everyone no."  
  
"Aw well. I'm sure you'll find someone else." Jason amended.  
  
"Well, I don't know. No one at school is really interesting. You're the only person who's really been nice to me other than my family." Akane said.  
  
"Uh, I'm not really looking at dating anyone. I'm trying to avoid romance while I'm here really." Jason supplied. "My parents would have a really big problem with me if I did."  
  
The school came into view, then they entered the gates, then they entered the school. Then the school bell rang to signify that class had just started. "Seeya later Akane, I gotta be gettin to Phys Ed. right now." {Gotta find a way outta that.} Jason thought to himself then touched his shoulder. {Oh yeah, I really need an excuse. Better head to the nurse first so that I have a written excuse.}  
  
  
  
Because of the short trip to the nurse so she could look him over he got to Phys Ed. class late. Jason was damn glad that he could take off the tattered shirt that he was wearing now and put on a muscle shirt he used for whenever he worked out. Jason walked out on the field just in time to hear the teacher say, "Alright class, today we're doing some track and field. We're gonna do three warm up laps around the track then I'll tell you what you're doing next! Got it?" He said loudly so that everyone could hear. Groans were the common response.  
  
Doctor Tofu's words rang clear through Jason's head, {'Try to avoid doing anything really physical like running or fighting for a few days.' Thank god.}  
  
"Hey teach, the nurse says I shouldn't do anything this class." Jason said as he walked up to the teacher.  
  
The teacher turned his gaze towards Jason. "Get out on the field." He ordered.  
  
"..." Jason started open mouthed at his teacher. "Uh, maybe you didn't hear me. I'm not supposed to do anything physical this class. Both the school nurse and a doctor told me so." He said.  
  
"You think you have me fooled? I can see right through that phoney bandage you're wearing. I know for a fact that the nurse didn't do that, it's not her work. Now get out on the field!"  
  
Jason blinked slowly. "The nurse didn't bandage this. I did. Here's the note she gave me to give to you." Jason said and handed the note over.  
  
The teacher perused the note. Then glared at Jason through slitted eyes. Then read the note. The glared at Jason through slitted eyes. "Alright then. But you had better be ready to run tomorrow then student." He said suspiciously.  
  
"I was told by the doctor that I shouldn't be doing anything physical for a while. So I don't think I'll get to participate for a few days sir. But I suppose I'll find out for sure when I see him tomorrow."  
  
"We shall see." The teacher said and handed Jason a stopwatch. "You'll be helping me when we start doing runs."  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
"I don't feel too good...." Jason moaned after he woke up.  
  
"Oh quit your whining. I don't feel too good either you know. You didn't even run yesterday. I still feel like I've pulled all my muscles." Shigefumi replied from his cot. "You at least have something for your bruises."  
  
"I think that's what's making me feel bad. I feel like I'm burning up."  
  
Shigefumi reached over and felt Jason's forehead. "You feel normal."  
  
Jason sat up on his futon. "(Sigh) I guess I'll go outside for a short walk or something. Hey man, sorry for waking you up so early. I still gotta get used to the change in time zones." He apologized and stood up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just get used to it quick please. It's still dark out for... argh." Shigefumi said and laid himself back down on his cot.  
  
Jason dressed and crept silently through the house and went out the front door. The stars were still out for cryin out loud, the moon was full that night, and sunrise seemed far off. "(Sigh) Shouldn't a woken him up." Jason muttered as walked along the street. The cool night air cooled his skin down somewhat and the cold breeze did it even better.  
  
The park he had gone to yesterday came into view. It was completely empty from what he could see. Somehow he doubted that the girl he had seen yesterday would still be there. Jason remembered just how sad her expression had been. He wondered idly what could have been her problem and absently rubbed his injured shoulder.   
  
His shoulder didn't ache so much as it had. Jason had always healed rather fast and that was mainly what made him so good at what he did. Sure he'd taken his fair share of beatings and falls, but he could always be back in action faster than anyone else would. He sat on a park bench and thought about his victory in the Boxing Championship that summer. Yes, that was what started his problems. He'd taken a beating from one of his opponents and his parents had begun to worry about his health when he couldn't even remember their names after the fight.  
  
Oh sure he'd won. And sure, he wanted to keep on fighting. But they'd strictly forbidden him from fighting in the tournament anymore especially since he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Like that would stop him.  
  
His only supporters were the fans of the crowd. His coach had threatened to stop helping because of Jason's parents.  
  
{No point thinking of them now. They're a million miles away.}  
  
Turning his thoughts from less sad things he remembered his day of school. When Phys. Ed. was finished with the teacher had convinced to Jason in a civil manner to at least try one run with everyone else. If had taken a whole five minutes for him to get Jason to agree, but that was the way things worked. "[Shouldn't have run that.]" He murmured to himself.  
  
The run had gone like this. First off the run had gone well enough. His body hadn't felt right though, after a few seconds he'd tripped over his own damn feet and caused almost the whole class to fall over as well. In the end everyone thought it was rather funny and seemed to have had alot of fun. None of the laughter was really directed at him thank god. He would have died of embarrassment from that. The teacher was rather enraged though.  
  
The rest of the day passed rather well though.  
  
Jason snapped out of his thoughts as a very chilly wind passed him by. His muscle shirt did little to keep the cold out, but that was how he'd wanted it. "Better be getting back now." He muttered to himself and stood up again.  
  
Just before he set off he heard a deep throated growling behind him. Slowly Jason turned around and looked at the dark shape behind the park bench he'd just been sitting on. "[Ohhh shit.]" He swore as he laid eyes on what recognised as a large Bengal Tiger that now confronted him. "[N-nice kitty. Nice kitty.]" He said frightened as he held his hands out. Quickly he turned around and bolted the other way from the feline while letting out a cry of fear.  
  
The tiger let out a roar of challenge and chased after him, making much better time that Jason was.  
  
Jason ran through the playground, past the swings, jumped over the large fake turtle, and ducked under the slide as his feet plowed through the sand. Soon the sand was replaced by concrete, then that by grass as he dashed madly in a straight forwards direction from the animal. "[Please don't kill me!]" He shouted as he continued on. A feline roar was his reply. It seemed almost right behind him.  
  
The tiger pounced the last few inches it needed and brought him to the ground. Quickly it sank it's teeth into Jason's left side and tore a chunk of his flesh off. Jason's voice raised to a tormented roar and struck out blindly. His hand connected with something and then he realized just what it was he'd been trying to strike. Placing a hand over the wound he began to run out of the park.  
  
Jason couldn't be sure because he wouldn't risk looking over his shoulder and ran almost blindly through the streets. {What in gods name was a tiger doing in the park? Did it escape from the zoo?} Jason thought as his feet began to slow and eventually came to a stop. Looking up Jason saw he was standing infront of Dr. Tofu's. Despite the fact that Jason could feel no more strength in his body he managed to make his feet shuffle forwards to knock on the door to Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
At first nothing happened, it was still rather dark out but Jason thought that he could see a hint of dawn in the sky. Looking down at his wound he could see blood going all down his leg. {I'm dead.} He thought dispirited. Slowly his consciousness faded as he knocked on the door once again.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
  
  
"Jason are you alright?" Jason heard.  
  
Jason opened his eyes to see that he was floating around in a black void.  
  
"Jason are you alright?"  
  
"[Who's there?]" Jason replied as he tried to turn around and look for where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Jason wake up. You've been injured Jason. You need to wake up Jason." The voice continued.  
  
A light appeared infront of Jason. It looked like some kind of door or gate that had opened up to him. Jason was just about to approach it when he suddenly felt cold and wet all over.  
  
Dr. Tofu was glad to see Jason had woken up when the bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. After springing to awareness Jason began to sputter and trying to speak. "Sorry about that Jason, but if you can stay awake your chances of survival are greater."   
  
"[Huh? Aargh!]" Jason said as he tried to sit up, and quickly remembered about his injured side. "[God damn it!]" Jason looked down at the wound. It was bandaged at least. Then Jason noticed just how deep the depression in his side was. "[Jesus Christ.] How bad is it doc? How long have I got?" Jason began saying extremely stressed.  
  
"Jason, I'm gonna be honest with you. The only thing keeping your alive right now is a few pressure points I pressed that slowed down your metabolism. You have maybe ten minutes before there will be no blood flow to your brain. I'd give you a blood transfusion but we don't have your record and I don't have that kind of equipment here. So I'll have to try something else." Dr. Tofu said. Taking in a deep breath he looked at the clock above the door he took in a deep breath. "Listen Jason. I've got to make this explanation quick. You have an immense amount of stored Ki in your body. You know what Ki is right?" Jason nodded his head. "Good, I'll need to show how to use it in a few minutes. Please tell me you have experience at least touching your Ki."  
  
Jason shook his head. "I only know about it from language lessons and watching anime. I wouldn't know how to use it."  
  
Dr. Tofu seemed dispirited. {His chances are non-existant to none} "We'd better start now. I've got to speed this up and put you in a meditative state." Dr. Tofu said and touched a few pressure points on Jason's skull. Jason quickly slipped into a different kind of unconsciousness from before, at least, that was what Dr. Tofu hoped.  
  
  
  
"Okay Jason, you should be surrounded by total blackness. Am I right?" Tofu's voice asked from all around Jason.  
  
Jason looked all around himself. He was indeed surrounded by a black expanse. He himself looked ethereal and partially see through. He was standing on nothing wearing nothing, he could easily see his wound as it wasn't bandaged in any way. {God I hope nothings in here that's female.} He thought embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, if you talk in the trance you should also talk in the real world."  
  
"I'm here." Jason replied.  
  
"Good, now, we need to search for your Ki. Can you see any source of light anywhere around you? You should be able to see a white ball somewhere. You need to find it and only now should it be revealed to you." Dr. Tofu explained.  
  
Jason twisted every which way to see this ball but he could see nothing out of the ordinary in the expanse. "I can't find it."  
  
"Hurry Jason. Your time is almost up." Dr. Tofu rushed. Then his whisper could be heard. "Oh god I hope that he can see it."  
  
{I'm gonna die. God couldn't I at least have died in comfort?} Jason thought to himself. {Damn it damn it damn it!} He shouted in his mind. Cursing out loud right now wouldn't have helped Dr. Tofu's conscience very much. {Face up to it you coward! You will die!} Jason found himself thinking. {Where are you? Where am I might be more appropriate if I remember what Ki is correctly.}  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. I guess that I just wasn't good enough." Jason heard Dr. Tofu. He was just about to say 'Don't worry, at least you tried' when he heard someone clap their hands together and say. "Rest in peace."  
  
{... Umm... damn.}  
  
{... where's the white door I saw earlier?} Jason wondered and looked around suspiciously. {C'mon damn it. If I'm dead and the white door ain't here then what the hell is going on?} Jason began twisting his body around again. {... Door? Door? Where are you door? Ah crap. I'm stuck in limbo. I'm probably gonna be buried alive when Dr. Tofu warns the authorities. That is. If I'm alive. Blagh, this is too damn confusing.} "Hello? Anyone there? Damn it someone answer me. Am I dead? Can someone tell me?"  
  
Jason's ethereal form sat down on nothingness in the black expanse. "[Stupid ball of energy. Some Ki I've got. To think for one second I had hopes I was gonna live after that attack. If I live after this I'm probably gonna need someone to punt around damn it. Hope Kuno's feeling frisky.]"  
  
Infuriated Jason stood up. "[Some music would be nice at least. I wouldn't mind hearing the Stones right now. Something good to listen to as I depart from this world.]" Unfortunately nothing replied. "[This blows ass.]"  
  
A feline growl came from behind Jason. Slowly Jason twisted around to see a large white tiger behind him. A large white Siberian Tiger, the biggest there are, and of them this one was as big as they get. It easily came up to his hip and from head to tail was probably thirteen to fourteen feet long. "[Crap. I'm going back to the moment of my death first. You want a nice meal? Well I'm right here.]" Jason said confidently and held his arms wide open.   
  
The big cat didn't seem interested in Jason though. Instead it sat on it's haunches and tried to swat at something above it playfully. {What are you doing?} Jason thought to it in his head blandly. Just to humor it he looked up to see what it was pawing at and saw a white ball twice the diameter of a basketball above his head. Streams of white energy whisked from the ball and were connected to his own body.  
  
Jason looked from the ball to himself. {Ack. I've now entered the Twilight Zone. This just looks freaky.}  
  
"[Just what was I supposed to do once I found the ball?]" Jason wondered and cocked his head to the side. Just then the White Siberian jumped high and pounced on the ball and brought it down to their level. The cords of energy strained as the ball's position was changed but at least now it was easily within Jason's reach.  
  
Jason walked around the ball and examined it. There were various patches on the ball that had different colorings on it. "[What does all this mean?]" He wondered aloud then turned to the feline. "[Can you tell me?]" Jason was surprised that he thought he saw the cat shrug.  
  
Slowly Jason reached forwards and touched the sphere. It felt cold as his hand plunged inside it. Slowly he drew his hand out and saw a stream of energy was now connected to his hand. {Cool. Wonder if I could use this stuff as hair gel?} He smirked at the humor. It looked like it was gooey when he wiggled his fingers. Slowly, so as not to break the connection he brought his hand to his injured side and wiped his fingers across the wound. It didn't hurt at least and the stream seemed to connect to the injury instead of his hand.  
  
{Would that be enough? The stream doesn't look any bigger than any of the other connections. It should be bigger.} He thought and drew his hand through the cold ball once again. He attached maybe five streams to the injury and stopped only when he began to feel lightheaded. {Now then, how do I get outta here?}  
  
Looking around Jason noticed he could no longer find that tiger that had actually helped him. He walked around the white ball that was his Ki and took note of all the little colors that he could see. By poking them he identified anger, happiness/excitement (He wasn't sure which), confidence, and depression. Some of the feelings were more intense than others depend on how big the spot was and each had it's own color code. Anger was red, happiness/excitement was yellow, confidence blue, depression green.  
  
"[What's this?]" He said as he saw a small black spot that seemed almost insignificant. As soon as he touched it though a pair of jaws extended from the ball and tried to bite his finger off. Jason pulled the digit back just in time.  
  
{Wait a minute. Now I know my tigers, and I was sure right away that the one that attacked me was a normal colored Bengal. And that was a white striped Siberian. If this isn't a near death experience why is the feline still here?}  
  
"[Maybe I should focus on waking up.]" Jason muttered to himself. Like he'd really find the reason to why a tiger was hiding itself in his Ki. {I can't believe I'm being so calm about this.}  
  
The world seemed to collapse around Jason though and the blackness and the white ball disappeared from view. "[What the?]"  
  
  
  
Jason woke up under a white sheet. He could hear a voice saying something in the distance. Probably around the corner. Or just outside the room. Sitting up Jason pulled the sheet off him body and realized that his wound still hurt. {I'm going to the hospital.} He thought solemnly.  
  
Lying back down on the table Jason thought he heard the receiver get put back down. "Hello? Dr. Tofu?" Jason called out softly. He was met with rather stony silence. "Doc?"  
  
Once again Jason tried to get up and cried out in pain. "[Goddamnit. Pain....] Someone help me please. I can't move."  
  
Slowly Dr. Tofu came around the corner with a phone in hand, the reciever to his ear, and looked at Jason, his face white as an egg.  
  
"Doc? You okay?"  
  
Dr. Tofu swallowed nervously. "Ah, sir, nevermind about that. It seems I've misdiagnosed the patient. Sorry for the trouble. Yes, I apologize, I wouldn't have called this number unless I considered it a real emergency. Good bye." Dr. Tofu said then put the reciever down.  
  
"Did I... well, you know, die?"  
  
Dr. Tofu shook his head sheepishly. "I thought you had. I'll admit now that I didn't really check. After the pressure points I'd used wore off you should have passed away immediately. At least, that's what I thought. I'm sorry that I gave up on you." He said solemnly then turned to a lighter note. "You seemed to have done it though. You found your Ki. That's quite a feat Jason. It takes most martial artists years to learn to use theirs and they usually have to use it subconsciously before they make any real progress." He explained.  
  
"Doctor. I'm a bit disturbed by something. I didn't find my Ki. A giant [friggen] Siberian White Tiger did. I just fumbled around with it before I found out what I had to do, then I woke up." Jason informed and watched Dr. Tofu intently.  
  
Dr. Tofu frowned. "That is rather strange. Very strange indeed. It must be a part of you though, otherwise it wouldn't be there." He explained. Then something occured tohim. "Jason, do you like tigers at all?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought they were pretty cool back in elementary and junior high. Although actually being attacked by one was rather disturbing."  
  
"That could be it. Since you can't touch your Ki your subconscious used a guide to show you where it was. You probably don't have to worry about it then." Tofu guessed.  
  
"Um. I guess. But wouldn't I have to use my Ki subconsciously first?" Jason wondered.  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And I don't use my Ki subconsciously, so something about that just doesn't fit together."  
  
Dr. Tofu let out a sigh and walked over to Jason to check the bandages. "Jason, the key word here is 'subconsciously'. Would you say that you heal faster than others?"  
  
"Uh... yeah I suppose so."  
  
"Would you say that you have more stamina than most others?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
Dr. Tofu carefully loosened the wrapping around Jason's side to check the wound. "Well, I think you'll make a full recovery by tomorrow. It should leave a rather nasty looking scar though." He said and retied the bandage. "Now Jason, I'm going to tell you now. Those are signs of when people naturally tap their Ki stores. And they often won't know about it. Of course though, you have to have a lot of Ki to do it."  
  
"Which I do."  
  
"Yes. Should I call the family you're staying with and tell them you'll be staying here for a day?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, and the school too. I don't think the gym teacher believes me when I say I shouldn't run so...."  
  
Dr. Tofu seemed to try to smile. "Don't worry about it Jason. You should be up and fighting in no time. You just have to get used to feeling less friction in your bones than usual."  
  
"If you say so. When does the news come on? I'd like to know if that tiger that attacked me was caught." Jason said.  
  
"Later tonight. Until then I have to get ready to open. I'll explain some more things about your Ki later today Jason." Dr. Tofu said then began to walk out of the room.  
  
He stopped at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Have you had breakfast yet? I'm sure that you'll be hungry since you've used up so much Ki. People who use up large amounts of Ki often need to sleep a lot and have voracious appetites."  
  
Jason shook his head. "I haven't eaten yet. Thank you Dr. Tofu." Jason said then laid back on the bed as Dr. Tofu left the room.  
  
{Something in my life just doesn't fit.} Jason thought to himself. {A tiger attack? In the middle of the city? That's just weird.}  
  
  
  
Time passed slowly for Jason after that. Dr. Tofu only came up to bring Jason some food for meals and occasionally tea while he wasn't busy with patients. During those short visits Dr. Tofu explained a few things about Ki and speculated at reasons why Jason would have such large reserves. Apparently Jason was no where near the level that he should have been able to generate such a massive amount of Ki.  
  
The Sakawa's came by after school and work was over. They stayed for a while and Shigefumi gave Jason some homework from school, but eventually had to leave so they would be able to have a decent dinner.  
  
One large dinner later with Dr. Tofu the chiropractor went downstairs to close the clinic. Jason listened to the silence when he heard a pair of voices begin conversation.  
  
"Hello Dr. Tofu." A feminine voice greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Ka- Kasumi. How are you doing today?" Tofu replied nervously.  
  
"That's a skeleton Dr. Tofu. I came to bring back those books you lent me and I brought you something to eat to show my appreciation." The woman replied.  
  
{Food...} Jason drooled in his mind.  
  
"Oh, why thank you Kasumi, it looks delicious."  
  
"Ah, Tofu, that's the napkin."  
  
{The napkin?} Jason thought skeptically.  
  
"Oh, so it is."  
  
The woman giggled and said, "That's the plate Dr. Tofu."  
  
A powerful feeling of foreboding came over Jason.  
  
"I hear that you have a patient staying the night here Dr. Tofu. Maybe you could give some of those to him as well." The lady suggested.  
  
"Why that's a great idea Kasumi, I'll bring them to him right now. " Dr. Tofu said then Jason heard something bang into a wall. "Oh, I didn't realize the wall was there. Now where are the stairs?"  
  
The feeling was now overpowering Jason. {Get me outta here!}  
  
"Ah here we are. Hold on Kasumi I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, don't worry yourself Dr. Tofu, I've got to be going back home anyways. It was nice seeing you. Good bye." Kasumi said then walked out the front doors.  
  
"Good bye Kasumi." Dr. Tofu called out.  
  
Jason watched as Dr. Tofu walked into the overnight room and drop the plate of cookies on the floor. "Uh... Doc?" Jason said as he took note of how Tofu's glasses were fogged.  
  
Dr. Tofu picked Jason out of the bed and began dancing around with him despite Jason's cries of pain. "The wound's not healed!! THE WOUND'S NOT HEALED!!!"  
  
Dr. Tofu dropped Jason back on the bed and looked down at Jason. "Oh, Jason. Hurt again are you? You shouldn't make a habit of it you know. Well let's see what we can do." Dr. Tofu began and by some miracle (Or curse) of chiropractic wonder that would win him an oscar (Or some kind of award) made Jason's knee's seem to naturally bend backwards instead of forwards.  
  
"[OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!]" Jason shouted as he saw just what Dr. Tofu did to his appendages.  
  
"Oh, I don't think they go like that. Hold on." Dr. Tofu said then once again worked his chiropractic misery.  
  
"[AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-]" Then Jason blacked out from the pain.  
  
  
  
Jason woke up feeling rather not well the next day. No wait, make that night. He was still waking up early. Looking down at the bed Jason realized that it looked virtually undisturbed other than the few bouts he's had with Dr. Tofu yesterday. But... where were his legs?  
  
{Holy shit.} Jason thought as he felt a toe twitch, somewhere above his head. Human pretzel style. {Just kill me now God. Just kill me now.}  
  
  
  
Jason got back to school just in time to get to the Vice-principles office to be told that they were going to an assembly in which Jason was supposed to be introduced to the school as an international exchange student. Well, that seemed normal enough.  
  
After having spent a few hours putting his legs back in position, albeit not correctly because he wobbled as he walked, and replacing the bandage across his stomache Jason had somehow made it back to school on time. How he did it was beyond him but then again he'd had plenty of time because he'd woken up early once again.  
  
The Vice-Princible brought Jason to the gymnasium and having realized just how much trouble Jason had had walking around brought out a chair for him on the right side of the stage. Gratefully Jason sat down and looked out at the crowd gathered before him. All of them stared at him and the Vice-Principal intently. It was rather creepy.  
  
The Vice-Principle walked up to the podium, brushed the mike off, opened his mouth to speak... and was interupted by Kuno jumping up infront of him on the stage.  
  
"Students of Furinkan High. I, Tatewaki Kuno, have an announcement to make. If you wish to take Akane out... defeat her! I will permit no other terms!" Kuno shouted out loud enough for everyone in the gymnasium to hear.  
  
The Vice-Principle stared at Kuno slack jawed. Jason wondered if he should really say anything. Akane stayed sitting, but her expression showed her outrage.  
  
"What makes you think you have the right to do that?" Jason asked quietly, looking at Kuno's back.  
  
Kuno turned around and looked at Jason. "It is the right thing to do to keep the beauteous Akane Tendo safe from this rabble." He said and waved his hand at the crowd for emphasis.  
  
"Did you ask her?"  
  
"My heart knows what she longs for."  
  
Jason stared at Kuno in silence. "You idiot."  
  
Suddenly the tip of Kuno's bokken was right infront of Jason's nose. Staring down at the wooden weapon crosseyed Jason began to worry. "Be warned foul Street fighter Jason Reaver. I have taken the time to practice hard for our next fight, and it shall surely be your last." Kuno stated arrogantly.  
  
"If you think that I'm scared then-" Jason said as he tried to grab the weapon out of the air. Kuno on the other hand probably expected the move and swung the sword around over his head then down and hit Jason in the left side. Jason could feel the wound open up again and blood began soaking the bandage still wrapped around his chest giving it a warm wet feeling. He didn't notice that his body felt airborne as he fell from the chair and hit the ground.  
  
Kuno turned back to the crowd of students. "This is what fate has in store for any who dare to ask out the beauteous Akane Tendo without my acceptance." He stated clearly and the students became a buzz with noise and talk.  
  
Jason curled in on his injured side. "The wound, it's open." He muttered to no one other that himself. Gaining a little strength from his growing anger he stood up on wobbly feet and faced Kuno. "You bastard, I was healing rather nicely and now you've reopened the wound."  
  
Kuno turned around towards Jason and lifted his weapon into a ready position. "Have at thee knave."  
  
"Just... just shut up! Agh!" Jason said then clutched at his side with his right hand.  
  
Kuno apparently took no notice of Jason's wound and the growing bloodstain on his pants and attacked in the usual manner. "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"  
  
Nothing could be done to repel or deflect or avoid the assualt as Jason was busy doing something else. Once again Jason found his shirt reduced to little more than scraps of cloth that was somehow held together by strings of cloth.  
  
Being that he was by now suffering blood-loss and had just gotten over a serious case of blood-loss Jason's consciousness faded and he fell on his left side, the bandages covering his chest now merely shredded gauze.  
  
A bunch of people from Jason's class climbed onto the stage and gathered around Jason. They began muttering to each other before they saw the pool of blood spreading across the floor.  
  
"Hurry, someone get him to the nurse, fast!" The Vice-Principle ordered and a bunch of the students began dragging Jason off the stage.  
  
  
  
The next day Jason was sure not to make ANYONE mad at him. From what the nurse had said he had barely survived that encounter. Dr. Tofu saw him again and said that maybe Jason should wait awhile before stressing himself in a fight. The wound was an obvious weak point which should be given more time to heal.  
  
There was one good thing that came out of this though. He managed to coax out of a few students the location of a dojo where he could go train when he got out of infirmary. Of course though, according to Dr. Tofu Jason would have awhile to wait before he could be sure that the wound wouldn't reopen.  
  
School seemed to come to a rather normal state for Jason. He had a constant excuse the get out of Phys. Ed and when he played his cards right he could even get out of class when he wanted.  
  
There could only be one real problem with this. He couldn't do anything. No skateboard, no running, he wouldn't risk the early morning walks, no practicing at boxing. So all that left him really was video games and reading.  
  
Jason found himself walking through the library long before school started. Dr. Tofu mentioned that Jason should try to expand his martial arts horizons and that any kind of manual or training guide would be good.  
  
Like he was really gonna find some martial arts training guide in a school library.  
  
Jason realized soon that the library's size was rather deceiving and he walked around through all the shelves for what seemed a long time and the lighting seemed to become even more dim.  
  
The atmosphere became more ominous, the darkness, the shady bookcases. All Jason needed now was to begin hearing footsteps and he would probably freak out.  
  
Wow, guess what... a slight squeaking could be heard from somewhere, Jason couldn't identify the direction. Something put a hand on Jason's shoulder.  
  
"AAAHH!" Jason cried and spun around. He saw the librarian flash a flashlight in his eyes and go 'Shhh'. "Sorry. " Jason apologized quickly. "It's kinda spooky back here."  
  
The librarian smiled. "You got that right kid. The lighting back here doesn't work and hasn't since I began working here. Frankly any books that are lent to students from back here I let them pretty much keep them. This part of the library is almost never tended, the books collect dust, they have nothing to do with school work, and I think this part of the library is in some kind of pocket dimension." He explained.  
  
"Uhhhh... sure, yeah, I see what you mean... pocket dimension?"  
  
"I measured the distance from my desk to the back of this place and it goes right through the back of the school somehow." The librarian exlained.  
  
"Um... can I just look around? Preferably with your flashlight so I can read the titles." Jason requested.  
  
The librarian looked down at the flashlight in his hand. "Oh, sure. I'm sure I can find my way out myself." Then he handed the light to Jason and walked back the way Jason came.  
  
"[Some real fruity people around here.]" Jason muttered and began looking at the titles of some of the books.  
  
More pointless searching, he found a lot of titles that he wouldn't expect to see in a school library though, quite a few were in english even. "The Necronomicon, Merlins book of Spells - Do Not Touch, Vampyre's, Tales of Phantasia, Webster's New World Dictionary Third College Edition, Magic for Dummies, The Sin War, Manual of the Planes, Magic made simple, Tales of Sanctuary, Stories of Rokugan, White Pages, Neriman Newbie? Nothing here too interesting. Maybe further in."  
  
Jason finally found a book he found interesting. Blade Singing. After flipping through a few pages Jason figured that it looked like some kind of manual for training in advanced sword techniques. Well, he had a sword, so it seemed all good. Now he just had to learn how to use it.  
  
Jason took the book off the shelf and made his way back through the library. Surprisingly, after he got back to the front desk he realized that only five minutes had passed since his excursion to the 'pocket dimension' and he still had plenty of time to get to class.  
  
But he dismissed it with little more than a laugh.  
  
  
  
Finally the good doctor gave the okay for Jason to do physical work. Jason gave a powerful 'Whoo Hoo' and ran out of the office with a large bound to his step. All week Jason had been spending his time watching Kuno and everyone else in the Kendo club trying to learn as much about sword play as he could visually. But now that he was free he could test his unknown skills all he wanted. But first, he needed a good solid punching bag. Maybe that dojo he'd heard about might have one. It was a dojo after all. But that would be for tomorrow, a non-school day.  
  
  
  
'Tendo Dojo.' The sign read. "[Hm... Nabiki's house?]" Jason wondered aloud, then walked up to and knocked on the door.  
  
----------  
Now I'll admit this right now. This is damn well the first fanfic that I've ever written. And I'm still getting used to the format that most fanfics are written in. Originally I had begun writting this in novel format until I caught onto the mistake.(There is a difference between the two.)  
  
I would like to know just how good I'm doing with this story so far so please post reviews people. Maybe if enough people post good replies I'll work up the confidence to even try to publish a few novels I've been writing for the last few years. And then I'll have money! 


	2. You're Ranma Saotome?

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 2  
YouÕre Ranma Saotome?  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to:   
macleodrichard@hotmail.com  
Be warned though, flames will be read then used as kindling.  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own many of these characters, most of them belong to Rumiko Takahashi and others. The rest that are left over I would like to claim but I canÕt get copyrights for them, damn, so their ownership kinda floats around in limbo. But I still think that anyone should ask me if they want to use them. So if you take them without permission... IÕll send my squad of hit men on your ass.  
  
Note: [] denotes words spoken in the english language.  
{} denotes thoughts.  
----------  
People in Nerima's streets watched through the rain as a red haired young girl and a large panda ran past, exchanging blows as they went along their way.  
  
"Well I still say this sucks. Choosing my fiancee for me." The girl said then dealt the panda a hard blow. "I'm going back to China." The girl said as she flipped her pig tail over her shoulder. "Suck on that old man."  
  
As she turned her back the panda stood back up and uprooted a street sign, then banged the girl in the back of the head with it. Flipping the girl over it's shoulder the panda took notice of all the people surrounding it. Giving off a few growls made the people walk away quickly.  
Soun Tendo accepted the postcard that had just come to him. The picture on the front was of a panda eating some bamboo. On the back it read: Hi. Bringing Ranma from China.   
  
And was signed: Saotome.  
  
ÒR-Ranma? Coming here?Ó He wondered trembling. ÒOh, how I have w-w-waited for this day!  
  
ÒHey! Kasumi!Ó  
  
ÒNabiki!Ó  
  
ÒAkane!Ó  
  
Soun entered the kitchen. ÒKasumi!!Ó  
  
ÒYes daddy?Ó  
  
ÒNabiki!!Ó  
  
Nabiki was lying on her bed in her room reading a manga and eating a corn dog. (Ew) ÒMm?Ó  
  
ÒAkane!! Where is that girl?Ó  
  
Akane arrived back at home from doing some jogging and then took the time to put on a combat gi and break a few bricks.  
  
ÒAhhh! That was nice.Ó Akane muttered gratifyingly as she wiped her brow.  
  
ÒThere you go again Akane. No wonder the boys all think youÕre so weird.Ó Nabiki drawled from behind her sister.  
  
ÒSo why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys Nabiki.Ó  
  
ÒNo? Then I guess this wouldnÕt interest you you.Ó  
  
Some time later.  
  
ÒFiancee?!Ó  
  
ÒYes. The son of a very good friend of mine. The sonÕs name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo line would be secure.Ó  
  
ÒWait a minute! DonÕt we have some say in who we marry?Ó  
  
ÒAkaneÕs right, daddy. WeÕve never even met Ranma.Ó  
  
ÒThatÕs easily fixed.Ó Tendo replied smiling. ÒRanma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently it seems, they crossed into China.Ó  
  
ÒWow! China!Ó  
  
Suddenly there was knocking on the front door.  
  
ÒAh, that must be them now. I expected them to arrive later today but the sooner you meet him the better I suppose.Ó Soun stated.  
  
All four walked to the door and Kasumi opened it. As soon as the door opened up Soun grabbed the person standing behind it and hugged him close. ÒThank god you have finally come.Ó  
  
There was a pause as the boy attempted to push Soun off of him.  
  
ÒAh, daddy. The only place this boy has been recently is Canada. Where heÕs from.Ó Nabiki stated plainly.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó Soun said and held the boy at arms length. Now that he thought about it the boy was too tall to be Japanese and did look like a North American. Quickly Soun let go. ÒPardon. I mistook you for someone else.Ó  
  
ÒI most certainly hope so Mr. Tendo.Ó Jason said disgusted. Ò[God I never wanna be hugged by another guy again unless IÕm drunk for crying out loud.]Ó Jason muttered then noticed the gathered crowd. ÒHi Nabiki. Wanted to know if I could use the Dojo again.Ó  
  
Soun gaped at Jason for a few seconds. ÒAnd you are?Ó He urged.  
  
ÒUm... Jason Reaver? IÕm pretty sure weÕve met a few times sir.Ó Jason said confused.  
  
ÒI donÕt believe so.Ó  
  
ÒAh, Daddy?Ó Nabiki began. ÒWeÕve been letting him use the Dojo for a couple months now.Ó  
  
ÒYeah. So can I come in?Ó  
  
Soun shrugged and dismissed it. ÒI see nothing wrong with it. But I have important guests coming later today and I would prefer you gone by then.Ó He said and waved Jason in and made sure that Jason took his shoes off. Yeah, he really wanted an upstart kid disrupting his reunion with his friend.  
  
Kasumi was nice enough to lead Jason to the Dojo like a good host while the rest of the family reasserted their positions around the table. Jason took a short look inside and saw the punching bag he was looking for. ÒAh, good. You still donÕt mind if I use your bath after IÕm done right? I know you always say itÕs okay but I always get nervous if I donÕt ask.Ó He asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Kasumi gave it no more than a moments thought. ÒPlease do not worry about it. Students are expected to wash themselves after a workout. Feel free to use our bath after you are finished. Just make sure no one else is in there first.Ó She answered.  
  
ÒThank you.Ó Jason said politely and walked to the punching bag in the other end of the dojo and put down the gym bag he had been holding. He took out a muscle shirt and changed the T-shirt he had been wearing along the way. After stuffing the shirt and his shoes into the gym bag he set himself upon making good use of the punching bags function.  
ÒNow, where did we leave off?Ó Soun asked.  
  
ÒChina.Ó Nabiki answered.  
  
ÒWhatÕs so great about walking to China?Ó Akane asked and turned her head.  
  
ÒIs he cute?Ó Nabiki inquired.  
  
ÒHow old is he? Younger men bore me.Ó Kasumi asked. ÒWhat kind of guy is this Ranma?Ó  
  
Soun simply laughed. ÒNo idea.Ó  
  
Nabiki leaned forward. ÒNo idea?Ó She quoted.  
  
Soun leaned forward. ÒIÕve never met him.Ó  
  
All three of TendoÕs daughters bowed their heads in shame.  
  
ÒI have to get dinner ready.Ó Kasumi informed and stood up to walk back to the kitchen.  
  
ÒIÕll go read my manga.Ó Nabiki stated and walked to her room.  
  
ÒI need to go train.Ó Akane said and walked back to the dojo.  
  
Soun said at the table in silence as he waited for his old friend and training partner to arrive. {I wonder how well Saotome has trained Ranma. Ten years should have yielded a powerful warrior.}  
Akane walked back into the dojo to see Jason going at the punching she had set up earlier with a rather amazing gusto. {I was gonna use that.} She thought annoyed and started doing a kata to relax her muscles. She went through a few kataÕs before she finally got fed up with Jason hogging the punching bag. She walked up to him determined and said ÒCan I use that now?Ó in an angry tone.  
  
Jason paused to look at her, then back at the punching bag, then back at her. ÒI guess.Ó He said shrugging his shoulders. He walked around Akane and to his bag. After pulling out a bokken heÕd borrowed from school he walked into the middle of the Dojo and began practicing a few kataÕs with it that heÕd seen the Kendo club doing.  
  
Akane shook her head and began using the punching bag herself. SheÕd been giving him the cold shoulder ever since KunoÕs announcement during the assembly two months ago. How dare he have assumed that Akane would have dated him. From there they each began to alienate the other more and more. Now they merely put up with each other.  
  
The boys at school had been annoyances since before school had even started. When Jason came she thought that she would give him a chance to see if American boys were different, and at first it had seemed that he was. But when Kuno got up on stage and made the declaration Jason stood up and said something that made Kuno mad. He must have said that he would date her despite whatever Kuno had said. That would be why Kuno would have taken the time to beat Jason up. When she began giving him the cold shoulder he seemed to get angry about it then simply did the same to her.  
  
ÒLeggo yÕolÕ fool!Ó A female voice shouted from the house.  
  
Worried about what the voice was about Akane ditched the bag and ran back into the house. Jason right behind her.  
  
ÒWe have more visitors.Ó Kasumi murmured while sitting at the table.  
  
ÒOOOO! Maybe itÕs Ranma this time!Ó Nabiki said excitedly and ran to the door looking for the world of her like an ordinary girl.  
  
Soun followed close behind her shouting. ÒSoatome my friend! WeÕve been waiting!Ó  
  
{Oh, I hope heÕs older!} Kasumi thought.  
  
{How depressing. Boys!} Akane thought as she realized just what it was.  
  
{Huh?} Jason wondered.  
  
Both Nabiki and Soun came running back followed by a giant panda holding a girl over itÕs shoulder.  
  
ÒHey! Yo! YouÕre scaring Ôem spitless!Ó the red head cried.  
  
ÒDaddy... this... is your friend?Ó Kasumi asked unnerved.  
  
Soun shook his head.  
  
ÒOh. So this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!Ó Nabiki cried out.  
  
The panda placed the red head before Soun and the two stared at each other.  
  
ÒYou... wouldnÕt be...Ó  
  
ÒRanma Saotome. Sorry Ôbout this.Ó The red head muttered.  
  
Soun grabbed Ranma by the arms. ÒAt last! YouÕve come!Ó Soun cried joyously.  
  
ÒOooo! HeÕs cute.Ó Nabiki said from behind her father.  
  
Soun engaged Ranma in hug. ÒItÕs so good of you to come! So--Ó Suddenly Soun Tendo realized something was wrong. Holding Ranma out at arms length he now took visual notice of RanmaÕs large well formed breasts.  
  
ÒIsnÕt that a girl Nabiki? Whattaya mean ÔheÕ?Ó Jason guessed.  
  
Soun was speechless.  
  
Kasumi was speechless.  
  
Nabiki walked forwards and poked RanmaÕs breasts a couple times. ÒHmmmmm...Ó  
  
ÒUm... could you stop that.Ó Ranma asked.  
Soun lay on a futon in the middle of the living room with water streaming from his eyes.  
  
ÒOh, poor daddy. HeÕs so disappointed.Ó Kasumi stated.  
  
ÒHeÕs disappointed! Some fiance this is!Ó Nabiki declared indignantly.  
  
Ranma and the panda looked downwards sheepishly.  
  
ÒStop it, you two! He... she... is our guest!Ó Akane said.  
  
ÒThis is all your fault, daddy! You should have made sure!Ó Nabiki accused.  
  
ÒWell, he said he had a son!!Ó  
  
ÒDo you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?Ó Nabiki said and ÔpoitedÕ Ranmas breasts.  
  
ÒUm... I really wish youÕd stop that.Ó Ranma muttered.  
  
ÒWhat exactly are you guys talking about?Ó Jason asked. After getting a rather dangerous glare from Soun Jason stood up. ÒI think IÕll be back in the Dojo.Ó And walked away from the family affair.  
  
Akane stood up and gained the read heads attention. ÒHey. Join me in the Dojo too?Ó Akane asked and smiled. ÒIÕm Akane. You want to be friends?Ó  
  
Ranma smiled cutely and seemed to brighten.  
  
ÒYou know Karate, donÕt you?Ó Akane asked as Ranma got up to go to the training hall with Akane.  
  
ÒA little.Ó Ranma answered.  
  
They both entered the training hall to see Jason beating heavily on the punching bag. Akane sighed and shook her head. ÒHeÕll be doing that for hours. HeÕll probably pull something then IÕll be forced to drag him down to the doctors.Ó She said aggravated.  
  
Ranma shrugged. ÒAt least he tries I suppose.Ó And then Jason gave a final left cross and inbedded his hand in the punching bag. Sand began seeping out of the hole he had made. Jason pulled his arm back and looked at the hole heÕd made in the punching bag. Slowly he shook his head then turned around to walk out of the Dojo.  
  
Jason paused as he saw Ranma standing next to Akane. ÒHello. My nameÕs Jason. WhatÕs yours?Ó He greeted pleasantly.  
  
ÒRanma, Ranma Saotome. YouÕre American right?Ó Ranma asked.  
  
JasonÕs smile twitched. ÒNo, IÕm Canadian. YouÕre a friend of AkaneÕs are you? I donÕt believe IÕve seen you around the school yet. YouÕre not enrolled in Furinkan?Ó  
  
Ranma shook her head. ÒNo, IÕm not. I just got to Nerima today actually. What style Martial Arts do you practice? ItÕs amazingly simple.Ó  
  
Jason gave Ranma a blank stare. ÒItÕs not Martial Arts. ItÕs Boxing. And IÕm not quite sure if I should be proud or annoyed that you call it simple.Ó  
  
ÒWell, from what I saw it relies completely on punching, no kicking, throwing, or grappling. What that does is make your moves rather predictable. But it also means that your attacks are more focused and usually more powerful.Ó Ranma explained.   
  
Jason did the double blink of non-recognition. ÒYeah, I suppose.Ó Jason said confused then looked outside. ÒI had better be going back home. Nice meeting you Ranma. Akane.Ó Then he walked out of the dojo.  
  
Both girls watched Jason leave then turned to each other. ÒAlright, now back to that match.Ó Akane said and assumed a ready stance.  
  
The match began with Akane charging forwards and punching at Ranma who jumped up into the air. Akane kicked high while Ranma was airborne and Ranma spread her legs wide so the kick went under her.  
  
None of AkaneÕs attacks really came close and Ranma kept on dodging.  
  
{Why? Why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves?} She wondered then readied herself. {Okay. This time... FOR REAL!} She thought and punched straight through the wall as Ranma jumped clear over the strike.  
  
Ranma landed softly behind Akane and tapped the back of her head twice. ÒHeh-heh-heh.Ó Ranma laughed quietly as Akane stared at her in shock. Soon both were laughing though.  
  
ÒAhem. YouÕre pretty good.Ó Akane complimented. ÒWell, IÕm just glad youÕre a girl.Ó  
  
ÒHuh?Ó  
  
ÒItÕs just... IÕd really hate to lose to a boy! Like Jason, IÕve never fought him yet, but IÕd make sure to beat the stuffing out of him.Ó  
  
Ranma was silent.  
Ranma walked into the bath and undressed. She didnÕt need a bath, but Kasumi had insisted guessing that Ranma would be all sweaty from her workout. Ranma opened the door to the bath from the change room and walked in.  
  
ÒWhat in the?Ó Was what Ranma said as the person occupying the furrow said, ÒAH!Ó and ducked under the water.  
  
Slowly Ranma walked over to the furrow put her hand in and pulled the occupant out by the neck. ÒJason? What are you doing in here?Ó A decidely male voice asked.  
  
Jason opened his eyes. ÒKasumi said it was alright if I took a bath after I had a workout.Ó He said then looked around. ÒI thought I saw Ranma come in here. And who are you? And how did you know my name?Ó  
  
The boy sighed and poured some cold water into a bucket, the dumped the water over his head. His body shrunk in size, lost a few articles, and gained a few new ones.  
  
Jason stared in shock, then turned away in embarrassment, his face as red as a chili pepper. {What the hell is going on here...?}  
  
Ranma stepped back into the furrow and turned back into a guy once again. ÒIÕm Ranma Saotome.Ó He said nervously and turned his head away as he relaxed in the furrow.  
  
ÒSo which is the real you?Ó Jason asked wonderingly. HeÕd never met a transvestite before. ÒAnd how do you do that?Ó  
  
ÒUm... I think IÕll tell you when I tell everyone else. Yeah, thatÕs what IÕll do.Ó Ranma muttered.  
  
ÒYou mean, the TendoÕs donÕt know about this yet? Well, actually I suppose it is something youÕd keep secret. Freaky.Ó Jason commented now sizing up RanmaÕs male form. Ranma was still alot shorter than Jason, and Jason looked more muscular still. But now Ranma looked powerful in some way. ÒBut tell me now.Ó Jason insisted leaning forwards to stare Ranma in the eyes.  
  
Ranma settled deeper into the relaxing waters of the furro. ÒAlright, alright.Ó He muttered annoyed and began to give Jason the story of his trip to Jusenkyo.  
  
ÒAck.Ó Jason said once Ranma finished. ÒNow thatÕs just plain weird. Hey if you want me to keep this a secret for you I will. But you should tell the TendoÕs seeing as how youÕre living here.Ó  
  
Ranma nodded. ÒYeah, it is something IÕd like you to keep secret. And I do suppose theyÕll find out anyways. Sooner or later. Just like you have.Ó He said saddly. ÒBut anyways. How long you been in Japan?Ó  
  
ÒTwo months really. Got here at the start of the school year. IÕm still not used to the time zones though and I always wake up early in the morning. The second day I was here I got attacked by an escaped tiger from the zoo while going on an early morning walk and it almost killed me. Great way to start the year huh?Ó Jason explained.  
  
Ranma suppressed a shiver at the thought of being attacked by a tiger. ÒI guess that explains the scar on your left side then. ItÕs huge!Ó He exclaimed as Jason twisted slightly and gave Ranma a better look at it.  
  
ÒI know, took a good chunk outta me.Ó Jason said then stood up. ÒAnyways, I gotta get going.Ó He said and then Ranma stood up as well.   
  
ÒI suppose-Ó  
  
ZHOOP  
  
Both boys looked to the door to the bath where Akane had just walked in completely naked. RanmaÕs eyes went wide as saucers. JasonÕs lower jaw pulled itself down and to the left making it look unhinged. Akane just stared at the two of them. A very peculiar staring contest seemed to ensue but Akane quickly lost as she looked at both of RanmaÕs and JasonÕs nakedness.   
  
Then she walked out.  
  
Ranma stood straight and began to shake and blush as Jason tried to get out and get dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
ÒYAAAAA!!Ó  
  
ÒSomething tells me weÕre in for a world of pain.Ó Jason guessed and quickly dried himself off and got dressed.  
  
ÒEEEEE-YAAAAA!!Ó  
  
Ò[Oh man oh man oh man!]Ó  
  
ÒIÕll weigh them down! IÕll drown them in the bathtub!Ó They both heard.  
  
NabikiÕs voice could be heard but she wasnÕt shouting so they couldnÕt tell what she was saying.  
  
ÒThereÕs a couple perverts in the bathroom!Ó  
  
Nabiki said something else.  
  
ÒBecause IÕm afraid!!Ó  
  
By now both Ranma and Jason were walking out of the bathroom fully dressed. Ranma in his usual chinese shirt and pants and Jason wearing a clean short sleeved shirt and jeans and had his gym bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
ÒThatÕs odd. Ranma was in the bath just now.Ó She said and looked at them ÒUh... who... who...Ó  
  
ÒWho are you?Ó Nabiki demanded looking straight at Ranma. ÒAnd why are you with him?Ó She then demanded looking at Jason just behind Ranma.  
  
ÒIÕm Ranma Saotome. Sorry Ôbout this.Ó Ranma said looking down at the ground nervously.  
  
ÒI didnÕt do anything wrong.Ó Jason denied.  
  
All the girls stared at Ranma, either confused, surprised, or suspicious. Jason felt relieved.  
ÒIÕll explain it once more.Ó Soun began. ÒThis is my dear old friend...Ó  
  
Ò...Genma Saotome.Ó The fat man greeted. ÒAnd this my son...Ó  
  
Ò... Ranma.Ó Ranma said.  
  
The SaotomeÕs sat with their backs to the porch, the Tendo girls infront of them, Soun to the SaotomeÕs right, and Jason to their left.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma menacingly as he watched the Tendo girls reactions.  
  
ÒWhatÕs this all about?!Ó Nabiki demanded.  
  
ÒAre you really her? That same girl?Ó Kasumi asked.  
  
Genma put a finger to his head in thought. ÒHmmmm. Where should I begin? I know...Ó he said. ÒHYAH!!Ó He cried as he threw Ranma into the koi pond. With a cry Ranma fell in.  
  
The buxom red head surfaced from the pool. ÒWhat the hell are you doing?!Ó Ranma shouted.  
  
The Tendo girls stared confused. ÒNow heÕs a girl!Ó Kasumi stated.  
  
Genma stood at the edge of the pond with water running from his eyes. ÒMy own son. So humiliating. So humiliating.Ó  
  
ÒWho for?Ó Jason wondered under his breath.  
  
POW! SPLASH. ÒWho are you to talk?!Ó Ranma said after kicking Genma into the pond.  
  
ÒDaddy? Why are you friends with them?Ó Kasumi asked.  
  
ÒThey werenÕt like this before!Ó Soun replied.  
  
ÒNot before they went to China... and took a terrifying training excercise!Ó  
  
Ranma and Genma eventually went back to the bath. As they changed their forms Jason took the time to ask just what was going on between the two families.  
  
ÒOne of us is supposed to marry into the Saotome family, thus uniting our schools and ensuring their futures.Ó Nabiki responded.  
  
ÒAh.Ó Jason said comprehendingly.  
  
Both the Saotomes came down then. ÒAh, yes. It was two fateful weeks ago...Ó Genma began as he went into of what happened at Jusenkyo after sitting down. They both went into how they started figting and ignored the warnings of the guide and then how they both got dunked into the pools.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
ÒThe Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. ItÕs true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now...Ó  
  
ÒDoesnÕt really sound like itÕs that much of a secret. Not with a guide there and all.Ó Jason commented.  
  
ÒFeh! ÔTrue horror.ÕÓ Ranma said getting angry and grabbed his Pop by the gi. ÒYo, old man whatÕs the idea of bringing me to a place like that, anyway?Ó  
  
Once again Genma threw Ranma into the pond. ÒYou sound like a woman! Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?Ó  
  
ÒMy life, yes.Ó Ranma agreed then jumped forwards and splashed Genma with a bucket of water. ÒMy manhood was another story!Ó  
  
{WhereÕd the bucket come from?} Jason wondered. He hadnÕt noticed it before.  
  
ÒOh, what a tragedy!Ó Soun cried as the SaotomeÕs fought.  
  
ÒStop that! You just went too far, Mr. Saotome!Ó Kasumi cried as she attempted to stop Genma from pummeling Ranma.  
  
ÒYeah! Even for martial atrs training!Ó Nabiki chipped in.  
  
ÒWhat ever made you do something so dangerous?!Ó Kasumi shouted in GenmaÕs face.  
  
Genma was suddenly lifted to his feet by the scruff of his neck and turned so that he was looking at JasonÕs blank face. ÒNot to mention stupid. I may never have heard of this place. And I may not believe in magic. But I know better than to go to some place that has dark rumors around it and more importantly disrespect what they locals tell me.Ó Jason stated and then saw a small pamphlet drop to the ground. Kasumi picked it up and looked at it.  
  
ÒItÕs Chinese. A map... and guide book?Ó Kasumi said.  
  
ÒSomething about... Ôtraining grounds.ÕÓ Nabiki added.  
  
Jason gave Genma a hard look. ÒDonÕt tell me you canÕt read Chinese.Ó Jason threatened. Genma shakily raised a party balloon which popped and the word correct popped out on a peice of paper. ÒI think this is worthy grounds for a death warrant.Ó Jason said lightly and was about to decide whether or not to hit the fat panda. It wasnÕt polite to hit a guest in someone elseÕs house. But he just deserved it soo much.  
  
Before he could make his decision though Soun poured some boiling water on Genma and Jason quickly released him. ÒSo. When doused with hot water, you return to human form.Ó Soun said looking his old friend right in the face.  
  
ÒWell, it neednÕt be quite that hot.Ó  
  
ÒWhen doused with cold water, you become a girl...Ó Soun said now at ranmaÕs side. Ò... But hot water turns you back into a boy!Ó He said bringing the kettle forwards.  
  
ÒHot water! Not boiling!Õ Ranma protested and jumped away.  
  
ÒNo sweat.Ó Soun said then snaked his arm around RanmaÕs shoulders and patted her arm. ÒYour problem isnÕt so terrible after all!Ó  
  
ÒHuh?Ó Ranma replied intelligently.  
  
ÒIt isnÕt?Ó Jason said confused. Ò[YouÕve gotta be shitting me.] How can anything make that not a problem?Ó  
  
Soun shot Jason a hard look. ÒSilence boy.Ó Then he turned back to Ranma. ÒMy daughter Kasumi. Nineteen. And Nabiki. Seventeen. And Akane. Sixteen. Pick the one you want, sheÕs your fiancee.Ó Soun said and waved to each of his girls.  
  
ÒHow does that help?Ó  
  
ÒOh, he wantÕs Akane!Ó Kasumi said and pushed Akane forwards.  
  
ÒOh, definately!Ó Nabiki agreed.  
  
ÒEh?Ó  
  
ÒMe? Marry that pervert?! Never!Ó Akane denied.  
  
ÒSay whaddya mean ÔpervertÕ?!Ó Ranma demanded.  
  
ÒYeah, what the hell did he do?Ó Jason stated.  
  
ÒYou looked at my body. Both of you did you perverts.Ó  
  
ÒHey! We were in there first!Ó Jason argued before Ranma could speak.  
  
ÒItÕs different when a girl seeÕs a boy! And just what were you doing in our bath anyways?!Ó  
  
ÒHell no it ainÕt!Ó Ranma quarreled.  
  
ÒI asked Kasumi if I could go in. And when the fat guy walked out I thought it would be fine!Ó Jason retorted. ÒYou should knock before walking into the bath anyways. And you should know by now that I always take a bath before going home after a work out!Ó  
  
ÒYou... you... if, either of you ever look at my body again-Ó  
  
ÒGoodbye!Ó Ranma said walking away.  
  
ÒWhere are you going, boy?Ó Genma demanded.  
  
ÒBack to China! To find a way to change back for good! This is no time for ÔfianceeÕsÕ.Ó Ranma said then turned to Akane. ÒBy the way... you took a pretty good look at both me and Jason, too yÕknow.Ó  
  
Jason walked up to RanmaÕs side. ÒSo you see Akane, itÕs your fault after all.Ó  
  
ÒBlame it on me will you!Ó Akane shouted and picked up the table.  
  
ÒHold on!Ó Ranma cried worriedly. ÒItÕs no big deal for me too see a naked girl right? I mean, IÕve seen myself plenty of times, right?Ó  
  
Akane bit her lip. That was true. ÒWell, I guess that means youÕre off the hook. But he isnÕt!Ó She cried then slammed the table on top of Jason who was quickly flattened.  
  
Ò[Ouch...]Ó Jason said.  
  
ÒUm... are you alright?Ó Ranma asked leaning over slightly to hear if Jason answered.  
  
ÒIÕm alive... right? I am alive... I think. No, I must be alive. This hurts too much. I even think IÕm bleeding on this nice floor.Ó Jason murmured incoherently.  
  
Ranma lifted the table off of Jason. ÒNaw, youÕre fine.Ó Ranma informed then turned to Akane. ÒJeez Akane, he didnÕt really deserve that you know. But I suppose a tomboy like you wouldnÕt-Ó  
  
BAM!  
  
ÒNow that he had coming.Ó Genma stated as he looked at what little he could see of his son turned daughter under the table that Akane had just used on Ranma.  
Ranma woke up a bit later and jerked to awareness.  
  
ÒAh! SheÕs awake!Ó  
  
Ranma let out a pained moan as she struggled to her feet.  
  
ÒAre you okay? DonÕt think too badly of Akane. SheÕs really a very sweet girl. SheÕs just a violent maniac.Ó Kasumi explained sweetly.  
  
ÒOh, good Kasumi. That makes lots of sense.Ó Nabiki stated.  
  
ÒThat American left yet?Ó Ranma asked as his head throbbed.  
  
ÒYep, donÕt ever call him an American though. He doesnÕt seem to like it.Ó Nabiki stated.  
  
Ranma finally got up and began to go to the bathroom. ÒGotcha.Ó {Yeee-ouch! It still smarts. What the hell is all this about anyways.} The memory of when Akane asked to be friends passed through RanmaÕs mind as she walked into the bathroom. {Friends she says! So much for ÔfriendsÕ when she found out I was a boy!} Ranma undressed and was about to walk into the bath when the door opened before her. ÒUh... uh... uh-oh!Ó  
  
ÒWhy you... you... you...Ó Akane growled.  
  
POW!  
  
ÒSo sheÕs got spunk. That just makes a fiancee cuter.Ó Ganma said when Ranma explained what happened to him while drinking some hot tea out on the porch.  
  
ÒCute is not the word.Ó Ranma said as Nabiki and Akane argued behind them in the living room.  
Jason approached the Sakawa household slowly. ÒOkay. That was one of the dumber things IÕve done in my life.Ó He muttered to himself as he walked inside the home. It was late out and everyone should have been asleep so Jason made sure to keep quiet.  
  
He passed through the kitchen and spotted Kei getting up from the fridge wearing little more than her underwear while getting a midnight snack.  
  
Her face quickly became red and she was about to say something but Jason held up his hand. ÒDonÕt worry about it Kei. IÕve seen nakeder women than you today. IÕll just go to bed and with my headache IÕll have forgotten about it tomorrow. Good night.Ó He said then walked right past her.  
  
Idly Kei wondered just what had happened, too confused to be embarrassed any longer she quickly returned to her snacks.  
The next day had been the seventh day since coming to Japan that Jason hadnÕt woken up early.  
  
Ò[OHMYGODIÕMLATE!!]Ó He shouted and ran out of his room with his gym bag over his shoulder.  
ÒSchool?Ó Ranma asked.  
  
ÒWell, we are going to be staying for awhile.Ó Genma answered.  
  
Nabiki walked past them holding her school bag over her shoulder. ÒItÕs the same school me and Akane go to.Ó She added. ÒWeÕll see you there.Ó  
  
Akane ran up to Nabiki. ÒHold on Nabiki, IÕll go with you.Ó  
  
ÒRanma is your fiancee remember? You should walk with him.Ó Nabiki said over her shoulder then walked out the front door.  
  
Ranma and Akane took a second each to glare at each other.  
  
When they set out later Ranma quickly jumped up on the chain link fence along the road while Akane walked calmly on the sidewalk.  
  
ÒWeÕre not getting married you know.Ó Akane remarked.  
  
ÒYouÕre telling me?Ó  
  
ÒSo donÕt hang around me at school.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt worry! I canÕt stand macho chicks like you anyways.Ó  
  
Akane was about to whip her book bag at Ranma when Genma ran along the fence and hit Ranma in the back of the head.  
  
ÒPop! WhatÕre you-Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre in no position to be choosy about women! Listen Ranma, IÕll tell you only once-Ó  
  
Ranma promptly tripped Genma, sending the fat man into the canal next to the road.  
  
ÒWhatÕs that Pop? WerenÕt you going to say something?Ó Ranma called down at the panda.  
  
Genma jumped up causing Ranma to get off the fence so he didnÕt get wet. ÒHa!Ó SPLASH!  
  
ÒSomething wrong?Ó Akane asked dryly as Ranma held her pants up.  
  
ÒThink IÕll go take a bath.Ó  
  
ÒNot enough time, youÕll be late. All you need is hot water right? I know a place where we can go.Ó Akane said.  
  
Akane took Ranma down to Dr. TofuÕs and went inside to ask for some hot water while Ranma waited outside.  
  
{Hoooo boy. What a way to-} RanmaÕs thoughts were cut short as a skeletal hand put itself on his shoulder.  
  
ÒOh pardon me.Ó Dr. Tofu apologized looking up at Ranma as she had jumped onto a sign for the clinic. ÒThis is Betty, my skeleton. Nothing to worry about.Ó  
  
Akane walked around the corner. ÒRanma, hereÕs the hot...Ó  
  
ÒWell, Akane.Ó  
  
Akane bowed deeply and placed the hot water on top of RanmaÕs head. ÒGood morning.Ó  
  
Dr. Tofu bowed as well. ÒGood morning to you too.Ó  
  
Ranma noticed the blush on AkaneÕs face then took the hot water, walked around the corner and doused himself with it. ÒInteresting.Ó  
  
After Akane finished talking chit-chat with the doctor both now set off at a run to get to school. ÒWho was that guy?Ó Ranma asked.  
  
ÒDr. Tofu, the chiropractor.Ó  
  
ÒHeÕs a Martial Arts Master right?Ó  
  
ÒHowÕd you guess?Ó  
  
{Sneaking up on me that way. He erased all sense of his presence.}  
  
ÒTrue, heÕs very good. But he doesnÕt look very good does he?Ó Akane said. ÒEver since I was little heÕs taken care of my injuries.Ó  
  
Ranma jumped down from the fence as he saw the school coming into view. ÒSo... isnÕt he a man?Ó  
  
ÒYes. So?Ó  
  
ÒI thought you hated men.Ó  
  
ÒThatÕs right. I.... Despise.... MEN!!Ó Akane shouted as she charged towards the group of guys heading straight for her.  
  
Ò[GANG-WAY]Ó Someone shouted behind them. Both Ranma and Akane dodged to the side as Jason came streaming from behind them going much faster than they had been on his skateboard.  
  
Jason had been running late almost since he woke up. And now he was stressed because of it. He planted his left foot squarely in the middle of his skateboard, edged his right toe under it and ducked low. As the crowd of rushing boys came closer he sprung up, pulled the board up and held it between his feet, then began to spin in mid air with his arms flung wide and his hands in fists, his gym bags shoulder strap slung over his head giving it about the range of his arms. The end result made him look like a spinning human tornado. Those students who didnÕt dodge fast enough were bowled over by JasonÕs fists or were blindsided by the bag.  
  
Now while this looked all nice, cool, and to some even pretty. ThereÕs a reason why no one ever does it in real life. You canÕt land it. Jason managed to clear the crowd, surprisingly got himself righted on the board. But when he landed he was still spinning and so he flew off his board.  
  
A quick recovery was in order as he rolled, quickly acquiring his footing and his bag he ran back and skidded almost to a halt to pick up his board, then reversed his momentum to head straight back to school. Unfortunately KunoÕs bokken was there and put a quick stop to JasonÕs getting in on time.  
  
ÒYou dare to stop this event of love to the beauteous Akane Tendo?!Ó Kuno demanded.  
  
ÒIÕm just trying to get to school on time Kuno. Now move it before IÕm late!Ó Jason demanded as Kuno slashed with the bokken again.  
  
ÒYou hath done a grievous injustice today Reaver. You shall pay for it with your life.Ó Kuno swore and started slashing at Jason with his sword.  
  
ÒAkane, who is that guy?Ó Ranma asked from atop the schools wall after Akane had dealt with the rest of the men that hadnÕt been hit by the human twister.  
  
ÒThatÕs Kuno. HeÕs in JasonÕs class and he really doesnÕt like Jason. JasonÕs the only person whoÕs worked Kuno down to a draw. HeÕs also our upperclassman.Ó Akane explained.  
  
Ranma watched JasonÕs movements as Jason continued to dodge KunoÕs strikes and not trying to get any of his own in. ÒIs it me or is Jason looking a little slow? I donÕt think KunoÕs hit him yet but...Ó  
  
ÒThe second day that Jason had been here he was attacked by a tiger and had to spend a few days in the hospital. As soon as he came back Kuno dealt him a near-fatal wound. Jason might not have fully recovered yet, heÕs always tried to avoid his fights with Kuno so far since then.Ó Akane informed.  
  
Ranma jumped down from the wall. ÒShouldnÕt we stop this? WeÕve all got to get to class.Ó  
  
ÒRanma! Akane! Get into the school now!Ó Nabiki called from her classroom.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane looked up at Nabiki. ÒBut shouldnÕt we-Ó  
  
ÒJason can take care of himself. You two donÕt want to be late.Ó  
  
ÒBut heÕs-Ó  
  
ÒSheÕs right Ranma, Jason doesnÕt need our help. And we really need to get to class.Ó Akane said then grabbed RanmaÕs arm and begun dragging him to class.  
  
As they were about to pass by Kuno he grabbed RanmaÕs other arm while pointing the tip of his bokken at Jason. ÒYou! You are being rather familiar with Akane!Ó  
  
Ranma looked to Akane. ÒTell him Akane. Akane?Ó  
  
Akane looked away. ÒTell him what?Ó  
  
ÒWho are you boor! Ah, but it is custom to give oneÕs own name first! Fine then I shall give mine!Ó Kuno shouted.  
  
There was a collective ÒHuh?Ó then Ranma replied with ÒIf you want.Ó  
  
ÒMy name...Ó Kuno began. ÒIs upperclassman Kuno. Junior Group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Undefeated new star of the High School Fencing World. But my peers call me... the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!Ó  
  
ÒWHAT!!Ó Jason shouted outraged. ÒI nearly kicked your ass the first day I came here Shooting Too Far!Ó  
  
ÒSilence!!Ó Kuno shouted back then released RanmaÕs arm to began his standard attack against Jason once again. ÒStrike strike strike strike strike strike strike strike strike!!Ó  
  
Ò[Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!]Ó  
  
ÒHey! He doesnÕt want to fight! Leave him alone!Ó Ranma cried and took an offensive fighting stance.  
  
ÒBaka! You canÕt take on Kuno! HeÕs too good!Ó Akane warned and tried to pull Ranma.  
  
ÒItÕs a Martial Artists duty to protect the weak and innocent, and right now Jason doesnÕt want to fight so heÕs innocent!Ó Ranma quoted to Akane over his shoulder.  
  
Kuno once again stopped his assualt to point his bokken at Ranma. ÒGive me your name boor!Ó  
  
Ranma gave Kuno a cocky smirk. ÒAlright then. I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Indescriminate Grappling. And if you wonÕt leave this foreigner alone then I challenge you!Ó He introduced.  
  
ÒIf it be a fight that you wish for, then it is a fight you shall have!Ó Kuno replied outraged and charged forwards to slash at Ranma, who suddenly wasnÕt there as KunoÕs blade went straight through the wall that was once behind Ranma.  
  
Kuno looked up to see that Ranma had jumped against the tree. ÒBlast!Ó He cried as he slashed through the trunk where, once again, Ranma had been standing.  
  
ÒNow IÕm gonna say this loud and clear...Ó Ranma said as he landed on the ground once again, then was suddenly in KunoÕs face. ÒAttacking an unwilling opponent is the work of a coward, so I suggest you lay off!Ó  
  
ÒCalling me a coward. I FORBID IT!!Ó Kuno shouted and slashed at Ranma once again.  
  
Suddenly there was crack as thunder could be heard from the sky and Ranma came down upon Kuno with his fingers pointed towards KunoÕs forehead.  
  
{Strange. It was clear a minute ago.} Jason thought to himself. {Oh no, the curse!}  
  
Suddenly a raging panda ran through the front gate, knocked Kuno away and picked up Ranma as the rain started to fall.  
  
{Mr. Saotome?} Both Akane and Jason thought as the giant panda ran right by them. Both quickly followed the SaotomeÕs down to the P.E. equipment room.  
  
ÒDang it. If it didnÕt rain I woulda nailed that pansy with one-Ó  
  
ÒI wouldnÕt be so sure.Ó Akane said as both she and Jason entered.  
  
ÒWhatta you mean?Ó Ranma asked.  
  
ÒYour neck.Ó Jason said and pointed before Akane could.  
  
ÒHuh? A bruise? Wow. And he didnÕt even touch me!Ó Ranma exclaimed as Genma began pouring the hot water from a kettle over RanmaÕs head.  
  
ÒIf he had youÕd be breathing through a hole in your neck. Looks like a pretty even match wonÕt you say?Ó  
  
ÒOh I wouldnÕt be so sure about that.Ó Ranma stated confidently before they began to leave.  
  
Jason stopped Ranma just as they left the room. ÒHey Ranma. Thanks for the save. IÕm really not up to a fight with Kuno yet. Heck I know IÕm not a match for him yet. Nearly every fight I get in with him I come out bruised all over and barely on my feet. IÕll see you later then right?Ó  
  
Ranma shrugged then nodded. ÒYeah probably.Ó  
  
ÒCome on guys. We need to get to class now!Ó Akane urged ahead of them.  
  
ÒAlright, alright... geez...Ó Ranma said then was about to say something else to Akane to Jason when he noticed that Jason was long gone. Ò...Ó  
2-E.  
  
Running into class Jason sped into his seat with little notice to what or who ever was in his way. Therefore having knocked quite a few people and their desks aside.  
  
ÒAnd you donÕt even remember being touched?Ó Nabiki asked Kuno as Kuno inspected his head with a hand mirror.  
  
ÒHmph, at first I thought this Ranma Saotome was good. But he canÕt even spell!Ó Kuno declared as Jason clearly saw the word ÔPannsyÕ written of KunoÕs forehead. ÒThis is how you spell it!Ó He exclaimed and wrote ÔPanssyÕ on the chalk board.  
  
ÒNo, this is!Ó Nabiki corrected as she wrote ÔPansyÕ on the board next to Kuno.  
  
ÒI detest you.Ó  
  
ÒIÕm so glad.Ó  
  
ÒAH HA HA HA HA HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!Ó Jason started laughing out loud hysterically, his side beginning to hurt more than alot.  
  
ÒJason you were late, go stand in the hall.Ó  
  
Ò[Awww nuts.]Ó Jason said then got out of his chair and moved walked slowly to the front of the room, grabbed a pair of buckets filled water and walked out the door.  
1-F.  
  
ÒWell, it does seem to be true that you were in China until recently. But that doesnÕt change the fact that you and Akane Tendo were late.Ó The teacher said then handed a couple of buckets to Ranma. ÒGo stand in the hall.Ó  
  
ÒThis is all your fault.Ó Akane accused while holding the two buckets of water given to her.  
  
ÒMy fault? I was busy helping someone, how was it my fault?Ó Ranma demanded outraged as he held his own.  
  
ÒIf the both of you had just butted out I could have finished it quickly enough on my own. After all, I do every morning.Ó Akane replied.  
  
ÒJust what was that all about anyways?Ó  
  
ÒKuno told everyone during an assembly that if they wanted to take me out theyÕd have to beat me. It was the day that Jason was supposed to be formally introduced to the school as an exchange student from Canada so he was up on the stage as well. He told Kuno that he would date me whether or not Kuno accepted it and Kuno got mad. They broke into a short scuffle and Jason ended up on the stage bleeding from a serious wound on his side.Ó Akane explained. ÒIÕve had to beat up almost every boy in school since that day and IÕve also avoided Jason as much as I could.Ó  
2-E.  
  
ÒWHAT?! ÔFIANCEEÕ?!Ó Kuno shouted.  
  
{WhatÕs Kuno bitching about now?} Jason wondered and put his ear to the door.  
  
ÒMy dad and his dad decided. AkaneÕs going to marry Ranma.Ó Jason heard Nabiki say.  
  
{Bad move Nabiki. Very bad move. You should know more than anyone else that KunoÕs as dumb as an ox.}  
  
ÒRANMA SAOTOME!!Ó  
  
ÒKuno. Stand in the hall.Ó  
  
Kuno ran out of the classroom holding two buckets of water. Jason had already put down one of his buckets and grabbed the back of KunoÕs shirt. ÒHold on Kuno. How much did you pay Nabiki?Ó Jason asked calmly despite the amount of water from KunoÕs buckets that was spilt onto him.  
  
ÒPay? Nothing.Ó  
  
ÒThen I shouldnÕt have to say anymore.Ó  
  
Kuno stared at Jason for a second as the door to the classroom closed behind them. ÒSay what? I donÕt understand.Ó  
  
ÒIt was a forgery Kuno. You know that Nabiki forces you to pay for every single piece of information that she provides you with. If she didnÕt make you pay then it couldnÕt be true.Ó Jason stated calmly. {Yes, it might just work. IÕm using big words so Kuno has to believe me.}  
  
Kuno stared at Jason for a second. ÒI forbid it!Ó He shouted then began running down the halls again.  
  
{DAMN IT!!}  
  
Jason quickly followed after him. ÒKuno get back here!Ó  
ÒSo you fight with Kuno every morning?Ó Ranma guessed.  
  
ÒYeah, and for some reason I always win.Ó Akane replied.  
  
ÒWell, when a guy fights a girl he lets up a lot.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt underestimate me. Try me for real sometime.Ó  
  
ÒNo way. Violent or not, youÕre still a girl.Ó Ranma said and shook his head slightly. ÒI just couldnÕt do it.Ó  
  
Akane took a position so she could easily toss the water. ÒWhat if you were a girl too?Ó Akane said then suddenly a wave of water flew towards Ranma who quickly jumped up and above the stream.  
  
Both turned their attention to Kuno as he stood leaning forwards slightly and an empty bucket dripping water in his hands. Jason coming up quickly behind Kuno unnoticed.  
  
ÒNever, Ranma Saotome!Ó Kuno shouted angrilly.  
  
ÒUpperclassman Kuno...Ó Akane muttered.  
  
ÒWhat do you think youÕre-Ó Ranma began.  
  
ÒHee-YAH!Ó Jason shouted as he clotheslined Kuno from behind and began dragging him to the stairwell as he passed Ranma and Akane by.  
  
ÒRelease me foul Street Fighter! I must mete out my holy wrath!Ó Kuno shouted as he struggled against JasonÕs iron grip on his neck.  
  
ÒI told ya once Kuno and IÕll tell ya again. She was playing a joke on you!Ó Jason shouted as he struggled to keep Kuno in a headlock while running through the hallways of Furinkan.  
  
Back at classroom 1-E both Ranma and Akane sweat dropped. ÒMaybe we should follow...Ó Ranma muttered.  
  
ÒOr maybe we should just let the baka deal with his own problems.Ó Akane replied annoyed.  
  
ÒOW!Ó  
  
ÒRANMA SAOTOME!! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO AKANE!!Ó Kuno bellowed as he ran back to fight Ranma. Jason came into view behind Kuno holding his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly everyone in classroom were demanding to know what Kuno was talking about. Being that everyone on that floor heard it.  
  
ÒWait! ItÕs not true! ItÕs-Ó  
  
ÒOur parents decided! We never-Ó  
  
ÒThat hurt damnit!Ó  
  
Kuno listened to little of the prattle and instead went straight to attacking Ranma, charging forwards with his bokken raised high for a deadly strike. Ranma saw the attack ahead of time and dropping both of the buckets he was holding dodged out of the way.  
  
ÒStand your ground!Ó Kuno shouted as Ranma began to run away.  
  
ÒThis isnÕt any place to fight. Follow me!Ó Ranma shouted over his shoulder.  
  
ÒThat I shall!Ó Kuno swore as he followed close behind.  
  
Jason ran through the gathering crowd of students to keep as close behind as he could. Kuno was gonna regret that.  
  
ÒHey, donÕt run in the hall!Ó A teacher shouted as all the students passed him.  
  
ÒYes sir!Ó Akane replied ahead of the class by only a foot.  
  
Ò[Like we care.]Ó Jason muttered even further than Akane.  
  
Ranma saw an open window and jumped through it. ÒHere, letÕs take this outside.Ó  
  
ÒFear not.Ó Kuno said as he followed suit.  
  
Jason also got up on the window and was about to jump when he saw just how far below him the pool was. Ò[Maaayyybe not.]Ó He decided and was about to crawl back through when a bunch of people trying to stick their head out the window accidentally pushed his leg off the window sill. Ò[Jesus-]Ó was all he got to say before he pushed off with his other foot and what could have been a magnificent jump became a sloppy fall.  
  
ÒThis is the Third Floor!!Ó The Teacher shouted.  
  
Ò[Aw shit!!]Ó Jason shouted in free fall.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry IÕm- YOW!!Ó Ranma called back but then noticed the pool below him.  
  
ÒMoron!!Ó Akane shouted.  
  
ÒLucky for them the pool was there huh?Ó A boy next to Akane said.  
  
ÒLucky he says!!Ó  
  
Jason would have sighed in relief and gone into a dive, but then he noticed he wasnÕt going to hit the pool. At least, not before he broke the diving board. Shifting his position to a well braced squat he landed feet first on the diving board at the same time Ranma and Kuno hit the pool. The diving board bent so far down that it seemed impossible it hadnÕt broken and Jason struggled to grip the edge for when it back fired.  
  
When it did though, it went so fast Jason found himself rolling off the board and into the water.  
  
ÒLook, KunoÕs surfaced.Ó   
  
ÒYeah, but whereÕs Ranma?Ó  
  
ÒAnd what happened to that transfer student?Ó  
  
Under the water Ranma began swimming to the far end of the pool. {Gotta get away, gotta get away.} Looking up she saw Kuno floating face down in the water. Ranma came up under KunoÕs body and used it to conceal herself. {What else can I do?} She wondered as she swam along.  
  
As unfortunate as can be Kuno awoke, and immediately tried to assualt Ranma. ÒI fight on!Ó He declared as he squeezed RanmaÕs breast.  
  
Ranma reached up and grabbed KunoÕs head, then flipped him overhead and slammed him onto the pavement by the side of the pool. ÒPERVERT!!Ó Ranma flipped up into the air, over top of Kuno, landed and began walking away from the school. And more importantly, Kuno.  
  
Kuno lay on the ground for a second, then crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. ÒA woman. Yes. That was a woman.Ó He contemplated then came a realization. ÒWhich means-Ó  
  
Ò[Nighty-night Kuno...]Ó An ominous voice said from somewhere behind Kuno.  
  
ÒWha?Ó  
  
Jason pulled himself out of the pool with his left hand, bringing his right fist above then down against KunoÕs face. Ò[Between a rock and a hard place.]Ó Jason muttered and climbed out of the pool. Once standing he almost dropped to his knees. {Rough landing. Oh my god...} He thought to himself as he too began walking off.  
  
ÒRanma Saotome, Jason Reaver you wretches! Do you think you have escaped?!Ó Kuno cried and suddenly sat back up.  
  
{My god. HeÕs still alive.} Jason thought to himself as he painfully chased after Ranma before Kuno found either of them. {Kuno, just be a good dog and DIE!}  
  
Jason walked for a little while, then took the time to rest under a tree so his legs didnÕt hurt too much from any more walking.  
  
ÒPervert. He didnÕt have to squeeze so hard.Ó Ranma said above Jason as he wrung out his pants. Jason felt the small shower and looked up.  
  
ÒThanks alot Ranma! Like IÕm not wet enough already!Ó  
  
Ranma looked down at the base of the tree sure enough Jason was sitting there in a relaxed position. ÒWhatÕre you doing down there?Ó  
  
ÒLooking for you. KunoÕs looking for both of us for a good fight and since youÕre in your girl form I thought IÕd warn you.Ó Jason replied looking forwards again. Gingerly he felt along both his legs. Ò[Ah god.] Feels like I broke something with that fall. When I find out who pushed me out that window IÕm gonna kick their ass.Ó  
  
Ranma smirked as she put her pants back on. ÒIÕll have to ask Pop to train you. Then maybe you wonÕt be such a weakling.Ó  
  
ÒHar har.Ó Jason said then stared off into the distance. ÒAkaneÕs coming. Looks like she has something with her.Ó  
  
Ranma dropped down from the tree next to Jason and watched as Akane walked up to them. ÒYou morons.Ó Was what she first said.  
  
Jason stared at her blankly. ÒOh thank you so very much.Ó He drawled, ÒNot that I was pushed or anything. No, I ÔmeantÕ to break my legs. I ÔwantedÕ to risk killing myself on a DIVING BOARD!Ó Soon after he said that he blushed as both stared at him in surprise. ÒSorry, ah heh. ShouldnÕt have blown up at you like that.Ó  
  
Akane turned to Ranma, ÒAnd what about you Ranma? Jumping into a pool of your own free will?Ó  
  
ÒI didnÕt know it was there.Ó Ranma defended then tried to look at what Akane was hiding behind her skirt. ÒWhatÕcha got there? Hot water maybe?Ó  
  
Akane held the kettle out for Ranma to take it. Gratefully Ranma snatched it and poured the warm water over his head triggering the change.  
  
ÒWhither Ranma Saotome?!Ó  
  
Ò[That would be brainless himself.]Ó Jason muttered looking up at the tree leaves innocently. Slowly he got to his feet, gritting his teeth as he did so. ÒI swear to god, if this keeps up this place is gonna be the death of me.Ó  
  
ÒAh ha. I have found you two scoundrels! Fair Akane, what doth you do with these peasants? Bah it is no matter. I shall defeat you both at once.Ó Kuno declared and held his sword at the ready.  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow as both Ranma and Akane squinted to get a better look at KunoÕs face.   
  
ÒIs it me or does Kuno have an imprint of his forehead?Ó Ranma asked.  
  
ÒIt looks painful.Ó Akane added.  
  
Jason smirked to himself. {Oh itÕs an imprint all right.} ÒKuno weÕre busy having a conversation here. Get lost!Ó  
  
ÒStand your ground heathens!Ó Kuno shouted and charged forwards with his bokken raised high.  
  
Ranma jumped up into the branches of the tree where Kuno shouldnÕt have been able to get him. Akane dodged to the side although it was rather unnecessary, Kuno wouldnÕt hit her. Jason stood stock still.  
  
ÒMove stupid!Ó Ranma shouted in warning from the safety of the tree.  
  
ÒI canÕt!Ó Jason shouted back just before Kuno hit him with a savage slash directed at his shoulder. He sunk to one knee holding his left shoulder and gritting his teeth against the pain, then fell forwards onto the ground as his strength left his body. ÒI canÕt move!Ó  
  
Kuno stood proud of his achievement over the vile Street Fighter. But because his guard wasnÕt up Ranma took his time in swinging down from the branch and kicking Kuno full in the chest, sending the Kendoist back a few meters. The swing shook loose some of the water the branch had collected when Ranma wrung out his pants, just enough water to trigger RanmaÕs change.  
  
The now female Ranma swung back up onto the branch and held herself there watching for any type of reaction from Kuno. Being that he wasnÕt moving yet she turned her attention down to Akane and Jason. ÒHe all right?Ó  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma with unsure eyes. ÒI canÕt tell. HeÕs breathing, and his eyes are open, but he isnÕt doing anything.Ó She said then looked back down at Jason and rolled him over onto his back.  
  
ÒWhither Ranma Saotome!Ó  
  
ÒWha?Ó Ranma said then thought to herself {HeÕs back up? What keeps this guy going?}  
  
Indeed Kuno was once again standing up, wielding his bokken and looking every which way to find Ranma. ÒHath he run away from me?Ó He demanded of no one in particular. Finally he gave up and shook his fist at the heavens, ÒBah that coward. He is no man, he is no man!Ó  
  
Ranma was more than a little angry at that. Jumping down from the tree she assumed a fighting stance. ÒAlright then, you wanna play it that way, fine!Ó  
  
ÒEh, youÕre that girl. You wish to challenge me? Fine, if you defeat me I shall allow you to date me.Ó Kuno stated air-headedly and assumed a fighting stance himself. Quickly he slashed at the red head who jumped clear over the strike.  
  
ÒAnd whoÕs...Ó Ranma said while airborne, she grabbed onto the bokken with her left foot and kicked Kuno in the face with her right. ÒAsking to go out with you?!Ó She shouted indignantly. As Kuno fell to the ground Ranma smirked. ÒAnd guess what Kuno, Ranma SaotomeÕs even betterÕn me.Ó She said then turned to Akane. ÒAlright Akane, weÕd better get him to a doctor. IÕll take his arms, you take his feet.Ó  
  
ÒYou do know that weÕre skipping school right now right?Ó Akane asked.  
  
ÒAh who cares.Ó  
ÒDr. Tofu....Ó Akane called out once they reached the clinic.  
  
Dr. Tofu walked into the waiting room and appraised the situation. ÒWhat happened to him?Ó Dr. Tofu asked quickly as he took Jason from Ranma and Akane and took him to the operating room.  
  
ÒWell....Ó Ranma procrastinated then gave Dr. Tofu the whole story of what happened, excluding her change of course. After all, he didnÕt know about that yet and more importantly didnÕt need to.  
  
Dr. Tofu let out a sad sigh and looked down at JasonÕs prone form. ÒI was worried about this....Ó He muttered as his mind wandered right out the window while sitting down on a chair.  
  
ÒWhat? WhatÕs happened to him?Ó Ranma asked curiously and both she and Akane sat down on a couple of chairs as well.  
  
Dr. Tofu jerked at RanmaÕs voice and looked up at the redheaded girl surprised, but quickly regained his composure. ÒWell, IÕve never really been sure of this until now but, heÕs a Martial Arts prodigy is what he is.Ó  
  
ÒA what?Ó  
  
ÒSomeone who would be espescially good at the art. Like Akane here. If trained from birth they are likely to become some of the best Martial Artists in the world.Ó Dr. Tofu explained now looking up at the ceiling.   
  
ÒAnd he practices such a simple style...Ó Akane muttered.  
  
ÒBut it might be his undoing here.Ó Dr. Tofu added.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane blinked confused. ÒHowÕs that?Ó Ranma asked. Being good at Martial Arts couldnÕt be bad for someone. Could it?  
  
Dr. Tofu sighed once again and prepared his explanation. ÒWell now, you see it kinda works like this. You know how a person has their own Ki right? And the land around us has Chi?Ó Dr. Tofu watched both Ranma and Akane nod their heads. ÒWell, prodigies of Martial Arts naturally absorb Chi from all around them into their bodies and it becomes a part of their Ki. What this does is fuel their bodies and enhances it during combat so they become more powerful. ThatÕs what makes them prodigies. But, there are a certain few who can only absorb from a certain element, such as earth or fire or wind. Jason, is one of those people.Ó Dr. Tofu explained.  
  
ÒSo...?Ó  
  
ÒHis body must absorb some kind of Chi that isnÕt currently present in Japan, and is either especially powerful or abundant back at his home. Because itÕs no longer present his body canÕt pull any in. Now this usually wouldnÕt be a problem for most Martial Artists, but Jason here has recently put serious strain on his Ki and his reserves are seriously depleted.Ó  
  
Realization dawned of Ranma. ÒSo... Jason simply has no energy to move, and he canÕt get any either so his body is forcing him to sleep so it saves as much as it can.Ó Ranma stated and snapped her fingers.  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded his head. ÒThe best we can do is have him, eat, sleep, and do as few physical things as possible until I find out what it is he gets Chi from.Ó He stated then stood up. ÒIÕll call the SakawaÕs, if he wakes up please donÕt tell him any of this. IÕd like to tell him myself.Ó He said then walked out the door.  
  
Akane looked back to Jason. He looked rather content, despite being wet, sleeping the way he was. Completely oblivious to the strange truth. ÒA prodigy.Ó She muttered in absent thought and leaned forwards in her chair so she could press her thumb against her lip.  
  
Ranma on the other hand casually leaned back, her impressive bust showing itself off rather well. ÒIÕve heard of something like that once or twice.Ó She stated. ÒIt all sounds like it could be true. But from what I remember hearing progidies were extremely rare throughout most of time. Of course though, it would be rather hard to pick one out of a crowd now wouldnÕt it?Ó  
  
ÒI suppose. Wait, didnÕt Dr. Tofu say I was a prodigy too?Ó Akane wondered, suddenly catching on to those few words.  
  
ÒHm? Yeah, he did didnÕt he? Strange, considering youÕre not all that good.Ó Ranma commented and relaxed into her chair further.  
  
Akane fixed the red head with an angry glare. ÒRanma...Ó She growled and was about to hit her when Jason started tossing and turning in his sleep. ÒDo you think heÕll be okay?Ó  
  
Ranma shrugged, then stood up to find some hot water. ÒI thought you hated boys. Why are you so worried?Ó He asked as he walked off.  
  
ÒI do hate boys!Ó She called back at Ranma, then she hunched her shoulders and leaned forwards a little, as if trying to hide something. ÒBut that doesnÕt mean IÕm uncaring... right?Ó She whispered.  
----------  
NowÕs the part where I bare to you all my heart and soul.  
  
Well, thankfully IÕm not.  
  
Generally IÕm doing all the events from the Ranma series as it was in the Manga, not the Anime. All the Anime that IÕve seen my friend recorded in random order when he showed me. I havenÕt even seen the first episode of the Anime yet so yeah, IÕve no idea how much of the Manga you guys might not know about or will seem out of place in the story line. But thereÕs nothing I can do about that.  
  
Another thing which people donÕt quite realize, Ki and Chi are in fact the same thing, the energy of all living things. Ki is the English translation for the actual word and Chi is the Chinese(Go figure) word for it. IÕm merely using it in the context that Ki is for people and Chi is the environments energy so that it might be easier to understand later on.  
  
Also, if you see a bunch of O's with weird looking symbols above them, tell me right away so I can get them fixed. My word processor doesn't like txt's or rtf's or anything so I have to remember to check for them and replace them after conversion.  
  
I still hope IÕm doing a good job. (Sobs) I just have no confidence. So review people. Send me EMAILÕs to MacleodRichard@hotmail.com. Give me that confidence boost to get me to sit my lazy ass down and start writing. Come on people you can do it.  
  
ThatÕs about it. I think the end notes have gone on long enough. 


	3. Feel the Fear (I hate Naming things)

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 3  
Feel the fear.(I hate naming things)  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to:   
macleodrichard@hotmail.com  
Be warned though, flames will be read then used as kindling.  
  
As usual a disclaimer:  
PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I don't claim ownership of any of these characters that have their ownership to someone else in writing so you CAN'T sue me for taking them. HA!   
Mmmaayy-be I overdid that.  
  
"Okay guys, remember, this is Neo-Tokyo where the schools are owned by MegaCorps. Tanks patrol the streets looking for students that are skipping. Killer Robotic Bees patrol the school hallways. The windows and doors all have steel shutters on them so you can't get in or out. The Educations systems modo is: 'Welcome to Neo-Tokyo, where out childrens education is their future. If they have no education, they have no future...' Got it?" - My friend Tim when I was first run though a campaign in Big Eyes Small Mouth.  
  
Note: [] Denotes the english language.  
** Denotes Signs.  
{} Denotes thought. All thought is done in the persons first language. So if Ranma reads Shampoo's mind he won't understand a word of it.  
----------  
  
"[EEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!!]" Jason shouted as he ran as fast as he possibly could.  
  
He was surrounded by black from all angles. And his persuer was most certainly closing. He knew it, he didn't know how he knew it, he just knew it. What was his persuer? He couldn't remember, he just knew it was dangerous.... How dangerous though? What could it do? Was it the guy who almost took him out of the tournament back home this summer? Maybe that lady he met when he was ten... or maybe that tiger that had escaped from the zoo and attacked him.  
  
Or could it be...?  
  
Jason shot a glance over his shoulder to look into the darkness but couldn't see anything. Well, maybe it wasn't his mom. But who knew?  
  
It was starting to get warm in the darkness. Warm was bad. It needed to be cold. Cold was good. Where would it be cold? {Wait, yes, if it's warm where it's dark, then it's cold where there's light. YES!! Now where's a light?} Jason thought to himself as he continued running. Maybe the danger didn't like the cold and would leave him alone if he found the light. Or maybe it didn't like the light and would leave him alone when he found the cold. Or were those both just the same thing?   
  
Wait... LIGHT!! {It's above me!! DAMNIT!!} Jason started trying to jump up to it so that he could reach it. "[Down damn you! Down!!]" He cried as he continued jumping up to reach it, the danger was drawing nearer. He could hear it. Well, maybe he was hearing it, personally he couldn't understand how he was hearing it's footsteps considering when there was no ground. But he was sure he was hearing it.  
  
The steps drew nearer, close enough that he could tell just what kind of shoe it was wearing. High heels. Jason spun around and looked at the danger. It stepped into the light given off by the ball of light.  
  
It had a mainly human kind body, but it had feline features, wore high heels and panties. It carried a pair of nunchaku which it was spinning using feline-like fingers and an opposable thumb. There was a layer of fur over the legs and arms, and embarrassingly none on the chest.  
  
"[JESUS CHRIST!! PUT A SHIRT ON DAMNIT!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SEE THAT!!]" He shouted in dismay.  
  
The creature that held minor resemblance to nearly all his fears stepped forwards once again and spun those nunchaku dangerously. {Oh shit! It means business.} He thought then smacked his forehead. {Of course it means business. It's been chasing me for this long.}  
  
He regained his composure as his Common Sense Warning Alarm went off and took a few steps backwards taking up a boxing posture. The creature before him snarled at him and took an equal amount of steps forwards.  
  
There was a white blur to Jason's right and he heard a WHUMP sound. Looking down to the right he saw a huge Siberian White Tiger beside him sneering at the monster before Jason. "[So, you come to help me?]" Jason guessed hopefully. The tiger seemed to be in his dreams a lot lately, but getting it to actually do anything was usually a pain in the ass.  
  
The tiger looked up at Jason, then sat on it's haunches and yawned.  
  
"[DAMN YOU!!]" He cried indignantly then turned back towards the monster. {Oh god it know's how to use those things, and all I got is my hands. What I wouldn't do for my sword right now.} He thought saddly then mentally kicked himself. {Not that it's BLUNT or anything!} He reprimanded.  
  
Quickly he ran forwards to attack the creature. WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP!!  
  
"[OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!]" Jason shouted in pain as he took the beating of his life. Keeping your concentration while fighting a nearly naked woman was rather hard to do.  
  
Some time later when he was beaten nearly senseless, he gazed up in horror as the creature opened it's mouth wide showing rather razor sharp looking teeth. He continued to watch in horror as his mom's face dropped down to bite deeply into his side. "[NO!]" He shouted as best he could.  
  
The attack never connected thankfully. The Siberian White tackled the monster to the side then began battling with it as well, slashing at it with it's fore claws attempting to maul the malformed creature. All to little avail as the butt of one of the nunchaku were applied to the Siberian's head with more than enough force to knock a couple synapses loose and make it's mind whirl. As the tigers assualt had now just been halted the monster threw it off then walked up to it and began to kick it in the side.  
  
A kick which never connected as Jason struggled to his feet and charged at the monster. As the foot came forwards so did Jason's fist, the fist connected with the monsters gut before it's foot met the tigers ribs.  
  
The creature began to gasp as Jason stumbled back a few steps. "[How.. can you... hurt your mother... Jason?!]" It demanded, it's body bleeding in various places from various gashes.  
  
Jason looked appalled to say the least. "[MY MOM?! You don't look like my Mom!]" He cried out. {Aw man... why couldn't I just keep running away? Her... her... agh, jigglies are jiggling...} His thoughts stumbled. Seeing a woman naked would be fine even if he would be embarrassed. But this thing wasn't human! "[DAMNIT THING!! GET DRESSED!! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!]" {This must be a dream, this must be a dream. Wake up Jason.} He thought them pinched himself. "[Ow.]" {Okay, maybe that wasn't hard enough.} He pinched himself again. "[Ow.]" {Maybe I should just run again.}  
  
He heard a growling sound. Looking down he could see the Siberian White looking up at the light. Jason looked up himself, and saw that it now looked like the moon. "[Ahm... pretty?]" He said confused then watched as the tiger jumped up into the ball. "[Right.]" He looked back to the monster, and reeled in shock. It was now split into three parts. A lady who he didn't like spinning the twin nunchaku, his mom, and the Bengal tiger that attacked him over two months ago. Both the women were now dressed fully.  
  
All three began to approach at once. The lady attacking with the blunt weapons to beat him senseless, his mom about to scold and ground him, and the tiger about to rip him limb from limb.  
  
"[AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!]" Jason screamed in pure terror.  
  
  
  
"Wake him up!"  
  
SPLASH  
  
Jason woke up sputtering water. After coughing up more than a little water and noting that he couldn't see anything due to the water that got in his eyes he did this. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Someone splashed water on him again. "Jeez, won't he shut up?"  
  
Jason sat up quickly and wiped his eyes furiously to get the water out of them. When he could see he looked around the room to see Dr. Tofu, Ranma, Akane, and Mr. and Mrs. Sakawa standing around the bed. Thankfully he realized that whoever splashed him had the courtesy of making sure he didn't get any on Jason's clothes, just his face and the pillow beneath his head. "Uhh... what?"  
  
"You were crying out in your sleep." Akane said blankly while looking down at him with lidded eyes.  
  
A knot seized in Jason's throat. "Uhm, what did I start saying?"  
  
Ranma tugged her pigtail and looked up in thought. "Oh, at about ['Damnit thing, get dressed, you're freaking me out.']" She qouted.  
  
Jason couldn't have been more pale. Yes, that had been a great place to start talking in his sleep. {It was a nightmare, yes, that's it, a nightmare.}  
  
"Then ['Ow, ow'] then I think it was ['Ahm, pretty'] and lastly ['right']. Of course, this is all before you began screaming like a sissy." Ranma informed.  
  
Jason reached up and grabbed Ranma's collar and pulled the red head slightly closer. "Thank you that unnecessary and unwanted recollection of what I was muttering incoherantly about." Jason said and let Ranma's shirt go. He was about to lie back on the bed when noticed the arm he'd grabbed Ranma with. "I know this is a stupid question but why is the hair on my arm white?"  
  
Dr. Tofu shook his head. "We really don't know. Just before we woke you up all the hair on your body became white." He explained with a hand on his chin as if intrigued. "Now I'm not quite sure what caused it. But I can assure you that I'll look into it."  
  
Jasons eyes narrowed as he stared at the group. "How do you know if 'all' the hair on my body turned white?" He asked.  
  
"We didn't do that you pervert!" Akane declared quickly.  
  
Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's a load off my shoulders. Waitaminute. My hair's white too? Someone get me a mirror quick!"  
  
Dr. Tofu gave Jason a hand held mirror that he apparently had on his person. Carefully Jason looked at his wet hair in the mirror. It was white alright, with some black mixed in. "[Don't tell me my nightmare did this...]" He muttered to himself and started brushing at his short bangs. {Mom's gonna freak when she sees this.} He thought as he looked up to the people standing around him once again. "So, what do we do now?" He asked wonderingly. He certainly didn't have any plans for this kinda thing happening.  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Sakawa began. "Dr. Tofu says that you need plenty of food and plenty of rest and that he'd be more than willing to let you stay here a few more nights-"  
  
"Kasumi won't be coming anytime soon will she?!" Jason interupted sitting bolt upright staring directly at Akane.  
  
"Ah, not that I know of..." Akane said.  
  
Jason laid back and let off a sigh of relief. Then he realized he'd stopped Mrs. Sakawa in mid sentence. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off like that. It's just ah... well, um..."  
  
Dr. Tofu and Ranma seemed rather confused at Jason's behavior, although Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged slightly. Akane suddenly seemed nervous.  
  
Mrs. Sakawa waved her hand in the air and shook her head while saying, "Don't worry Jason, I know what you meant. Anyways, as I was saying, and Dr. Tofu wanted to conduct a physical on you seeing as he hasn't yet seen your medical profile."  
  
Dr. Tofu took over, "Yes, and while you're here I should be able to do a bit more research if I can examine you. I will certainly allow you to go to school though since your education is important. Things would just go more smoothly if you were here."  
  
"..."  
  
"He does sleep rather soundly when he's not dreaming doesn't he?" Ranma commented leaning forwards to get a better look at Jason.  
  
"Oh," Dr. Tofu said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "He has fallen asleep hasn't he?" He started laughing a little.  
  
"I suppose he'll have to stay here now. Come on dear, I have to prepare supper now." Mrs. Sakawa stated and led her husband out of the room. "Oh, Dr. Tofu." She began to get the Doctor's attention. "Make sure he's fed right will you? I'm sure I'm leaving him in capable hands but it never hurts to be careful you know. I'll come by tomorrow to drop off some of his clothes for him." She said then left the clinic.  
  
Everyone watched the married couple leave. Then they turned back to Jason. "Should we wake him up again?"  
  
Jason began tossing and turning in his sleep again.   
  
"Do it quick! I don't wanna hear him scream again." Ranma warned. Akane quickly picked up ladle, scooped some water into it then dumped it on Jason's face.  
  
Jason woke up sputtering water and once he was sure his throat was clear said, "Oh thank god, I dreamt that I was taking a test I didn't study for. Phew."  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at Jason blankly while Dr. Tofu seemed amused.  
  
"And to think we were worrying that you were having another nightmare." Akane declared condescendingly and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Jason raised a white eyebrow at her tone. "Oh, so I suppose I shouldn't care about school and flunk and become a bum and die at a young age because I could never get a job or a good wife or a good home and never have kids to live off of in my old age?"  
  
"He's got you there Akane." Ranma commented. Akane merely growled at Ranma in reply.  
  
"Ahem." Dr. Tofu interupted the two then turned back to Jason. "Anyways, I should tell you now Jason that I don't actually have any idea what so ever as to what's wrong with you. I'll try to figure it out... but it could be any number of things, and it's hard to be sure just which ones to rule out." He explained then sat down on a chair heavily, as if something weighed on him. "Also, I'll have to deal with patients most of the time so that will slow things down even more."  
  
"So...." Jason began confused. "Why are you keeping me here then?"  
  
"Well...." Tofu stalled nervously.  
  
"Jason." Akane said saddly.  
  
"What? What's with all the long faces?" He asked worried.  
  
"You might be dying." Ranma answered.  
  
Jason blinked slowly and stared at each of their faces. Both Dr. Tofu and Akane were watching him with sad eyes, and Ranma turned her head away. {Doctors don't lie about this stuff.} Jason thought to himself. "What from? Does it have to do with my hair?" He asked and touched a few strands of his hair.  
  
Dr. Tofu shook his head. "No Jason, it doesn't have to do with your hair. I know what's the cause of this. Unfortunately I don't know the cure for you, but I do have a treatment."  
  
Jason waited patiently for the doctor to tell him. After he realized that Dr. Tofu wasn't about to tell him without his asking he motioned for him to continue.  
  
"It's rather simple really, I just want you doing the opposite of dieting. Eat lots of food and get plenty of rest." Dr. Tofu finished.  
  
Jason stared at Dr. Tofu blankly. {My god, I was wrong.} He thought blankly. "I can't believe you're all making fun of me like this." Jason accused then pulled his legs over the side of the bed. "I really thought you were all worried about me but this... this is just plain pathetic." He got off the bed and stood on the floor. "You all really had me going there. I actually thought I was dying or sick or something. But now-" Jason stopped talking suddenly as he took his first step towards the rooms exit.  
  
"Um... Jason? Are you okay?" Ranma asked as she and everyone else leaned forwards to get a better look at his face.  
  
Jason didn't move except for his mouth, "I don't feel too good."  
  
Dr. Tofu pushed Jason back onto the bed. "And if you don't eat anything soon that feeling will persist. Food and bedrest are the best I can do to cure this right now." Dr. Tofu stood up and looked at the clock. It was about four in the afternoon. "Infact, I think I better start that meal now." He stated then walked out of the room.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane stood up as well. "I suppose we should both be going too." Akane said as she left the room.  
  
Ranma nodded her head and was about to follow Akane but stopped at the door. "Get well Jason. I'd like to have a sparring match with you soon." She said then left.  
  
Jason smiled, then pulled his pillow out from under his head and wiped his face and hair with the dry side. Once he was sure he wouldn't get the bed wet he tossed the pillow onto a chair and laid down. {I need some music.}  
  
  
  
Back at the Tendo residence a few hours later.  
  
"So Jason might be dying then?" Kasumi asked over dinner.  
  
"Well. Dr. Tofu said that Jason should be okay. But if he doesn't take it easy then there could be serious problems." Akane replied.  
  
"Maybe I should bring him something during the day then. Dr. Tofu must be so busy with his patients that he can't spend the whole day taking care of Jason." Kasumi suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah, he's still going to school sis, so you really can't go see him during the day. You could have Nabiki bring him an extra lunch though." Akane stated quickly.  
  
"Oh thank you Akane. I really wanna play babysitter during school." Nabiki drawled before eating a fishcake.  
  
"Maybe Ranma could take it then." Akane suggested and looked over at the two Saotome's.  
  
Ranma and Genma were dueling over their food. Each stealing the others food. Ranma lunged forwards and stole a pickle while Genma snuck around Ranma's arm and plucked some rice, then Genma tried to get it back to his plate Ranma had already gotten the pickle to his own and pulled the rice ball from Genma's chopsticks.  
  
"Then again. Maybe not." She said as a sweat drop formed on her head.  
  
"Well, I do have to go to Dr. Tofu's tomorrow anyways. Maybe I could give it to him before he leaves for school." Kasumi suggested, although no one heard her as the Saotome's food fight suddenly picked up in volume.  
  
Back at Dr. Tofu's, Jason got a chill running down his spine. "Okay, time to close that window." He declared and struggled out of his bed.  
  
  
  
Breakfast began late the next morning in the Tendo residence. Before Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma could leave for school though to make sure they were on time Kasumi stopped them.  
  
"Would any of you be able to give Jason this?" She asked as she handed them a bento box. "It's an extra lunch I packed for him."  
  
Nabiki took the item from Kasumi and tried to stuff it into her book bag. "I'll give it to him." Then she whispered. "And tell him what you talked to me about." After that she turned to leave. "Come on you two, we're gonna be late."  
  
  
  
Jason was sitting down in class. By his posture you would almost think he was sleeping, when in fact he was listening to his music and struggling to keep awake. All night he'd been plagued by nightmares of that monster chasing him. He knew he couldn't fight it so he simply ran. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to remove it from his thoughts. It was too damn... femininely obvious for him to really want to think about it. He didn't need that kind of distraction in class.  
  
"Y'know Jason, you don't look too good." Shigefumi stated looking down at the exchange student. "You feeling alright?" He asked worriedly.  
  
In response Jason let out a rather loud snore. Shigefumi quirked an eyebrow and decided to let Jason sleep. Soon outside in the school yard the usual ritual beating of every guy in school commenced as Jason was left in the classroom with only the women. A sickening scream woke Jason up from his abrupt slumber as someone took a rather nasty hit to his ribcage. Jason looked around worriedly as the cries of pain emanated from the outside world. Getting out of his chair he lumbered over to the window and poked his head outside.  
  
His veiw of the carnage and destruction was clear as Akane tore through the mass of half the school population. Ranma was sitting on top of the wall and watching with mute interest. "Keep it down out there! I'm trying to sleep!" Jason shouted and shuffled back to his desk.  
  
A murmur began to overcome the crowd of young women as they realized just what was different about Jason today. Frankly, they were tired of just talking about how sad it was that Akane had to fight the entire population of Furinkan High's boys every morning.  
  
One of the girls seemed to be intent on just asking him just what had happened and shook his shoulder. "[Go 'way.]" He muttered. The person shook his shoulder even harder. "I said go away." He repeated.  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Jason shouted as he nearly jumped out of his desk. He looked up and saw Nabiki putting away a megaphone. "What was that for?!" {And where the hell did you get that from... not to mention where did you put it?}  
  
Silently Nabiki reached into her bag and pulled out a bento box and put it on Jason's desk. "Here, it's from Kasumi."  
  
{Nabiki gave me something... and didn't charge me for it... this can't be right.} "Uh, thanks." Jason replied and took it. "From Kasumi you say? Uh, tell her I said thanks when you get home for me please." He requested politely and looked at Nabiki's confused and quizical expression. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Just then Jason's mind clicked and he realized what Nabiki was looking at. {My mind must still be foggy.} "I had my hair dyed. Had an accident though and got it all over me." he said quickly.  
  
"What about those black streaks?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess some black got mixed in too and messed it up. Anyways... is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked wonderingly. Normally Nabiki would have sat down by now and paid almost no attention to him unless to con some money outta him. "Something troubling you?"  
  
Nabiki looked around the class almost nervously as all the female students began to sit at their desks and all the male students dragged themselves, bruised and broken, through the door one at a time. She turned back to him and said "I'll tell you at lunch." before sitting down again and preparing for the lesson.  
  
  
  
"Your sister is what?" Jason said flatly as he gave Nabiki a blank stare. "You're kidding me right?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nope."  
  
Currently Jason was sitting at the base of a tree on school grounds eating from one of his three bento's, Nabiki was standing next to him looking forwards with her back to the tree.  
  
"Kasumi really wants me to move from the Sakawa's to the Tendo's? Why?" He queried confused between bites. Really he'd meant to stop for a second but frankly as soon as the chopsticks he held stopped moving he felt a dreadful cramp in his stomache and it took all his will power, fortitude, and effort just to stop from pitching over.  
  
"She seemed really concerned when she heard that you might die. My guess would be that she simply wants to mother you back to health and she can't do that if you're at the clinic." Nabiki supplied, then sat down and pulled out her own lunch.  
  
Jason shrugged more to himself than Nabiki as she wasn't looking. "Maybe. But still, it's a little strange though." Jason said and was about to pause for a moment when the cramps began to come on again. "Still, the thing that's stranger is the fact that you haven't tried to get any money out of me today. Something must be on your mind Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki glared at Jason and he caught the stare. But he wasn't about to stop eating because of it. "I'm trying to figure out what's with Kasumi. And how to support three guests in our house."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can leave the Sakawa's home. I don't think I'm allowed to switch housing unless it's under extrenuous circumstances." Jason stated then scratched his head. "I suppose I should say thanks for the offer though. It is rather nice of her. But is it really a good idea for a boy of my age to be in a house with three young women?"  
  
Nabiki was silent as she ate her lunch. When she finished something came to mind. "Oh, Jason. I think I might have some very important news for you. 5000 yen please." She said and held out her hand.  
  
Annoyed Jason pulled out his wallet and began checking just how much money he had on him. "Hmm." Then he put his hands in his pockets. "Hmm." After pulling his hands out again he said. "Sorry Nabiki, I actually don't have any money on me right now."  
  
Letting out a sigh of saddness Nabiki saw Ranma and Akane approach them from the school while Jason opened up another bento box. "Your life may depend on it."  
  
"I'm broke Nabiki, get over it."  
  
"Well, one always has to try." Nabiki replied as the unhappy couple reached them and sat down.  
  
Ranma took out his own lunch and began eating right away whereas Akane took some time to rant about Kuno being a jerk before starting on her own.  
  
"So what do you two think about Kasumi's suggestion?" Jason asked as he moved to his third bento.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane looked up surprised. "Suggestion?"  
  
Jason gave them a lazy eyed stare. "Something tells me you two haven't exactly been told about it yet." He guessed then looked to Nabiki. "Does Mr. Tendo even know about it?" Nabiki merely shrugged in response. "[Geezus.] I can't wait to see what kinda fit he might throw over it."  
  
"Over what? What's going on?" Akane demanded and looked to her sister. "What's going on?"  
  
Nabiki let out a sigh and began her explanation. "Sis, you're not gonna like this but Kasumi offered for Jason to stay at our house during his stay in Japan."  
  
"What!! Why wasn't I told about this?!" Akane shouted indignantly.  
  
Nabiki didn't bat an eyelash at her sisters outburst. "Well. Kasumi only thought it up last night and didn't want to tell anyone till she got an answer. Seeing as how the Sakawa's will be moving soon and all, she offered Jason a place to stay once Dr. Tufo would no longer be keeping him at the clinic."  
  
Upon hearing this a few grains of rice went down the wrong pipe and Jason began a coughing fit. After a few slaps on the back from Ranma, Jason finally managed to find his voice as his throat cleared. "Whatta ya mean the Sakawa's are moving?! Why didn't someone tell me?!"  
  
"3000 yen."  
  
"I'm broke."  
  
"Then I'm not telling you."  
  
"Damn it Nabiki. This is important. Why are the Sakawa's moving?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged and smiled crookedly. "If I don't have 3000 yen then I don't remember."  
  
Jason began to grind his jaw. Then he finished off the lunch that Shigefumi had given him from Mrs. Sakawa. "Well I'll just have to ask them then now won't I?" He said then stood up to leave.  
  
"Ah don't worry about Jason. It doesn't really matter does it?" Ranma stated. "I mean, Kasumi offered for you to stay at the Tendo's didn't she? Now I'm sure how much you're gonna like being around a violent tomboy but..." Ranma was halted by the fiery aura of death emanating from Akane.  
  
"[Run away!]" Jason shouted as he took off at a decent pace, Nabiki hot on his heels.  
  
"RAAANMAAAA!" Akane growled. "DIE!!" She shouted as she kicked him high into the air.  
  
"UUUUNNNcuuuuute....." Ranma's voice faded into the distance.  
  
Jason and Nabiki watched Ranma fly off towards the horizon. "Reason number two why I think I shouldn't stay at your place. How long would I survive if I did?"  
  
  
  
When lunch was just about to end Jason walked into the classroom and saw his friend at his desk.  
  
"Shi-ge-fu-mi..." Jason called musically.  
  
"Mm?" Shigefumi replied with, looking up at Jason as the taller boy approached his desk.  
  
Jason sat down in the desk infront of his room-mate and turned towards him. "I've heard something rather interesting Shigefumi. Your Mom and Dad are apparently moving for some reason." Jason said and leaned forwards to peer suspiciously into Shigefumi's eyes. "When was someone gonna tell me about that?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Anytime now."  
  
"That is..."  
  
"2000 yen and I'll tell him so you don't have to." Nabiki said and slammed her hand on the desk, making both boys look up at her in surprise. Shigefumi pulled out his wallet and shuffled through it, pulling out 2000 yen and handed it to Nabiki. "Alright then Jason. To make a long story short, Mr. Sakawa's company is moving to a different location on the other side of Tokyo. The family has to move because their house is infact owned by the company Mr. Sakawa works for and they are being given another closer to the new headquarters."  
  
"But I can't get to Furinkan from the other side of the city.... Oh. So Kasumi knows about it too."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sakawa didn't tell you yet because your condition might be due to stress. Shigefumi didn't tell you because you're a rather scary person when you want to be." Nabiki finished her explanation.  
  
Jason looked back to Shigefumi. "That right?"  
  
Shigefumi nodded quickly. "Yes, we do have to move."  
  
"No. I meant about me being scary."  
  
"Yes that too. You brought a sword with you from Canada, how can that not be scary?"  
  
Jason blinked slowly a few times in a bored sort of way. "I really wish you hadn't said that." He said regretfully.  
  
The Japanese boy backed away a little. "Why?"  
  
"The teacher's looming over your shoulder."  
  
  
  
As school ended Jason stared out his window and watched everyone else in school leave while his teacher began reviewing the contract about Jason's stay in Japan.  
  
{This blows.}  
  
"Alright Mr. Reaver, I can't really find anything that says you can't have a weapon just as long as you follow our rules about having it. Don't let me catch you with it in class." The teacher said and handed the written stack of paper back to Jason.  
  
Jason nodded slowly then pulled his gym bag over his shoulder and silently left the classroom. {Stupid teacher.} He thought as he left the school. By now the school grounds had been completely emptied as everyone was already clear on their way home. He quickly set off to Dr. Tofu's. His thoughts entrenched on whether or not he should stay at Dr. Tofu's or move in with the Tendo's. So entrenched that he didn't notice Kasumi talking to a Sukiyaki salesman until he bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." He said with his head down then bent over to picked up a few things he'd knocked out of Kasumi's grocery bags.  
  
"Please, don't worry about it. No harm done." She said not having recognised him yet.  
  
Finally he retrieved everything he'd dropped and stood up holding the items. "Oh, Kasumi. Heh, didn't realize it was you." Jason said as he put the foods back into the bags.  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly. "I didn't see you at Dr. Tofu's after school. Something happen at school?"  
  
Jason paled. {She was at the clinic?} "Ah, not really, the teacher kept me in a few minutes to discuss something minor." He replied then considered his next move. "Nabiki told me you offered for me to stay at the Tendo's when the Sakawa's move."  
  
Kasumi nodded then turned towards her home. "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They set off for the Tendo residence at a comfortable pace. Jason took a few of the bags from Kasumi to lighten her load. "Do you know when they're moving?" He asked.  
  
"Sometime this or next week I think."  
  
Jason seeped into silence as he considered a few things. "What about your father? He know about it yet?" Kasumi shook her head in reply. "Maybe we could go ask him right now?" Kasumi looked at him surprised. "I mean, you should tell him as soon as possible. And I'd like to know for sure if I'm gonna have a place to stay."  
  
"We could go ask father now. Actually I was going to tell him before I started dinner." Kasumi said.  
  
Suddenly the hustle and bustle in the middle of the street parted as Dr. Tofu danced through the crowd with his skeleton, Betty.  
  
"Um. Do you mind if I stay the night at your house too? Dr. Tofu's acting a little too weird for my taste." Jason asked as he watched Dr. Tofu waltz past him and Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi who was smiling at Dr. Tofu's antics looked over to Jason who looked rather pale. {It must be part of his condition.} She thought to herself. "I suppose we could ask father. Shouldn't we stop by the clinic and pick up your things first?"  
  
"Uh. Naw, these can stand an extra day of use." He replied motioning to his clothes.  
  
Kasumi nodded and they both started walking again. Dr. Tofu had long past the street and was causing havoc somewhere else. Hopefully where there wasn't any bystanders.  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Kasumi called into the house as she opened the front door and walked in. Jason took a few seconds to take off his shoes so he didn't ruin the floor and then carried the groceries to the kitchen where Kasumi was beginning to prepare for dinner.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Kasumi?" Jason asked when he put the groceries down on the counter.  
  
Kasumi looked up from all the things she was pulling out. "Oh, right. I forgot." She muttered to herself then walked out of the kitchen to find her father.  
  
Jason looked around the kitchen and arranged all the things Kasumi had taken out a little better while he waited, then took out some of the groceries and tried to guess where to put them.  
  
Suddenly three different voices shouted, "WHAT!!"   
  
Jason was about to walk into the living room when a giant demon head floated through the door to the kitchen and broke the door frame on the way with a loud DOOOOM sound. "JAAASOOONN!!" It roared.  
  
Jason gazed up at Soun's Demon Head Attack with awe and fear.  
  
"Father, stop that now." Kasumi's voice ordered with an adamant tone. "I asked if he could be a guest because soon he will have no where to stay."  
  
Slowly Soun's bloated head began to pull back from the kitchen and returned to normal on his shoulders.  
  
Cautiously Jason edged his way into the Tendo living room. "Is it safe?" He asked shakily after poking his head past the broken doorframe.  
  
The Tendo and Saotome families were standing there, the majority of the Tendo's arguing and the Saotome's were standing back in fear of another Demon Head Attack from Soun.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna allow this Daddy!" Akane protested.  
  
"Do you even know how we're gonna support three freeloading guests Daddy?" Nabiki demanded.  
  
"Please you two. He needs a place to stay." Kasumi pleaded.  
  
Soun rubbed his forehead. {Maybe letting him stay wasn't such a good idea.} He thought to himself then looked at Kasumi. That sad eyed look of self-lessness had just been irresistible though. {I suppose she deserves to get what she wants sometimes though. If only it wasn't a boy.} He added and moved to walk away while his two youngest daughters to assualt him with their words. Better than their fists he supposed.  
  
Ranma walked over to Jason and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, on the behalf of those who aren't angry about it, welcome to the house."  
  
Jason looked over to Ranma and gave him a wane smile. "Thanks, now I just don't know if I should be relieved or worried."  
  
"Ah don't worry about it, let's go out back and spar while they argue." Ranma suggested then led Jason out to the dojo.  
  
Once they'd started sparring Ranma started out on the defensive to see just how well Jason was able to fight at the moment, then began to fight at the level Jason was showing. Slowly the fight escalated as Jason pushed himself harder and harder despite a growing pain in his stomache.  
  
Ranma quickly came to realize just how Jason fought as a few punches went through the taller boys guard. The simple fact was, Jason had no guard, he would either dodge or merely take the hit and shrug it off while trying to land a punch of his own. {There's an important lesson here that Jason could learn.} Ranma thought to himself then lashed out for Jason's gut with a powerful punch that should leave him winded for a while.  
  
It came as a big surprise to Ranma as Jason pitched forwards somewhat so his stomache was a smaller target and crossed both his arms across the targeted area to block the hit. Sure, Jason still flew back about ten feet and landed roughly on his ass, but how had he predicted the move?  
  
"Not bad Jason. I think I know what we have to work on to make you a better Martial Artist. And it was rather amazing that you predicted that last hit. I knew you were experienced, but not that experienced." Ranma commented.  
  
Suddenly a loud gurgle filled the air. "I wish." Jason said and stood up laughing. "I had suddenly felt my stomache heave and I did what was natural. Lurch and clutch at my stomache. My arms are really sore though."  
  
Ranma began to laugh himself, more relieved than anything else. "Alright then, we'll get something to eat and me and my Pops'll spar with ya. We'll show you a thing or two about combat. And a three way battle might be rather interesting."  
  
Smiling Jason nodded his assent. "Sounds great." He said and both walked into the house.  
  
Upstairs they could hear Akane's and Nabiki's complaints still go on. Idle thoughts of how long Soun could hold out passed through both their minds as they stole into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Coming back to the living room with more than a snack in each of their hands they sat down for a second to eat then quickly stood back up again to leave. Jason once again headed out to the dojo while Ranma went to find his nearly completely useless father.  
  
About ten minutes after the first spar Jason and Ranma now stood in the presence with Genma. "Are you sure about this boy? He's nowhere near your level you know."  
  
Ranma merely smiled up at Genma. "Well Pop, there's only one way to get him there isn't there?"  
  
Tightening his belt Genma let out a resigned sigh. "Alright then. Prepare yourself Jason. If you really think you can stand up to the both of us you have another thing coming." He stated matter of factly then took a ready stance.  
  
"Um..." Jason was about to point out that that wasn't what they were doing but he saw Ranma wink at him and decided to just go with the flow. "Alright then." He said as he took a boxing position.  
  
Genma ran forwards and Ranma followed at a more comfortable pace (Molasses). Genma's first move was a punch to Jason's face. To avoid it Jason just leaned to the side a little so the fist just passed his ear then lashed out with own fist at Genma's chest. The larger man blocked the punch with his free hand and then backed up out of Jason's range.  
  
"He still so slow Pops?" Ranma taunted. Genma growled at his boy then faced off with Jason again.  
  
This time Jason initiated the attack. Moving quickly forwards he threw a punch at Genma's side, then a jab to the stomache, then finished with his usual uppercut to the chin. Each attack was either blocked or dodged.  
  
Both seperated once again and watched each other to see who would make the first move.  
  
"You should watch your back Pops!" Ranma called out and jump kicked his father in the head.  
  
Genma struggled back to his feet after a few seconds. "Why you ungrateful-" He was cut off as he saw Ranma throw Jason over his shoulder and towards Genma. Jason may have been too heavy to throw far but he landed on his feet awkwardly and had keep the momentum going to stay standing. Just before he reached Genma his whole body was leaning to the left and he jumped up in the air swinging his left fist around behind himself. Genma could only watch as the balled hand came around and hit him in the side of the head, leaving him partially dazed.  
  
Jason didn't have much time to worry about how much he might have hurt Mr. Saotome as Ranma quickly rushed him once again. Ranma proved to certainly be persistent, he tried to give Jason little room to think by continually attacking. The fight carried them around the Dojo, and Ranma wasn't the one usually losing ground. Jason quickly came to the realization that he knew little about how to counter anything beyond low level Martial Arts using his style. Apparently Dr. Tofu's advice about learning a new style while in Japan should have been taken more seriously.  
  
As Genma once again got up he quickly joined the fight as well. Possibly now having figured out just what kind of fight they were supposed to be having. For Jason though, it was rather difficult to fight two people at once, he wasn't Akane after all and was nowhere close to being used to it.  
  
A short break came in the form of a standoff between the three fighters. Each one began to plan a strategy on how to fight the other two at once. Plans quickly began to form in Ranma's mind as he guessed just what the other two would do. Genma quickly came to his decision and readied himself. Jason knew that for him this was a losing battle so his decision was rather quick as well.  
  
Genma made the first move, he pointed to the ground and shouted, "Look! A thousand yen piece!"  
  
As soon as Genma had pointed Jason sprang into movement as well. He moved forwards and executed an almost flawless jumping roundhouse kick. Now Jason may not have been as fast as lightning, or be the best at kicking, but even Ranma had to admit, it looked pretty good. Now if only Genma hadn't been ducking down and Ranma being completely out of range of the attack it might even have won Jason the spar. As it was as soon as Jason landed Ranma kicked his planted foot out from under him and Jason landed flat on his back. Making him out.  
  
The spar continued on for a little longer as Genma and Ranma kicked up a storm in the Dojo. The fighting came to a stop though as they heard, "Father, Mr. Saotome, Ranma, Jason, Nabiki, Akane, dinner!"  
  
"Thank you Kasumi!" Genma called out the door of the Dojo and the sparring ended abruptly. Little short of a god could stand between a Saotome and his stomache.  
  
As the Tendo and Saotome families sat around the table Jason managed to plop down beside Genma at the far end of the table from Soun.  
  
Supper wasn't very silent as Nibiki and Akane still insisted that Jason simply could not stay. The argument paused as Ranma suddenly said, "He makes for a good sparring partner though. And he wants me and Pops to train him. So if he stayed here it would be easier for him wouldn't it?"  
  
"A very good point Ranma." Soun stated. "Staying here would make it easier to further his training, wouldn't you agree Saotome?"  
  
"It certainly would make it go quicker Tendo." Genma agreed and stole a pickle off Ranma's plate.  
  
"And just where will he stay?" Nabiki drawled.  
  
"In the guestroom." Soun answered. "Where else?"  
  
Akane slammed her hands against the table and stood up. "You're gonna put the two perverts together? Who knows what will happen when Ranma gets splashed with cold water!"  
  
There were twin SNAPs as the chopsticks in Jason's and Ranma's hands broke between their fingers.  
  
"I don't know... where you got that idea from Akane..." Jason began. "But that... is just sick!"  
  
"And you call us perverts?!" Ranma added standing up quickly. "We're both men Akane and nothing is gonna change that!"  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed. "Strange, I only see three men here."  
  
Ranma looked down at herself. She'd accidentally spilt a glass of water on herself when she stood up. "I'm going to take a bath." She said and walked upstairs.  
  
"Tell me when it's okay to come in." Jason called and using what was left of his utensils finished off his meal.  
  
Akane had already sat down but didn't resume her eating. "You're still a pervert."  
  
What was left of Jason's chopsticks weren't capable of being used on food. "Akane, I'm gonna tell you this nicely. Despite the fact that I'm a guy, a hormone raging testosterone turbulent teenager. I'm not... and I say not, interested in women." He explained indignantly.  
  
"So you swing that way?" Nabiki inquired. After all, knowledge is power.  
  
"GOD NO!!" Jason shouted horrified, then realized just how loud he'd raised his voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to shout like that." He apologized then stood up to leave. "I've got to wash up now. All that exercise makes one work up a sweat."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
Had there been anything in Jason's hand, it too would have broke. But, since there wasn't, he just walked up to the bathroom and prepared himself for a bath. He decided that he'd probably go to bed earlier than usual today. It'll be the crack of dawn for him tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The next day Jason hadn't woken up at the crack of dawn. Infact, if Kasumi hadn't woken him up he'd probably have missed breakfast. As it was, he, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were now on their way to school. Akane and Nabiki slightly behind the two boys muttering between themselves about a 'Mr. Kitty.'  
  
Jason on the other hand was busy trying to think of when would be the best time to go to Dr. Tofu's to get his things. He certainly hoped that Kasumi wouldn't be going down there today. All he needed right now was to walk in and never come out again.  
  
The school came into view and all four could see the group of boys massing for the assualt. Both Jason and Ranma had to admire their persistance, and not to mention the fact that no matter how badly Akane beat them up they would be fine and ready the next day.  
  
Cries of "Akane date me!" rung out into the air as the mass charged forwards and the usual slaughter began. The three non-contestants stood to the side and watched as bodies began to fly into the air.  
  
"Good thing we got here early today." Jason muttered.  
  
Nabiki nodded saying, "Yeah, otherwise we'd probably be late. They're taking up the whole gate."  
  
"I can't believe their fighting like this over such an un-cute chick." Ranma grumbled.  
  
"Be happy she can't hear you over the screams of pain." Jason said grinning.  
  
The crowd dwindled down to one man standing, erm woman. Then a second figure approached the scene while Akane stood in the middle of the mass of broken bodies.  
  
"Such a beautiful flower could never be picked from it's stem by these lowly barbarians. For today, I am the one with the shears." Kuno ranted poetically as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"This'll be short." Jason muttered candidly and walked past the two opponents "See ya after school Akane."  
  
The didn't begin as Kuno turned his attention to Jason. "What did you say!!" He shouted and raised his bokken to strike.  
  
Confused Jason turned around and looked at Kuno. "What?"  
  
"You said that you would see the dear Akane after school! What form of mockery is this?!" Kuno waved his bokken menacingly. "I shall not allow you to date the fair Akane Tendo!!" He shouted then attacked.  
  
Jason stood still in confusion as Kuno's slash laid a glancing blow against his left arm. At first it didn't seem that Jason had noticed the hit until he brought his hand up and covered it. He looked over at the hit and saw that it was just a bruise, not actually a cut. He guessed Kuno wasn't giving his all today. "[Leave me alone Kuno. I've got better things to do than deal with dumb-ass horny teenagers who're ready to cream their pants at any given minute.]" Jason said calmly and continued on his way to the school.  
  
"You give me your defeat will you?!" Kuno demanded. "Well I do not accept it! You shall pay for this disruption of tradition! And you shall pay dearly!!" With that said Kuno dashed forwards with his bokken held high in the air for a powerful overhead strike.  
  
He wasn't the only one to snap into action though, Ranma cupped his hands around him mouth and shouted, "Jason! Do that move you used against me and Pops yesterday!"  
  
The response time was remarkable. In under a second Jason dropped his gymbag to the ground then spun low to come up into a jumping roundhouse kick. His calf connected with Kuno's arm and pushed it along as Jason's heel continued it's path of destruction to clout Kuno just above the ear. Kuno smiled as if he'd won, then promptly fell over.  
  
Looking up at Ranma Jason gave a thumbs up sign and said, "Thanks coach." then walked into the school.  
  
"Coach?" Ranma muttered and looked to Nabiki, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Any idea what any of things he was talking about were?"  
  
Nabiki seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked at Ranma. "Actually yes. And I don't think I should repeat them."  
  
"It took you that long to decide that?"  
  
"No, I was thinking how much money I can make off Jason now that he's actually beaten Kuno."  
  
Akane sighed and walked past them. "You never change Nabiki, you never change."  
  
  
  
Class that day went on as usual with the exception of Jason holding a see-through plastic bag of ice and water against his arm and Kuno having a bandage holding his own ice pack against the side of his head.   
  
Being as Jason was right-handed he wasn't able to write very well and being that his main language was english he wasn't able to write Kanji period. So he lazed about in class and tried to learn the lesson visually.  
  
Kuno wasn't able to do much of anything as he found his motor control slightly lacking at the moment. Sure he could move, just not do tasks that needed accuracy. Like writing.  
  
Megumi turned around in her seat and looked at Jason during a pause in the lesson. "So are you alright Jason? And is what Kuno said before he hit you true? Did you ask Akane out?"  
  
Jason quirked an eyebrow at the shorter female. "Yes I'm fine. And no I didn't ask Akane Tendo out on a date. I'm taking training from the Saotome's in the Tendo Dojo right after school." He replied.  
  
"Oh..." She murmured then seemed to remember something important. "Hey, I heard the Sakawa's are moving right? Where are you gonna stay after they do? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're still gonna come here to Furinkan aren't you?" She asked giving him a cute look.  
  
Jason stayed silent for a second as he regarded the girl one seat infront of him. "Don't repeat what I'm going to say alright? It'll piss Kuno off."  
  
"You can say it in english then, I know Kuno doesn't listen during our english lessons." She suggested.  
  
"Still. Don't repeat it." Jason insisted the leaned closer so he was as close to her ear as possible with the desk between them. Quietly he whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.  
  
"You're-" Her response was cut off as a massive hand covered her mouth.  
  
"I said," Jason began giving her a dark look. "Don't repeat it." Then removed his hand.  
  
"Sorry. But are you even allowed to do that? Stay in the same house with three young women?" Megumi asked wonderingly.  
  
"They have nothing to worry about from me. But I think my contract says no. Normally I wouldn't even think of resorting to this but I sure don't want to risk another day at Dr. Tofu's. One scourge of chiropractic horror was bad enough. I don't need a second."  
  
"By the way, that reminds me of something else. Aren't you sick? I remember hearing that you were in a really bad condition the other day." Megumi queried with obvious and good hearted concern.  
  
Jason nodded slightly. "It's not as bad as it sounds though. I'll just either get really hungry or sleepy at times. If I over exert myself though I'll lose a good deal of motor control and freeze in place. I'm told though that if my condition degenerates enough I might die." He explained unconcerned. He leaned back and adjusted the icepack on his arm.  
  
"So you're not gonna be acting like a samurai warrior anytime soon then right?" She asked with a slightly evil looking grin.  
  
Jason gave her a worried look. "Um... no?"  
  
Megumi leaned further over his desk. "So you really can't do anything if I say... kiss you right now can you?"  
  
"Um, Megumi. Three things I should tell you. One, I'm not that pathetic. Two, you're attacting the attention of the whole class. Three, that includes the teacher." Jason pointed out with a troubled expression on his face.  
  
Megumi looked around her to see that indeed the whole class was staring at her. Slowly she slid back into her seat and faced the teacher with a beat red face. The class returned to it's normal activities and Jason let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"That was a close call. Your secret might have gotten out." Nabiki whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"What secret?" Jason asked twisting somewhat to look at the middle Tendo daughter.  
  
"That you swi-"  
  
"No I don't!" Jason interupted annoyed. "Will you please stop saying that? It's disgusting."  
  
Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."  
  
Grumbling Jason relaxed in his seat once again and promptly let him mind drift to sleep.  
  
  
  
When class ended Nabiki shook Jason awake. "Jason, time for lunch. Wake up."  
  
"[Go away Mom, I wanna sleep in today.]" The white haired boy mumbled.  
  
"Wake up Jason."  
  
"[Piss off.]" He murmured emotionlessly.  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!!" Jason shouted as he fell out of his seat in the opposite direction from Nabiki. "What was that for?!" He cried out as she put the megaphone behind her back and it disappeared there.  
  
"Kicks." She said then turned away from to get her lunch.  
  
Jason stuggled to his feet. "Goddamn megaphone. What time is it? Lunch? Lunch! Yes! Food!"  
  
Minutes later Jason is already out of the school and sitting up against a tree near one of the more shaded sides of the school. With a relieved sigh he began to eat his two bento's. One from Kasumi, the other from Mrs. Sakawa.  
  
"Tell me why I must give to you!"  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"Answer me! Why? How do you know my pigtailed goddess?!"  
  
"Forget her! Trust me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You'll probably never even see... her... again."  
  
Ranma walked around the corner of the school and into Jason's view. Then was splashed by some water a student dropped out a window. When Jason looked down from the window he saw that Ranma had disappeared.  
  
Kuno ran around the corner now. "What do you mean?! Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"SO! Quick to run are you?!" Kuno shouted as he cut a tree in half with his bokken. The tree fell to the ground revealing female Ranma as fell with it. "You... you're... the girl!"  
  
Ranma remained silent and held her pants up.  
  
Slowly Jason stood up now that his lunches were finished and walked over to the two as Kuno now tried to grab onto Ranma-chan saying, "How I've missed y--" but was stopped as Ranma punched him in the face.  
  
"Back off!"  
  
Kuno being the stupidly persistant he was tried to grab hold of Ranma once again. Just as his arms were about to encircle Ranma there was only between Kuno's arms. He looked up to see the foul Street Fighter Jason Reaver with his arm around the Pigtailed girls shoulders.  
  
"Hey Babe, lets get outta here." Jason said cheerfully winking at Ranma. Idly he noticed the top of Kuno's head turn into a volcano and start steaming.  
  
Ranma was about to hit Jason a good one but Kuno acted first.  
  
"Foul peasant!! What injustice is this?!" The Blue Blunder demanded angrilly.  
  
Jason shrugged unconcerned. "Nothing much Kuno, we're an item." Jason said then looked down at the much smaller girl, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You get out of here and change. I don't know how long I can hold him off so hurry."  
  
"Telling my delicate flower what she must do?! You defiler of women!! This shall not be tolerated!!" Kuno spouted while raising his bokken high and looking rather cool for Kuno.  
  
Jason quirked a white eyebrow.  
  
"I can see it now." Kuno said and he covered his eyes as if against seeing some kind of shame.  
  
A strange little scene danced itself through Kuno's head with Jason being rather Sado-masochistic to Ranma's female side, him wearing a yukata and Ranma in only her underwear.  
  
"Well now. That was interesting." Jason commented looking up at the thought bubble above Kuno's head. He rather preferred the baggy khakis with cargo pockets and the matching light brown T-shirt that he was wearing right now over that. "I have to admit I'd never really thought of myself doing that. Ever." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"TYRANT!!" Kuno shouted and charged at Jason. His bokken slash was countered by Jason's own bokken which appeared out from behind Jason's back.  
  
"I'll admit right now Kuno." Jason began as he and Kuno began a contest of strength. "I don't know Kendo. In fact, I don't really know how to use this thing at all. But I'll let not let you tell people how to live their lives according to your whims." Then he pushed Kuno back and the real duel began.  
  
Akane watched the two from behind a statue as the fighting began. Jason looked... competent with the sword to say the most. And Kuno, well, Kuno was Kuno with his sword to say the least. How Jason couldn't see that he was as out-classed as he was ever gonna be she didn't know.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki came up behind Akane soon enough to see Jason and Kuno dueling with Kuno obviously holding the major advantage. Blows rained down on Jason from all angles as he put up a meager defense and tried to put in a few hits of his own.  
  
"Wow, this can't be good." Nabiki commented as she saw just who was fighting.  
  
"Does Jason know how to use a sword?" Ranma asked as he watched the fight slowly degrade to a slaughter. He really didn't need to ask. Also, that cord trailing from his neck looked like it was bothering Jason as well.  
  
A pause in the fighting occured as Jason pushed Kuno back by lashing out with his foot. As Kuno regained his balance Jason reached into the large pocket on his right thigh and fumbled with something in it.  
  
"Why is he listening to music at a time like this?" Akane wondered at the stupidy of what Jason was doing. Futher hindering himself was not the best thing to be doing at this time.  
  
Suddenly Jason went from the defensive to the offensive. Muttering something to himself in english he jumped forwards and began slashing almost randomly at Kuno. Kuno, surprised by this new developement held back and blocked the strikes while trying discern some type of pattern.  
  
The three watchers stared at the fighting pair. Akane and Nabiki's eyes were open in awe, Ranma's eyes were narrow.  
  
"Is it me or is Jason suddenly better then Kuno?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Akane nodded her head.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not better, more like on par."  
  
Jason's voice made itself known again as it was raised in song. The melodious english lyrics that a small percentage of the people present understood almost seemed to carry Jason into a dance as he began to spin in circles while attacking at Kuno.  
  
"Curse you heathen! Hold still so that I may smite thee!" Kuno bellowed.  
  
"Like I'm really that dumb!" Jason paused in his lyrical composure to retort. It wasn't the smartest idea though as he suddenly slowed down giving Kuno the chance to stick his bokken between Jason's legs. Toppling Jason to the ground. "Guess it didn't work." Jason muttered to himself and rolled to his feet as the tip of Kuno's bokken found the dirt. Just as he readied himself the tip of Kuno's sword was now at his throat.  
  
"If you renounce the pig-tailed girl as yours I shall spare you my wrath foul one." The air headed one stated calmly.  
  
"So you can claim her as yours? Naw, I think she'd be happier with me." Jason replied smugly.  
  
Kuno was about to spout more non-sense when he was interupted.   
  
"That's right!"  
  
Everyone turned towards Ranma.  
  
"And how would you know of my goddesses preferences?" Kuno demanded.  
  
Ranma racked his brain for an answer. "I'm her... uh... brother! Yeah, that's it, she's my sister!" He answered after much procrastinating.  
  
"What?! You?! The sibling of my dear pigtailed goddess? But, but how can this be?" Kuno wailed. "Why then did you deceive me with lies about her love for me?!"  
  
Ranma blinked slowly. "Um... I didn't?"  
  
"You lie yet again! Our love is forever and you can never deny us that!" the eternally ignorant boy cried.  
  
Jason looked between Ranma and the girls. "What about Akane? You just gonna drop her like that?"  
  
"My love with Akane Tendo is everlasting and no one can deny us that!" the eternally ignorant boy cried.  
  
Much sweat appeared on peoples brows as what Kuno said sunk in.  
  
"You do realize that it's considered dishonorable to try and have two women at once right?" Jason asked wonderingly.  
  
"That's why my sister wants nothing to do with you Kuno! She hates two-timing men!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Finally Kuno lost it. "I shall have none of this non-sense!" He bellowed and lashed out at Ranma with a straight-forward stab. Ranma jumped over Kuno's wooden sword, grabbed onto the end of it and kicked Kuno in the chest with both feet.  
  
"Just leave her alone!" Ranma said as he withdrew himself from Kuno's reach, then he noticed a bunch of photos fly out from Kuno's kendo garb. Snatching one out of the air and looking at it his eyes shot wide. "Hey!!"  
  
Unfortunately Kuno saw the opening and took little time striking Ranma a powerful blow. "Fool!!" Kuno shouted as he hit Ranma with a downwards slash to Ranma's side, his bokken trailing a piece of Ranma's clothing.  
  
Akane gasped at the sight as Jason winced.  
  
As Ranma landed and Kuno once again began slashing Ranma began to collect all of the photos he could grab while bending and swaying out of the Kuno's way.  
  
"You look elsewhere in the midst of battle-" Kuno said rather calmly for Kuno. "You do not take me seriously!" He shouted suddenly as he stabbed forwards at Ranma. Who dodged the strike by going into a backwards roll. Which carried him right up to Akane and Jason.  
  
Akane gave Ranma a tight eyed stare. "I should inform you that when fighting a male opponent. Upperclassman Kuno is very skilled."  
  
"And I should inform you, that blue panties don't really suit you." Ranma stated.  
  
BOOT! "Go back and DIE!!" Akane shouted as she kicked Ranma back towards Kuno.  
  
As Ranma twisted in the air to turn towards Kuno Kuno grinned and said, "The game ends." then lashed out stabbing at the air around Ranma. A statue behind Ranma and near Akane and Jason crumbled to rubble.  
  
"Whoa. Just the air pressure..." Nabiki whispered from a safe distance away.  
  
"Out of the way stupid!" Ranma shouted at Akane who might very nearly have been hit by the attack.  
  
"Eyes front idiot!" She shouted back as Kuno's bokken descended for another powerful blow.  
  
In the blink of an eye Ranma moved himself out of the way of the bokken and flipped back into the air, landing a safe distance away.  
  
Kuno had his usual confident grin plastered to his face as he fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Jason whispered as he walked over to and flipped over Kuno's body and saw all the foot prints on Kuno's face and clothing.  
  
"Oh my. Each blow has hit a vulnerable spot!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
Nabiki knelt down over the body. "You kicked him?! I never even saw it!"  
  
"Jeez. I knew I was below your level for sure. But I didn't know how much. You must take it really easy on me when we spar." Jason stated.  
  
"'Upperclassman Kuno'...." Ranma began as he started cracking his neck. "...Didn't have much did he?"  
  
"What do you mean? You took a hit didn't you?" Akane replied skeptically.  
  
"Oh that! It doesn't even itch." Ranma said confidently as he put his hands behind his head, and as Akane poked him in the side.  
  
Ranma dropped to a crouching position clutching the wound and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "So Upper classman Kuno didn't have much eh?"  
  
As Ranma sobbing subsided he pulled out the photo's he'd grabbed during the fight. "Say, what was it that distracted you in the fight?" Akane asked looking over Ranma's shoulder. "What in--?! Why do you have pictures of me?!"  
  
"Why do I--? Kuno had these!"  
  
"Just making a little money on the side." Nabiki said innocently.  
  
"My own sister."  
  
Ranma stood up. "Tsk tsk. Really!"  
  
"Don't go there Ranma." Jason warned.  
  
"As if anybody would want pictures of a dorky girl like you anyway!" Ranma said then looked at one of the pictures of himself. "Now me on the other hand..."  
  
"Get running Ranma." Jason warned.  
  
WHAP POW BONK KRAK  
  
  
  
"Dr. Tofu! A patient for you!"  
  
Jason put Ranma down carefully on one of the beds in the clinic while Akane stood nervously to the side.  
  
"This is astounding!" Dr. Tofu said scratching his neck. "The wound from the sword is nothing..." He said measuring the sword wound. "... Compared to these other dislocations and contusions."  
  
"This is brutal! What kind of thug did this?"  
  
Akane looked down nervously while Jason looked away.  
  
"A... A... A dorky girl...... did it too me." Ranma replied then FWAK, Akane lifted up the posts on the bed and dumped him onto the floor.  
  
"You say that one more time Ranma and--"  
  
Dr. Tofu pushed the bed back down and Akane realized just what she'd done.  
  
"You did this Akane?"  
  
"Um... well... That is..."  
  
(Feh. What's with the sweet innocent dit?) Ranma wondered.  
  
Dr. Tofu for some strange and oddreason slapped his knee then said, "Well, it figures! I had a feeling!" Then he started laughing.  
  
As Dr. Tofu pushed Ranma back up onto the bed he said, "The way this joint is twisted backwards for instance..."  
  
Jason covered his ears and closed his eyes.  
  
"That's Akane's touch alright! Ha ha!" He said as he snapped Ranma's right arm back into place. Elicting a cry of pain from Ranma. "You're Ranma aren't you?" He asked as he flipped Ranma onto his stomache and punched his back. "I hear you're Akane's fiancŽe." He stated as he fixed Ranma's jaw.  
  
"That's what our parents decided! Not us!" Akane replied for Ranma.  
  
Dr. Tofu cotinued his of chiropractic ability. "Well... It's too early, isn't it? You're still children after all."  
  
"Yes, doctor." Akane agreed then looked away with a look that made her look cute. Too bad the cuteness was lost on everyone in the room.  
  
Jason opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears just in time to hear Ranma yell, "That hurts you know!"  
  
"Oh? Someplace still hurts? Show me."  
  
"Uh..." Ranma moved his limbs and checked himself. "It's okay! I'm better now!"  
  
"Weird isn't it?" Jason commented before Akane could. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go on ahead home. See you two when you get there." He said then ran out just before it became dark outside.  
  
Dr. Tofu exchanged a few words with Ranma before he and Akane parted from the clinic. They arrived at the Tendo's soon after with Akane now carrying the now female Ranma.  
  
"Please come back Mr. Kitty." They both heard Kasumi call out gently as they entered the household.  
  
Ranma froze.  
  
----------  
Hey, another chapter up and running. Yay....  
And a cliffhangar at the end. Did Kasumi get a cat? Is Ryoga a cute little kitten instead of a cute little pig? Am I gonna tell you? No! Wait for the next part ppl. Well, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea considering how long it took me to write this.  
  
I seek your reviews people. You must give me your reviews, if you don't review... then that makes you people that didn't review. Curse all you people who didn't review! Hell, I'll even accept flames. They might even make it to the top of the chapters if I think they're funny enough.  
  
Damn I'm struggling with this. I'm surprised that I am too. I guess I'm just not as good as I thought. (And I have a rather low opinion of myself) (Sobs)Please tell me if I'm doing a good job... It would... make me able... to write the next chapter.... (Angry) And if you don't want me to write the next chapter and DON'T tell me I'm doing a good job then you can DIE!! (Well, no, I'd rather you not. Can't have that on my conscience.) So you can Email me at MacleodRichard@hotmail.com. How hard can it be?  
  
Also, if you see a bunch of O's with weird looking symbols above them, tell me right away so I can get them fixed. My word processor doesn't like txt's or rtf's or anything so I have to remember to check for them and replace them after conversion.  
  
Now that I'm finished, you can read the next chapter. And if there is no next chapter... then go read... something else... I guess. 


	4. Ryoga

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com  
Be warned though, flames will be printed and then be recycled into toilet paper.  
  
As always... a disclaimer:  
PLEASEDON'TSUEMEPLEASEDON'TSUEMEPLEASEDON'TSUEME!!! Alright that's enough groveling for today. I have no ownership of most the characters here. If any of my characters are in anyway the same as anyone in real life(cough cough yeah right) then it's purely coincidental. And if you don't believe that TOO BAD.  
  
A woman gets a call from the hospital. The doctor at the hospital says, "Mrs. Smith, it's about your husband. He's been in a terrible car accident."  
Mrs. Smith says, "Ohmigod. What happened?"  
The doctor says, "Well, I've got good news, and bad news."  
Mrs. Smith says, "Give me the bad news first."  
The doctor says, "Well, your husband suffered extensive injuries and will take years to recuperate. He broke both of his arms, among other things, so for at least a year you'll have to spoon-feed him, bathe him, and even wipe his ass for him."  
Mrs. Smith says, "My God, that's awful. What's the good news?"  
The doctor laughs and says, "I was just teasing you! He's dead!"  
- Drew Carey. Dirty Jokes and Beer.  
  
Note: [] Denotes the MIGHTY english language.(Well, maybe not so mighty. Ha, HaHa, ummm... I was Joking?)  
** Denotes Signs.  
{} Denotes thought. All thought is conducted in the persons native language. So if Akane reads Cologne's mind she wouldn't understand a word of it.  
----------  
  
Akane froze in fear and shock as a giant creature bounded down the stairs and turned away from her and Ranma to run into the living room. Her eyes sprung wide as Kasumi came down the stairs hurriedly(For Kasumi) and went right after it. She felt the body she was carrying twitch convulsively on her back and she let Ranma drop to the ground with a thump.  
  
"K-Kasumi... what was that?" Akane called out in a meek voice.  
  
Kasumi came around the corner and tried to head the creature off in the kitchen but saw Akane and stopped. "Oh, Akane, I didn't realize you were back already." She commented in her kind voice.  
  
"Kasumi. What was that?" Akane pressed.  
  
"What was what? Do you mean Neko-san?"  
  
"Neko.... san? Kasumi, that was a bloody tiger!" Akane replied but Kasumi's attention was elsewhere.  
  
"What happened to Ranma?"  
  
Akane turned around to see Ranma lying on the floor twitching, virtually in the same position she had been in while on Akane's back.  
  
"The jerk fell asleep! When we need him most!" Akane stated astonished. "Show's how useless he is." She growled.  
  
"Now Akane..." Kasumi began to admonish but the elusive animal poked it's head around the corner and Kasumi barely caught it in her peripheral vision. "There you are." she stated and turned around towards it. Making it scramble away again.  
  
"Kasumi!" Akane cried.  
  
Akane's sister turned towards her. "Sh. Everyone else is asleep already. We don't want to wake them up."  
  
"They are?"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"Well... okay, I'll be quiet. But Kasumi, that thing will kill you if you get too close to it." Akane argued quietly.  
  
Kasumi looked at her youngest sister perplexed. "He didn't hurt me last night though. Do you really think so?"  
  
"Jason was attacked by a tiger the second day he was in Japan remember? This might even be the tiger that did it. We need to be careful with it." She stated.  
  
Kasumi nodded her head. "Alright Akane, we'll be careful. I'll take Ranma to his room and you go find Neko-san then." She said and picked up Ranma. "Come on Ranma. Let's go to your room."  
  
"Uh, wa-wait. Kasumi...." It was too late, Kasumi was already up the stairs. "I don't want to deal with it all alone." Akane muttered.  
  
Slowly Akane began to creep around the house. She didn't do it for long though as the illusive ÔNeko-san' popped around the corner and looked up at her curiously.  
  
"N-nice kitty..." Akane muttered as she stared down at the large tiger in fear. It damn well came up past her hip easy. "Nice kitty."  
  
The tiger walked up to her and instead of rubbing it's head against her leg or her hip as Akane hoped it stuck it's head up her dress for a casual harmless sniff to see just what she was like. "Pervert!" Akane cried out outraged as she pulled away from the furry monster and slapped it's head hard. (Fear! This is what happens when I start listening to Blood Hound Gang at 2:00 in the morning. And I will NEVER change it.)  
  
The big cat reeled from the strike. Once it recovered from the shocking impact it went into an attacking stance with it's teeth and claws bared and growled angrily.  
  
Akane backed away slightly. Not to mention nervously. "Ah he he. Whoops. Um... sorry?"  
  
At that moment Akane was saved as Kasumi walked back down the stairs and spied the tiger rearing away from Akane. "There you are." She said and walked over to the beast and petted it's head. "Now be nice Neko-san. If I'm going to talk to father about you you have to act nice." She explained to it as it smiled contentedly and pushed it's head into her hand as she petted it.  
  
"Kasumi! It was about to attack me!"  
  
Kasumi looked up at her sister worriedly. "He was?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kasumi looked back to the tiger. "Were you?" The tiger stared up at her confused. "Are you sure?" Kasumi responded looking back to her sister.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I suppose I should make sure Neko-san's house trained. I'll get to work on that right now." Kasumi said innocently and walked into the living room with ÔNeko-san'.  
  
Akane watched wide eyed as her eldest sister walk away with one of the most dangerous creatures she'd seen in her life. "I think I'd better go to bed." She muttered then walked upstairs and locked the door to her room.  
  
  
  
"I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Find who?"  
  
"Neko-san."  
  
Ranma froze just as he brought a rice ball to his mouth.  
  
Jason stared at Kasumi confused. "Neko-san? I haven't seen any cats around here."  
  
"Neko-san isn't a cat." Akane replied. Ranma seemed to relax when he heard that. "It's a tiger. And a big one at that." Ranma tensed up again.  
  
"Well as long as it's been de-clawed and fanged I'm fine with it." Jason said as he stroked his left side.  
  
"He hasn't been de-clawed or fanged." Akane responded calmly. "I saw them last night when it was about to attack me."  
  
"... Um... okay, and you're acting all casual about this why?"  
  
"I'm too tired to think about it right now."  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut.  
  
Genma didn't though. "Just what does this Neko-san look like?"  
  
"He's really big for a tiger, he comes up above my hip. He's got a lovely coat of white and black fur, and cute blue eyes. Is that a good enough description?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow in thought while putting a fishcake in his mouth.  
  
Genma looked up at the roof and scratched his chin. "I've never heard of a white tiger before. Maybe we could capture it and sell it to a zoo for alot of money." He mused.  
  
"Now Saotome, doesn't that seem a bit cruel?" Soun asked.  
  
"And, as rare as white tigers used to be, they are kinda easy to find these days." Jason stated as he picked up the fish cake. "By the size I'd say maybe it's a Siberian tiger too. The biggest and strongest there are. He's pretty far from home." He ate the piece of food between his chopsticks and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'm gonna need to see Dr. Tofu before I head to school so I should better get going now." He decided then put down the chopsticks, stood up, and bowed to Kasumi. "Thanks for the food. See you all later."  
  
Everyone watched as he ran out while shouldering his gym bag.  
  
"Oh, I wish he'd told me that earlier. I have some books I need to get back to Dr. Tofu." Kasumi murmured then set herself to cleaning Jason's spot at the table.  
  
"Hm. I thought Jason wanted to practice today too."  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in Japan. (I think)  
  
"A wild boar!!"  
  
"On a rampage!!"  
  
A boar the size of a house charged through peoples homes at speeds fast enough to allow it to crash right through them. People scattered in all directions trying to avoid the giant beast. Everyone, except for the one guy who wasn't from thew village. People shouted out warnings at him to run and get out the way. But he really didn't seem to care.  
  
At the last moment Ryoga Hibiki turned around and leveled his bamboo umbrella at the beast. The giant boar continued to advance against the Eternally Lost Boy but gained no ground. Finishing the display Ryoga sent the boar high into the air with little effort.  
  
As the creature fell to the ground once again the people of the town made a commotion and crowded around the bandanna clad guy. "Where is Furinkan High School?" he asked holding up a map.  
  
A couple people took a look at the piece of paper. "Say! Ain't this Tokyo?!"  
  
"That's five hundred miles north o' here!"  
  
"I see." The umbrella wielding teen said as he turned around and continued his journey. "Forgive the commotion."  
  
And so the bandanna clad stranger left the small hamlet and continued on his journey of REVENGE!  
  
  
  
"Hey Ranma are you ready to... nevermind." Jason and turned around to walk back into the guest room as a half naked female Ranma ran through the hallway with Kasumi and Nabiki close behind.  
  
"I'm not wearing any girls' clothes!" Ranma shouted once she was cornered.  
  
"But all your clothes are in the wash right now!" Kasumi responded. "Let me fill your bath now, so--"  
  
"You can't just run around naked y'know!" Nabiki interjected.  
  
"Then I'll wear Jason's!"  
  
"Not as a girl you won't!" They all heard Jason shout from the guest room. "My clothes would barely fit you as a boy! How well do you think they'll fit if you're a girl!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're a guest here aren't you?!" Both girls pointed at Ranma.  
  
Akane's room.  
  
"... Why do you have to loan my clothes?"  
  
"I'm not wearing a skirt."  
  
"'kay, this'll work." Nabiki mumbled and pulled a few articles of clothing from Akane's closet.  
  
A few seconds later Ranma was dressed up in a black shirt and a pair of cover all's that had China written on them.  
  
"Oooh! It is you!" Nabiki complemented.  
  
"It's... it's perfect..." Akane muttered. God only knowing what was going through her mind as she openly stared.  
  
"It doesn't fit. The chest is too tight." Ranma stated looking in the mirror.  
  
"Really? How's the waist?"   
  
"Room to spare!"  
  
The usual feeling of death in the room wasn't present as Akane picked up the bokken she kept next to her bed and gripped it tightly.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Stop it! Girls shouldn't fight!!"  
  
"I'M A BOY!"  
  
"OW!! [DAMNIT] AKANE! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!! AAAHHH!!"  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in Japan.  
  
"Where is Furinkan High School?"  
  
"If it's Tokyo it's five hundred miles south of here."  
  
And thus The Hunter continued on his hunt for REVENGE for another week. At which he came to the front of Furinkan High.  
  
Students muttered among themselves as they noticed the travel worn person standing infront of the gates of their school.  
  
"You." The bandanna clad boy said as he grabbed a student passing out of the school grounds.  
  
"Wahh! What do you want?" the student replied.  
  
"Where is Furinkan High School?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
The wind picked up suddenly and messed up their hair.  
  
The student pointed at a sign that had the schools name written on it.  
  
"Where is Ranma Saotome?"  
  
The student looked back at school grounds. "Saotome?"  
  
"Ranma! Stop!!" Akane shouted as she chased Ranma from the school.  
  
Ranma jumped up into the air. "Come and get me!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly though, Ranma's danger sense went off in his mind. {Trouble!} Looking further up he saw a bamboo umbrella heading straight for him.  
  
"Ranma! Prepare to die!"  
  
Ranma stared at the approaching boy and just as he was about to be hit he flipped out of the way. The umbrella hit the ground and made a crater a just over a meter in diameter. Ranma made a hasty exit to the edge of the crater where all the other students were gathering.  
  
"You."  
  
The bandanna clad boy smirked. "You still haven't changed Ranma. You're still good at running away."  
  
"Someone you know?" Akane asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma tried to think about just who the boy was. "Uh... yeah! Sure! He's... he's..." Ranma began getting all excited.  
  
"Don't strain your brain remembering, Ranma." Akane deadpanned.  
  
The other boy looked calm as he said, "Just tell me one thing, Ranma." The calmness disappeared. "Why did you run out on our fight?!"  
  
Ranma smacked his fist into his open palm shouting, "Wait! I remember! You were in my class at my old high school... Ryoga Hibiki! Long time no see!"  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"I waited three days at the appointed place!"  
  
"Yes! And when I arrived on the fourth day... you had already run away!" Ryoga stated.  
  
"Uh... Ryoga? Can I ask you something?" Ranma said suddenly serious. "Why did it take four days to get there?"  
  
"Why you!! Do you think I was out for a casual stroll for four days?!" He shouted angrily. "I suffered to meet up with you!!"  
  
Students behind the two began muttering between themselves about Ryoga's sense of direction.  
  
"Breaking a vow between men..." Ryoga began to tremble. "...And running to China with your father!" He shouted and swung his umbrella at Ranma which Ranma jumped over.  
  
"In other words... you want to finish our fight?" Ranma replied as hr touched down.  
  
"'Finish our fight'?! How feeble!" Ryoga threw his umbrella into the air. "This is revenge!"  
  
The umbrella flew by Ranma, came back around and hit a few of the students, but not Ranma once again, before it came back to Ryoga's hand.  
  
"No matter what it takes Ranma... I shall destroy your happiness!" Ryoga promised.  
  
"My... happiness...?" Ranma muttered. Turning to Akane he asked, "Am I happy?"  
  
"Don't ask me!"  
  
Ryoga quickly left the school grounds and the rest of the student body quickly did the same. After all, who the hell wants to stay in school?  
  
The eternally lost boy continued from the school and while promptly getting LOST(What else) he also sensed that he was being followed. Turning one last corner he laid in wait. He laid in wait for a while.  
  
"[Damnit. I think I lost him.]" Someone said in english.  
  
Ryoga walked back around the corner and saw an American with his back to Ryoga scanning the crowd along the street. He jabbed his umbrella into the Americans unprotected back. "[What do you want with me?]" Ryoga stated angrily in rather fluent english.  
  
Slowly the American turned around and looked at Ryoga. "[Oh, good. I did find you. And hey! You can speak english too, this is great!]"  
  
Ryoga prodded the American's chest. "[Are you gonna tell me what you want or am I gonna have to wipe the street with your face?!]" He demanded.  
  
The American raised his hands protectively. "[Hey now hold on a second! I just want to ask you a few questions. I saw the little display down at the school and Ranma's a friend of mine. I just want to know what this is all about.]"  
  
The Eternally Lost Boy glowered at the American. "[Because of Ranma, I've seen Hell!]"  
  
The American raised an eyebrow. "[You know my mom?]"  
  
Ryoga became confused and the American laughed.  
  
"[Just a joke man, a joke.]"  
  
"[You call my suffering a JOKE?!]" Ryoga shouted.  
  
The American appeared to be thinking about that. "[I suppose I probably will until you decide to tell me what it was you suffered.]"  
  
Ryoga stiffened his lip and glared at the impertinent American.  
  
"[Alright, alright. I suppose we all got our secrets. I'd just like to say something. If I was late for a fight I would be considered to have forfeited. I don't particularly see what's so special about you that says you get to arrive days late to a fight and not be considered to have forfeit. Whatever the hell your problem is, blame it on someone else cause I don't see why Ranma is to blame. Or better yet, don't blame it on anyone at all, just shut up and deal with it.]" The American stated. "[Think about that until your next fight with Ranma Saotome.]"  
  
Ryoga shoved past the American and stormed away, quickly dissapearing around the corner of a building. The American shook his head. "[Maybe that was the wrong way to go at that.]" He said then shrugged to himself. "[Ah well.]"  
  
  
  
"Well Ranma? What did you do to this Ryoga?" Akane asked.  
  
"Believe me. I wish I knew!" Ranma replied, sitting on the porch in nothing but her pants and a towel.  
  
"Ranma, there's a letter for you." Kasumi said softly as she walked up to Ranma holding the letter in question. "From a boy named... Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
"Now what?!" Ranma said as he opened up the letter, inside was a paper that had ÔChallenge' written on it. "Rrrrgh."  
  
Akane sat down on her heels behind Ranma. "You must have done something. This is more than your everyday annoyance."  
  
Suddenly Ranma smacked a fist into an open hand.  
  
"I knew it!" Akane said.  
  
"He remembers something?" Nabiki guessed.   
  
"Yesss... it was the start of a new semester..." Ranma said as the background changed to show a school. The scene that plays shows a large group of teenage boys running into a cafeteria and a war occurring over the last curry bread. With Ranma getting it by jumping on the head of another boy.  
  
"You... who are you?!"  
  
"Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ranma Saotome... I shall never forget the offense of the curry bread."  
  
The background fades to normal. "He was crying tears of bitterness!"  
  
A set of heavy footsteps draws attention from all the girls on the porch. "Hey guys.... Um, Ranma. Are you planning on putting on a shirt anytime soon?"  
  
Kasumi stood up and lifted a kettle of heated water over Ranma's head.  
  
"So what was that weird thing I just saw around this place a second ago?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just reminiscing about my time in boys school." Ranma replied.  
  
"Boys school!" The three girls cried as they backed away from Ranma in surprise.  
  
"Back then I was always a boy! Three hundred sixty-five days a year!"  
  
"Now that we've cleared that up, I don't think it's something so simple. I managed to talk to Ryoga after he walked from the school and whatever it was I'm not even sure that you had anything to do with it. Unless of course, it's something that you can't remember." Jason explained.  
  
Ranma began to consider. "Well, there wasn't anything else. Wait! Chow Mein bread, Croquette bread, Melon bread, Cutlet Sandwich, Meat-" Ranma listed off until he was interrupted.  
  
"Stop it Ranma... It's not bread. Now if you're not busy let's spar. I'm not getting any better just standing here doing nothing." Jason interrupted.  
  
Ranma jumped up cheerily. "Sounds good!" He said as he and Jason began to stride towards the dojo.  
  
"Oh... Ranma. This is dated yesterday." Akane stated reading the challenge letter.  
  
Both boys turned towards Akane. "No problem. That guy's got the world's worst sense of direction. Right now he's probably asking somebody-"  
  
"No wonder I chased him across half of Nerima. Damnit what a waste of the day." Jason interrupted.  
  
  
God know's where...  
  
"So it's this way to Tokyo?"  
  
"It's this way! THIS way! Why are you going that way?"  
  
  
  
1 Week Later...  
  
Ranma and Ryoga both stood in the school fields facing off with each other. Students gathered around them both at the edge of the field and watched.  
  
"So Ranma, you finally decided to show up!" Ryoga called out.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you Ryoga. Just..." Ranma threw something at Ryoga. "Take this!"  
  
Ryoga caught the curry and looked at it silently. "What is this?" He demanded, his temper flaring.  
  
"Well? Makes us even right?"  
  
"What?! Is this a Joke?!"  
  
"Jeez. Greedy Jerk. Okay, here... Here's your lousy Chow Mein Bread! An' your crummy Melon Bread! An' your Cutlet Sandwich! Your Meat Bread! Your Seaweed Bread! Happy now? I didn't forget anything did I?" Ranma went on, throwing various breads at Ryoga.  
  
"Wh... Wh... What're you trying to PULL?!"  
  
"This is a Bread Feud isn't it?"  
  
"You think a Bread Eating contest will avenge my Honor?! Besides, these are all past their ÔSell-By dates'."  
  
"Well what do you expect, you made me wait a week."  
  
From that front of the crowd. "I told you it wasn't about the bread Ranma!!"  
  
"Enough chatter... Now then, I attack!" Ryoga shouted as he began stabbing his umbrella at Ranma.  
  
"W... Wait a minute! What's this about?" Ranma protested as he and Ryoga jumped into the air.  
  
"Thanks to you-" Ryoga began as he struck out at Ranma with the umbrella. "I have seen HELL!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked as he calmly landed on the ground.   
  
"Do you think that mere words can convey the depths of my SUFFERING!!" Ryoga shouted then threw his now open umbrella at Ranma. It skidded across the ground and right past Ranma, making a long curve around the school grounds. As Ranma watched the umbrella move away from him Ryoga rushed forwards pulling off one of his bandanna's and wrapped it around Ranma's wrist. "This'll keep you from running away!" He shouted as his hand shot forwards where Ranma's head had been.  
  
"Tell me something... How many bandanna's are you wearing?!" Ranma asked as he blocked a kick from Ryoga with his own.  
  
While the fight raged on the umbrella of Ryoga's was whizzing through the air above the unknowing students. It hit the ground and dug itself a fine little trench until it finaly came to a stop and lay on the ground. One of the students tried to pick the thing up and quickly found out just how heavy the bloody thing was. After shouting out that "This thing weighs a ton!" Akane came over and tried to lift the umbrella herself. Once she discovered that even she could not lift it the implications of the fact that Ryoga could lift it came to mind.  
  
"Ranma!! Get away from him, he's got the strength of a monster!!" She shouted.  
  
In the fight, Ryoga smiled. "Looks like you found out... A little too late!" He shouted as he struck out at Ranma. The attack did not hit as Ranma went under his legs, kicked Ryoga in the back of the head, knocked him to the ground, and then sat on Ryoga's back.  
  
"What did I find out... a little too late?" Ranma asked from atop his perch.  
  
"You... you dare... try to push me..." Ryoga lifted both himself and Ranma up on one of his arms. "to my knees?!" He shouted as he pushed off the ground and launhed himself and Ranma into the air. As people began to shout the implications at each other, Ryoga tried to kick Ranma while still airborne. Ranma split his legs so Ryoga's kick passed harmlessly between them and manuevered himself under Ryoga. As Ranbma hit the ground he lashed out wit both feet and knocked Ryoga back into the air. Also causing Ryoga to let go of the bandanna that kept them together.  
  
Ryoga landed near Akane and Jason as the two scramble away to safety. The whole time Jason had slowly been coming to the realisation of just how far he had to come before he was at Ranma's level. He stood back and watched as Ranma came at Ryoga from the air just block a kick from Ryoga. While Ranma finished his landing Ryoga pulled hmself along the ground and grabbed his umbrella. Quickly regaining his footing he jabbed outwards with the weapon as once again Ranma jumped into range. The jab quickly proved pointless as all it did was rip open Ranma's shirt while Ranma managed to kick Ryoga in the face.  
  
"This was my favorite shirt!" Ranma shouted as he stood off with Ryoga again.  
  
"This is war!" Ryoga declared while rubbing a sore jaw. "Don't act like a girl!"  
  
{Ooh, that musta hit a nerve.} Jason thought to himself as Ranma began to look angry for the first time this fight. He quickly readied himself incase they took this out of the schoolyard.  
  
"Who are you calling a GIRL?!" Ranma shouted as he jumped at Ryoga foot forward. Ryoga jumped back as well and both of them easily cleared the chain link fence that surrounded the field.  
  
Jason and Akane were following alot closer than any of the other guys.  
  
The erratic jumping brought Ryoga on top of the school fountains just as Ranma was coming down on it.  
  
"Well?! Who're you calling A GIRL?!" Ranma shouted as he cracked the fountain wide open.  
  
"Water! They've cracked the very earth!" "Even worse! It's the water fountain!"  
  
Ryoga blocked a large stream of water with the umbrella and was surprised to see Ranma come right over his head. As he landed he faced his opponent... only to have a moment of confusion come over him.  
  
"Well, Ryoga?!" A high pitched feminine voice shouted as she took a ready stance. Her nipple showing from the cut in her shirt.  
  
Ryoga began mumbling rather incoherantly as Ranma jumped at him again. As she came close her shirt flapped in the wind revealing even more of her chest to Ryoga just before Ranma kicked him in the face once again.  
  
"Ra... Ra... Ranma?" Ryoga stuttered.  
  
"Who do I look like, you blind stupid jerk?!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Ranma! Your... your..." Akane stuttered for a word.  
  
"You look like a Japanese red headed chick with her shirt ripped open and no bra!" Jason said over top of Akane's trailing speech.  
  
Ranma took this time to look down to look down at herself and for once had the modesty to be embarrassed. "My... oy."  
  
"You didn't know you'd gone female again?" Akane asked.  
  
Jason pulled his shirt over his head. "Ranma, switch ya." He said as he tossed the grey short sleeved shirt he'd been wearing at the much smaller girl.  
  
Ranma nodded his thanks and quickly changed then tossed the ripped shirt to Jason. Now, wearing something that barely fit she looked at Ryoga again and noted the citical stare he was giving her. "Well? Why don't you laugh, huh? Huh?" She said as her blush deepened. "Listen... I don't know what I've done to make you so bitter Ryoga... Butlook at ME-- cursed with this BODY!" She shouted, looking honestly anguished. "Yet I take it in stride-- and treat others with kindness!"  
  
Ryoga continued to stare at her for a few seconds, then he began to laugh. Everyone stared at him confused.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?!" Jason demanded. He certainly knew that he wouldn't have wanted to turned into a girl.  
  
"It is to laugh! That... you call a curse?" He shouted as he peeled a bunch of bandanna's fron the main bandanna. "Whinning about your misery..." He continued while shaking in anger. "...With such an adorable figure!" He began spinning the bandanna's. "Ha! Such a jest!" and with that he jumped into the air and threw the bandanna's at the trio.  
  
Stundents managed to catch up to the group only to be chased away by the flying buzzsaws made of cloth.  
  
Akane turned around and headed back to the school shouting, "I'll get some hot water!"  
  
Ranma turned towards her to try and get hold of her. "NO! You idiot! Don't move!"  
  
"I'll make it!" Akane shouted just she tripped on a tree root and fell over, saving her from the pair of bandanna's that went through her skirt.  
  
"NO!" Ranma shouted and ran towards her.   
  
Ryoga shouted something about an opening and threw his umbrella at Ranma's unprotected back. "It's over-!" Ryoga's speech was cut short as a fist kissed his cheek, HARD. Ryoga stumbled a bit and saw the American teenager from before standing beside him. "Wh- What?" Ryoga stuttered just before Jason punched him in the stomache. Ryoga considered himself lucky that he'd managed to suck in his stomache before the blow hit. "You stay out of a man to man fight!" He challenged as he regained his stance, his jaw almost dropped in shock though as he took in the American's form. Ranma's shirt was drapped over his belt and he'd handed his over to Ranma. He looked alot more muscular that he had before when standing next to Ranma's female side and the large scar on his left side stood out well. {Well. Size isn't everything though is it?} Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
"[Stop being an asshole.]" Jason stated calmly. "[Before you get someone hurt.]"  
  
"[Don't you tell me what to do!]" Ryoga said and pulled some more bandanna's off his head, began spinning them, and threw them at the American.  
  
Jason watched the cloth buzzsaws carefully to establish their paths, then when he saw a clearing he ran forwards and began to attack Ryoga. The fact that Ryoga was alot better than he was didn't cross Jason's mind, and of course, Ryoga didn't know that... yet. He'd managed to get a few punches in Ryoga's jaw before the bandanna's came back at him. Jason didn't notice though as he gave Ryoga one last uppercut to the chin. As Ryoga was knocked back the bandanna's struck at him, drawing thin lines of blood across his arms, back, and chest. "[Damnit. I should have expected those.]" He muttered and looked around. "[Well, at least Ranma got away.]"  
  
"What?!" Ryoga shouted and grabbed Jason by his neck and lifted him up. "[I'll get you for this if he got away.]" Jason's response was to once again punch Ryoga in the face.  
  
"[You don't get it do you?]" Jason began annoyed. "[I'm not gonna let this continue unless you decide to tell Ranma or at least me what this is about you fool! I'm not gonna allow my friends to get hurt because a jerk like you can't handle his life!]"  
  
Ryoga threw Jason to the ground and saw a bunch of the students running off to somewhere else and drew the reasonable conclusing that they were heading towards Ranma. "[I've no time for you!]" He declared and ran off to catch up to Ranma.  
  
Cursing to himself violently Jason stood up and began to take chase a little more slowly. The cuts on his body might not have been in any way severe, but he didn't want them to become that way.  
  
Ryoga found Ranma and Akane on top of a roof for a bike racks,(?I'm not sure what this thing is, I'm guessing here.?) both were bickering with each other about something. Ryoga pulled off his belt and snapped it straight. The belt became straight like a rod and he used it to cut through one of the supports holding the wodden structure up.  
  
As the wooden roof collapsed, taking Ranma and Akane with it, Ranma saw Ryoga coming at them from the air holding his belt like a whip. Ranma blocked at strike using the umbrella, only to discover the belt was more powerful than the bamboo as Ryoga ripped the umbrella in half.  
  
"Let me go!" Akane shouted at Ranma.  
  
"What?! You think I'm holding you because I want to?!" Ranma retorted.  
  
Tears coming to her eyes, Akane slapped Ranma just as they landed. The echo was heard quite well by everyone around them. "If I'm such a nuisance... Then..." Akane didn't finish her sentence as she began to stomp away.  
  
"...Uh... Akane?" Ranma began as she turned towards her fianceŽ.  
  
Ryoga seethed as he realized that once again Ranma was ignoring him. "Ignore me will you!" He shouted and lashed out with his belt.  
  
Immediately Ranma kicked Ryoga's hand sending the belt flying high into the air shouting, "Give it a rest!" then she began to chase after Akane again. "A... Akane... I-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. Because starting now...."  
  
"Look out Akane!" Someone shouted.  
  
Akane spun around only to see Jason body check her knocking a few feet away from where she'd been. That wonderful little speech she'd though up on the spot was now ruined. As she got up she was about to start cursing at Jason when she heard him cry out in pain.  
  
"God Damnit!!" Jason shouted and turned back to Ryoga. "This is the fruit of your labors Ryoga! Take a good God Damned look!!" He continued to shout then doubled over and growled in pain. Pulling Ranma's ruined shirt off his belt he pushed it up against his right arm.  
  
Ranma ran up to Jason and began pushing him from the school grounds. "Akane, help me. Jason might die if we don't get him to a doctor, now!"  
  
As Akane started to catch up to Ranma and Jason, she stepped on a bloodsoaked belt that lay half in the ground. And she quickly found out that her ankle might very well have been twisted. She hurried none-the-less though, holding up Jason's right side she saw that the torn shirt quickly change to a different shade of red and become wet and sticky.  
  
  
  
As the three entered Dr. Tofu's clinic Ranma shouted to Dr. Tofu. It took a little bit of time but eventually Dr. Tofu came out from the back room. "Yes, what can I... get him in here now!"  
  
After entering the back room and sitting down on the bed he carefully peeled away the bloody shirt and then clamped his hand on his injured bicep. "I'm gonna need alotta stitching doc, I sure hope you're up to it." Jason declared as he began to lay down.  
  
"This won't be as easy as stitching it up Jason. Realistically stitching will only help stop the bleeding. Do you still remember how go channel your Ki?" Dr. Tofu asked as he grabbed various things he would need quickly.  
  
"Yeah, although I still have to be unconscious when I do it." Jason replied.  
  
"Good, try to use your ki to heal yourself like before and I'll stitch yourself up while you're out cold. I don't have any pain killers for this kinda thing you know." Dr. Tofu stated solemnly and walked over to Jason's bed.  
  
"Could you at least use some ice then? Desensitize it a little? After you're done at least?" Jason requested hopefully.  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded then, pressing a few pressure points, knocked Jason out cold.  
  
  
  
"Just what happened Ranma?" Akane asked as the two sat down in the waiting room.  
  
Ranma had her arms crossed and her head down almost as if she was angry. "Jason knocked you out of the way just as Ryoga's belt almost came down on you, it might very well have split you open like a melon." She said and shivered. "Jason was too slow to move out of the way and the belt came down on his arm and rip through his bicep, his arm was held on by two inches of skin and that almost came off before Jason grabbed his arm." Pausing to put a hand to her mouth Ranma almost seemed to be trying to hold some puke down. "Blood began to stream down him almost instantly, I think we both figured than an artery had been severed. He showed his arm to Ryoga and I think you know what he said. Then he covered the wound with my shirt."  
  
Akane bit her lip as Ranma began to shake slightly. "So he saved me?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma stood and looked around. "I'd better change back. Dr. Tofu should have a tap around here right?"  
  
  
  
Some time later, Dr. Tofu came out of the back room and walked up to Ranma and Akane. "Well, I'll admit this to you now. This place wasn't meant to take care of patients with such injuries. It might have been better if you'd just brought him to a hospital." He said and noted their expressions. "But then, he might never have been able to use his right arm again. He should recover fine by tomorrow. Unfortunately though, he'll be weaker than ever, so I want you two to take good care of him. I might be able to do something about it, but I won't be sure till tomorrow when he wakes up."  
  
Both halves of the couple sighed in relief at what the chiropractor said. "So he'll be okay?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well... he has been better. And he has been worse." Dr. Tofu stated.  
  
"Meaning?" Ranma asked.  
  
Dr. Tofu blinked. "You haven't been told about the animal attack Jason suffered?"  
  
Suppressing a shiver Ranma stated, "Yeah, he's told me about it. He didn't really go into detail, thankfully. Was that really worse than this?"  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded. "Anyways, neither of you are hurt are you? I could hardly send either of you away if you were injured."  
  
"Well, actually my foot does kinda hurt, I think I sprained it." Akane mentioned nervously.  
  
"Ah, well come on then." He said and waved her inside. Ranma walked in with her and took a glance at Jason. He was happily sleeping with a large bag of ice tied to his injured bicep. "It's only a light sprain. I'll have it fixed up quickly." Dr. Tofu said as he examined Akane's foot.  
  
"So uh... doc. What'd ya do to him?" Ranma asked curiously looking over at Jason.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I gave him some stitches." Tofu answered.  
  
"That's it?" Ranma asked confused. "I thought there would be more to it than that."  
  
Dr. Tofu shrugged as he stood up from fixing Akane's foot. "Well, the rest is up to him. When he was attacked two months ago I had to teach him some self healing techniques. That's how he made such a miraculous recovery before and how he'll make a miraculous recovery now." Dr. Tofu said almost proudly, but then he became solemn. "It's also what's made him so weak in his body, and will make him weaker yet."  
  
Ranma blinked at the change in the doctors tone. "It's a Ki healing technique right? It shouldn't cause that much of a problem." He stated.  
  
"A what?" Akane asked.  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded though and seemed to take no notice of Akane. "Yes it is. And normally it wouldn't, but these are life threatening injuries. When I found Jason on my doorstep two months ago, he almost dead. I narrowly saved him. From this he'll have lost alot of blood and his Ki will be severly drained trying to replace it." He said and looked down at Akane. "Anyways, try to stay off the foot Akane and it should be fine. Don't you two worry about Jason, I'll spend the night thinking on what to do about him. You two should head home now."  
  
Ranma and Akane nodded their assent and giving him their thanks left the Ono Clinic.  
  
----------  
  
Wow. This took me a long time to write. I'm honest to god sorry for that. No really. I had problems sitting down and continuing after halfway through, then I didn't think that FF.net was working so I accidentally stopped.(Hey it said 3005 for Ranma fanfics for over a month damnit)  
  
Anyways, please give me reviews, preferably emails about my story. I'm an aspiring writer after all and I need to know how good my work is going to build up enough confidence to finish the stories I'm writing that I wanna publish. Boy I prattle on don't I? And remember: If you're one of the people who didn't review... you're one of the people who didn't review. Can you FEEEEEL the lack of Love?  
  
All negative comments non-withstanding. Now that I'm finished with the first Ranma Viz-graphic novel I'll give it back to my friend and borrow the next one and continue. Now, this might mean another long wait for my next chapter BUT WAIT I'm meeting him tomorrow and I'm getting him to bring it so HUZZAH I won't have to wait long to start the next chapter! So for those of you who want me to continue WRITE ME and for those who don't FLAME ME I know those of you are out there. But send me something damnit. "Throw me a Fricking Bone Here!"  
  
So... Yeah. Happy holidays people still in school. How I wish I still was.  
  
Oh, and one last thing, incase I haven't yet ever said this. For those of you who have given me positive feed back: Thank you very much, I'll keep on writing this until I think it is dead or done. HAH!! 


	5. You want me to NAME this?

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 5  
You want me to name this...?  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
And... of course, the disclaimer:  
Oh come on, like you people are gonna tell some legal person guy who I am.  
  
"The only comfort you can take from eating at a Denny's is that you know for sure that all over America, everyone else at a Denny's is just as unhappy as you are." - Drew Carey.  
I wouldn't know, I've never eaten at a Denny's. I just think this is funny.  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the ye olde english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
{} Denotes thought. All thought is conducted in the person native language, so I read someone else's mind, they better think in english.  
----------  
  
The night after Jason was taken to Dr. Tofu's...  
  
Ryoga walked up to the Tendo residence with his umbrella open and covering him from the rain. His eyes took on a dark cast as he read the sign showing that he'd reached his destination. "Yes. This must be the Tendo Training Hall."  
  
The clock in the Tendo guest room said 2:06 AM and Jason, Ranma, and Genma were all lying on the floor sleeping soundly. Ryoga stood behind Ranma's futon and said, "Wake up Ranma. It's me-- Ryoga. Fight me! Hey! Ranma!" Ryoga knelt down and punched through Ranma's pillow while shouting "Would you wake up?!" He did mean to punch Ranma in the head... but Ranma had rolled out of the way before the fist hit. Ryoga tried again but once again Ranma rolled out of the way. Ryoga pulled the pillow off his hand, took in a deep breath, and shouted, "WAKE UP DAMNIT!!" Waking up Ranma and more importantly, Genma. Jason moved a little and his eyes slid open slightly.  
  
Genma was angry. Ranma and Ryoga found themselves knocked outside by a large sign that said *Quiet!*  
  
Ranma fell into the pond as Ryoga landed nearby with his umbrella over his head. "Ryoga! It's the middle of the night! What are you doing?!" Ranma demanded as she came out of the pond.  
  
"Silence! Just fight me damnit!" Ryoga demanded.  
  
"This again." Ranma muttered. "Would you cut this out?! You've got nothing to get revenge for!"  
  
"I'll say this to you now... When you ran out on our duel, I followed you... All the way to China!!" Ryoga shouted angrilly.  
  
Ranma paused to think of the implications and scratced her cheek. "Don't tell me you went to the 'Ground of Accursed Springs'... and that you trasnform into something when you get wet!"  
  
"QUIET!" Ryoga shouted and jump kicked Ranma. "The time for words has past! We will finish this fight right here and now!"  
  
In Akane's room, Akane was woken up by all the noise being made in the backyard.  
  
"Akane? Are you awake?" Kasumi asked poking her head in the door.  
  
"You too Kasumi?" Akane asked getting up.  
  
Both went down the stairs, Kasumi holding a sweater to her shoulders, Akane tightly holding onto her bokken. In a flash of lighting they saw the silhouette of a man in the air holding an open umbrella and carrying a large pack.  
  
"It... it is a burglar! With a pack of stolen goods!" Kasumi observed fearfully.  
  
"I'll beat his brains out!" Akane declared angrilly.  
  
"NO!! It's too dangerous!" Kasumi urged, then handed her younger sister a dumbell. "Here." She said calmly.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were deeply engrossed in mid-air combat when suddenly Ryoga was hit in the head by a dumbell, making him drop his umbrella. He quickly ran away before whatever it was that would take place did.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted after him.  
  
"Ryoga?" Akane muttered.  
  
"Oh! It was only Ranma's friend!" Kasumi stated.  
  
"[Bloody hell! What's all the racket about?]" Someone complained walking down the stairs.  
  
Both girls turned around to see Jason scratching his bare chest and yawning tiredly.  
  
Kasumi covered her eyes and turned away. "Please Jason, that's indecent!"  
  
Jason blinked confused and looked down at the pair of bluejeans he was wearing. "But... I'm not exposed am I?" He said and checked to see if he didn't have a hole in the seat of his pants.  
  
"Put a shirt on Jason!" Akane urged covering her eyes with her arm.  
  
"..." Jason stared at them blankly. "I think I'll just change the ice and then the bandages. Good night." He stated coldly as he walked to the kitchen to strain the water from the bag that was held against his injury by multiple strings. He added some new ice to the half melted bits and then put the bag back in place. He gave it a soft pat to make sure it was in place. He heard Akane shouting something in her room but paid a little attention. He walked into the living room and saw Ranma sittin on the floor rubbing a towel over her hair while looking at a mangy dog sitting down on some news papers. "Uh... what's with the dog Ranma?" He asked warily.  
  
"Nothin, why?" Ranma replied worriedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Jason said lightly as he began to pull his head back and brought a hand to his mouth. "Only -HACHOO- I'm very -HACHOO- allergic." He finished as he covered his nose and mouth.  
  
"Ranma? Jason?" Akane said as she walked into the room. "What's that dog doing here?"  
  
"Ah! Akane... hah, hah, -HACHOO- do you know whose dog this is?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah... ah, what's with the pig?" Ranma asked as the little black piglet in Akane's arms glared at Ranma. Then it began to wave it's hoofs at Ranma.  
  
"What are you mad about?" Akane wondered. "Hush now! I'll put some medicine on that bump." With that the pig hugged itself to Akane's chest and started to blush. A fact that didn't get past Ranma.  
  
"What--? That thing's blushing!" Ranma said then took the piglet from Akane and lifted it up. "Dirty minded pig! I knew it! A male!"  
  
"So it is!" Akane murmured. "So what about the dog Ranma?" Akane asked again.  
  
"Yeah damnit!" Jason said with a pinched nose.  
  
"Isn't that Bess? The Yamane's Dog?" Akane wondered and petted the dog. "Sure it is! Hello Bess."  
  
Ranma quickly ran into the kitchen and got a kettle of hot water, ran back to the living room and poured it over Bess' head as Akane tended to the pig. Jason stared in wonder and then sneezed.  
  
"What are you up to?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma stood up and muttering something about stupid to herself.  
  
"Where are you going?" Akane asked.  
  
"A hot bath! I'm freezing after running around in the rain after Ryoga." Ranma answered looking over her shoulder at Akane. The pig then seemed to sneeze as did Jason.  
  
"Warm the piglet up too!"  
  
"Take a bath with a pig?!" Ranma said incredulously and was about to grab the pig when Jason took it from Akane. "Come on Ranma, I might as well check to see if the wound is clean and I wanna get away from the dog."  
  
"You mean you two are-"  
  
"Can it Akane!" Jason almost shouted. "I'll not hear such perverted comments from you any longer! You have no right to call us perverts if you're thinking up such disgusting stuff!"  
  
"... Actually I was going to make sure that you warmed the pig up." Akane corrected with a Nabiki like look.  
  
Jason's face turned beet red. "Oh. I apologize then. Sorry." He said and walked to the bathroom with Ranma.  
  
{Hah! That was a good recovery!} Akane thought to herself triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"So you have no idea where Ryoga is then?" Jason asked Ranma through the door to the bath.  
  
"Not the slightest clue." Ranma answered from the other side of the door.  
  
"Well that's too bad. I feel like razing him again. Can you hurry up and change back in there? I'd like to change this thing before the ice melts again." Jason said calmly.  
  
"Okay you! Squirming won't help you! In you go!" Jason heard Ranma shout and then a loud splash. After a second Jason heard the sound of someone rising up from the water. {I should maybe wait. Just to make sure.}  
  
"Ah, Jason? I found Ryoga." Ranma said, still with a female voice.  
  
The door slammed open and Jason leaned inside. He saw Ryoga sitting in the tub and Ranma kneeling down infront of him still female. "Wh-where's the pig?" Jason noted.  
  
"Ranma... You are dead!!" Ryoga shouted and tried to punch Ranma who blocked with a bucket.  
  
"Wait! So you did go to the 'Ground of Accursed Springs'!" Ranma stated.  
  
Jason's jaw dropped. "You mean... he's the pig?" It came out almost a whisper so no one else heard it. He moved within the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
Ryoga gave them a retelling of just what happened when he'd followed Ranma to China. He said he'd wandered for many days until a charging panda crashed by him, as he dodged into the air from it a girl knocked him into one of the springs. Then told him how he was almost cooked alive. "That's why I want my revenge Ranma! Because you ran from our duel!" Ryoga accused pointing a finger at Ranma.  
  
Ranma shouted "Hold it you!" just as a transparent bag filled with ice hit Ryoga in the head.  
  
"What did I tell you before Ryoga? Revenge only get's people hurt. Just the other day you almost killed Akane, the girl who treated the bump on your head just now! Do you think she finds you hideous?" Jason explained calmly as he began to unwrap the bandage on his arm. "If I were you Ryoga. I'd put anger aside and learn how to live with the curse now that you have it." He added then walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. {I think the bleedings stopped. Ah, probably should use a new bandage anyways.} Jason thought to himself as he gently rubbed some water over the stitches on his arm.  
  
"And anyways! What does this have to do with me? You should be looking for the girl who--" Ranma began but suddenly went silent.  
  
"Not now Genma! If you want to change back there's a kettle on the stove!" Jason called out just as Genma was about to open the door on the other side. He'd finished cleaning the wound then grabbed a roll of bandages and began skillfully applying them to his injury. "And ya know what Ryoga! I'm not even mad about my arm, I figure this'll leave a very nice scar and it doesn't hurt much because I pop a Tylenol every hour and numb it with ice." Jason finished wrapping the bandage and then began to put the strings for the ice back on his arm. {Dr. Tofu is amazing, I still can't believe how easy it is to retie this thing.}  
  
Before he could get the ice back on though the door to the bath opened and Genma stood in the doorway with a sign that said, *It was empty.*  
  
That sign was quickly replaced with *P-Pardon Me!* and then Genma walked out and closed the door.  
  
{Girl... Panda... Girl... Panda... Oh no.} Jason thought to himself and looked at Ryoga. He quickly noticed the depression in Ryoga's eyes.  
  
"Soooo... that girl... was you! RANMA!!" Ryoga shouted as he got out of the tub chasing after a fleeing naked female Ranma.  
  
Jason moved forwards and punched Ryoga in the forehead with a left cross, followed by a right cross to the cheek. The blows pushed Ryoga back a little but he quickly recovered. {Damnit! I put all I had into those! Why I am getting so outclassed these days?} "Ranma, change back quick!" Jason directed as he brought his fists up and brought his heels off the ground to stand on his toes. He quirked a grin and said, "Don't you know Ryoga? You're not allowed to fight in this house naked? Or at all for that matter."  
  
"Don't you get in my way American!" Ryoga retorted as he charged forwards.  
  
"WHAT?! AMERICAN?!" Jason shouted in anger as he threw a punch into Ryoga's gut. "I'm CANADIAN for god's sake!" He clarified as Ryoga stumbled back sucking wind. Jason felt good about having gotten off such a lucky strike. {Oh Yeah! He came! He saw! He...} Jason fell to one knee clutching his chest with his left hand and his right arm completely limp. {Fell down unconscious.} "Agh..." Jason groaned as he felt his body become heavy like lead.  
  
"Good for You!" Ryoga shouted and kicked Jason into the wall behind him.  
  
"Jason!!" Ranma shouted as Jason slid down from the wall to lie on the floor unmoving.  
  
Ryoga stood ready for Jason to get back up again. He waited for what his adrenaline considered to be a long while before standing straight. "... Is he alright?" He wondered. {I guess he was no challenge after all. Now where was I? Ah yes, revenge against Ranma.} He spun towards the now male Ranma. "Ranma Saotome-" His speech was cut off short as Ranma's fist impacted with Ryoga's face rather painfully knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You jerk!! You almost killed him!!" Ranma shouted at Ryoga then knelt down beside Jason.  
  
"How could I have almost killed him?! He was fine a minute ago!" Ryoga retorted.  
  
"Idiot! You saw his arm when he took that hit for Akane! How do you think he's healed it so fast that he could use his arm again?!"  
  
"... A healing techinque?" Ryoga guessed.  
  
"Yes! One that severely drains his Ki. He was at his very limit yesterday and he shouldn't have been fighting."  
  
Jason stood up slowly and steadied himself as his knee's began to wobble. "Don't worry about me Ranma. I've got a bit left to go on before I'm really in trouble." Jason stated casually and then fell on his rear again as his legs gave out. "Ow ow ow! Someone gimme my ice pack please?"  
  
Looking around Ryoga found the bag of ice lying by his feet, he picked it up and tossed it in Jason's lap. Gratefully Jason picked it up and it back on his arm then tied it in.  
  
Once again Jason stood up. "Now then, where were we?"  
  
"We are taking you back to bed before you die of exhaustion."  
  
"And you're gonna change right?"  
  
Ranma paused a second then jumped into the bathtub. Coming out a few seconds later fully male. He walked over to Jason and took hold of his arm. "Now come on." He said and began dragging Jason out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wait... wait a minute Ranma. Oh fine."  
  
Ryoga stood in the middle of the Tendo bathroom, completely naked, not knowing what to think. "..."  
  
Jason lowered himself onto the futon in the Tendo guest room. "What are we gonna do about Ryoga now that he's here? And more importantly, how are we gonna tell Akane that the pig she found in her room is Ryoga?" He asked.  
  
"I'll take care of Ryoga. But as for Akane, it's the Warriors Code that we cannot tell anyone." Ranma whispered.  
  
Jason stared at Ranma for a second, then nodded his head. "Yeah I guess I can see it. I won't tell. I promise." He couldn't say much else as he began to nod off. "Ah... feeling alot better now." Jason muttered to himself.  
  
Ranma didn't hear that though as he'd already left the room to deal with Pig-boy. He found the illustrious Jusenkyo victim still trying to find his way out of the bathroom. Ranma tossed Ryoga his clothes and stood in the doorway. "Now then, Ryoga. I'm gonna keep this as short as possible. Get out! Neither I nor the Tendo's need any trouble and you're coming here to cause it. If you wanna fight me you can set a time and date and you can be On Time for once! Ya got that?" Ranma explained rather calmly.  
  
"Are you making fun of me again Saotome?!" Ryoga demanded. "It's your fault I'm cursed!"  
  
"Yeah! And it's my Pop's fault I'm cursed, do you see me killing him?! And since it's my Pop's fault I'm cursed it's also his fault you're cursed! So go take it out on him! I don't go picking fights with whomever I cross just because I'm angry Ryoga! That goes against what a Martial Artist is! Just give up this whole 'Kill any person I know' routine and get a life!" Ranma... um... well, I'm sure you know, not really shouting but close kinda thing. Yeah....  
  
Ryoga's jaw clenched shut. He quickly dressed himself and picked up his things.  
  
"Jason and I won't tell anyone about your curse. We promise. And you should be glad I managed to get him to. Being you've almost killed him and all." Ranma added.  
  
Ryoga sneered at his one-time friend. "And you expect thanks from me?"  
  
"No, I really didn't expect much. I just want you to drop this whole revenge thing." He said as Ryoga walked past him.  
  
  
  
Wondering what could have been taking Ranma so long to finish his and the pigs bath, Akane wandered out of her room and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. Sighing in frustration she looked down the stairs to see the black piglet at the foot of the stairs looking around itself. "There you are." Akane said cheerfully as she walked down the stairs and scooped up the pig. "Poor thing. Did that mean Ranma leave you at the bottom of the stairs? Let's go." She whispered to it and walked into her room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Akane, the pig's still here I see." Jason said casually as he entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah, that jerk Ranma left him out in the rain last night after I asked him to give it a bath." Akane replied.  
  
"And quite the debilitating experience it was." Jason muttered to himself. "So... where'd you put the pig?" Jason asked making himself heard more clearly.  
  
"In my bed with me." Akane replied.  
  
Jason didn't move much. He blinked, looked at Ryoga, looked back at Akane, then sat down at the table and started eating. And due to the fact that it was a weekend, Ranma was completely oblivious to the truth somewhere else in town.  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in town.  
"You're such a sweet little girl! Here, have another bun-- for free!"  
  
"OOOO! Golly! Thank you so much!" Ranma replied cutely.  
  
{Yup when I'm cruising for eats, this girl body is the wau to go!} Ranma thought to herself while walking through the streets of Nerima while stuffing her face with some meat buns. She came across a scene where three bandaged people were facing off with a single girl dressed in a black school dress.  
  
"Pardon me, but you are from Furinkan High School, are you not? Please, no need to rush on my account. If I'm not mistaken, we'll be having our match in one week."  
  
"No more talk!" One of the bandaged men shouted, "We've got you at last!" Another yelled.  
  
{What's with the guys in bandages?} Ranma wondered.  
  
"We're finishing you off here and now! Prepare to die!" One of the men cried and the trio rushed forwards wielding batons.  
  
The girl readied a ribbon saying, "Forgive me, please, if I've failed..." She began then struck all the attackers with the weapon. "...To convey my message!!"  
  
"If I may restate it... perhaps this... or this... or this will be clearer!" She shouted as she began to whip the men with the ribbon.  
  
there was suddenly a loud SNAP as the girls abuse suddenly came to an end. "Doncha think that's enough? I mean, you've won already right?" Ranma stated holding the other end of the ribbbon in her hand.  
  
"You caught that ribbon as if it were nothing. If you'll forgive me, you seem to be no ordinary girl."  
  
"Uh, yeah... I guess you could say that!"  
  
"Good..." The girl said as she got her foot under one of the batons the guys dropped. "Because I prefer not to treat girls..." She kicked it up into her hand and dropped the ribbon. "...With ordinary courtesy!!" She shouted and stabbed at Ranma's skull(Like it could pierce it.). Ranma countered by ducking down and kicking the girls feet out from under her.  
  
The girl planted her hands on the ground then swung herself upright. As the two combatants faced each other the girl said "Well. You are very good! Remember... I'm called the black rose of St. Bacchus's school for girls." She said flicking a black rose at Ranma. "Kodachi... the Black(Ahem, Blank) Rose. Please don't forget it." And with that she bounded away laughing maniacally.  
  
After Kodachi was out of sight the bandaged men began crying in humiliation.  
  
"Hey! What's with the crying? Remember you're men!"  
  
"That's what you think!" One of them said and they ripped off the bandages. "We're the Furinkan Gymnastic Team!"  
  
Ranma tipped her hat down a little. {Uh-oh! These girls are from my class!}  
  
  
  
Back at the Tendo Training Hall  
  
"What is it, girls?" Akane asked the three girls beaten up by Kodachi. Ranma, Akane, the three girls, were all in Akane's room. Ranma and Akane sat on Akane's bed while the three girls sat on the floor, some tea sat on a tray beneath Akane's dangling feet.  
  
The trio beaten up by Kodachi began blubbering to Akane about having been ambushed and now would be thrown out of their event.  
  
Akane pointed at herself, "Then, you want me to take your place." She guessed.  
  
"Please Akane!!" they begged, "You see, this next match, is Rythymic Gymnastic Wrestling!"  
  
"What the heck is that?" Ranma asked leaning forwards.  
  
"The schools champion fight! Using Rythymic Gymnastics!" One explained.  
  
"I'm not sure I get it, but all right, I will avenge you!" Akane declared.  
  
"Oh thank you Akane!!" the three girls cried happily.  
  
  
  
"Y'know, you shouldn't have agreed so quickly Akane, do you even know how to use this stuff?" Ranma asked as both moved down to the dojo to practice with the equipment given to them.  
  
"I agree Akane, you may have kicked the shit out of every boy in school on a daily basis, but you didn't look too graceful when you did it." Jason commented from behind the punching bag in back of the dojo.  
  
"Just you two watch."  
  
Akane brilliant display of incompetance was delayed by a snort coming from the door of the dojo. Everyone but Jason turned to see Ryoga the pig walk in the door oinking happily.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been P-chan?!" Akane wondered as she picked up the black pig and held it close.  
  
"P-chan?!"  
  
"Yes, 'P' for 'pig' and 'chan' for 'little'." Akane explained cheerfully to Ranma.  
  
"Right. Of course."  
  
Akane put Ryoga back on the floor. "Now, you just sit here quietly." She then looked to Ranma "You leave him alone now Ranma!"  
  
Ranma stared at Ryoga from the corner of his eye as Ryoga stared at Akane getting ready to practice. Ranma moved to a more relaxed position on his side which put him closer to Ryoga. "I thought I told you to leave Ryoga. Or are you just becoming dumb like a pig and can't the door?" Ranma said quietly so that Akane wouldn't hear. This comment caused Ryoga to bite Ranma's arm. Which caused Ranma to punch him. Which caused Akane to hit Ranma with one of the batons she was holding.  
  
"I told you to leave him alone Ranma!!" She declared.  
  
Once readied Akane held her batons up high, "Now watch this!" she declared determinedly and jumped up into the air gracefully throwing the batons up as well. She did a 9.0 landing so perfectly you could do nothing but be amazed... except the batons fell to the ground a good two meters from her.  
  
"Um, are you supposed to let those drop?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane went through all the tools given to her and constantly proved she couldn't use them while Ranma poked fun at her and Jason paid them no mind at all from behind the punching bag.  
  
"I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz!" Akane whined to Ranma who merely backed away and said "What can I do about it?"  
  
"I can instruct you." declared a new voice from the door of the dojo. Everyone looked to see just who came in.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
"What happened to P-chan?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ryoga grabbed Ranma's collar while blushing. "Who... is P-chan?"  
  
"That's a good question who is P-chan?" Ranma countered.  
  
Jason moved back behind the punching bag no longer interested in what was going on. "[Hey Ryoga! You're not thinking about trying to kill me again are you?]" He called out. "[I mean, the Tendo's aren't gonna be happy with you if I bleed to death right?]"  
  
"[Quiet you!]" Ryoga replied quickly and loudly.  
  
"Jason stop picking on Ryoga. And what are you doing over there anyways?" Akane reprimanded.  
  
"Um. Nothing! Nothing at all! Just pay me no mind!" Jason insistantly replied.  
  
A short and very agravating silence ensued as everyone stared at the bag.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll go back to bed!" Jason shouted as he came out from behind the bag with his hands up. "[Jeez, give a guy a break.]"  
  
Everyone watched Jason walked out while grumbling to himself, "This is so generous of you Ryoga!" Akane explained once Jason was out of the dojo.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Ryoga gushed as he bent down to pick up a spare ribbon. "Anyways, let's begin your training." He said and held the ribbon expertly. "The ribbon." Then spun it into the air and hit Ranma a couple of times with it, knocking him into the wall.  
  
"That was wonderful!" Akane revered cutely.  
  
"Gosh." Ryoga said looking slightly down trying to hide his blush as the ribbon went limp.  
  
  
  
A cloaked figure approached the Tendo residence. {So. They've asked for help. These Furinkan High Gymnasts are bad losers. The figure dropped the cloak to reveal she was was wearing a black leotard holding a black rose inbetween her lips and toting a hefty mallet. "Akane Tendo. Kodachi the Black Rose will cripple you!"  
  
Two passersby saw this, got really nervous, and began walking alot faster.  
  
  
  
Akane made no progress during Ryoga's training and it showed. Ryoga didn't admit this though, and Ranma did. Feeling the depression of defeat even before the match, Akane went to take a bath while Ranma and Ryoga watched  
  
WHOOPS! I mean, they sat by the pond and talked.  
  
"Hmph! It's embarrasing to watch. And you! You've got no shame!" Ranma said while sitting on a stone statue and spinning a dodge ball on his finger. "Flattering her like that!"  
  
"Bah!" Ryoga smiled at Ranma, "You're the one who should be ashamed Ranma. For your jealousy!"  
  
"What?! Who's jealous?!" Ranma shouted just as a splashing sound was heard. Ryoga the pig jumped out of the water 'Ernk'ing non-chalantly. Ranma gripped the ball tightly as he got angry. "What now Ryoga? You going to crawl into Akane's bed!!" He shouted and threw the dodge ball at Ryoga.  
  
  
  
Akane walked into her room drearily and flopped onto her bed. She flipped over on the sheets and came face to face with the ambush planned to put her out of commission. As Kodachi fell from the roof swinging the large mallet onto the bed Akane jumped out of the way and landed in a kempo stance on the floor. "Who are you?!"  
  
The attacker stood straight holding the mallet. "I'm from St. Bacchus's school for girls! Kodachi the Black Rose!" She declared then swung the mallet. "I shall be your opponent next week! So let us do our best..." The mallet came straight down and missed Akane's foot. "... And fight in all fairness!"  
  
"You call this..." Akane began the kicked at Kodachi "In all fairness!!"  
  
"As I said, I believe in fighting in all fairness, before the match!"  
  
"That is the most-"  
  
Akane was cut off as the door to her room slammed open and hit Kodachi in the face, effectively passifying her. Ranma ran in chasing P-chan. "GET BACK HERE!!" He shouted as they both began bouncing around the room.  
  
"H-hey! Ranma leave my P-chan alone!!" Akane shouted as she leaned out the door to chase him. She was halted as the large mallet came towards her again. Quickly she kicked it out of Kodachi's hands. "Will you just leave it alone!"  
  
Kodachi backed away towards the window. "So, I see the rumors are true, you are good." she muttered to herself then spun her ribbon in the air. "I shall return!" She declared as black rose petals fell from the ribbon and swirled around the room.  
  
With that Kodachi was gone. A single rose in the middle of the room all the remained of where she had stood.  
  
"Who?! Who do you think is going to clean up this room?!" Akane demanded as stood in the middle of what used to be her bedroom, which was now a War Zone and Tornado disaster area. Picking up the rose Akane vowed, "Kodachi the Black Rose, I'll repay you for this at our match!"  
  
  
  
Jason Reaver didn't listen to Nobody. Well okay, he usually listens to everybody. But when he didn't want to do something he either refused to or at least deviated from doing it. Which was why he was currently sitting on the roof right now facing the same way as Akane's room did. The breeze was so nice this time of night.  
  
He saw some Japanese chick with a pony tail dressed in a leotard jump up onto the roof at about the time he heard Ranma and Ryoga take their scuffle up there. Jason found himself rather surprised that neither party noticed him. He may have been wearing dark navy blue jeans, but his white shirt caucasian skin and silver hair should have made him stick out like a sore thumb.  
  
"Hold it Ryoga!!" Ranma shouted as he chased after the pig holding a kettle in his hand.  
  
KLOONNNNGGGGG  
  
"Damnit Ranma! Watch what you're doing!" Jason shouted as he dived forwards and caught the girl just as she fell off the roof.  
  
"Sorry!!" Ranma shouted without taking his eyes off of Ryoga. After all, getting hit in the head with a kettle shouldn't bother Jason TOO much. And he did shout out afterwards didn't he? Naw, he must have been fine.  
  
Jason managed to catch the girl by the foot and pulled her up till he could grab hold of her leotard, then flipped her into his arms so that he was carrying her more gently. "Yo, you alright lady?" He asked as he would a sparring partner.  
  
Kodachi's eyes snapped open and she focused on Jason's face. {Oh. He's gorgeous.} She thought to herself. She turned away momentarily as she began to blush then turned back to him. "I... I..." She murmured, then clutched herself to him. "I was so frightened!"  
  
"Uh.... Yeah." Jason replied looking around hoping no one was looking. {Who is she?} "Um... can you uh... let go?" He asked but she didn't appear to hear.  
  
I won't challenge the intelligence of the readers with what Kodachi was thinking at this point, and any who have the books probably already know what she thinks. I might be lazy but I frankly don't care.  
  
Luckily she peeled herself away from him and gazed up at him. "Please sir, can I have your name?"  
  
Jason peered at her worriedly. "Jason Reaver." He replied, even pronouncing it with a Japanese accent so that it would be easier to understand.  
  
"For you, my Jason." Kodachi said as she handed him a bouquet of roses.  
  
{Where did she get those from?} Jason wondered as he took them from her hands. He didn't see them on her before, must have been some kind of trick of the hand. {Guess it couldn't hurt to be nice.} He thought as he smelt the roses. As he did though a gas wafted forth and he felt his senses grow dull.  
  
Normally Jason probably could have resisted the power of the roses. Being in Beautiful B.C. and not suffering from hayfever meant you had one hell of a nose. But alas as you all know Jason is far from his best he succumbed in record time had Kodachi had a watch on her to notice. And maybe if she had discovered this fact she would then decide that maybe he ain't that gorgeous. But then again, who know's what Kodachi thinks. Anyone notice she hasn't even taken notice of the ice pack yet? Yeah it's still there.  
  
"A bit of paralysis gas in the bouquet." Kodachi explained before the question was asked. Jason didn't miss that rather sinister look in her eyes.  
  
"[WHAT?!]" Jason shouted as his knee's buckled and he fell to his butt. "Are you nuts?!" He cried as his back hit the rooftop.  
  
"Now my Jason." Kodachi cooed as she spread herself out overtop of him. "Be brave, and take these lips of mine."  
  
Jason's body began to shake somewhat as he tried to shake off the powders effects. "RRRRRRR!!!" Was all he managed to say as she came desperately close to his face.  
  
Only to be saved by Akane as she punted Kodachi away.(Too bad Hentai's) "Right over my bedroom yet!" She shouted angrilly.  
  
"Such tragic timing." Kodachi pouted as she landed well enough. She began to bound away across the rooftops. "Let us meet again my Jason."  
  
"Rediculous." Akane grunted to herself and then looked down at Jason who could only look up at her. "Sorry to get in the way of True Love." She said and tossed her overcoat onto Jason. "Nighty night." She said as she walked off.  
  
A chill wind passed by and blew the coat off of Jason. {Kinda warm out tonight.}  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
Good mornings were passed around at the school as everyone filed into the center of learning. A couple of Akane's friends talked to Akane about her representing Furinkan High in the Rythymic Gymnastics Wrestling Tournament the next week. When suddenly Akane's danger sense went off. "Akane Tendo prepare yourself!" Kodachi shouted as came down unto Akane with a bokken.  
  
Akane caught the end of the weapon and held it there.  
  
{Uh oh, it's that Black Petunia or whatever chick.} Ranma thought to himself worriedly.  
  
"You again?! Ambushing me first thing in the morning!" Akane implied more than annoyed.  
  
"'Ambushed?' I did no such thing. I was just looking for my darling Jason." Kodachi corrected.  
  
Ranma stepped forwards before Akane did anything that might be brash. "Jason ain't here today. And he wasn't even at the Tendo's this morning was he?" He said turning to Akane for confirmation.  
  
Just then the sound of something on wheels came to every one in the school yard. "Look out!! I'm gonna be late!" Jason shouted as he turned the corner on his skateboard. He pushed for extra momentum to get to school just a little bit faster.  
  
"Jason! You've come!" Kodachi cried out happily.  
  
Suddenly Jason became very still.   
  
Just as Kodachi came upon him he kicked his skate board into the air and ducked low. The result being Kodachi caught the skateboard and not him. He quickly stood up again, slid the board from Kodachi's grasp and said as he ran for the exit, "Sorry, but I've got books to grease and wheels to read." {FLEEEE}  
  
Up ahead of Jason Kuno was walking from the school feeling that he was fast approaching Akane while lost in thought. Jason figured that this should be no problem. After all, Kuno was holding a bouquet of roses and would be too busy thinking of Akane to want to attack him right now. He could just run right past Kuno.  
  
"Akane I love you." Kuno declared and swung out with his bokken, incidentally hitting Jason in the side of the head.  
  
Jason's head went to the right, then rolled around dizzily. Feeling he was stunned and momentarily losing track of where he was he reacted on instinct. Raising his fists and readying himself for a block he focused on Kuno not too well since the world spun. He could have fallen down, but then again the point to boxing was being able to hold out while stunned and dizzy. He threw a punch out at where he was sure Kuno was and felt his fist hit something very hard and very solid. {Must be Kuno's head.}  
  
"Uhh..." Jason moaned as his focus aligned itself somewhat. "Sorry Ranma." He apologized and then leaned closer and squinted. "Or is it Kuno?"  
  
"Jason Reaver, what do you have against me?" Kuno demanded with a fist imprint on his face and grabbing the collar of Jason's muscle shirt.  
  
About then Jason felt something press itself against his back. "Oh, Ja-so-n-sama!"  
  
"Uhn?" Jason wondered.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." Kuno hmm'ed. Then slapped both their arms. "Yes."  
  
"Uhn?" Jason wondered.  
  
"Yes, you two may go steady with my permission!" Kuno declared and unfolded a fan with the red sun on it.  
  
"Uhn?!" Jason demanded, his skateboard dropping from nerveless fingers.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Kodachi cried now pressing herself against Jason's chest.  
  
Gently, Jason moved Kodachi off of him and motioned for her to stay put. He grabbed Kuno's shoulders, yanked Kuno towards him and smashed his cranium against Kuno's. Jason quickly found out just why Kuno was as dense as he was as he reeled from the strike in pain. "[RGH!! God damnit that hurts!!]" Jason shouted as he clutched at his forehead. "Now give that to me again Kuno, you said I could go steady with her?" Jason demanded then began to straighten himself. "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna go steady with ANYONE you tell me to?!" He demanded.  
  
A great SOB! sound effect was heard by everyone in the school yard as Kodachi's eyes were suddenly a waterworks. "SO!! YOU HATE ME!!" She guessed as she confronted him.  
  
"LADY IF I HATED YOU YOU'D BE CRYING SO HARD PEOPLE WOULD THINK YOU WERE THE HOOVER DAM!!" Jason shouted back at her before flipping his skateboard back up into the air and catching it. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go to school." Jason said, moved around Kodachi and back to the school. Moving quickly he past by Akane and Ranma before Kodachi could voice a reply. "C'mon you two, I wanna get outta here before she does something I'll 'really' regret." Jason whispered past the pair.  
  
"Jason-sama!" Kodachi cried out suddenly. Jason cringed and turned around slowly.  
  
"Just leave him alone Kodachi!" Akane piped up. If this was going to go on any longer they 'would' be late for class. "We don't have time for this right now."  
  
Kodachi looked at Akane. "And what are you to him?!" She demanded.  
  
"She's my friend!" Jason called back.  
  
I would say that you could probably guess what went through Kodachi's head at that moment. But then this is Kodachi.  
  
"So! I see you have a girlfriend then!"  
  
Jason's eyes opened as wide as they could possibly go, and then some. But then they slid almost closed as if some sly thought came to mind. "Yeah! That's right, I have a girlfriend." He said and stood straight, one hand holding the strap of the gymbag on his shoulder, the other hanging limply at his side grasping his skateboard. "I'm playing with words here Akane, don't hit me I'm still injured." Jason whispered so that Kodachi wouldn't hear.  
  
"G-G-Girlfriend? You?" Kodachi stammered looking at Akane.  
  
"More or less." Akane replied evenly. "You owe me for this." She whispered back.  
  
"So. How interesting." Kodachi muttered then used a ribbon to lash out at three standing there. Ranma and Akane jumped over the makeshift whip and Jason ducked low. "What do you say then?" She asked as the ribbon fell to the ground. "Shall we wager over Jason in the upcoming match?"  
  
{This might be going even better than I thought.} Jason thought to himself.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Akane shouted outraged. "Are you insane?!"  
  
"I think it's a fine idea Akane." Kuno said putting a hand on Akane's shoulder. "If you wish to leave Ranma, you need only lose."  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! You needn't worry about that! She'll lose in any case!" Kodachi declared, then looked at Jason. "Jason! When this match is over... you shall be mine." Kodachi declared then spun that stupid ribbon in the air and sent a shitload of black rose petals into the air. Covering her escape as she bounded away laughing meniacally.  
  
"Really. That she is such a deviant... still thought," Kuno said and patted Jason's back friendly like, "take care of my little sister."  
  
"Uhn? Hold it! What do you mean 'little sister'?" Jason wondered  
  
"Even though I am her brother, I have to admire her for being so wicked, so nasty, so spiteful... and so thoroughly twisted." Kuno said then handed the roses he'd been holding to Akane. "Please Akane. Try not to let her injure you." Then he began to walk away. "When Kodachi sets her sights on a man, she doesn't let go. Surely she will try something evil during the match."  
  
Jason frowned at that. "Yo Kuno! You forgot something!" He called out.  
  
Kuno turned around and waited for Jason to speak.  
  
"Akane already has a fiancŽe, therefore she can't be my girlfriend! Therefore the bet is null and void! Tell Kodachi that before the match!" He explained loudly enough so that everyone around them could hear.  
  
"Ku... Kuno's sister." Ranma muttered unbelievingly.  
  
"Now that I think about it. They're identical." Akane stated.  
  
"And best of all Akane. You've saved face, while I get the psycho off my back for awhile." Jason explained cheerfully.  
  
  
  
The day before the match.  
  
Both Akane and Ranma in the dojo practicing while Jason sat on the Tendo's roof relaxing and listening to music. Everything seemed to be going fine until Jason realized he wasn't hearing anything but his music. "They done yet?" He wondered and sat up. There didn't seem to be anyone in the dojo... "[YES! I CAN PRACTICE!]" Jason cried happily and jumped off the roof to the ground with a loud thump. Then ran into the dojo before anyone berrated him for jumping off the two story roof.  
  
In all truth, Jason's arm was fully healed now, and he'd been feeling better than ever. Although having slept on the Tendo roof after the fight with Kodachi left him rather sleepless and with a sore back he'd woken up the next morning feeling energized. So throughout the week he'd been spending time up on the roof when it was night, he wouldn't sleep up there though, no one would wake him up.  
  
Course though, no one believed him and he was firmly told by Akane and Kasumi not to use the dojo. Maybe sneaking into it the first day hadn't been TOO smart after all.  
  
"[Allllrighty then! Where to begin?]" Jason wondered to himself as he looked over the materials laid out before him. Most of them he'd never touch in his life, but the punching bag had been taken down and he couldn't see it anywhere. His enthusiasm now gone he stared around the room blankly before leaving. "Damnit. Why's everyone being so cruel to me?"  
  
He passed Ryoga, Akane, and a now female Ranma walking towards the Dojo. Jason waved a passing greeting as he passed by, not really taking any notice in Ranma's new leotard, or Akane's new cast. He guessed that no one took any notice of the dejected look in his eyes cause no one made any comment to him about it.  
  
Passing Kasumi got him a few questions to answer about his health. "Just fine, just fine." Passing Nabiki got him nothing. He shuffled into the guest room and sat down on his futon crosslegged. Jason placed his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and relaxed his breathing.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep sitting like that, with little to no blood flowing through his legs.  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
Akane woke up, threw on a sweater, and walked out of her room. "Mm, I slept like a dog." She muttered to herself before she reached the guest room. When she looked into the guest though, all she saw was Jason and Genma sleeping. Suddenly Akane felt very nervous.  
  
As quickly as someone can walk with a sprained ankle Akane hurried to the Dojo. She opened up the door and the sight made her trip once again. Ranma and Ryoga were still fighting, Ranma was jumping on Ryoga's back shouting something slightly incoherant. "Have you two been at it all NIGHT?!" Akane shouted at the two.  
  
"Wha? Morning already?" Ranma asked all bleary eyed as she stood up from Ryoga's back.  
  
As the family sat down around the table Ranma began chewing on a table cloth and Jason seemed to be struggling to hold a sitting position.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, this fishcake is rather tough." Ranma commented.  
  
"That's a towel." Kasumi commented back then turned to Jason. "Are you sure you're alright Jason?"  
  
Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What's wrong with Jason?" Soun asked wonderingly.  
  
"I fell down the stair after I woke up. Slept in a weird position last night and I had no bloodflow in my legs. I think it's gonna be one of those days." Jason explained.  
  
"'Those days?'" Ranma muttered slightly coherantly.  
  
"Oh you know... those days when you wake up and you can just tell something will go really wrong. Like you'll die or be horribly injured, or you'll just plain be very embarrased." Jason stated while straightening his legs.  
  
"Will you be at the tournament?" Akane asked.  
  
"Being near Kodachi? I'm getting this really ominous vibe." Jason replied then sat completely still for a few seconds. "[My god.] I've never once in my life said anything like that before. This training I'm getting from Dr. Tofu must really be getting to me."  
  
A bleary eyebrow was raised from Ranma. "Training?"  
  
Jason nodded absently. "Dr. Tofu is teaching me tons of stuff about Ki manipulation. He says if I can get my reserves back up I could easily become a master Manipulator. Meaning I'll be able to bring myself up to your level someday." Jason stated grinning as he resumed eating. "That and he's teaching me plenty of things about medicine. Says I'd make a good doctor if I tried."  
  
"Seems you'll be good at just about everything." Nabiki commented eyeing Jason like she does when she see's money.  
  
Jason's smirk became a smile. "Don't worry Nabiki, I'll never become as good at scraping together money like you do. Or black mailing people. Or extortion. Or handling money. And I'm broke."  
  
"Suure you are."  
  
Reaching into his pocket Jason pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. It did indeed look empty. He showed it to her so that she couldn't miss it then put it back in his back pocket.  
  
"Anyways, I suppose I should come with you guys. Who else will carry Ranma to the match?"  
  
"Carry?"  
  
In response to Akane's response Jason walked up behind Ranma and tapped a point on Ranma's neck. Ranma immediately fell asleep and crashed to the table.  
  
"He's gotta sleep before the match ya know."  
  
----------  
  
I'm gonna leave it there for now. Feels like I've been dragging this chapter out. I'll get to the fight later, cause as I've said before, I'm lazy. And frankly if you all have a problem with that, BITE ME! I love that saying. Please, take no offense if I use it too often. BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!  
  
Anyways, thanks to all those people who support me, and to all those who at least tell me something. And for all those people who dis me, well, at least you said something. So for all those people who read this and say nothing... SAY SOMETHING TO ME DAMNIT!!! CURSE YOU ALL AND YOUR TIGHT LIPPEDNESS!!! I'm done ranting now so don't worry anymore people.  
  
I know I'd promised that I'd finish this chapter faster than the last, and I did, albeit not quite as fast as I might have wished (I'm so ashamed) and I won't be making any promises about the next one, the fight will pretty much be the same as within the manga, except Kodachi will be spilling her love for Jason and not Ranma.  
  
People must still be wondering why I'm being so mean to Jason. Well, at least I'm no longer almost killing him. Although this can be seen as worse. Don't worry though, the rest of Ranma's girl load will still be on Ranma, I could reveal the whole point to Kodachi being hooked on Jason but that would spoil ALOT of his history which I'm saving for later.  
  
Any comments, criticisms, and just plain things that you wanna talk to me about or discuss with me email me at MacLeodRichard@hotmail.com ... or you can try my MSN which I'm on kinda often considering my time on a computer. And since it's 1 o'clock in the morning here, I'm gonna say g'night. 


	6. Kodachi Insanity Kuno

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 6  
Kodachi Instanity Kuno  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
I won't write a disclaim cause I can't think of anything funny enough for it.  
  
"I've saved my favorite group for last. The maniacs and crazy people, yeah, the ones who live out where the buses don't run. And I distinguish between maniacs and crazy people. A maniac will beat nine people to death with a steel dildo. A crazy person will beat nine people to death with a steel dildo, but he'll be wearing a bugs bunny suit at the time. So you can't put all of them away, y'know, ya gotta keep some of them around just for the entertainment. Like a guy who tells you the king of Sweden is using his penis as a radio transmitter to send anti-semitic lesbian meatloaf recipies to soupy sales at Marm and Hamlish. A guy like that you wanna give him his own radio show!" - George Carlin  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the ye olde english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
{} Denotes thought. All thought is conducted in the person native language, so I read someone else's mind, they better think in english.  
  
----------  
  
"A substitute?"  
  
"Yes, I injured myself. This girl will take my place." Akane replied to Kodachi, pointing at Ranma. Jason had come to St. Bacchus, but he ran when he thought he saw Kodachi. Luckily the pressure point Jason had used only temporarily put Ranma to sleep.  
  
"Ah yes. The pigtailed girl. We have met before have we not?" Kodachi said then held out her hand. "May the best girl win."  
  
"Hold it." Akane said as she grabbed Kodachi's hand. Turning her palm upwards revealed the tacks inbetween her fingers.  
  
"Oh, how did those tacks get inbetween my fingers?" Kodachi said wonderingly.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Can't let your guard down for a minute around her." Jason said as he met Ranma and Akane in the change room.  
  
"Hm? Where did these come from Jason?" Akane asked as she noticed a bouquet of roses lying on the desk.  
  
"I dunno. I didn't notice them."  
  
Akane picked up one of the roses and put it in the fish tank that was in the room. The fish rose to the top of the tank and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"I'll have to remember that trick. It's the second time she's used it." Jason commented.  
  
"You said those roses weren't there before right?" Ranma asked.  
  
Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, I didn't see them when I came in... which means..."  
  
"Jason-sama!!" Kodachi cheered as she dropped down from the top of a group of lockers.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Jason screamed as he barreled through the door.  
  
  
  
"You're sure this is St. Bacchus school for girls? Absolutely no doubt?"  
  
"A... absolutely."  
  
"I made it, I made it and I didn't get lost. This MUST be a turning point in my life. For the first time-" Ryoga was stalled in his lamenting as he heard a cowardly scream come from his right.  
  
"SAAAAVVVEEE MEEEE!!!" Jason shouted as Kodachi jumped off the roof and tried to grab hold of Jason using her whip.  
  
Ryoga reacted fast. Not just fast, SUPA FAST! In less than an instant he'd whipped a bandanna off his head, began to twirl it, and threw it with unerring accuracy.  
  
The bandanna flew straight and true. Jason saw it coming and dived to the ground, he'd been crippled long enough! The bandanna flew over Jason, cutting the end of the ribbon off, then it came back, and cut more off the ribbon off, then again, and again, and again, until there was very little ribbon left.  
  
Jason got off the ground and brushed himself off then looked at all the ribbon shards on the ground. He looked at Ryoga with wide eyes. "Ryoga, you've helped me for once!"  
  
Obviously the words might have been better chosen as he didn't seem to happy about the comment. "Don't expect it to happen again."  
  
"Aw come on Ryoga I didn't mean it like- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Jason began apologetically then began to scream as Kodachi landed infront of him with another ribbon.  
  
Jason's chances to run were dashed as Kodachi easily had the advantage of range. The ribbon lashed out and wrabbed around Jason's arms and upper body. He was trapped. Kodachi pulled him close and held out a bouquet of roses to his face. Jason tried to turn his face from the Black Roses of Certain Doom but to little avail as the cloud burst out and enveloped his face. He quickly began to cough and wheeze as he took in the horrible smell, then his body fell limp. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"  
  
To Jason's happiness, sanity, and all around betterment something flashed infront of his face and cut the new ribbon in two and then something hit Kodachi on the head knocking her out. Jason wanted to say 'Ryoga! You saved me!' But it came out more like, "Mrph, hrp hrph mrph."  
  
Ryoga stood straight over Jason and looked down on him. "That should make us even." He stated evenly and then waited for a response. "Are you even gonna say anything?" The only response he got was a loud strangled noise that Jason made. Not quite sure what to make of it Ryoga knelt down and unwrapped the ribbons from around Jason. "Now are you gonna talk to me?" Ryoga demanded annoyed.  
  
Jason responded by twitching an arm. Ryoga did not look happy.  
  
  
  
Ranma and Akane stood at their end of the arena. Kodachi was late, very late. Way too late. Five minutes late. "Due to the St. Bacchus schools absence of team members we have no choice but to award Furinkan High winner by default!" The judges finally said.  
  
"That took long enough." Ranma muttered and got out of the ring. "Guess I should thank Jason for keeping her occupied. Weapons are cheap."  
  
"Let's not dwell on it." Akane replied, she may have been happy that they won. But she had wanted to see Kodachi get punted around like a rag doll. Even if it was Ranma who was doing it.  
  
Just as Ranma and Akane were about to reach the door Ryoga burst through. "That only took me one minute... It's a miracle!" He cried to himself.  
  
Instantly both Ranma and Akane went into fighting stances and both noticed the large body slung over Ryoga's shoulder. "J-Jason!" Akane said and rushed over to Ryoga. Ryoga slid Jason off of his shoulder and into Akane's arms. "What did you do Ryoga?" Ranma demanded still in an offensive stance.  
  
Ryoga snorted but stood still. "I saved him from a fate that I probably would never wish upon another person no matter how much I hated them." He said evenly.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied confused.  
  
"Can you move Jason?" Akane asked, now having propped him up against a wall.  
  
"Rrrgh."  
  
Shaking his head Ryoga began an explanation. "When I found him he was being chased by that Black Rose woman. She tied him up and almost managed to drag him away before I cut him loose and knocked her out."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" A bunch of people screamed. All eyes turned towards the mat in the middle of the arena as the cover flew off and a group of girls in leotards rose from under the fighting area. "You knocked out our leader just before a fight?! That's dirty and underhanded."  
  
"So is attacking the opposing team before a match!! And hiding under the arena mat!!" The actual Furinkan Rythimic Gymnastics Team retorted from the stands.  
  
The trio of true fighters all sweatdropped as the arena broke into an all out war. "Perhaps we can argue somewhere else?" Ryoga suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ranma agreed. He thought he'd seen a kettle of water lying around somewhere.  
  
Quickly they retreated to the Furinkan changing room so that Ranma could get his clothes back and change back to his boy form while Ryoga explained in more detail what happened.  
  
"So Kodachi drugged him?"  
  
"Best guess I could come up with."  
  
"The only person I can think of to take him to would be Dr. Tofu. But I'm not sure if even he can do anything about this." Akane muttered.  
  
While the conversation continued, Jason's finger twitched slightly. Then it twitched again. Finally he managed to move both his arms. {Yes! YES! It's wearing off!} Jason had been trying to use a couple of the healing techniques he'd been learning from Tofu but he'd been unable to concentrate properly for some reason. But now they seemed to be working. His legs began to move from under him and he began to stand up straight, although sluggishly.  
  
"Yeah. Dr. Tofu does seem to be the best choice, we should get him there now." Ranma agreed.  
  
"A heh. Don't worry guys, I think it's passed through my system now." Jason said then stretched. {That's lasting stuff. I still feel stiff, and my body feels all weird again. Like it ain't mine.} The three Japanese citizens turned towards Jason then recoiled in surprise. "What? I'm not turning a weird color am I?" Jason asked worried. {It couldn't be that easy.}  
  
"A Youkai?" Ryoga wondered aloud. "In the city?"  
  
"Youkai?" Jason echoed looking left and right. "Where? I don't see one." He stated then crossed his arms across his chest. "Now the hell are you guys trying to pull on me? Youkai don't exist!" There was a long silence then. Ranma had moved into an attack stance a while ago, Akane had picked up a chair, and Ryoga had leveled his umbrella. "Uh, guys? It's me? Jason? The big white haired Canadian? Remember me?" He said and took a step forwards.  
  
"Stay back!" Akane shouted, but Jason no longer seemed preoccupied with them.  
  
Something felt weird when he took that one step, something just wasn't right... and that something felt like it was just above his ass. Slowly Jason looked over his shoulder down at his backside. Strangely enough, there was a black and white stripped tail sticking out from just above his belt. "[What the fuck?]" Jason muttered then looked down at his front. Half expecting seeing something TOTALLY out of place like a pair of breasts or maybe even a new head coming off his chest. Well, he was disappointed in that respect. All he did have was rather furry looking arms and clawed fingers. Oh, and he couldn't even see his knees. {Huh?!} He leaned down a little bit further to see that his knees now bent backwards like a quadrapeds do.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jason felt an ear on top of his head twitch, he reached up and felt it. It was very real, and very attached to his head. Feeling his teeth he also came across a rather sharp quartet of fangs in his mouth, two for each row of teeth. "[This... this ain't right.]"  
  
"Is anyone still in there?" A voice called into the locker room from the outside.  
  
"Yeah we're still in here? What is it?" Ryoga called out to the door.  
  
"We thought we heard a shout in there."  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about that, I was just a little angry about the match!" Akane called back. "I was hoping to see Kodachi lose in an embarrasing defeat!" She clarified.  
  
They all waited a few seconds so that the people outside would leave. "I swear to god guys I don't know what's going on!" Jason explained quickly.  
  
"I thought you hadn't ever gone to Jyusenkyo." Akane commented.  
  
"Never. And it wasn't cold or hot water that did this anyways, last time I actually touched water was when I showered this morning." Jason replied looking down at his hands for a second then looked back up. "Uh... is something wrong Ranma? Aside from me?"  
  
Ranma, in the back of the room, cowering against the wall, shook his head. "No... nothing at all... you just, kinda, sorta, maybe, look like a c-c-cat!"  
  
"Y'know what? He's right. You kind of remind of one of those large felines you see in Africa and Asia. And you're growing taller Jason." Ryoga said analytically. After all, what did a Hibiki have to fear from an anthromorph?  
  
Jason straightened his legs and looked up at the roof, he noted with some intrest how his nose seemed only a foot from the roof now. Looking back to his asian friends he did notice they seemed a bit smaller and lower than before. "Well this is just great! How am I supposed to get out of here like this?!" He muttered and scratched an itch on his side carefully.  
  
Everyone looked around the room. Akane and Ryoga searching for something to throw over Jason. Ranma was looking for a place to run to, the way Jason's ears were changing to be more triangular was scary. "Wait, I think I might have an idea."  
  
  
  
An hour later, at the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Great idea Akane. If only you'd remembered to check around the corner before telling me to go!"  
  
"Hey! We got you out, and no one figured out who you were!"  
  
"But everyone has a damn good idea! Either Ranma or me and Ranma is neither white nor a cat!" Jason shouted then calmed himself down quickly. "Ah don't worry about it. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." He amended then paused for a second. {Why am I suddenly being nice?} "This is only getting weirder the more I think on it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's my body more than anything. I'm walking around like this. I shouldn't know how to use these legs at all. My senses are sharper, and all the intake is easily absorbed. I can even consciously move my tail however I want it to and that shouldn't be possible." Jason explained carefully. He then ruffled his hair frustrated. "And this itch is killing me!"  
  
"Then stop scratching your head and scratch the itch!" Ryoga stated annoyed.  
  
Jason didn't do anything immediately except for look at his new nails. The itch was bad... bad enough that if he did start scratching he might scratch hard enough to cut himself wide open before he noticed. "Rgh... could someone just get Dr. Tofu down here? He's the only guy that can help with this!"  
  
"Being that he'll most definately meet Kasumi on the way in... no, he won't help you with this." Ranma replied from far behind Jason.  
  
Everyone in the room sighed. "Guess I'll just have to think this out then." Jason muttered to himself and reached under his shirt. Quickly he drew his fingernails across his left side to relieve his itch. His eyes quickly widened as he caught on to what he just did and his shirt quickly stained. "[Ah shit!!]" he shouted and took the shirt off quickly so that it wouldn't get any worse. He pulled at the skin so that the cuts were more easily seen. "That's why I didn't scratch it Ryoga!"  
  
Akane and Ryoga leaned close to get a better look at the cuts. "Those look deep Jason. Maybe we should try to get Dr. Tofu down here."  
  
Jason waved them away. "Don't worry about it. As I've said, I've been taking lessons from Dr. Tofu. I can heal this easy." Jason said then closed his eyes and focused his slightly sharpened mind and his very focused senses. Directing the flow of Ki through his body. Something wasn't quite right though....  
  
"C-c-c-cat!" Ranma cried from the back of the Dojo.  
  
Akane and Ryoga looked up from the cuts on Jason's side to see a rather unusual sight going on above them. Inside a swirling cloud of bluish white energy there were two figure's fighting each other. One was a rather well defined feline human (It looked like Jason did now) made up totally of black energy, fighting with a slightly shorter just as dark, just as unusually distinguished human figure with pointed ears and blood red eyes. Despite the fact that both figures were totally black the bluish white energies swirling around them seemed to illuminate every feature perfectly so that every single detail could be seen in... well, perfect detail. The swirling cloud of Ki raised a powerful cold wind that caressed the room and everyone in it, and began spinning so fast that wind almost seemed to be pulling everyone in.  
  
"Somethings... not... right...." Jason spoke in a whisper as the two black figures raged just overtop of him in what seemed to be a fight to the death.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Ryoga shouted over the sound of the winds and leaning away from the raging forces.  
  
"Like what?!" Akane shouted back. "We don't even know what's going on!"  
  
"I... don't... know... what... to do...." Jason muttered to himself. "I... feel... so empty?"  
  
The humanoid figure raised it's arms high above it's head, it's hands clenched together, and brought them down on the feline just as the feline rose with a powerful uppercut. Both figure's struck at the same time and both seemed to be momentarily stunned.  
  
"Jason! Try to take control! Force it all under your command!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"I... can't.... It's too... unfamiliar." Jason mumbled. Then his eyes snapped open and he seemed to grasp hold of the situation with a clear mind. "[Holy shit!]" He shouted and stood up, putting his upper body completely into the cloud of energy. "Improvise..."  
  
The cold winds died down instantly and the swirling display was gone. However, the two black figures were still there, standing on either side of Jason. Now though, almost nothing could be distinguished about either in anywhere near the quality it had once been. Quickly Jason backed away as the two figures began to battle again.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Akane asked bewildered, her hair and clothing a mess.  
  
"I... I'm not too sure really. I suddenly woke up like from a dream and saw all this above me."  
  
"Should we stop this?" Ryoga asked and took a ready stance.  
  
"No. Hold on here, their forms are changing." Jason observed.  
  
Slowly the fight changed form. As did the fighters. The feline one's body finally became overbalanced from the change and had to drop down on all fours and began to get itself some color. Whereas the red eyed one stayed upright but became more menacing in appearance and combat by gaining some less than human features, for example two large wings, and it also began getting itself some color.  
  
"Uh... Ryoga? Do you have some extra pants by any chance?" Jason asked just as Akane began to turn away. The one with wings was still human, infact it bore an uncanny resemblance to Jason, and it apparently did not spawn from him with clothing.  
  
Ryoga swiftly rummaged through his giant pack and tossed a pair of his loosest fitting pants to Jason, who in turn tossed them to the winged figure. "Don't interupt...." The winged figure began to shout until it saw just who threw the pants at him. The kitty also seemed to take notice of Jason as he stood on the sidelines. "I'm... we're...." The winged man seemed dumbstruck. "Out?"   
  
"Mrrow?" The big white siberian tiger mrowed looking around at the Dojo's occupants.  
  
The winged man quickly put the offered pants on, quickly discovering that they barely fit him. "Alright... I'm somewhat decent. You can dare to look at me now Akane."  
  
Akane turned around and glared at the occupants in the middle of the room. "What are you two? And what are you doing here? Isn't that Neko-san?"  
  
The winged man scratched his head. "Y'know what? I thought Jason would have asked all that first. But yeah...." He trailed off.  
  
"Feel free to give us some form of enlightenment as to this situation at any time." Jason urged comically.  
  
The winged man looked around the room. "Can I eat something first?"  
  
  
  
Luckily as Jason saw it. Nabiki, Soun, and Genma were not at the Tendo residence at that time. So the only people who saw the winged man and the big tiger were him, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Kasumi, who was kind enough to make a quick snack for the famished winged man with blood red eyes who preferred meat.  
  
"Start talking." Jason said sitting down at the table as the winged man ate.  
  
The winged man turned to the tiger first. "Go play with Kasumi." The tiger seemed to understand this and took no time at all to leave the room. "Now then.... Hm... how to explain this.... Well, they say the direct approach is the best, although I must wonder who 'they' is, so I'll start with this. I'm Jason's Demon Aspect."  
  
"My WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh come on! You guys haven't picked up on the eyes at ALL?! I'm a demon, a youkai, anything that represents evil but not total evil. Like devils." The demon said as it dug into some fish.  
  
"Why is a part of me a demon?"  
  
"Simple. Before you were born. Hell, before your parents met, your mom got together with a Youkai and made a pact with it. Thus giving all her sons demonic powers. I am your demonic powers."  
  
"So Jason is a hanyou or something?" Ryoga piped up.  
  
"No." Youkai-san stated pointing at Ryoga. "He is totally human, just with Youki."  
  
Jason looked considerably angry now. "So... this is... MOM'S fault now is it?" His voice holding consideralbe danger to it.  
  
The demon looked at Jason worriedly. "Leave it Jason, there are reasons. Don't any of you ask."  
  
"Alright then, what happened to Jason when he was in the Dojo?" Ranma asked.  
  
Youkai-san took a deep breath. "Due to a mixture of the Crazy Bitches poison and then trying to gather his Ki when it messed it all up, caused him to accidentally bring out Neko-sans transformation. Just not as powerful as it should be, so he didn't change as fast as he should. As for the raging battle? Jason tried using his Ki again while it was still distorted and I tried to repress the transformation causing a raging battle for control of Jason's Ki between me and Neko-san.... And how we're here now... I'm still working that part out."  
  
"Uh... okay... and just what is Neko-san? Another part of me that MOM put in? And just what are we gonna call you?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Just call me Youkai for now I suppose. I like the Japanese word better than demon. And as for Neko-san? Check that bite mark on your left side." Youkai-san said pointing at Jason's side.  
  
Jason muttered something as he looked down at his exposed chest and saw that the scar on his side was now gone. "Wh-wha?"  
  
"And your hair."  
  
Everyone now noted that Jason's hair was a rather dark shade of brown, which Akane and Ranma recognised as his natural hair color. Ryoga didn't quite make that connection. "It's back to the way it was before... so?"  
  
Youkai's head hit the table and made the fish and his plate rattle. When his head came back up his dark red eyes that had no pupils far as anyone could tell attempted to bore in Jason's skull. "Lycanthrope! Ly-can-thro-pe! He's a Were-tiger! Like a Were-wolf, but a feline instead of a canine. Figure it out genius! What the hell kind of tiger do you think bit you in the park a couple months ago!" Youkai explained annoyed.  
  
Everyone was stunned to silence. Those dark eyes returned to their natural 'not trying to bore through your skull' state and seemed more relaxed. "Any other questions Jason? We don't know when this might be undone."  
  
"I... I... uh... how the hell am I gonna explain this everyone else?" Jason wondered.  
  
"Listen Jason. I know you're worried about what everyone is going to think about you so I promise you that I won't do anything to disturb your social life while I've got my own body."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "You're a youkai, why should he trust you? Real youkai murder rape and pillage wherever they go." Ranma stated.  
  
Once again Youkai's head hit the table. "You people... by the Nine Rings of Hell and the Thirteenth Floor! Not all youkai are evil as everyone thinks. You're just like Jason's MOM for screaming in pain. I'm gonna key you all, and Jason, in to something important." Youkai said and motioned for everyone to get in closer. "Jason's MOM thought that all youkai murder rape and pillage just as you do. And y'know what that got him?"  
  
"A life full of beatings and general mistreatment that should have had her thrown in jail for life?" Jason finished.  
  
"Well.... Yeah. Although the thing is I think you would have had to put up with that one way or the other. But you just got it worse than you would have had she not made the pact. The point was, she decided to give him a kind of trigger to really set him off at a moments notice. The best thing she could think of was, well, women." Youkai explained.  
  
Jason's head fell into his hands as he thought of everything his MOM put him through. Beatings left and right, repeatedly taking him to Women's Lib meetings where some of the women proved to be just as chauvenistic as the men they hated so much. They certainly had no problem with helping her beat the crap out of him some more.  
  
Akane seemed to amazed at all of this. "That's a horrible thing to say! Surely his mother can't be all that bad. No one could treat their children like that!" She protested.  
  
"You don't know her." Both Jason and Youkai said in unison. "I shared 'all' of his beatings. Frankly her plan would have worked if not for the one time when Jason was ten years old-"  
  
"Don't talk about that!" Jason cut off vehemantly. "Don't you ever tell anyone about that!"  
  
"Alright." Youkai said, holding up his hands defensively. "I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know."  
  
"ANYONE!"  
  
"...okay."  
  
"So... you're not evil then?" Ranma guessed once Jason and Youkai were quiet again.  
  
The demon nodded his head slightly. "For the most part. I was driven to hate so badly that I just gave up on it at one point. Now I usually just sit in Jason's mind content to watch what he does and make subtle changes in there to make him a better person in the long run."  
  
Jason looked even more angry than he did a second ago. "You mean-"  
  
Youkai raised a hand to cut Jason off. "You remember Mary from last year? The woman you almost punched in the face cause she made a joke about you being gay? I'm the only reason she can still breathe through her nose." Jason quickly seemed to become ashamed at that. "Anyways, the key here is that I'm not all that bad, I'm more on the level of a human than a demon in terms of how evil I am."  
  
"Even if you aren't evil or bad like you say you are. How are we supposed to convince anyone of that?" Akane demanded.  
  
Youkai seemed to think of that for a few seconds, which drew on to a minute. "I'll think of something, if anyone does ask then just back me up."  
  
"How are you gonna explain your appearance?" Jason wondered. He didn't need anyone thinking he was a bloody demon!  
  
"As I said, I'll come up with something. Don't worry." Youkai reassured.  
  
At that moment they heard the front door open and three people walk in. "We're home!" Nabiki called into the house.  
  
"Oh My God!! Kasumi be careful! Daddy will save you!" Soun shouted almost right away.  
  
Youkai smacked his forehead. "I totally forgot about Neko-san. No one else has seen him except us!" He said. "Ah well, I suppose Kasumi can handle that."  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for Kasumi to be near Neko-san?"  
  
Youkai waved his hand and shook his head. "No problem what-so-ever! He's harmless. As long as no one provokes him he won't be a problem."  
  
"HYAH!" Soun shouted then a feline roar cried out.  
  
"[Oh shit.]"  
  
"Father! Leave Neko-san alone!" Kasumi admonished from the kitchen. "Don't you worry Neko-san, I won't let father hurt you."  
  
"B-but?"  
  
"Everyone is gathered in the living room and I'll be serving dinner soon. Alright father?" Kasumi said seemingly to have forgotten the recent ruccus.  
  
"Well... that went well." Jason said sitting back down.  
  
Nabiki then walked into the living room, "Hello everyone I... who's he?" She asked pointing at the winged man sitting at the table.  
  
Youkai stood up and took her hand. "Hello, my name is Jason, although you can call me Youkai."  
  
"A... a demon?" Nabiki wondered.  
  
Youkai nodded his head a few times. "Yes, yes I am, and you must Akane's sister Nabiki. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
Nabiki looked over Youkai's shoulder to the table worriedly. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Ah, well you see, that's a rather long and complicated story which I am more than willing to tell to a young woman of your mental capacity." Youkai stated. "You see, I'm actually from another world, one where humans don't exist, and demons are everywhere. And in that world I am Jason Reaver. I accidentally got sent here during a teleportation incident so somehow I've bypassed the dimensional barrier. Now that I'm here, these lovely young people have agreed to help me fit in during my stay, however short or extented it may be."  
  
Nabiki eyed Youkai with a critical eye. It was hard to tell if someone was lying when their eyes were only one color. "How do you plan to hide your eyes? Your wings? What's going to stop you from killing people now that you're here?"  
  
Youkai smiled toothily, revealing rather nasty looking fangs, "Ah, all very good questions. I'll begin by this. Jason has keyed me in to these wonderful things called sunglasses. My wings I can easily hide them by shrinking them. And long ago my people lost their killer instinct because we'd already wiped the humans out in our world." Youkai explained. "Hells, all we remember about humans is that they walked upright like most of us, stank, lived meaningless lives, and died early deaths."  
  
Nabiki's eyes half-closed themselves. "I see... could you let go of my hand now?"  
  
"Hm?" Youkai hm'd and looked down at his hands. "Oh, sure." He said and let go.  
  
Genma and Soun walked in then and both saw Youkai standing there infront of Nabiki. "A-a-a demon!"  
  
"Ah! You must be Genma and Soun!" Youkai said cheerfully giving them a warm smile. "I'm glad to finally meet the man of the house!" He said taking Soun's hand and shaking it, "And Ranma's father." He said then shook Genma's hand. "I hope you have no qualms with my staying here for some time. Due to some rather bad luck I might be stuck here for some time and these lovely people here decided to help me fit in here in Japan."  
  
"And... what is your name?" Soun asked slightly off guard.  
  
"Well," Youkai began almost sheepishly. "My actual name is Jason, but you can just call me Youkai seeing as how it would cause lots of confusion around here."  
  
"I... see..." Soun said feeling rather helpless. How can you say no to something that can disembowel you with little more than a thought?  
  
"Ah! I see you're rather worried about me being here. Don't worry about it Mr. Tendo, you won't even know I'm here."  
  
Just then Kasumi called out that dinner was ready and came out holding a large tray filled with fish, rice, and other delicious stuff. "Oh my, shouldn't you be wearing something more... decent?" Kasumi asked looking at Youkai.  
  
The demon looked down at himself. "Ah. I see what you mean. I'll go grab a shirt and I'll be back." He said then ran up the stairs.  
  
"And Jason, what happened to your hair? It was so nice when it was white." Kasumi commented.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, the color musta finally come out." Jason explained quickly to cover his confusion.  
  
Youkai came back down the stairs and sat down between Nabiki and Kasumi. Soun, Genma and Kasumi were the only people who seemed to notice that the shirt(Which they also noted was one of Jasons, being that it had a red Maple Leaf on it) fit him perfectly. "Ah good, I wouldn't mind trying some human food for once in my life. Everyone back home will be jealous!" He said cheerfully and grabbed something of everything and put it on a plate.  
  
Once again as usual Ranma and Genma were fighting for their food, Jason joined in the battle and found his plate rather lacking by the end of it. Ryoga on the other hand took the food gratefully, he didn't expect to get anything really.(Ryoga has pretty much taken a backseat by now hasn't he?)  
  
Idle chatter was made over dinner. Nabiki offered for everyone to go down to the ice rink and Jason immediately piped up a "YES!!" which cost him most of his food. Youkai blinked his red eyes surprised. "How do you get an ice rink in Japan? It's slightly chilly here, but it's not cold." He stated.  
  
"The usually just freeze it. And the room is kept rather cold." Akane explained.  
  
Youkai gave an enlightened "Ah." and went back to eating.  
  
"You seemed rather excited though Jason." Nabiki commented staring at him.  
  
"Of course I am. I love skating! It doesn't get too cold in BC because we're on the pacific, so I only get to skate during the really cold months or whenever we visited family in Alberta. Down there it gets really cold even when the suns out so there's almost always ice rinks for skating." Jason explained happily.  
  
"Are you any good?" Nabiki asked, seeing money heading her way.  
  
Jason frowned, "I don't get to practice much. Even took some figure skating lessons once. MOM's idea really. But that's not important, when can we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow if you like."  
  
"YES!!"  
  
----------  
  
Alright, I'm gonna drop this off here because if I continue I'm gonna have'ta end it quick. Next chapter: Skating at the Speed of Jason.  
  
I've noticed that I'm getting alot of support as compared to when I first started writing this. And it's those warm words of encouragement that make a person like me feel happy and make me write even more.   
  
You people who don't review catching on yet?  
  
I think I was a bit off about there being a point for Kodachi to get stuck on Jason, I said that it was for a major plot point. But frankly I ended up doing stuff in this chapter that I didn't mean to do until Cologne or at least Shampoo came into the story. So I say 'GOD DAMNIT'. The only thing that I can be happy about was that I managed to keep his biggest secret still secret.  
  
I'm also going to adress a few questions posed to me about some stuff.  
  
1: I will keep going, count on it.  
2: I do plan to keep these guys within the bounds of Ranma. AKA, no one will reach DBZ levels. Just keep in mind though about the Yama and Umi-sen-ken techniques. I won't be going higher than those limits.  
3: The skateboard is lying in Jason's gym bag most the time.  
4: Jason happens to be one of those Canadians that walks out in -10 degree CELCIUS(for those who don't use metric that's 14 Farunheit) weather with only baggy jeans, a T-shirt, and a light vest and says "It's warm out." (Don't tell me this is impossible, I'm one of these people)  
5: Why did I not go through the Rhythmic Gymnastics fight? Cause I didn't bloody well feel like it! The less writing about Kodachi the better! I think my brain is melting. 


	7. Skating at the speed of Jason

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 7  
Skating at the Speed of Jason  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
Disclaimers, while often pointless, can be necessary. But I don't care really.  
  
A man runs into a bar and says to the barender, "Give me twenty shots of your best single malt scotch, quick!"  
The bartender pours the shots, and the man drinks them, one at a time, as fast as he can.  
The bartender says, "Wow. I never saw anybody drink that fast."  
The man says, "Well, you'd drink that fast if you had what I have."  
The bartender says, "Oh my God. What is it? What do you have?"  
The man says, "Fifty cents."  
- Drew Carey.  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the worldly english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
At some point this will denote Chinese. Once someone who speaks Chinese comes into the story.  
{} Denotes thought. All thought is conducted in the person's native language, so if someone read's my mind, they probably won't figure out shit.  
  
----------  
  
"Akane, let's take a rest!" One of Akane's friends called out on the ice.  
  
"Alright!" Akane called back then headed off the rink.  
  
"The skating team?" Akane repeated as she ate some rice.  
  
"Yeah, you could be our school rep in no time." Her friend said.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Oh! I forgot P-chan in the rink!" Akane realized.  
  
"You mean your pet piggie?"  
  
In the rink...  
  
Ryoga looked left and right trying to find out just where Akane had went. Then a pair of skates stopped right infront of him, "Charlotte!" A high pitched feminine voice cried out. "Does widdle Charlotte wanna go home with mommy?" The probably a twelve year old girl said to the Eternally Lost Boy.  
  
As Ryoga tried to get away the agravatingly annoyingly stupidly female cliched brat picked him up by his bandanna and bopped him on the head. Somehow knocking him out. Right then a blur began to approach the twit from the other side of the rink. The girl hugged Ryoga to her cheek saying. "You're so cuuuute!"  
  
The blur reached her and she found her covered in twelve feet worth of ice scraped off the top of the rink. The black piglet was pulled out of her hands and the blur bolted away from her before she could tell who it was. She began to chase after it shouting out 'Charlotte' but it reached the end of the rink and jumped clear out before she'd moved a single meter.  
  
  
  
"So... you're asking... what this girl is to me?" Ranma asked looking at a picture of him when he was got into the rink for the Rythimic Gymnastics Tournament.  
  
"Quit playing dumb Ranma." One of his buds said, "Don't try to tell us there's no connection."  
  
"Don't know her." He said simply.  
  
"She used your name man!" "She has the same pigtail as you." "She's as good a fighter as you!" "She's your twin sister! Or a cousin right?!" "We don't care just introduce us to her!"  
  
Ranma jumped clear over one of the guys at the table and tipped his hat. "Ridiculous."  
  
"It's bad enough you've got Akane!" One of them shouted while pointing at Ranma accusingly. "At least give us a piece of SOME action man!"  
  
"That's... moronic!" Ranma shouted "First off, who'd want to 'get to' a girl like Akane... who's a total zero in sex appeal?!"  
  
The door behind Ranma opened up immediately and Akane emerged. "RANMA!" Akane shouted.  
  
"YOW!" Ranma shouted back and backed away from the door, Akane stomped up to him and kept pace. "Wh-wh-wh-what? You want to fight?" He replied keeping his arms out infront of him incase of attack. It was then he noticed that Akane was crying, and stopped in his tracks. "T-there's nothing to cry about! I mean, who am I to judge if you..."  
  
"Find P-chan!"  
  
"...Have sex ap-- ...P-chan?"  
  
"The poor piggie disappeared at the skating rink." One of Akane's friends said. "He was kidnapped! There were witnesses!"  
  
The door opened once again. "One for lunch!" a deep voice called out.  
  
"Tell me. Does the victim have any distinguishing features?" Ranma asked looking at a small black bundle held in someone's arms.  
  
"Don't play games with me!" Akane cried out.  
  
"What's that over there?" Ranma pointed at a tanned muscular person wearing baggy jeans, a black short sleeved shirt that said 'Canada Kicks Ass' on the front, and Oakley's sunglasses.  
  
"J-Jason?" Akane said.  
  
"It was a girl who kidnapped P-chan though wasn't it?" Akane's friend said.  
  
"Oh, Akane, Ranma, and co. What luck. I was bringing Ry-er P-chan to you." He said and handed Ryoga to Akane.  
  
"But weren't out on the rink?" Ranma asked.  
  
Jason shrugged, "I was. But not anymore, I'm really hungry right now." He said then walked over to the counter and paid for a bowl of ramen.  
  
The door opened again and a high pitched voice cried out "Charlotte!" and the annoying brat ran up to Akane and tried to pull P-chan from her. "Give me back my widdle Charlotte!"  
  
A pair of gentle hands then pushed Akane and Azusa apart. "I assume this is yours." A young man said indicating the pig.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Forgive my companions rudeness." The guy said.  
  
"That's okay, thank you." Akane replied.  
  
The guy sat down in a chair and Azusa began beating on him and shouting for him to give Charlotte back. "Her hobby is... collecting things." She was now using a pan. "When she finds something cute... She names it on the spot and takes it home."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" One of Ranma's friends said.  
  
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Azusa bantered as she smashed a chair over the guys head.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease?" She asked, holding up a table with tears coming out her eyes.  
  
"Would you cut it out you idiot?!" He shouted at her.  
  
Azusa turned an angry glare on Akane. "I challenge you!"  
  
"So! You want to fight me, hm?!"  
  
"Pah, nothing so nasty! This challenge is skating." Azusa said holding up her skates. "If I win you give back my widdle Charlotte!!"  
  
One of Akane's friends spoke up. "Aha! Now I remember! They're Kolkhoz High School's Champion Freestyle Skating pair!"  
  
"I'm Azusa Shiratori."  
  
"I'm Mikado Sanzenin."  
  
"Akane, you shouldn't try to outskate these two." "They're the best of the best." Akane's friends said. A snort came from behind them where Jason was sitting and eating a bowl of ramen.  
  
"So what if they are?!" Akane replied angry(As usual).  
  
"If you're going to back dow-own, do it now-ow!" Azusa taunted. Laughter erupted from behind Akane's friends now.  
  
"Me? Back down? You're the theif!" Akane replied. After that both the girls began to comfort the pig in Akane's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, it seems my partner has caused you trouble." Sanzenin said. "By way of apology..." he trailed off and pulled Akane's face close to his. The moment was stopped as a fishcake flew onto his cheek. Slowly Sanzenin peeled the fishcake off his face and then leaned on the table that Ranma was glaring at him from while at the same time looking bored. "I've recieved your message of challenge. The match will be one week from today. The site will be our school Kolkhoz High."  
  
"Oo, goodie, that challenge is so cute!" Azusa blurted out and tried to grab it from Sanzenin. "Fran 


	8. I think Mikado and Azusa should die too

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I think Mikado and Azusa should die too....  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
Disclaimers, while often pointless, can be necessary. But I don't care really.  
  
Black Holes are where God divided by Zero. - Steven Wright  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the worldly english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
At some point this will denote Chinese. Once someone who speaks Chinese comes into the story.  
{} Denotes thought and maybe even telepathy. All thought is conducted in the person's native language, so if someone read's my mind, they probably won't figure out shit.  
  
----------  
  
Kolkhoz High School  
  
"Isn't there a skating wrestling match today?"  
  
"Yeah let's go see it!"  
  
"I hear there's a skate wrestling match!"  
  
"OOOOOO! We have to go cheer them on!"  
  
"Charlotte cup?"  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
Many things like this were said this day. Why? How the hell should I know? For some strange reason people find this kinda stuff interesting.  
  
{The 'Charlotte Cup'? Why those dirty... It doesn't matter, no matter what... today I'm going to pair up with Akane.}  
  
"[Yo, Ryoga!]"  
  
The 'In More Ways Than One, Eternally Lost Boy' turned around to see Ranma and Jason standing behind him. "What do you two want?" He demanded coldly.  
  
"Nothing really. Just saying 'Hi' since you're here. If you have a problem with that then I won't say anything next time I see you. I would ask why you're here too, but I'm sure it's obvious." Jason replied.  
  
"Hah! You really think I'm worried about whether or not people say 'Hi' to me?! I'm here to pair up with Akane, and that's all you need to know." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Ryoga, I've seen you try to skate. It won't happen." Jason stated. "If you had managed to stay and let me show you how to skate then maybe I could have given a little guidance...."  
  
"I don't need help from you!!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
Jason raised his hands in defeat and said, "Alright then."  
  
Ryoga turned away from the two and began to walk into the school. "Are you sure..." Ranma began but trailed off.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Naw, I'll deal with Ryoga. I still think pouring water on him and turning him into a pig for the match is a bad idea."  
  
Ranma shrugged as the two began to walk into the rink themselves. "Alright then."  
  
In the boys changing room a few minutes later.  
  
Mikado Sanzenin was getting dressed for the match. Currently he was combing his hair so that is was 'just right' when Ranma stepped in.  
  
"Ah, so I see you came Ranma Saotome." Mikado greeted.  
  
"Hiya sex obsessed neurotic." Ranma greeted.  
  
"That's Mikado Sanzenin."  
  
"Your injury any better?" Ranma asked as he closed the door and set about changing his clothes.  
  
"Feh. I let my guard down for but a moment." Mikado said as he returned to his hair. "But the real match shall be different."  
  
"Your partner... What's her name? Akane Tendo?" Mikado said, immediately getting Ranma's attention. "I still haven't given her... my formal greeting."  
  
"Greeting...?" Ranma wondered with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Allow me to make this proclamation!" Mikado began pointing at Ranma. "At sometime during today's match, I shall steal Akane Tendo's lips!"  
  
"What did you say!" Ranma replied enraged, "You slimy... is kissing all you can think about?!"  
  
"Such thoughts are all my head can hold!"  
  
Ranma was stunned by that comment. {This guy is scary!}  
  
In the womens changing room.  
  
Akane sneezed. {Somebody must be talking about me.}  
  
In the rink a few minutes later.  
  
"Kolkhoz High versus Furinkan High!" The announcer announced. "Let the battle for the Charlotte cup begin!"  
  
P-chan was chained to a brass trophy sitting on a table and was trying to get free.  
  
"[I thought you said that you didn't splash Ryoga.]" Youkai mentioned to Jason as they sat in the stands.  
  
"[I didn't. He was splashed just before he entered the arena and Azusa saw him.]" Jason replied.  
  
"[And you know this...]"  
  
"[It was hard not to catch on when I heard Azusa squeal and saw Ryoga's clothes on the ground.]"  
  
Youkai let out an enlightened "Aaahhh." and they focused their vision on the rink again.  
  
"Let the lights be dimmed." The announcer said and the lights dimmed.  
  
"The Golden Pair of Martial Skating! Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori! What a maginificent entrance!" The announcer introduced and commented as Azusa and Mikado skated onto the ice. Mikado wore a vanilla white suit and Azusa wore a matching leotard.  
  
"Hmph, showoffs." Ranma said in disgust watching the pair. "They're all flash." Then he picked Akane up and putting her over his shoulder. "Come on, we can show'em flash."  
  
"Ranma wait!" Akane protested as Ranma got on the ice.  
  
"[What's he doing?]" Youkai asked.  
  
"[I don't know.]" Jason said with finality.  
  
Suddenly Ranma hit the ice spinning and took Akane with him.  
  
"Wow! Here comes the challengers Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome with an entrance to Knock Your Socks Off!" The announcer claimed.  
  
"[Please tell me he did that intentionally.]" Youkai requested of Jason.  
  
"[You won't believe this but I think he did.]" Jason replied as the spin finally stopped to reveal that Ranma was held up by the tips of his skates and his head and was holding Akane up by her rear with both hands. The position did good to display Akane's nice butterfly ladden leotard, but saddly Ranma's chinese shirt with the dragon on it was hard to see. "[I mean, to end up like you'd have to being trying!]" Jason explained.  
  
"[You're not saying all that because you trained him are you?]"  
  
"[I am aren't I?]"  
  
"[Yes, yes you are.]"  
  
Azusa was infront of Akane giggling loudly. "At this rate Charlotte is already mine!"  
  
"P-chan will never be yours!" Akane protested.  
  
The lights flashed on and a bell was rung. "And the match begins!" the announcer declared. People in the stands began cheering at the rink. "A no holds bared match finished only by complete knock-out!"  
  
Akane began to pull Ranma forwards as the Golden Pair began their own approach. "Come on Ranma. Winners strike FIRST!" Akane declared as she swung Ranma at their opponents. Azusa let go of Mikado and went over Ranma while Mikado went under him and took hold of Akane. "You're cuter than ever today." he said, leaning in close.  
  
As Akane protested the announcer said, "Ah Sanzenin! Is headed straight for his specialty, the 'Kiss Attack'!"  
  
Still holding onto Akane's hands Ranma placed both his skates on either side of Mikado's head and pulled it away from Akane's face. "Not so fast bud."  
  
"Ranma! Above you!" Akane shouted in warned as Azusa descended from above. Ranma looked up just in time to see the tip of Azusa's skate impact against his face, pushing him away from Akane and Mikado and crushing his head to the ice.  
  
Mikado took the granted time to lean him and Akane over again. "The nuisance has left us." He whispered.  
  
Akane grabbed his shirt and flipped him into the air.  
  
Mikado spun and then landed perfectly. "To refused my kiss, she must be shy."  
  
Azusa skated back to him. "I think she's sincerely repulsed."  
  
Akane lifted the dazed Ranma and continued along shouting "Would you get a grip!" at him. Mikado began to spin Azusa around while saying "I will steal her lips!"  
  
Ranma snapped out of it and lifted Akane above his head. "Out of the way Akane!" He shouted then threw her up into the air as they reached Mikado. Ranma zipped on past and clipped Mikado on the way. He came under Akane again and caught her on his back.  
  
"The fence! The fence! The fence!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Then stop!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"[Why isn't he stopping? Or at least turning?]"  
  
Just as Ranma hit the fence he actually walked up it with his skates then did a backflip back onto the ice.  
  
"[That's why.]"  
  
While Ranma and Akane were taking the time to breathe heavily and sweat profusely Azusa was asking Mikado where it hurt. "Here? Here? Here?" She asked as she punched him in the side.  
  
"Yes... it hurts there..." Mikado began calmly, then turned on the small girl. "So why are you pounding on me you ditz?!"  
  
Azusa immediately put on the cute act. "But little Azusa was worried."  
  
Now having gotten back their breath, wits, and bladder control, Ranma and Akane skated back to the middle of the rink and faced Mikado and Azusa once more. Mikado looked over his shoulder and growled as he stood up. "To think that anyone could bring Mikado Sanzenin to his knees."  
  
"You try and pull that stunt with Akane again, and I'll more than bring you to your knee's." Ranma began.  
  
"Oh really? Then just what shall you do?" Mikado taunted.  
  
"I'll bring you straight to your coffin!" Ranma threatened. "Got it! Akane is my fiancŽe! Lay a lip on her and I'll kill you!"  
  
Akane stood still, watching Ranma while thinking, {Oh no. Infront of all these people.} She turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Your fiancŽe huh?" Mikado repeated and cracked his knuckles. "Such bonds are fragile, and are easily broken." He commented devilishly as Azusa stood behind him acting childish.  
  
{Ranma... did you really mean that?} Akane wondered.  
  
"Heh. You are very brave... in your words!" Mikado said confidantly. "But the Golden Pair, is known by another name as well," He began to skate fowards quickly and Azusa grabbed onto his shoulders then her body lifted into the air. "The Anti-matchmakers!"  
  
"This is it! Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori's ultimate move! The dreaded Couple Cleaver!" The announcer announced.  
  
"Not a single pair-" Mikado began.  
  
"Has not been split by us!" Azusa finished.  
  
"Don't be so cocky! Let's go Akane!" Ranma shouted at them.  
  
Akane stuttered a response as Ranma began to pull her along and jumped into the air. Mikado ducked low and Azusa jumped high as the Furinkan pair tried to kick them. As they were passing overhead though Mikado caught ahold of Ranma's foot and then Azusa fell down, and latched, onto Ranma.  
  
Azusa kissed Ranma on the nose, an action that Akane did not miss. As Akane came back towards Ranma shouting something indignantly, Ranma was swung towards Akane and fell flat on his face while Azusa grabbed his feet.  
  
Akane lunged forwards and grabbed onto Ranma's hands and now that the stage was set and the Furinkan pair had fallen into the trap, Mikado lifted them all into the air and began-  
  
"There it is! The terrible Couple Cleaver!"  
  
"The Good-bye Whirl!"  
  
As everyone began spinning faster and faster Ranma clung to Akane's hands desperately.  
  
"Release her and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado stated forcefully.  
  
"What did you say?!" Ranma shouted back rebelliously.  
  
"Ranma! Just let me go!" Akane shouted to Ranma.  
  
"You dope! You'll fly into the wall!"  
  
"If he betrays his partner and lets go... he alone will be spared." The announcer said solemnly into the microphone.  
  
"Nevermind that! Let go!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Idiot! You think I'd let go after hearing that!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Heh. The more you care for each other the worse the betrayal is." Mikado preached. "The couple caught in the Good-bye Whirl is doomed to disaster!"  
  
"D-don't let him m-manipulate you!" Akane warned. "I'll be fine! Just let-"  
  
"Idiot! You think I'd let a ditz like you fly off by yourself?!"  
  
"What did you just say?!"  
  
"Ooohhh... Little Azusa all wore out." Azusa droned. "OO! I can't hold on!" she said and let them fly.  
  
Gasps came from the crowd as Ranma and Akane flew into the air and headed straight for the sideboards. Just before they hit though Ranma pulled Akane below him and plowed into the sideboards head on, thus saving Akane from a thorough bone crunching. Akane sat up from the hit and looked at Ranma, the first thing she noticed was that his hands were still holding hers.  
  
"Amazing! He's still holding her hands, they've actually defeated the Good-bye Whirl." the announcer shouted amazed. "But at what price? Will Ranma Saotome be able to rise again?"  
  
"Clown! Show-off! You didn't have to go that far!" Akane shouted into Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma lay still. His eyes closed. "Ranma...? Ranma!"  
  
Murmurs came from the audience. "Every bone in his body must be crushed." Mikado stated calmly.  
  
"Nothing human could survive that!" Azusa added.  
  
Tears began to gather in Akane's eyes. She buried her head against Ranma's chest and cried out into the folds of his shirt, "Waaaahhhh! Ranma, you FOOL!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped open and his lips pouted angrily. He moved to a sitting position, making Akane fall off him slightly, "Hey, wait a minute! Can't you at least say 'Thank You'?!" He demanded annoyed.  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma's face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "So, you tricked me."  
  
"Now who's the fool?" Ranma replied.  
  
"I was worried about you!"  
  
"Bah, you think I could be wiped out by 'that'?" Ranma strutted as he jumped to his feet.  
  
POP KRAK SNAK SNAP POK  
  
Akane stared at Ranma in mute open-mouthed horror as she had heard every bone-breaking sound Ranma's joints emitted. Ranma was open-mouthed as well... in pain. More sounds that the human body should never make could be heard.  
  
"So... you stood up eh?" Mikado observed.  
  
"This... fight... is just... beginning." Ranma declared.  
  
"And the match resumes." The announcer said solemnly. "A match fought over a pet pig. Who will bring home the bacon?!" Then the announcer noticed the distinct lack of a pig attached to the cup. "What the- The pig is gone!"  
  
"Charlotte?"  
  
"You can't do this in your condition!" Akane argued.  
  
"Shut up. I'm gonna beat that lousy pervert to a pulp!" Ranma relied as his arms and legs conformed to rather odd shapes and continued to make rather indiscriminate sounds.  
  
"My thoughts precisely. I will not have you withdraw from this match..." Mikado stated. "... At least until I have stolen the fair Akane's tender lips." He clarified and began to skate forwards. A movement which was quickly prevented as Azusa grabbed him by his feet and he fell flat on his face.  
  
"My Charlotte's gone!"  
  
Mikado quickly got up and shouted in Azusa's face, "What are you doing you stupid girl?!"  
  
"Find my Charlotte!"  
  
Meanwhile, Akane flicked Ranma's ribs, causing him to collapse to the ice and creating many gut wrenching sounds.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Don't push yourself!!" Akane shouted at him, despite the relative calm of the arena and the fact that she was less that a meter from him. Then she picked up his right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please."  
  
This terribly romantic moment was ruined as the lights suddenly went out.  
  
"A blackout!"  
  
"Someone cut the power!"  
  
"[Ryoga! Jason! I can see Ryoga!]" Youkai shouted over the rising talk of the crowd.  
  
"[Where?!]" Jason shouted back. "[Actually, never mind where, just do something!]"  
  
"[All right.]" Youkai responded evilly.  
  
Suddenly Jason was worried as he felt Youkai lift him up by his shirt and throw him towards the ice.  
  
"Sit back and watch... Little girl!" Ryoga said as he dumped a bucket of Water on Ranma. Then he dropped down on the ice and grabbed a feminine hand. "Now Akane, pair up with me-"  
  
"Oh no you don't Ryoga! HUAH!" Jason said as he grabbed on to Ryoga's shirt and threw him across the ice.  
  
The lights clicked on again to reveal Jason was standing there with a female Ranma and everyone was watching.  
  
"Well, this could be worse." Jason commented.  
  
"Whattaya mean by that? You're better than Akane at skating right?" Ranma replied confused.  
  
"Ranma... I'm wearing my shoes." Jason observed and lifted a foot to show her.  
  
"Aaahhhh! Oh no!"   
  
"Don't worry about it. Youkai has a pair with him, if we need it I'll put them on."  
  
Both Mikado and Azusa stared in confusion and awe at the new pair before them. "The girl with the pigtail..." Mikado murmured and then his face softened. "... Who so innocently accepted my kiss." A little screen play came before the rink (Mysterious isn't it?) And everyone saw Mikado kissing this rather badly drawn version of Ranma's female form, then she began babbling about being kissed by Mikado and then skipped away merrily.  
  
Everyone who had spent time at the Tendo residence was thoroughly disgusted. "Cut the lies Jack!" Ranma shouted as she jumped forwards and hit Mikado on the head.  
  
"I am so glad we have met again." Mikado greeted holding his hand open to her.  
  
Ranma slapped the hand saying, "Oh yeah?" She backed away back to Jason and got into a ready stance. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Jason placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You know Ranma, your whole body is a real mess right now. Are you sure you shouldn't sit this one out?"  
  
Suddenly a lot of 'booing' came from the crowd. "What's with this pair?"  
  
"The crowd's getting restless, could it be they protest the change in pairs?" The announcer wondered.  
  
"Heck no! The girls outfit isn't sexy enough!"  
  
Suddenly a group of people came onto the ice. "We'll take care of this!" One of them said as Ranma and Jason were ushered into a pair of changing booths.  
  
"The Kholkoz High Fashion club has leapt into the fray!" the announcer clarified.  
  
Soon Ranma and Jason emerged from the booths, Ranma wearing a flowery leotard and Jason wearing baggy clothes like Ranma's earlier that were icy blue with bits of white.  
  
"Hey, you don't got any skates yet." Ranma noted as her knee went back into place.  
  
"No, but they put these nice blades along the edge of sole of my shoe." Jason commented. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The new pair was about to charge forwards but suddenly Mikado was infront of Akane holding her hand. "I'm sorry Akane, I was never able to kiss you during the match." He apologized.  
  
"Just what are you talking about?"  
  
"But I promise that I will make it up to you afterwards." Mikado added and kissed Akane's hand.  
  
Akane began to cry out in disgust when Ryoga hit Mikado on the back of the head.  
  
"Now then, Akane, pair up with me and we'll win this." Ryoga suggested and took hold of Akane's hand.  
  
"All right." Akane nodded to Ryoga.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Youkai whispered conspiratorially. "You've got Jason on the ice, he could take the Golden Pair on by himself. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Charlotte!" Azusa cried and moved right infront of Ryoga. "You're my widdle Charlotte aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That collar!" Azusa said and pointed to the collar around Ryoga's neck. "Widdle Azusa gave him widdle collar to Char-wotte!"  
  
Ryoga looked from Azusa to Akane in horror, then came up with a reply. "Heh, how absurd. Now get this straight, my name is-"  
  
"P-chan." Ranma interrupted behind Ryoga.  
  
"And who is P-chan?!" Ryoga shouted punching Ranma in the back of the head.  
  
"You!" Mikado pulled Ranma away from Ryoga. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?!"  
  
"And who?" Ranma began grabbing onto Mikado's arm. "Is your girlfriend?!" She finished as she threw him high into the air.  
  
"Ryoga, Akane, off the ice." Jason ordered and gave Ryoga a push to get him started. "Me and Ranma got this fight in the bag."  
  
"Let's go!" Ranma said and him and Jason went back to the middle of the rink.  
  
Everyone watched as Jason seemed to be skating on the soles of his shoes and seemed to be keeping his balance totally. And he easily kept up with Ranma.  
  
Unfortunately Ranma was also watching and as he was his knee's gave out suddenly with a sickening SNAP and he fell to the ice. Jason spun around to Ranma's front and checked the girl over. "You all right?" He asked and grabbed a firm hold of Ranma's hands.   
  
Jason's own feet jerked out from under him and his elbows hit the ice before his face could've.   
  
"Here we go-ooo." Azusa said merrily as she brought Jason's feet over his shoulders and Mikado grabbed a hold of her feet.  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Jason smile.  
  
"Could this be?" The announcer wondered.  
  
Mikado began to spin.  
  
"It is! Once again the great 'Couple Cleaver'!" the announcer shouted. "The 'Good-bye Whirl'!"  
  
"Let go of her and I'll stop spinning." Mikado stated confidently.  
  
"Hah! I found a flaw in the Good-bye Whirl!" Jason shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Oh really?! What's that?!"  
  
Jason mustered all the strength he could and began to pull Ranma towards him. "Grab hold of my belt!"  
  
"What?!" Ranma cried indignantly.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Ranma reached forwards and grabbed onto Jason's left side. Jason then crunched up, almost into a ball, and reached towards Azusa.  
  
"Almost got it..." Jason mumbled to himself as his hands just barely touched Azusa's back. "Coochie-coochie-coo!" Jason shouted triumphantly.  
  
Azusa began to laugh and suddenly let go of the pair once again. Just before Jason flew away though he managed grab hold of the back of Azusa's dress and pull himself down while maintaining a powerful grip.  
  
Azusa cried out in surprise as she was pulled with the new Furinkan pair across the ice. Mikado was still holding on and found himself pulled down to the ice where he hit hard and began sliding across.  
  
Jason had landed rather roughly himself(face first) and was now sliding across the ice towards the side boards taking Ranma with him. He got to feet despite the speed, bad position, and lack of skates, and braced himself for the hit. Idly he took notice of Ranma's presence behind him.  
  
Another second and he hit the side. There was no crater this time as compared to when Ranma had hit. Ranma was also surprised to notice that she didn't even hit the sideboards, Jason had pushed her back before he'd hit.  
  
"Amazing folks. They've actually stopped the 'Good-bye Whirl'." the announcer shouted. "But it doesn't seem to have gotten them much. The man still hit the side and doesn't seem to be moving... wait! He's getting up! He looks fine!"  
  
As Jason stood he stretched his muscles and checked his body.  
  
"What the?" Ranma couldn't really think of anything to ask.  
  
Jason raised a finger and smiled. "That's why I kept my shoes on. Slow me down when they pulled that." He explained, then frowned. "Still feels like I've been hit by a car though."  
  
Ranma nodded his head smiling, "Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I see you are indeed good!" Mikado called out to the pair.  
  
Jason began to laugh loud enough for everyone to hear. "You don't know who you're dealing with here."  
  
"Bah, whoever you are you aren't good enough." Mikado said and he and Azusa charged forwards again. Ranma and Jason did the same.  
  
Jason held onto one of Ranma's hands, he did a single spin on the ice and launched Ranma across. Ranma went across the ice right to Mikado, Jason stayed right behind her. In response Mikado threw Azusa up into the air again and caught a hold or Ranma an leaned forwards again with his eyes closed.  
  
"Ranma, get down!" Jason shouted as he closed in. Ranma slipped inbetween Mikado's legs and out of harms way. Jason came in for the punch but suddenly something went wrong. As he pushed off with his right foot the blade caught on the ice and he tripped forwards. "AH!" he shouted as he collided head first with Mikado.  
  
"Y'know, I coulda told him those shoes were a bad idea." Youkai muttered to Ryoga and Akane. "I wish I had now." He said and picked up the skates that were lying by his feet.  
  
"Why?" Akane asked then looked from Youkai back to Jason and gasped.  
  
Jason was on the receiving end of Mikado's patented 'Kiss Attack'. And Psychological Warfare had never been so dangerous. Worst of all since Mikado had his eyes closed he didn't realize just who or what he was kissing, again. After almost a minute of struggling Jason broke free and jumped as far away from Mikado as he could while gasping for breath.  
  
"Ah such a sweet tender kiss from such a sweet tender you woman." Mikado prattled.  
  
"MY SKATES!! NOW!!" Jason shouted. And a pair of skates flew into the air. Jason caught them by the strings that bound the skates, then spun his arm holding them in a circle and then embedded them into the ice. With quick fingers Jason untied the laces, then with flourish and in a single motion pulled his shoes off his feet. Each shoe spun in the air and landed perfectly aligned with the skates, then he stepped into the skates and tied them up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. If what I believe is true then we are indeed in for a real treat despite what we have seen just now." the announcer claimed. "The male partner of the Furinkan substitutes is none other than Jason Reaver! Also known as Jason The Rink Reaver and The Zamboni's Natural Enemy!" he declared. "Currently he holds the world record for tearing up a rink in record time!"  
  
"The what?!" Ranma replied.  
  
Jason stood up slowly. "Mikado Sanzenin! What you just did will cause your downfall." Jason threatened as his aura flared into life. "Stay back Ranma. This is my fight now."  
  
With a shout Jason blurred into action. His body became obscured and soon couldn't be seen as his blur went all around the rink and recurrently passed by Mikado. Every time the blur passed Mikado the sex-obsessed neurotic would contort into a new position. This occurred often.  
  
"It's simply amazing folks, Jason Reaver is now attacking without the help of his partner, and he's better off for it! If you look at the rink for a second you'll see that he's digging trenches into the ice so deep that he might crack the ice in a matter of seconds!" the announcer shouted. "The Zamboni's Natural Enemy is a well deserved name!"  
  
Youkai moved from the edge of the ice to the side of the announcer. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'crack the ice'?"  
  
"The rink sits on top of a frozen swimming pool." the announcer explained to Youkai. "Say... are you by any chance related to Jason Reaver?"  
  
"Yeah, call me his identical twin." Youkai said and looked back to Ryoga and... Akane... where did Akane go?  
  
Ranma looked all around herself trying to keep track of Jason as he bolted around the rink at all angles.  
  
"Ranma! Get over here!" He heard Akane shout.  
  
"Akane! Get off the ice! NOW!!" they both heard Youkai shout.  
  
Suddenly there was a large cracking sound and Mikado flew out of the rink. Also suddenly, all the ice in the rink broke apart. "Wh-wha-what?" Akane stuttered as she shifted her weight accordingly.  
  
"Akane!" both Ranma and Ryoga shouted out at the same time. Both began to move towards the ice flow that she was standing on. Ranma landed on the ice flow first and rocked it somewhat. Just as it leveled out again Ryoga landed on it.  
  
Both Ranma and Ryoga managed to keep their balance but Akane slipped and fell into the water. Akane stayed above the surface long enough to splash a couple times, then sunk under the water.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Ryoga began.  
  
"She can't swim..." Ranma finished.  
  
Both dived towards the water at the same time.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Ryoga gasped as he suddenly realized just what he was doing. "Ah! Ah! Akaneeeee!" he shouted as he hit. The change took over and he swam to her as a pig.  
  
  
  
Slowly Akane opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling of the Kholkoz high dressing room. "She's come to." one of Akane's friends said.  
  
Up top the lockers, Ranma sneezed and glanced at Akane. Without saying a word she tossed the pig at Akane, who caught it. "P-chan... what happened to you? You're soaked?"  
  
"You're pet piggy pulled you to safety with his teeth."  
  
"No one know's how he got there, but he did."  
  
"Really? Is that so? Well thank you P-chan." Akane said to the pig.  
  
Ranma jumped down next to Jason. "Thank Ryoga too. He jumped in to save you."  
  
"Oh? But..."  
  
"Yeah, what happened to him anyways?"  
  
Jason stepped forwards, he was wearing a very heavy winter coat. "You're lucky you got out as quickly as you did. Any longer and you might've gotten hypothermia." he commented.  
  
"Did you help too?" Akane asked.  
  
"Pff. Heck no, I fell in before you did and I was on the other side of the rink. I had thought I was on the only problem at the time." he explained.  
  
"Shouldn't you be suffering from hypothermia then? You got out last if I remember right." one of Akane's friends asked.  
  
Jason nodded solemnly. "I am."  
  
The wall began to crack suddenly, then burst inwards.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jason shouted as he backed away.  
  
In the holeway stood a tall(for an asian), purple haired, chinese girl holding two bonbori. "Ranma! I kill!"  
  
"Sh... Sh... Shampoo!" Ranma replied as her spine bristled.  
  
  
  
In other news...  
  
"Mikado Sanzenin, the male partner of Kholkoz High's 'Golden Pair' has been hospitalized today after a wrestling match conducted in Kholkoz High School. As of yet we are not sure when he will be released but we are told it could be a long time."  
  
----------  
  
I'm gonna cut off here since this is where the manga cut off. And I'd rather do Shampoo's introduction in it's own chapter. Like with the skating tournament.  
  
Why did I add that little bit at the end? Cause someone told me to Kill Mikado. And while I frown down upon killing in this story, but like many other people, I hate Mikado. So he's gonna be a cripple for the next few months, a nice thing to do isn't it?  
  
Okay maybe that could've sounded very evil and sadistic... ah well, I'm not particularly worried. Anyways, keep on reviewing people, it makes a old teenager like myself happy to see that 'Someone' cares.  
  
Also, check out the other 2 stories I've started writting: Those who Fall, and They of Soul and Steel. A couple of stories that I just started and kept me from writting this last chapter for a little while. Those who Fall is a Diablo 2 fanfic and They of Soul and Steel is an original sci-fi of mine. 


	9. I Don't Speak Chinese

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I. Don't. Speak. Chinese.  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
Disclaimers, while often pointless, can be necessary. But I don't care really.  
  
"If you're a guy, then I'm fine with that. If you're a girl, get the hell away from me. If you're my mom, get running." - Jason Reaver at age 15 when someone covered his eyes and said "Guess who?".  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the worldly english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
At some point this will denote Chinese. Once someone who speaks Chinese comes into the story. Which has now happened.  
{} Denotes thought and maybe even telepathy. All thought is conducted in the person's native language, so if someone read's my mind, they probably won't figure out shit.  
() Denotes Author's comments. Putting an A/N infront of everything I like to mention isn't something I can catch a hold of. (MWAHAHAHA)  
  
----------  
  
"Ranma..." The purple haired girl said.  
  
"Sh-Shampoo, what are you doing in Japan?!" Ranma wondered pointing at the purple haired girl nervously. The blanket she had been carrying falling from her shoulders.  
  
"I KILL!!" the girl shouted as she plunged one of her bonbori into a wall.  
  
Ranma picked up the blanket and fanned it into the air as she jumped a bonbori strike. "You're the only person..." Ranma began then ducked another strike that went into the wall. "I just can't..." She jumped up and threw the blanket towards the other girl. "Deal with!!" Then she ducked into the locker that Jason had opened and closed the door quickly.  
  
The girl brought the towel the ground and looked around for her quarry.  
  
"She left." Jason said pointing out the hole in the wall.  
  
"BAD!!" the girl shouted and pounded a bonbori into a locker before jumping out the window.  
  
Akane walked over to the locker, pried the door off, put her hands on her hips, leaned forwards and stared hard at Ranma. "Well? What's the story with her?"  
  
"Well... it's kinda... complicated." Ranma said shaking nervously while holding herself up in the top of the locker.  
  
"Awfully cute isn't she?" Akane observed.  
  
"Are you crazy?! She's out to kill me!"  
  
Jason interrupted before a flashback could occur. "Hey Ranma, just how exactly does she rate? Think I could beat her?"  
  
"No, probably not." Ranma said and waved her hand dismissively. "Now as I was saying. Let me take you back a while... to China..."  
  
Ranma and Genma trudged along a dirt road following the Jusenkyo tour guide. Both Ranma and Genma were in their cursed forms and both carrying large backpacks.  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
"Honored customers, this is village of Amazons." The tour guide stated.  
  
"Amazons? Howzat?" Ranma muttered drearily.  
  
"This village women very strong."  
  
The sounds of battle echoed through the village and reached their ears. "They give show of their skill now."  
  
The purpled haired girl was fighting a fat ugly woman with her two bonbori on top of a log held in the air by rope. The ugly woman was using some type of pole arm that I haven't ever seen or heard of in my life.  
  
After battling back and forth for a few seconds the younger one managed to bat the older one high into the air.  
  
"Winning Martial Arts show is good honor." the guide explained.  
  
"That girls got some serious power." Ranma observed, munching into a meat bun.  
  
The guide now noticed that Ranma was eating some corn while Genma was eating a leg of meat.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Customers. What you eat here?"  
  
Ranma jumped up as a bonbori smashed through the table he sat on, then landed and sat on it.  
  
"You there! Woman and Panda! Why you steal my prize! She say." the guide translated. "Every year this day. There is Martial Art show. I am now champion. She say."  
  
"Then if I defeat you, you've got no problem right?"  
  
The guide translated to the Chinese girl.  
  
With one kick, one kick, one bloody kick. Ranma knocked the purple haired girl off the log. My god, the strain it must have taken.  
  
"He is won!" the guide exclaimed nervously.  
  
As Ranma's arm was raised in victory as the girl got up from the dirt. She walked over to Ranma determined to do something that was so far unintelligible. Gently she lifted Ranma's chin, then planted a gentle kiss on Ranma's cheek. Ranma pulled away touching the spot and the girl smiled at her in a way that seemed seductive, yet deadly.  
  
"I thought you said this was when you were a girl!" Akane shouted and kicked the fence that Ranma was walking on.  
  
"Hear me out!" Ranma shouted back while checking his footing. "Eh... where's Jason by the way?"  
  
"He turned off to Dr. Tofu's a little while ago." Akane explained.  
  
"Ah. Okay."  
  
"YAAAAAA!" The guide shouted in fear, then grabbed Ranma's hand and began to run away from the village. You just getting Kiss of Death!"  
  
"Kiss of Death?" Ranma echoed.  
  
"Amazons have very big pride. Losing to outsider... is worse shame than death! Kiss of death is promise to chase you to end of earth and kill!"  
  
And when they say to the ends of the earth, they mean it!  
  
"So now she's followed you all the way to Japan. Amazing isn't it P-chan!" Akane commented to the pig in her arms. "Well, at least she's cute!"  
  
"Will you stop?"  
  
  
  
The Tendo Dojo, a few minutes later.  
  
"Ranma, you have a guest." Kasumi said cheerfully as Ranma entered the room and fell on his butt still holding the door and staring in horror at Shampoo as she sipped some tea. "Uncle Saotome brought her."  
  
Ranma grabbed Genma's fur. "Are you insane pop?!"  
  
*She followed me*  
  
"Ranma?" Shampoo said looking over to Ranma and Genma. She leaned forwards so she could examine his face. "Hello."  
  
"Heh... hello."  
  
"Man." Shampoo stated patting down Ranma's chest.  
  
"S--s--s sorry to disapp-p-point you!"  
  
"Oh ho. The first time she's seen the male Ranma eh?" Ryoga said popping up beside Akane.  
  
"You seem to know alot about this... 'P-chan'" Ranma said quietly to Ryoga.  
  
"You really think it's smart to talk to me like that now?" Ryoga said blandly then stood up and lifted a bucket full of water. "Come on Ranma. She wants to see the female Ranma, you should help you know."  
  
Their spat was interupted as a bonbori passed between them towards Akane. Akane stopped it with both hands making a 'THOP' sound(I've never encountered this sound in my life).  
  
"Give me Ranma!" Shampoo demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're-"  
  
"You hide Ranma! You too-"  
  
Shampoo stopped as her bonbori was pulled from her hand. She turned to the thief and confronted the person. "It not nice to attack the host." Jason stated with his nose burried in a book labeled 'Cantonese for Idiots' in English.  
  
"You hide him too! Give Ranma to me or I'll kill you!" Shampoo shouted at him and attacked with her other bonbori.  
  
Jason narrowly dodged the attack but stood completely still. "Sorry, but me not allowed to fight today." He replied with the book slightly farther from his face than before.  
  
"Only a weakling does not fight!" Shampoo retorted angrilly.  
  
Jason closed the thick paper cover book smacked Shampoo across the face with it. "I'm in mourning for a lot of people who died a long time ago. If you have a problem with that then go home."  
  
As Shampoo recovered from the recoil she stood and glared at Jason again, her eyes narrow. "Repeat that?"  
  
Jason grumbled in frustration and perused the book again. "I in mourning for many peoples who die long time ago. You have problem then go home." Jason repeated, somewhat.  
  
"Why should I listen to a weak man's babbling, out of my way!"  
  
"You know what, you have this coming." Jason said and swung the book again. Shampoo blocked it with the remaining large mace, then she heard a snap and it was suddenly lighter in her hand.  
  
"What those made from? [Balsam?]" Jason asked, not knowing the Chinese word for balsam.   
  
"That's probably what happens when you use them to break walls all the time." Ranma snickered.  
  
"That could explain it." Jason commented while he began to back away from Shampoo who seemed to be getting increasingly angry at the moment.  
  
Finally Shampoo's angry shaking stopped, unfortunately the reason for that seemed to be so that she could pull out a sword and lunge at Jason. Ranma pushed Jason to the side and kept himself out of the blades way then scrambled to hold Shampoo down as she turned towards Jason again. She raised the sword over her shoulder and slashed at Jason again. Jason rolled along the wall and the sword thunked next to his shoulder.  
  
As Shampoo pulled her sword from the wall Jason glanced at the cut then ran up the stairs. {That thing looks sharp.}  
  
"You won't escape me!" Shampoo shouted as she readied her sword again and chased Jason up the stairs.  
  
"Watch me!" Jason shouted back as he entered the guest room.  
  
As Shampoo caught up to Jason in the guest room she saw him climbing out the window and quickly jumped out behind him. He landed just below it and she soared clear over his head onto the steps of the dojo. As she turned she expected that the outlander would be afraid of her, as all these sissy outlanders were. The tall white ones especially according to her Great-Grandmother. But as she turned she lost her wind as Jason body checked her into the dojo. Instead of stopping though Jason kept on going into the dojo until he hit the wall full force. He rebounded off her and immediately retained a standing position a few feet from where she fell to the ground sucking in air.  
  
"That all the fight you got in you?" Jason queried holding his antique broadsword infront of himself. "Come on, I thought you Amazons were better than this."  
  
"Silly male, I'll get you for this." Shampoo threatened then stood up and approached him slowly, with her sword held in her hands limply. "I'll have my sisters teach you proper manners." She said as she realized just how much taller Jason was than she was and grabbed his shoulders. "Then I'll have the best husband in the tribe." She murmured to herself and she pulled herself up to meet his lips.  
  
His lips seemed rather cold and hard....  
  
"Do you know how old this thing is? You might want to take your lips off of it. Now let me go." Jason said and backed away from her and held the sword at the ready. "Now you gonna fight me? I may not know how to use these all too well but I feel like learning." He stated grinning at her.  
  
"Jason don't! If you beat her she'll give you the Kiss of Death!" Ranma shouted from the doorway of the dojo.  
  
"The what?!" Jason called back looking towards Ranma.  
  
"Get down!!" Ranma shouted and hurled a broken bonbori ball over Jason's ducking head to smack Shampoo in the forehead.  
  
"Defeated again. Poor girl." Ryoga said as Shampoo fell to the floor.  
  
"It was an accident!" Ranma protested.  
  
"Oh Ranma, you're being too modest." Kasumi stated waving her hand encouragingly. Genma held up a sign saying *Knockout*  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Ranma denied.  
  
"What's this about defeating her?! What's the big deal?!" Jason demanded turning towards the crowd behind him while letting the antique droop in his hand.  
  
"She'll be chasing around the male Ranma too. She'll try to kill him." Akane said to herself.  
  
"How's that work?" Jason asked confused.  
  
Something tapped Jason's shoulder and he turned around. He found himself caught totally off-guard as Shampoo's lips met his for more than a moment. "I love you." She said as she pulled away. Jason was so stunned that after Shampoo let go and moved to Ranma he still didn't move.   
  
"W-wait, I didn't beat you, it was a fluke, an accident!" Ranma denied waving her away.  
  
Shampoo latched onto his the same as she had Jason. Ranma didn't move and was encased in the same state of wide-eyed shock that Jason currently was. After a few seconds Akane's eyes narrowed and she took a broken bonbori piece from Genma and whipped it at Ranma's head, knocking him clean out of Shampoo's arms and onto the floor.  
  
Shampoo turned to Akane and both began to growl at each other. (Ah the wonders of a cat fight. Prowr)  
  
"Someone... had better tell me... just what happened [BEFORE I TAKE THING AND DISEMBOWEL SOMEONE!!]" Jason shouted snarling at the crowd.  
  
Soun rushed into the dojo and looked around. "What's the trouble?"  
  
"I'm about to fly into a rage!"  
  
"Well... Ranma's girlfriend from China forced her way in and onto both Jason and Ranma..." Kasumi explained.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Soun repeated leaning forwards to look Kasumi in the eye.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ranma denied.  
  
"I think Kasumi's hit it right on the head." Ryoga stated tapping Ranma's head with the bonbori head that hit Ranma not a minute ago.  
  
"She's never seen me as boy before!" Ranma argued.  
  
Akane turned her head away from Ranma as she began to say, "Your little 'Shampoo' gave you quite a kiss for-"  
  
"Get her off of me now someone please!" Jason cried from the floor as Shampoo clung to his back and he tried to crawl away. "AGH! HELP ME DAMNIT!! RANMA RYOGA AKANE SOMEONE GET HER OFF!!"  
  
Ryoga, being the one who reacted first since Ranma and Akane were beginning to argue again, grabbed the back of Shampoo's shirt and tossed her off of Jason's back. As Shampoo recovered in midair the back of her head hit a roof support beam and she hit the ground head first. After this Ryoga suddenly realized just what he'd done and turned an albino shade of white.  
  
Jason stood up and clapped Ryoga on the shoulder breathing a sigh of relief. "Didn't think you'd come through for me Ryoga. Thanks."  
  
Ryoga was so stunned that he didn't hear the words. But true to type, Shampoo got up and walked over to Ryoga and kissed him as well. If she hadn't done it so quickly Jason might have stopped it, but he wasn't as fast as Ranma or anything.  
  
"Now then..." Soun said as he had a drag on his cigarette. Suddenly the room filled with smoke that poured out of two huge nostrils and an evil presence when Soun did his Demon Head Attack. "Someone explain all this to me!"  
  
"I'd love to! If I knew-"  
  
Shampoo pulled a book seeming from nowhere and pointed at it. Soun took it and began to read through it as he walked back to the living room. Everyone sat down at the table as Kasumi began to pour some tea. "What? But this... this..."  
  
"What does it say?" Jason asked.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN READ CHINESE?!" Soun shouted at Jason with tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
Nabiki came up beside Soun and took the book from him. "Then let me try."  
  
"Oh! Nabiki, welcome home." Kasumi greeted.  
  
"The Law of the Amazons." Nabiki read. "In the event that a woman warrior is defeated by an outsider... if her opponent is a woman she must give her the kiss of death and kill her!" Nabiki flipped the page. "However... if her opponent is a man she must mae him her husband!" She finished.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said as Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Jason stared at Nabiki with eyes the size of saucers. Shampoo pulled Ranma and Ryoga just little closer to herself with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What a joke!" Ranma accused and slammed his hand down on the table. "Like you even know how to read Chinese."  
  
"It's true that I don't know how to read Chinese." Nabiki harrumphed. "But there's a Japanese translation right here." She explained leaning forwards to show them the translation.  
  
"Silly us." Kasumi said.  
  
Soun snapped his fingers annoyed. "Damn. All that humiliation for nothing."  
  
Jason held his hand out to Nabiki. "Can I read that for a second?" He requested. Nabiki put the book in his hand and he began to flip through it. He then pulled out a second book and put it down on the table. No one except for him and Ryoga could read the english label on it.  
  
"Cantonese? Why aren't you using a book for Chinese?"  
  
"You ever gone to China often Ryoga? The Chinese have a dialect for almost every province. I only speak mandarin myself but she unfortunately only speaks Cantonese. This book was only partly translated too. I think someone didn't want us to read all of it unless we were from the village." Jason explained. "So I'm taking the time to translate this and read the 'real deal'."  
  
"So you two can't talk to each other then? You seemed to be doing a good job a second ago." Akane stated.  
  
"Not really, my speach was broken and I occasionally just switched back to Mandarin. We don't communicate well." Jason said then turned back to Shampoo. "May I write in here?" He asked. As she nodded her head he pulled out a mechanical pencil from inside his sleeve and began jotting down notes in the lawbook in english.  
  
"Just how many languages do you know Jason?" Kasumi wondered.  
  
"I can speak English, Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, Spanish, Gaelic, German, Tai, Korean, and Portuguese. I can read and write English, Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, and Tai." Jason listed.  
  
"Why do you know so many languages? I hardly think you'd be going to all those places." Akane wondered.  
  
"Cause I refused to study French for ten years, and I justified it by learning other languages."  
  
"Why refuse to learn French?"  
  
"Cause I'm never going to Quebec and the teachers couldn't teach it." Jason groused as he continued to write in the law book. "Uh... I'm not sure but... is this word given?" He asked Shampoo. Shampoo looked at the word then conversed with Jason for a short time in her language. "[Jesus Christ.]" Jason swore after they finished and he wrote something down in the book.  
  
"What? What?!" Ranma asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, I think this will only apply to Ryoga and me." Jason stated then held the book infront of Ryoga's face. "[You can 'read' English right?]"  
  
"[Of course I can!]" Ryoga said and took the book from Jason and read the notes. Everyone watched as his countenance slowly changed from annoyed to a deep blush, with a little trickle of blood coming out his nose. "But... but... but...."  
  
"Yeah." Jason said as he took the book from Ryoga.  
  
"This doesn't apply to Ranma why?!"  
  
"[Cause he's the first. Even though Shampoo might not realize that.]" Jason replied as he began to go through the book again and continued to write down notes. "If anyone here wants to argue with Shampoo about why none of this should come to pass I'm gonna go through here and figure out what all this means."  
  
"Don't you think you'll need some help?" Nabiki insisted.  
  
"I've got no money Nabiki. Otherwise I'd ask." Jason explained without taking his eyes from the two books.  
  
Nabiki shrugged her shoulders then walked off upstairs. Everyone else began to dispurse as well. Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane each went off on their own. Kasumi stayed with Jason for a second making sure he had a steady supply of tea. Soun and Genma left to drink or plot or whatever they did.  
  
"I can't believe they have laws like this." Jason muttered to himself.  
  
"Really? Why's that?" Kasumi asked politely.  
  
"Well... half of these laws... I don't think people could even conceive of them in day to day life."  
  
"What kind of laws are they?"  
  
Jason let out a long breath. "Well, here's an example. Through the marriage law that Shampoo used to give the Kiss of Marriage to me, Ranma, AND Ryoga, she is allowed to actually marry all three of us if she wants it that way! If she doesn't want to marry us, then she is still obligated to give us the Kiss of Marriage but can give us to any other Amazon she chooses. The only one of us exempt from this is the first person that defeated her, which is Ranma."  
  
"Oh my. Well, I suppose that if it's worked for them for this long... but as many men as she chooses?"  
  
"As long as they defeat her. And it says nothing here about her actually have to 'try' to win. This little transcript wasn't translated by the way. I really hope there's a way out of this. Otherwise things might get hectic around here."  
  
"What are all these laws for? I mean, what's the purpose for them?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Hrm. I think it's so that their bloodlines don't go stale. When an isolated group reproduces for generations on it's own the genes go stale and eventually the children will become retarded. The Amazons might have had enough numbers that they could be picky about what new blood they let in." Jason surmised then looked up at the cup of tea infront of him. "Ah, thank you Kasumi, you've got a good blend here. What kind of tea is this?"  
  
"Oolong tea, I think we're almost out though I'll probably need to get some more later."  
  
  
  
Akane beat the stuffing out of a straw dummy that had an unusual resemblance to Ranma, Ryoga sat on top of the roof of the dojo in thought (and trying to make sure he didn't get lost), Ranma was trying to argue with Shampoo about just how Stone age it was to use a law to sucker a man into marriage.  
  
"Listen Shampoo..." Akane heard Ranma say from around the corner of the house.  
  
Akane walked to the corner of the house and peered around to see Ranma sitting on top of a bird house with Shampoo leaning against it looking up at him.  
  
"Get up to date. Some law that says that if you're beaten by a woman you have to kill her, and if it's a guy you marry him. Is just pure stone age!"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki appeared above Akane. "You shouldn't get mad at him for this Akane." Kasumi stated.  
  
"It's not like he asked for it and you don't really think 'he' would have a girlfriend do you?" Nabiki added.  
  
Akane was silent as she looked back at Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
"You gettin me?" Ranma asked. Shampoo jumped to him nodding and began to cuddle with him. "You're not getting it." Ranma surmised as he began to pull away from her and she said something in Chinese.  
  
"That means 'My darling'." Nabiki clarified.  
  
"NOW LISTEN! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! EVER!!" Ranma shouted keeping his hands above his head.  
  
Shampoo said something else in Chinese while looking into Ranma's eyes lovingly.  
  
"S-so... you see... see..." Ranma stuttered.  
  
"That was 'I love you'." Nabiki clarified.  
  
"G-getting... m-married because... I-I mean... well..."  
  
"Stop it Nabiki." Akane warned.  
  
"W-we... we... should get to know each other better!" Ranma announced blushing madly.  
  
"Oh my. Such a weakling." Kasumi murmured.  
  
"Are you following this Akane?" Nabiki asked as Akane fell to the ground.  
  
Genma-panda ran up to the bird house and smacked Ranma for a 10 for distance with a sign that said *Listen to yourself DOLT*. And Shampoo went "Yeeeee!"  
  
Ranma managed to get back to the dojo roof. {She's always been trying to kill me.} Ranma thought to himself as he crawled up the roof. {So I've never really noticed before...} An image of a cute looking Shampoo appeared in Ranma's head. {But that Shampoo is really cute. I only Akane was as affectionate as that.}  
  
"Ranma you jerk!! Ranma you jerk!! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!!"  
  
Ranma saw a dummy that looked suspiciously like him hit the side of the house then and fall to the ground. {Like I said.}  
  
"Ahh. That felt good!" Akane declared to the world. "Anyway. It's not like we agreed to the engagement or anything. He can go be with Shampoo if he wants. It's not like... we're in love or anything...." She said to herself as she began to walk away from the spot she'd been practicing. Akane then thought about the skating match "You touch her and I'll kill you!" Ranma had said.  
  
Turning around, walked up to the dummy, picked it up and hugged it to her chest.  
  
Ranma watched all of this from the edge of the roof. {She's got some strange fetish with holding things to her chest doesn't she?} He thought to himself.  
  
Ranma's burst of thought was interupted as he was suddenly splashed with cold water. Ranma turned to see Ryoga sitting on the top of the dojo roof with an empty bucket between his legs. "What's the big idea Ryoga?!"  
  
Ryoga rested his chin against the bucket and watched Ranma sad eyes as he said, "You know... watching beautiful Akane get so jealous over you..." Ryoga picked the bucket up from inbetween his legs and threw it at Ranma. "Really hurts my feelings!!"  
  
"What's that got to do with me?!" Ranma demanded as she fell from the roof after getting hit in the face with the bucket. "If Akane's jealous that's her-" Ranma stopped as he realized that Akane was right behind him.  
  
"Jealous? Not at all." Akane said smiling cheerfully. "It's not like we wanted this engagement in the first place." Akane pulled her hand back and slapped Ranma in the face. "So go ahead and get to know each other!!"  
  
Ranma watched Akane walk past her, not really sure what to say. Then she heard Ryoga shout something on top of the dojo. Moving quietly Ranma peered over the edge of the dojo roof to see that Shampoo was now working her magic on him. "Serves him right." Ranma muttered as she fell back to the ground and walked inside the Tendo home.  
  
Next morning.  
  
"Akane, could you wake Ranma, Ryoga, and Jason up please?" Kasumi requested as she served breakfast.  
  
"Why should I?" Akane responded.  
  
"Why...?" Kasumi didn't understand Akane's reluctance. A point that Nabiki clarified.  
  
"Akane's still holding a grudge against them because they all got engaged to Shampoo." Nabiki stated.  
  
"I am not." Akane answered evenly.  
  
"Akane!" Soun said as he put his rice bowl down on the table. "Don't you think it's time you learned to be more honest with yourself?" Soun demanded growling.  
  
"Like how!" Akane replied glaring at her father and growling even louder.  
  
"Oh! Don't growl at me like that!" Soun said turning away from her youngest daughter and starting to cry.  
  
"It's okay father, it's okay." Kasumi soothed.  
  
"Is everyone in my family insane?" Akane wondered as she began to walk upstairs. "You guys!! You gonna sleep all day?!" Akane shouted as she opened the door to the guest room. What she saw inside made her eyes go wide.  
  
Jason, Ranma, Ryoga, and Genma were each lying in their own futons. Jason's though, had an addition to it though. Shampoo was sleeping in the futon with him with a more than decent amount of her chest exposed against his naked one. At Jason's feet Neko-san slept silently curled up in a ball.  
  
Akane returned to the room this time with a bucket filled with cold water. She tossed the water, it flew in a graceful arc into the air, the morning sun filtering in through the window made it sparkle delicately and cast a rainbow of hues across the room for only a moment... all this before it hit everyone in a line. Ranma and Ryoga's curses were activated(Seeing as how Genma's already was) and woke everyone up.  
  
"Akane?! What the hell's the big idea?!" Jason demanded as he jerked upright and looked around. Neko-san had bolted out the door as a single drop of water had hit him, Ranma was trying to dry her face off, Ryoga couldn't be seen, and Genma didn't actually notice, he just fell asleep again. That was about the time Jason and Ranma noticed Shampoo sitting up, wiping her eyes, with her shirt soaked all the way through.  
  
"Darling." Shampoo mumbled as she leaned forwards towards him.  
  
"Shampoo... out... now...!" Jason warned and pointed to the door. Shampoo looked where Jason was pointing and saw the female Ranma trying to sneak out of the room.  
  
"Female Ranma! KILL!" Shampoo shouted and took chase.  
  
"What a way to start the day!" Ranma shouted as she took off through the household.  
  
Jason got out from futon and got some clothing out of the dresser. "Dear god, can't anyone ever get some peaceful sleep around here?" He wondered to himself as he pulled out fresh, dry, clothing. He started to unzip his pants when he turned back to Akane. "Can I get some privacy in here Akane?" He requested then pushed her out of the room and closed the door. "[Some people.]"  
  
Outside of the room Akane turned her back to the door and leaned against it. "P-chan..."  
  
  
  
"You're all deviants! All three of you!"  
  
"Damnit Akane! I told you already! She crawled into my bed while I was asleep!"  
  
"Then why was your shirt off?!"  
  
"I always sleep without a shirt!"  
  
"Did I ask for an explanation?!"  
  
"If I'm such a deviant then why do you sleep with a pig?!"  
  
Akane was strangely silent as she, Ranma, and Jason ran to school.  
  
"Glad to see you finally see it my way!" Jason declared annoyed, Akane had been giving him hell the whole time since they'd left.  
  
On top of a nearby roof Ryoga watched the trio pass him by. {Dear Akane... I leave you without a farewell.} He thought to himself saddly. {Today you saw... the truth. That I am your pet P-chan. I can't bear to face you in fear of your reprieve.} A scene of Akane's anger played out in Ryoga's head. {To hear you say that you truly hate me...} "My heart of glass would be shattered!"  
  
Ryoga jumped down from the roof. "And now Akane, farewell."  
  
SPLOOSH  
  
P-chan glared at the old lady who by some unknown circumstances just always seemed to be watering her sidewalk. Why does the old lady always water her sidewalk one might ask? Well, only god knows that answer. Him and Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"Chk chk chk chk chk." Ryoga heard. He turned to the sound and saw Shampoo kneeling down and holding her hand out to him. Ryoga, being ever lost in both world location and mind actually walked forwards so she was close enough to pet him on the head. She smiled at him.  
  
This little piggy became roast beef. (MWAHAHA)  
  
  
  
The lunch bell at Furinkan High rang loud and clear throughout the school. Shouts of "Yes! Lunch time!" and "I'm starving!" were heard throughout the school. Jason sat down at his desk with the Amazon Law book on the right side, his Cantonese-English translation guide on the left side, and his lunch sitting precariously on the far left corner of the desk. With his right hand he was writing down notes in the Amazon Law book and with his left he was eating and trying to keep everything stable.  
  
THOOOM  
  
"What was that?!" Some of the students wondered to each other.  
  
THOOOOOM  
  
"It's getting closer!" Other students spoke up.  
  
KRAAK - One of the walls bulged inwards.  
  
The damaged section of wall crumbled down revealing Shampoo as she stepped into the classroom. "Jason!"  
  
"Huh?" Jason replied looking up from the books and looked left and right. "Someone said my name?" Then he noticed that everyone was looking at something behind him and he turned in his seat. "Shampoo?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Wife make lunch." She said as she put a covered plate down on his desk. Jason scrambled to pull the books and his bento out of the way but his bento didn't make it. The books did thankfully.  
  
"You're not my wife Shampoo, get it through your..." He trailed off as Shampoo took the lid off the plate and showed him the beautiful lunch she made him. The chopsticks and books in his hands fell from limp fingers.  
  
"Isn't that... P-chan?" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
Jason slowly reached forwards and pulled P-chan off of the display and tapped the pig slash boy's cheek. "Yo, Ryoga, wake up." Jason whispered. "If you don't Akane will rip me in half."  
  
P-chan's eyes slowly opened to see Jason's face.  
  
GNAW!!  
  
"I can see now he's fine." Jason muttered as P-chan gnashed his teeth on Jason's tricep. "I'll be back Shampoo, you stay right here." Jason said and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Jason made a couple stops after he walked out of the classroom. First, his gym locker. Second, a sneak peek into the Nurse's office. Third, the bathroom. After dumping some hot water on Ryoga then handing him his gym clothes Jason leaned against one of the sinks and waited.  
  
"What?!" Ryoga demanded.  
  
"You mind letting me in on how you became my lunch?" Jason asked.  
  
"She knocked me out and threw me in a pan? How should I know?!" Ryoga replied angry.  
  
"Alright alright. Geez. Let's get you out of here. Don't need her trying to turn you into dinner."  
  
"I can't out like this!" Ryoga declared. It was rather true, all he was wearing was a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt that Jason used for gym class.  
  
"Hey! That's the best I can do for you. Unless you want me to steal some clothing from the other students there's nothing I can do for you!" Jason declared.  
  
Ryoga glared at him.  
  
"[You've got to be kidding me.]"  
  
  
  
Slowly and steathily Jason snuck through the school during the lunch hour. He peeked into the gym and saw all the schools Kendo students practicing their art. He nodded to himself and snuck into the locker room once again. Weaving his way through the lockers he found the one he was looking for. The only locker with no lock on it. It creaked open, the hinges needed some oil which Jason didn't have, and revealed the articles of clothing hidden within. "These should fit." Jason muttered to himself.  
  
"What you doing Jason?"  
  
"AH!" Jason shouted and spun around. "Shampoo?! What're you doing in the Mens locker room?!" He demanded.  
  
"Following you." she answered smiling.  
  
"Women aren't allowed in here! You've got to get out, hurry, hurry!" He said as he shooed her out. Then he heard people entering from outside. "Um... on second thought...." Jason moved to another locker and opened it. He took the clothing he'd grabbed and put it then turned to Shampoo and pointed into the locker. "Get in and be quiet. I'll get you out when they leave."  
  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
  
In response Jason lifted her up by her waist and put her into his locker. "Be quiet." He said then closed the door and placed a lock on the door then looked for somewhere to hide.  
  
Kendo students filed into the room. Kuno at the head of them. They all went to the showers and soon after their lockers. The end of lunch bell wasn't too far off and all the students prepared for class. When they all finally left it wasn't quickly enough for Jason. Getting out from under the bench he'd dived under he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Opening his locker once again Jason found Shampoo had indeed stayed in there, and from the way she was holding her nose she'd been quiet too.  
  
"It smell bad in here." She informed.  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow and gave her room to get out. "It's where I put my gym clothes. It should smell bad in there."  
  
Shampoo stepped out and stretched a second. The moment that she had used to REALLY show off was lost as Jason had been bending over to retrieve the clothing from the bottom of the locker.  
  
"Uh, Shampoo, you should maybe head home now. When the bell rings you're not allowed here anymore." Jason said as he turned back to her.  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you in Mandarin. When the bell rings you're not allowed here anymore, you'll have to go to where ever you're staying." He informed.  
  
"Do I really?" Shampoo asked looking up at him longingly.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah. And right now I've got stuff to do. So you'll have to excuse me." He said and walked out. "Oh, and one more thing. Women aren't allowed in here, so you might want to leave secretly."  
  
  
  
Jason quickly ran through the school hallways looking for the bathroom he'd left Ryoga in. If Ryoga had left... Jason wouldn't have any gym clothes for a while.  
  
"The Foul Street Fighter Jason Reaver! What are you doing with that set of clothing?!"  
  
Jason stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Ah heh... Kuno... how's it goin?"  
  
Kuno walked up to Jason pushing a couple students aside. "Mayhaps you should let me see the wear that you carry with you."  
  
"I'm rather busy Kuno. Bye!" Jason said and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and slay you if I have to foul being! Have at thee!"  
  
Jason rammed the bathroom door and looked around the lavatory. "Ryoga? You in here?" He called out. No one answered. Kuno's bleating caught up with him and Jason hid behind the door.  
  
The door slammed open once again and Kuno walked into the bathroom this time. "Hm... the Street Fighters sweat clothes." He murmured lifting a pile of clothing by the sink with his bokken. "He has evaded me again!!" Kuno shouted and ran out.  
  
Jason let go of the door handle and let out a sigh of relief. "[Thank god.]" he said as he walked over to the pile and picked it up. "[You think Ryoga would be smart enough to avoid water.]" he groused before he walked out.  
  
Jason cruised the school grounds for some time. Just when he was about to give up he'd been watching a group of girls jogging around the school yard when Ranma peeked out of an equipment shed and shouted at them, "Say, you girls wanna see something really funny?!"  
  
"What is it? What is it?" The girls wondered.  
  
"Would you stop that?!" Ryoga shouted hidded somewhere in the shed.  
  
{That was easy.} Jason thought to himself as he pushed past the girls and walked in. "Thank god Ryoga. I've been looking for you for a while now. You're lucky Ranma found you." Jason said closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Not before Shampoo did."  
  
"Ack. Sorry man." Jason apologized and handed him the good clothes. "So what's happened then?"  
  
"Something bad." Ranma lamented. "Akane got challenged by Shampoo and now she doesn't remember me at all. Ryoga here was the only person present at the match so I'm trying to ask him but he's not helping."  
  
Both Jason and Ranma looked at Ryoga who was now dressed in a plain white shirt and dark black pants.  
  
"Oh fine. I'll tell." Ryoga said annoyed. "I'll tell you guys... that the mere memory... of Shampoo's footwork sends chills down my spine."  
  
Ryoga remembered Akane facing off with Shampoo. As Akane attacked Shampoo jumped clear over her and her feet descended towards Ryoga's nose. Closer, closer, and BAM, she'd landed on his head.  
  
BAM  
  
"And that's what I saw." Ryoga said with a kettle imprinting his head.  
  
"So in other words you saw nothing!" Ranma shouted holding the kettle.  
  
  
  
After school Ranma and Jason took Akane down to Dr. Tofu's.  
  
"No sign of external injury." Dr. Tofu stated. "How did you feel when you woke up?"  
  
Akane felt her hair. "My head felt... well... refreshed."  
  
Dr. Tofu became serious. "Hmm, could it be...?"  
  
"Could it be what?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It could only be the legendary Shiatsu Martial Art technique... Xi Fa Xiang Gao!"  
  
"Xi... What the heck is that?!" Ranma demanded.  
  
The door slammed open and Genma rushed in *YOU'RE RIGHT!* the sign he was holding read, in his other hand was a bag full of groceries.  
  
"Uncle Saotome!" Akane said.  
  
"Pop! Did you see the fight?!" Ranma demanded.  
  
*The Whole Shebang!* The sign read. *Even now as I...*  
  
"Turn human idiot." Ranma instructed and handed Genma a kettle.  
  
Genma sat down in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands. "Even now as I recall... I can only gasp in disbelief."  
  
Genma was looking up at the roof clenching a fist as the scene played out before them. Shampoo was hovering behind Akane with her hands blurring. "Once Shampoo had caught Akane's back, her movements can only be called Superhuman!"  
  
A hand holding a bottle of Shampoo and a comb squeezed a sizable blob of Shampoo into Akane's hair. She scrubbed Akane's hair, rinsed it using a bucket of water, and then dried it with a hair dryer while combing.  
  
"And it all... took only 56 seconds!" Genma shouted.  
  
"That's... that's incredible!" Dr. Tofu agreed.  
  
"No wonder my head felt so refreshed!" Akane said.  
  
"Hm. Yeah. Real amazing." Jason mumbled.  
  
"But... what the heck was it?" Ranma wondered.  
  
Dr. Tofu stood by Betty and placed a hand on her skull. "Xi Fa Xiang Gao... combines the use of herbal shampoo... and the pressing of points on the skull... to manipulate memory!"  
  
"So! That's why you forgot m-"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Doc, is there anything we can do to cure her?!"  
  
"Not unless we have the shampoo."  
  
"Let's go Akane!" Ranma ran out the door dragging Akane along.  
  
"Hey, wait! Who are you?!" Akane demanded as she was pulled out the door, and soon into the air. "EEEEEEEEE! Let me go whoever you are!"  
  
"Shampoo where are you?! I want that shampoo Shampoo!!" Ranma shouted above the streets and houses of Nerima.  
  
"Wow... this book has some really neat stuff in it." Jason said to himself. "I'm surprised you've never shown it to me Dr. Tofu." He said looking up at the doctor.  
  
"Oh! I forgot I had that book, I was supposed to give it to the owner but he disappeared before I had the chance. Ah he was a great Martial Artist. A foreigner too surprisingly." Dr. Tofu explained.  
  
"Y'know what? I think I might be able to do some of these." Jason said and flipped the page. His eyes darted left and right as he read the english text on the pages. "Hey, this one's rather neat."  
  
"Which one?" Dr. Tofu asked leaning forwards. "Oh! Are you sure? That's not an easy one to do."  
  
"But the benefits!"  
  
"And the handicap."  
  
"The... oh, hey! This wouldn't be too bad either! Can I borrow this book?!"  
  
Dr. Tofu scratched his head as he thought about it. "If you're sure you want to try it then it should be okay. Are you sure you understand it all?"  
  
"It's as clear as E=MC2." Jason said as he closed the book and tucked it away. "If you'll excuse me Dr. Tofu. I've got to make some arrangements for this to happen, and I've got to finish translating the Amazon Law book." He said bowed to the doctor before opening the door. "Oh! One more thing, you said you were gonna teach me something next time I come by?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it. Youkai knows about it, he should be back at the Tendo's by now. Ask him when you get back."  
  
"He wasn't any trouble while he stayed here was he?"  
  
"No, not at all, he was rather helpful actually."  
  
Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Seeya later."  
  
Minutes later Shampoo walked in the door. "I home."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Saotome I'd like you to meet my apprentice nurse, she'll be living here awhile."  
  
"Hello."  
  
*Small world... isn't it?*  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Akane called into her house as she took her shoes off and put some slippers on.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Is it true you're forgotten Ranma?!" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
"Ranma? Who's Ranma?" Akane asked looking at both her sister's weirdly.  
  
Kasumi stood silently holding her hands infront of her apron.  
  
Nabiki reached into her bag of chips. "Well, to start with... that guy behind you."  
  
Akane spun around and saw Ranma standing right behind her. "Wh-what are you doing in my house?!" she demanded.  
  
"Well... I've been staying here." Ranma replied innocently.  
  
Kasumi stared at the pair in wonderment. "Oh my."  
  
"So she really has forgotten." Nabiki said biting into a chip.  
  
Soun came into the hallway laughing cheerfully. "Well, that's all right." He said and put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Heh heh! Just as long as my little girl hasn't forgotten me." He added pointing to himself.  
  
"Heh heh. And 'who' are you sir?" Akane asked smiling.  
  
Soun was crouched over with his back to the door sobbing.  
  
"Of come on Daddy! It was a joke!" Akane said patting her father's shoulder.  
  
"She doesn't seem too concerned." Nabiki commented.  
  
Ranma was thinking about where Shampoo might be hiding when Genma put his hands over his eyes. *Guess who?*  
  
Spinning around and punching one of Genma's hands Ranma shouted, "Whattaya think you're doing Pop?!" He stopped and pointed a shaky finger at Shampoo wearing a pair of panda arm gloves laughing and Genma standing behind her snickering. He was unaware that he was shaking.  
  
*He fell for it!*  
  
Ranma grabbed Shampoo's shoulders, "Shampoo you little-" He was cut off as Shampoo jumped into his arms.  
  
"Little Darling!"  
  
CHOK  
  
Everyone leaned forwards to watch as Akane embedded her elbow in Ranma's face.  
  
"What you doing?!" Shampoo demanded angry.  
  
"Hm?" Akane said looking up at Shampoo with her elbow still crushing Ranma's face. She removed it and looked down at Ranma. "Who are you again?" she asked with a wondering look on her face.  
  
"This is getting old." Ranma commented standing back up.  
  
"Conditioned reflex." Nabiki observed crushing the bag of chips in her hand.  
  
"Somewhere in her heart, she still remember's Ranma." Kasumi explained with a tear gathering in her eye.  
  
(Such different views when you think about them aren't they?)  
  
"'Ranma.' You wouldn't be a noodle would you?" Akane asked.  
  
"That's Ra-men!" Ranma replied looking down on her with narrow eyes.  
  
Shampoo was thinking dire thoughts about Akane's rememberance of Ranma. She jumped into the air above Akane's hair and shouted, "Again! Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu Technique!"  
  
Ranma quickly moved forwards and snatched the hand holding the shampoo and comb and took the shampoo from her. He grabbed Akane's hand and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Lover!" Shampoo shouted angry.  
  
Ranma pushed Akane's head into the bathroom sink and squirted some of the shampoo onto her long hair then began to scrub vigorously with his fingers.  
  
"YAAAAA! That hurts! That hurts!!" Akane shouted kicking her legs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted as she grabbed the back of Ranma's head and plowed him into the sink.  
  
The door slammed open and Dr. Tofu walked in. "It won't work with that shampoo Ranma!" he declared. "Look at the number on the formula bottle!"  
  
"411..."  
  
"In order to bring back her memory, we need formula 911!"  
  
"Where do I get it?!" Ranma demanded standing up from the wrecked sink.  
  
"No need to worry, I have here the recipe for mixing some formula 911." Tofu reassured.  
  
"Really doctor? You can help Akane?!" Kasumi came into the bathroom all happy and cheery and surrounded by flowers and totally unknowingly skrewing up Akane's chances of getting her memory back.  
  
"K-Kasumi. What brings you here?" Tofu asked as his heart beat loudly and the book in his hands was ripped to shreds.  
  
"Well, I live here." She answered Kasumily.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ranma shouted in horror.  
  
  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked in Ranma's room to see him filling a large pack with various articles for traveling.  
  
"What's up Ranma? What are you packing for?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ranma asked then stood up and put the pack over his shoulders. "I'm going to a drugstore in China to get that formula 911 shampoo!"  
  
"Wheeeee! Buy me something while you're there!" Nabiki requested exuberantly.  
  
"I'd like some Oolong tea." Kasumi requested. (Anyone who's watched Tri-gun and has Ranma book 3 infront of you might actually recognise her position as being somewhat the same as Millie Thomson's from episode 1. This may just be me, after all, there's always the possibility I'm a fool and I've been looking at the caption too long)  
  
*How about some Grecian Formula?* Genma blushed in panda form.(Now that's just strange.)  
  
"I could use some cigarette's." Soun informed.  
  
The pack slipped off as Ranma stared at the group speechless.  
  
"Akane," Ranma began and put the pack back on securely. "Just you wait, I'll make you remember me."  
  
*Brings a tear to your eye don't it?* Genma smacked Ranma's pack hard enough to push him over.  
  
"Oh Ranma! I'm so happy to hear that!" Soun cried into his arm as he chopped Ranma's neck a couple times.  
  
P-chan bit Ranma's arm.  
  
As Ranma left the house a dog bit his leg.  
  
Once the dog was gone Ranma sped through the streets wondering to himself just how he was going to get to China for free. China... for free... that's a funny. His mind boiled it down to swimming like he had with his father before, when suddenly there was a bottle labeled 911 infront of his face. He screeched to a stop as he saw the bottle of shampoo was being held by Shampoo who was hanging upside down in a tree. (And if one looks closely enough, you can actually see, since her miniskirt is slitted down the side, that she wears panties. Who ever would have thought that Shampoo of all people wore panties? I mean, it's rather obvious that she doesn't wear a bra, so you'd expect she doesn't wear panties either. I'm done rambling now.)  
  
"9. 1. 1." Ranma said pointing at the bottle. "Give me that!" He shouted and jumped out of the pack at her. Shampoo spun on the branch and jumped into the air. "Give me that shampoo Shampoo!" Ranma shouted as they began jumping across the roof tops. Ranma came infront of her and to keep the bottle safe Shampoo undid her shirt and put the bottle between her breasts. Ranma's eyes went wide.  
  
"Come and get." Shampoo challenged pointing to the exposed top of the bottle.  
  
"You think I'll give up that easy?!" Ranma declared, then pulled Shampoo closer. "You may not think so but I'm rather familiar with the female body!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"All right. I'll tell you what." Ranma smacked a fist into an open palm. "You give me the shampoo and I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Really?" Shampoo asked with her eyes all sparkly.  
  
"But I won't marry you or kill Akane." Shampoo turned slightly sour at that.  
  
"Okay. Kill female Ranma!" She demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma found this idea surprising. Kill his female self, really deep psychological stuff.  
  
"You kill female Ranma. I give you shampoo 911. Is deal?"  
  
"Is deal." Ranma said suddenly confidant. "But make it, almost kill."  
  
"Ranma! What the hell are you doing up there?!" Some called up from ground level. Both figures on the roof looked down to see Jason climbing up the wall around the house they were on, then onto the house they were on. "What's going on up here?"  
  
"Uh... she's got the shampoo we need to help Akane." Ranma said pointing to Shampoo while looking at Jason the whole time. "How'd you find us?"  
  
"Listening to you blab apoligies maybe? I heard you a block away. Where's she got it?" Jason replied.  
  
Ranma pointed at Shampoo's breasts. Jason walked up to the Chinese girl and stared down at her. "You mind giving me that?"  
  
Smirking Shampoo said, "No."  
  
Jason sighed in defeat, moved next to Shampoo so his arm was touching her shoulder. Ranma couldn't see what Jason did, but Shampoo suddenly jerked her hips forwards and Jason took the instant to pull the bottle out with two fingers.  
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Jason said, mostly to himself and walked down the roof and jumped off. "Come on Ranma, we've got what we're here for."  
  
Ranma took his eyes off of Shampoo, who had slumped to her knee's, and jumped off the roof down next to Jason.  
  
"Don't you ever tell anyone that I ever, EVER, did that. If anyone asks how you or I got the bottle just say 'skill'." Jason ordered as they continued down the street.  
  
Dr. Tofu passed them down the street jumping and frolicking as if in the wilderness.  
  
"We're lucky." Jason said flatly.  
  
"How're we lucky? We need him to cure Akane!" Ranma demanded to know.  
  
"I know that. I meant, we're lucky he didn't recognise us as he passed us by."  
  
  
  
"Anyways, I've found out how 'I' can get past this marriage law thing." Jason stated in the Tendo Dojo with Ranma and Ryoga in there too. "This same loophole won't work for either of you unless you can prove you're some type of evil creature."  
  
Ryoga and Ranma both stared at Jason confused. "Evil creature?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Y'know, Youkai, Oni, Akuma. Any of the above would classify as being evil in nature."  
  
"And how did you come across this?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Simple." Jason said and pulled out the Amazon Law book. "It's written in the last chapter how the Amazon's are supposed to treat creatures of evil nature. And apparently the Marriage Law's no longer apply."  
  
Ranma raised a hand to his chin in thought. "So... ahh, have Youkai walk in and show her his true nature, and you're home free." Ranma guessed.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. It also helps that he is essentially a part of me and therefore no one can say later on I pulled a fast one." Jason added.  
  
"But that doesn't help us." Ryoga stated.  
  
"Nnnot necessarily." Jason said then remained silent.  
  
R & R stood and waited for the caucasian to explain himself. They eventually got fed up with waiting. "Well?!" They both demanded.  
  
Jason looked kinda nervous as he flipped through the book to the back. "Well... there's a rather vague note at the back here that mentions people who are under the influence of said evil being." The problem though, is that we have to prove you're under my control, and that I am, in fact, an evil being. It's not that great a loop for you two. So I'll have to go through again and try to find a way out once again." Jason said and put the book away. "Unless of course, Ranma can prove he's an Akuma and Ryoga and Oni."  
  
Both the R's shook their heads.  
  
"Didn't think so. Ranma might always just show Shampoo that he's a girl half time, be vague about it or even lie to her and she might just go away. And Ryoga could alway's go missing and never be seen for a month or so." Jason suggested.  
  
"Bad idea!" Ranma and Ryoga stated leaning forwards menacingly.  
  
"Didn't think you'd go for it." Jason said and stood up and stretched. "Ah god, what the hell was I sitting..." Jason trailed off...  
  
"What?" Ranma asked as Jason's eyes lost focus. "What?! What's wrong!?"  
  
Jason looked over his shoulder and then back towards Ranma. "I had the shampoo in my back pocket."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I had the shampoo in my back pocket!" Jason shouted back and pulled it out from the back pocket. "[Shit!] I squeezed the bottle dry! All that horrible horrible work for NOTHING!!"  
  
Ranma stood there in shock. "The... the shampoo... then I'll... just have to be almost killed then." Ranma said and turned to Ryoga. "Ryoga, beat me up. Beat me up real good."  
  
"Ha, this is the perfect opportunity for me. You think I'd let it go just like that?" Ryoga said and watched Ranma from the corner of his eye. "Give it up Ranma, surrender Akane to me."  
  
Ranma stepped on Ryoga's head. "You don't think you could... bend on that a little?"  
  
"I said NO!" Ryoga shouted and hit Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma retalliated by kicking Ryoga in the chin. "Please Ryoga, I'm begging you, beat me, cream me, trash me!"  
  
"Fine then, if that's the way you want it. I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!" Ryoga shouted and jumped at Ranma.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" Ranma said with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
WHAP BAM POW KRAK  
  
Ryoga was laid out on the floor and Ranma was running around him with his fists up. "Come on Ryoga, I'm the one that's supposed to drop, not you!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have fought back Ranma." Jason suggested.  
  
"We'll help you!" Soun shouted as he and Genma hit Ranma from behind, then began stomping on him. "You're so good to Akane!"  
  
*It's all so sweet!*  
  
"Daddy, Uncle Saotome! What are you two doing?!"  
  
Soun held Ranma up infront of Akane. "Isn't it lovely Akane?"  
  
Akane pulled back from Ranma's totally messed up visage. "Yee! Kill it!"  
  
Ranma stood back up and his face normalized somewhat. "Who are you calling 'it'?" Behind him Soun and Genma nodded to each other and Soun flipped Ranma onto his face.  
  
"Daddy! Don't pick on this poor weakling! I'll fight you if you want!" Akane reprimanded.  
  
"Hey! You stay out of this!" Ranma demanded and walked up for more punishment.  
  
"Why should I weakling!"  
  
"Who do you think I'm taking this for anyways! Y'know something? I'm sorry I ever said you were cute!"  
  
Akane froze. Soun noticed.  
  
"Ranma, say it again!"  
  
"I'm sorry I ever said you were cute!"  
  
"Now, make it meaner!"  
  
"Now that's something I'm good at. Macho Chick! Built like a Stick! Dumb as a Brick! Thighs are too Thick! Can't even Kick!"  
  
"You cad!" Ryoga shouted and hit Ranma from behind.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Ranma deadpanned, just before Akane slapped him and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Ranma you JERK!!" Akane shouted as she slapped him, when he hit the floor she suddenly realized just what he'd been trying to do. She stood next to him and tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Akane, you remember! You remember Ranma!" Soun said and walked over to her, inadvertently stepping on Ranma. "Oh my heart soars!"  
  
"My back breaks." Ranma muttered from beneath Souns feet.  
  
The wall cratered and Shampoo stepped through with a "Hello." to everyone in the room. "Darling!" She cried as she saw Ranma on the floor. Jumping at him proved futile as Akane pulled Ranma out of the way by his pigtail. Shampoo became real serious when she saw that. "You remember Ranma, stubborn girl. Too bad. If you no remember, you no have to DIE!" she shouted and charged at Akane with deadly intent.  
  
"Shampoo stop!" Ranma shouted and intercepted Shampoo's hands. "Don't hurt Akane!"  
  
"Is obstacle, obstacle is for killing!" Shampoo declared.  
  
"I guess there's not choice. I have to tell you the truth." Ranma said and picked up a bucket of water.  
  
"We both do." Jason said as he came in through the door. Apparently having left and just come back. He walked over to Ranma's side. "Shampoo, neither of us have told you these things because we like to keep them secret. But I'm half demon." Jason said solemnly.  
  
Ranma poured the bucket over his head. "And for me it's rather obvious." She said.  
  
"Female Ranma?" Shampoo whispered.  
  
"[Youkai, come in.]" Jason shouted to the outside and turned his attention back to Shampoo. "This is my twin bother Youkai. He got some of the more... demonic features of the family." He explained.  
  
Shampoo spun to see Youkai come into view in the doorway. She looked from the demon to Jason and back a few times.  
  
"Shampoo..." Ranma said and got the girl-named-after-a-hair-product's attention and undid the top buttons of her shirt. "It's all true. For me the male side is just a disguise. I'm really a girl." She said and opened the shirt so Shampoo could see her rack.  
  
Ryoga slipped someways down the wall he'd been leaning against, and Soun's hair went straight up. Suddenly Soun was at Genma's throat, "Is this true?!"  
  
*I didn't know!*  
  
"So I'm afraid we just can't... huh?"  
  
RRRRRRRRR "KILL!!" RRROOOOOMMMM SCREEECH  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Shampoo's fist had stopped right infront of her face. She was twice as surprised to see Shampoo was crying. Shampoo turned away from everyone in the room and began to walk away. "Bie Liao." She said.  
  
"I'll never see you again." Jason translated. "[Not a moment too soon.] At least that's over with." Jason said.  
  
----------  
  
Well, I almost met my deadline for finishing this... I'm only... 3 hours 50 minutes late. That's not bad considering all the stuff that jumped up on me during the week I was gonna be finishing this chapter in. 3 day's at my friends on the other side of town. Drivers Ed mugged me out of nowhere. Some of my favorite programming came back to satelite. I'm surprised I didn't get this done, NEXT week.  
  
The scene changes to an open field in the middle of nowhere with some mountains in the background. Two figures walk into view.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm Jason, you all know me, and this is Herb of the Musk Dynasty, you all might not know him." Jason greets cheerfully.  
  
"We're here because Black Watch is feeling... frivolous, this night." Herb says.  
  
"As usual he thanks all his fans for liking his work, he told us not to stop stressing how much he's thankful."  
  
"But we're not going to do that. Stop that is."  
  
Two people appear a few meter's behind Jason and Herb. One is a near 7 foot tall, muscular, man with red eyes and a huge red aura. The other, an almost 6 foot tall man, that was even more muscular with demonic wings, golden eyes, and clawed fingers. Both are fighting each other and going at it like they mean it.  
  
"Is that?..." Herb wondered.  
  
"No, that's not Youkai. His name is Damien, and red there is Jax."  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"This is probably Black Watch's imagination."  
  
Other figures began to appear around them, even a tombstone popped out of nowhere at Herbs feet.  
  
"Lots of people here."  
  
Jason nodded his head at Herb's comment. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Alright everyone! Clear us some room and go where ever the hell you're going! We're busy here!"  
  
All the people cleared away and Jason and Herb once again have the field to themselves for the most part.  
  
"All right now." Jason says and a clip board appears in his hands. "The Author refused to butcher Mikado because... he believes that a Ranma fanfic shouldn't have killing in it. Cause no died in the manga after all... it would be like Vash shooting Meryl."  
  
Another clipboard appears in Herbs hands. "Someone wanted to know how the lights went out during the skating match. According to the manga that was Ryoga. The Author didn't really feel like adding that tidbit of knowledge and apologizes.  
  
"Uh..." Jason looks closely to the clipboard. "Oh, I see, yeah. There's two explanations for why I got hypothermia when I dived into the ice rink/pool. I may draw from the cold but that doesn't make me immune to it. Or, I was making it up so that Akane's friends wouldn't think I'm some kinda freak. Take your pick cause it probably won't be claried directly later on."  
  
"Some parts of the story are added just cause Black Watch feels like it. They may never come into play, or they could come into play much, much later in the story. He just likes to keep readers on their toes about some stuff. Other stuff he might use later on to get himself out of a fix."  
  
"I am not a stereotype! There's a perfectly good reason that I'm attuned to cold and it's not because I'm Canadian!"  
  
"That covers about all the questions." Herb says and looks down at his feet. "Jason, there's a hand grabbing onto my foot."  
  
"Oro?" Jason replies and bends over to look at the hand. "Oh, that must be Random Doyle. Guess he finally regenerated that lung wound Xian-yuan gave him." He commented then grabbed the hand and pulled another teenager out of his grave.  
  
"Ptui! Thanks, sucks to be buried alive don't it?" Random says and brushes himself off. "Can you tell me where my sister went?"  
  
Jason points west.  
  
"Ah should have figured that. Seeya later."  
  
As the dead man walking walked away Herb could only shake his head and say. "Things were better in Rumiko Takahashi's mind."  
  
"Yeah. Ain't fanfiction great?" Jason replied as he and Herb walked away.  
  
"Hey! You guys forgot something here!" Akane shouts as she storms into view. Her hair keeps on lengthening and then getting cut to her usual haircut.  
  
"What was that?!" Jason called back.  
  
"You supposed to tell them how the author forgot my hair hasn't been cut yet! That wasn't mentioned in the story despite how much the chapter was about shampoo!"  
  
"That's not important!"  
  
"Then how are you gonna stop this?!" She demanded as her hair kept on doing that weird thing it was doing.  
  
"Live with it!" 


	10. Black Eyes

Neriman Newbie  
  
Chapter 10  
Black Eyes  
Warning: Crossovers detected  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to: Macleodrichard@hotmail.com be warned that if you flame me I probably won't care.  
  
Disclaimers, while often pointless, can be necessary. But I don't care really.  
  
"Humans have always been very inventive, especially when it comes to finding out how to blow stuff up." - SiegeTank  
  
Notes: [] Denotes the worldly english language.  
** Denotes signs, if there are any.  
At some point this will denote Chinese. Once someone who speaks Chinese comes into the story. Which has now happened. They just ain't here anymore.  
{} Denotes thought and maybe even telepathy. All thought is conducted in the person's native language, so if someone read's my mind, they probably won't figure out shit.  
() Denotes Author's comments. Putting an A/N infront of everything I like to mention isn't something I can catch a hold of. (MWAHAHAHA)  
  
----------  
  
"I have to say... this idea is rather... unique." Ranma commented to Jason as they both stood alone in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Jason nodded his head as he read through the book he'd borrowed from Dr. Tofu. "It does kinda make sense, but it's not something you'd think of." He said and snapped the book shut. "So you'll help me right?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "I dunno... doesn't seem right to just beat on someone who won't fight back."  
  
"Oh pfff." Jason waved his hand dismissively. "I was trained to take a beating, I just need you to give me a good one."  
  
Ranma let out a breath and stood straight. "Alright then, you've asked for it."  
  
A figure appeared in the door of the dojo, his body blocked most of the sunlight coming in through the door.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Training." Jason answered simply as he stripped his shirt off and removed any solid objects from his pockets and dumped everything into a pile on the floor.  
  
The figure stepped inside, revealing that he was, infact, Youkai. "And that big block of steel over there?" He asked, indicating a 2 meter, by 2 meter, by 2 meter block of grey steel that had a human impression on one side sitting at the far side of the dojo.  
  
"Is the training method." Jason stated walking up to the block. "I borrowed a book from Dr. Tofu that had a few rather radical training methods in it. This one I think I can do with my meager abilities using ki."  
  
Youkai sat down in the middle of the floor. "So how's it work? This training that is."  
  
Jason flipped the book open again to a bookmarked page. "Well, it's based mainly on a theory of how you get your second wind actually."  
  
"Second wind? You're not talking about how Rocky got the shit beaten out of him by Mr. T and then came back and won a few months later, right?" Youkai replied.  
  
"Of course not stupid."  
  
Youkai put a hand on his chin and cocked his head slightly. "So I'm guessing that it's the second wind as in when you're getting the shit beaten out of you then suddenly you kick everyone's ass right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Ranma replied. "It goes that when the body is severly beaten it begins to drain serious amounts of energy from whatever it can and you find yourself able to fight again. Now, the part I'm not sure of is what the block here has to do with it."  
  
Jason turned back to them and leaned against the block with his arms crossing his stomache. "Simple actually. This is where the second part of this training comes in. All ki has different properties. Hot water will have different ki than cold water. Metals have a type of ki all their own." He said then got into the depression in the cube. "I just have to reach my end point and try to stay standing. If I focus on my ki enough I'll be able to drain all the ki from this cube and... well, we'll see. Ready Ranma."  
  
"I still don't like this." Ranma said and walked over to Jason.  
  
"You just don't want me getting one up on you." Jason stated with a smirk.  
  
Youkai watched mutely as the training began, occasionally glancing to the doorway to see if anyone else came in. He noted to himself, that despite the fact that Ranma didn't like what he was doing, he was doing it well. Finally Ranma backed away as Jason seemed to be ready to fall down. A few times Jason's head tipped down only for him to jerk it back up like he was sleepy, then he straightened his body and held himself upright.  
  
"Are we supposed to see anything?" Ranma asked sitting down next to Youkai. Jason didn't reply though and merely held himself up in the hollow with his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
Youkai tugged Ranma's sleeve and pointed at the back of the cube. "Hey, look at that!"  
  
The pair on the floor watched as the block slowly disintegrated into a pile of dust behind Jason's back. Once he seemed to have caught onto this Jason settled to his knees and relaxed greatly.  
  
"How ya feel?" Ranma asked not getting up.  
  
"Like I need a nice soothing hot bath." Jason replied and stood up, replaced his shirt and all pocketed items, and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Both Ranma and Youkai stood up and looked at each other. "Think it worked?" Youkai asked. Ranma merely shrugged before they both left the dojo, it was getting late out.  
  
A half hour later Jason came out of the bathroom looking, possibly, worse than when he'd walked in. He was bent over, his feet were dragging behind himself, when he did lift his foot it would thump against the floor, his eyes were barely open and his arms hung limply at his sides.  
  
"Something wrong Jason?" Soun asked. He and Genma were sitting at the table as Kasumi began to set it for dinner.  
  
Jason sat down with a heavy thud. "I'm just feeling rather tired."  
  
"Perhaps you should rest." Genma suggested.  
  
"You just want my share of dinner." Jason stated.  
  
Genma began to laugh and rub his neck. "Oh come on Jason. Every Martial Artist should know when they've taken themselves too far." Genma replied.  
  
"I still think you're saying that to get my dinner." Jason repeated and Genma stopped laughing.  
  
Kasumi called dinner and everyone began rushing to the table and sat down. As usual Ranma and Genma began fighting each other over their food, Jason was on the other side of the table so he wasn't trying to participate, Akane glared at the two for being so digusting, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun just ate as they normally would.  
  
Suddenly Ranma and Genma came to a deadlock with Ranma's chopsticks holding Genma's. "You ain't getting the pickle old man!" Ranma declared and pushed Genma's chopsticks away. Genma's hand hit a knife left on the table for cutting fish and it flew up into the air. Everyone watched as it flew up into the air and hit Jason in the shoulder, bouncing off harmlessly with a 'CHING'.  
  
Slowly Jason reached down, picked up the knife, and handed it to Kasumi, then started on his food again.  
  
"I guess it did work." Youkai said walking down to the table. His wings were in full view despite the large short sleeved shirt he wore. If one stood behind him and looked closely enough, you could see a faint black glow coming from the base of the wings where they met the shirt. He sat down where there was space and put some food on his plate.  
  
"What did?" Soun asked mildly interested.  
  
"Some training he and Ranma just finished a while ago. Oh, and Kasumi, I don't know if it's your job or not but we might need you to clean up the mess in the dojo." Youkai said before beginning to eat his meal.  
  
"Oh my, the floor isn't all bloody again isn't it?" Kasumi asked worried, those blood stains could be so hard to get out if they set in.  
  
"Oh no, it's just a large pile of... steel sugar... yah, not healthy to leave lying around. Probably should throw it out." Youkai fibbed.  
  
"What was this training?" Genma asked leaning forwards and looking at Jason.  
  
"It involves... a steel cube, a recipient, and someone to pummel him." Jason said slowly, once he'd finished talking he took the time to work his jaw, something about it just didn't feel right.  
  
"And Ranma took this training right?"  
  
"No, I did. The price for a cubic two meter cube is through the roof."  
  
"I thought you were broke."  
  
"I am now." Jason said and put down his clean plate. "I'm gonna go ta bed now."  
  
Everyone went back to eating and once they finished each went about doing something or other. Kasumi cleaned the dishes, fed Neko-san, cleaned the mess in the dojo. Nabiki went to her room and started reading a manga. Genma and Soun began another game of shogi. Ranma and Akane went into the dojo after Kasumi had cleaned up and Akane watched Ranma go through a kata. Akane wished she could look as good doing a kata as Ranma did,(I don't mean appearance wise) he was so fluid, so graceful, if only she wasn't a klutz.  
  
"So what was this training Jason went through? He looked awfully tired." Akane asked.  
  
Ranma continued through the kata. "He wanted me to beat him up to try something that he wasn't even sure would work." he answered.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma wide eyed. "You just... beat him up?"  
  
"He's a tough guy, he can take it. He may not be that strong, but I've noticed that he almost takes hits as good as me. Not quite as good as me though, I'm the best after all." Ranma gloated and the kata finished.  
The next day... Jason woke up late feeling tired still. He got up, dressed himself, and walked around the house for some time. His body felt like lead, his legs shouted that they weren't prepared for the kinda weight he was putting on them, his biceps had to use all their will just to struggle to lift his forearms.  
  
Something was wrong. He was either more tired than he normally was when he woke up because of the training, or something totally unforseen had happened.  
  
Ah, he needed to see Dr. Tofu anyways, those new healing techniques he was learning would come in handy on the fly. Today was a weekend so he could possibly stay there all day long and learn stuff inbetween patients.  
  
Kasumi came out of the kitchen and spotted Jason walking through the hallways towards the front door. "Good morning Jason. Are you feeling alright? You look tired."  
  
"Morning Kasumi, I'm not feeling too great so I'm gonna head down to Dr. Tofu's. I might be there all day. Seeya tonight." Jason said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good bye!" Kasumi called to him then went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.  
  
Jason walked the short distance to Dr. Tofu's and got there just as the doctor was opening his clinic. "Hey Dr. Tofu, got some time?" Jason managed to say cheerfully despite being hunched over.  
  
"Why yes I... did you get in a bad fight?" Dr. Tofu asked studying Jason's posture. Jason always stood straight so that he would seem to loom down on people. Now he was almost staring Dr. Tofu in the eye.  
  
"Actually I did some training yesterday and I woke up really tired. My whole body feels heavy." Jason explained.  
  
Dr. Tofu let out a sigh and motioned Jason inside the clinic. "I warned you that some of those techniques might be too powerful for you. Which one was it?"  
  
Jason gave it a second of thought as he walked in. "It actually wasn't named yet because it was only a theory the writer had expressed. It included a large block of strong stone and pressing the trainee up against it and had him pummeled until he was at his limit. If he could get back up and press himself against the stone he should be able to absorb the energy in the stone."  
  
Dr. Tofu raised an eyebrow. "I remember that one. I thought it was rather rediculous. What kind of stone did you use? And what size was it?"  
  
"It was a cubic two meter block of steel with a human impression on one side. When I finished the training the block disintegrated."  
  
Both Dr. Tofu's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You mean it worked?"  
  
Jason nodded his head. "After that I rested until I woke up this morning. But I've just felt tired ever since I'd finished the session."  
  
"Session? You're going to do this more than once?"  
  
"I was planning on it if it worked the first time and I'd noticed any specific changes." Jason explained.  
  
Dr. Tofu stood up and paced around a little bit. He stopped abruptly and turned to Jason. "Do you mind stepping on that scale over there?" he asked pointing a large platform big enough to hold two people on it. Jason complied and stood on the scale. The flat surface depressed and the gears inside it spun wildly, the numbers Jason was staring down at whizzed by so fast he couldn't read them until they finally stopped.  
  
Jason stared down at the number skeptically. "... I weigh half a ton?"  
  
"Remember Jason, in Japan we use metric."  
  
"I weigh more than... a ton.... This is a joke right?"  
  
"No it's not. That scale is accurate to the gram."  
  
"And you have an industrial strength weight scale why?" Jason asked getting off of the scale and turning back to Dr. Tofu, who merely shrugged in response.  
  
"Some of my patients are really overweight."  
  
"Uh huh." Jason replied unconvinced.  
  
"Anyways, that would explain why you feel so tired. You actually don't feel tired, just heavy and you're mistaking it for tired. Would you mind having me examine you? I'd like to see the full effects of this training."  
  
Jason sat down on one of the beds before realizing just how bad an idea that was. Surprisingly though, it didn't break. Dr. Tofu checked nearly everything he could think to check, and came down to a final conclusion.  
  
"I think,... and this is the best guess I've got, that it was your muscles that absorbed the properties of the steel. So now all the muscles in your body are much heavier but as an added bonus they don't yield to force like they used to. I'd say you're now as immovable as a block of steel." Dr. Tofu stated. "As to how the added weight will affect you... there's nothing I can think to do except that you'll just have to get used to it. Work out a little, stretch your limits."  
  
Jason nodded his head. "I guess so. I just don't feel like it really."  
  
Dr. Tofu shrugged helplessly. "Anything else you wanted while you're here?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you were gonna teach me how to control my ki more directly, and teach me some new healing techniques if you had the time." Jason stated.  
  
Dr. Tofu chuckled to himself. "Alright then, I think you've caught me at a good time."  
Jason had stayed with Dr. Tofu most of the day either learning how to control his ki better or helping Dr. Tofu with his patients. By the time Jason left the streets were mostly dead and it was already dark out. His walk was still sluggish and he wasn't still standing straight... but at least his posture had improved over the day. Of course though, for the next while there would be no way to be sure if he was feeling tired or not. He also figured that right now he should be running back home... but he'd probably just trip and crater the road.  
  
"You!" a cold voice shouted into the night sky.  
  
Jason looked around, no one was on the street. "Who's there?!" he called back.  
  
"You should know Kagaku-kun." a whisper came from just next to Jason's ear. He spun but only found air.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about! Now show yourself damnit!"  
  
"I've been here the whole time." Jason heard beside his ear again, but before he could spin to check something punched the back of his head and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Standing up again Jason rubbed the back of his head. {That really hurt damnit, I thought... oh right, there's no muscles in the brain.}  
  
"Fight me like a man!" Jason shouted as he tried to straighten his back fully. Just lifting his arms was a pain in the ass, his pectoral muscles could actually weigh enough to break his spine if he wasn't lucky. That training would 'have' to go further once he figured out how to direct the energy into his body. Wait, that's not important right now is it?  
  
Out of a shadow cast by a street lamp a woman walked into Jason's view. What kind of woman though, Jason was not sure, she obviously wasn't human. Not with that white tail and the triangular ears on her head.  
  
"It's been awhile Kagaku-kun."  
  
"Who? My name is Jason."  
  
She only seemed mildly surprised at that. "Oh? Ah, now I think I know why you seem like him." She said with a gentle smile. "Die scum!" the smile turned to an enraged snarl and Jason could now see a pair of fangs mixed in with her teeth. She pulled a hand back and a black ball formed in the hand.  
  
"Wh-wha? What the hell did I do to you?!" Jason shouted just before she thrust the ball at him. The globe flew through the air. If Jason had been a normal person it would have probably hit him. But Jason wasn't a normal person. He was an immobile one, and therefore took the hit full in the face. The hit didn't throw him off his feet, but instead toppled him to the ground.  
"Somethings wrong." Youkai said standing from the table as the Tendo and Saotome families ate.  
  
Ranma looked up at Youkai confused. "What's up?"  
  
"Jason." was all Youkai said before he'd bolted from the house.  
"I- I can't see! What did you do to me damn you?! I can't see!"  
  
Whoever that woman was, she seemed to find this hilarious as she began laughing evilly. "You won't have to worry about that for too long. Now make it easy and I'll kill you quick!"  
  
"[F**K YOU!]" Jason shouted as he flipped onto is stomache and tried to get up to run away, only to be knocked back down as the woman slammed her fists into his back. He tried to get away once again but she planted a foot on his back and held him down. {She's too strong.}  
  
"If you want it the slow way I can do that for you. Tsume no Tetsu!"  
  
Jason felt sharp fingers rake his spine from neck to base. He waited a second for the pain... but it didn't come. This came rather of a surprise to him. "Did you say Claws of Iron?" He asked then began laughing. "My body is made of steel! Your sissy 'Claws of Iron' can't even hurt me! Now get off! I've got stuff to do."  
  
The woman 'Hmph'ed but kept her weight on Jason's back. "I may not be cutting deep, but if I cut away enough of your back you 'will' die of blood loss."  
  
"My back's cut? I don't feel a thing."  
  
"Nice jest, but it won't fool me."  
  
"I wasn't trying to. I was trying to stall you."  
  
"And that will get you?"  
  
"A save maybe?"  
  
"Not likely."  
  
The weight on Jason's back was lifted and he heard a heavy 'CRASH' nearby. "['Not likely' my colon. C'mon Jason, can you walk?]" Youkai asked as he tried to help Jason up.  
  
"Barely. How'd you find me?" Jason asked as he stumbled along with Youkai holding him up.  
  
"I can fly, remember? My night visions pretty good even with the glasses on."  
  
"Wearing them at night eh? Couldn't tell. Let's hurry home."  
  
"Couldn't.... Jason, let me see your eyes." Youkai asked. Slowly Jason twisted his head so that Youkai could see. "Devil." He cursed almost right away. "Faster! Faster man! We've gotta hurry home!" he declared and tried to pull Jason along at a faster pace.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because it's 'permanent'!"  
"... So I'll never be able to see for the rest of my life?" Jason asked meekly sitting down crosslegged in the Tendo guestroom.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I have no idea how to counter this, medically or through various healing techniques. The best person to ask is Youkai here." Dr. Tofu replied kneeling down infront of Jason examining his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea what she even did. I'd have to see her do it myself." Youkai replied standing next to the doctor.  
  
From behind them Ranma sighed. "So he's gonna have to be taught to fight without seeing then isn't he?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. There are multiple ways to see that bypass the eyes or might peirce this power.... But each will take time to learn as he'll never be able to use them for some mundane tasks like reading." the good doctor explained.  
  
"All I've got is time. Hopefully these techniques can be used in a combat sense too right?" Jason replied.  
  
Dr. Tofu chuckled as Youkai piped up. "Something that you 'should' do beforehand though is go see a miko. If you get one spiritual enough they might be able to do something."  
  
Dr. Tofu smacked his open hand with a fist. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? I miko would be best right now. And I happen to know a couple that might be able to help."  
  
Jason perked up at that, "That'd be GREAT! Just teach me those seeing techniques first will ya? I need to be able to walk around without hitting something."  
  
"Kasumi's coming!" Akane cried from down stairs.  
  
"[HIT THE DECK!!]"  
"I have to... what?" Jason asked, holding a phone reciever to his ear. "But... I... I'm not lying about this! Hey! I gave a doctors note about this! Wha- Damnit! Yeah alright. I'll go do it. Where at? Down town Tokyo?! Bu-bu, but! Oh come on! That's retarded!! ... Fine. Yeah just let me write it down." Jason grabbed a notepad by the phone and a pencil and scribbled something on it. "Uh-huh. Yah I got it. Fine." he put the down the reciever gently and put the piece of paper in his pocket. "[Goddamn.] This is just great."  
  
"What exactly? Or were you just swearing for fun?" Youkai asked drolly.  
  
"I've gotta tutor a failing, once graduating, student who's been getting sick alot lately. All because the Vice Principal doesn't believe I'm blind." Jason stated annoyed. "Apparently entrance exams are being done around now so her teachers like to make sure she gets good grades."  
  
"What's her sore point?"  
  
"Math."  
  
"Well that's GREAT!!" Youkai declared clapping Jason on the back. "You're a math genius! This can't be any problem!"  
  
"Did you miss the part about 'Down Town Tokyo'? I've never been to 'Down Town Tokyo', and now that I'm blind how am I gonna find my way down there?" Jason asked.  
  
Youkai 'hmm'ed for a few seconds, then snapped his fingers. "I'll set something up for ya." he replied. "Later though. You go get back to learning to see, and I'll be eating a snack."  
  
"You're getting to be like Nabiki man. All mystery and snacking."  
  
Youkai could only laugh.  
A couple of days later Jason successfully made it to the Higurashi Shrine. For the most part in one piece. His sight was doing much better having learned an alternate way to see things that didn't need his eyes. It didn't work that great cause of various reasons. But it let Jason know where the ground was, and if anyone was near him. Well, it let him know where their feet were, and all in all he still wasn't sure just how Youkai had gotten him down town. It was all a mystery.  
  
A pair of feet approached him from behind, he turned slowly to face the person. "Excuse me, do you know if this is the Higurashi Shrine?" He didn't trust the method of travel, so making sure was a good idea.  
  
The person stopped infront of him on the sidewalk. "Yes it is, is there something you need here?"  
  
Jason nodded his head. "I'm supposed to meet someone here."  
  
"Well, I live here, can you tell me who you're looking for?" the person had a decidedly feminine voice.  
  
"She's a junior high student who's about to be taking her entrance exams. I was asked to tutor her for the time being. Her name was... ah, Kagome I believe. Yes that was it." Jason said scrounging around his brain for a few seconds.  
  
"Y-you're the tutor?" the girl replied sounding surprised.  
  
"Y-eah."  
  
"Right this way please." she offered and began walking up the steps to her house.  
  
More than likely Jason was not giving off a good impression. What with him wearing his casual muscle shirt and baggy khakis, coupled with the sunglasses Youkai usually wore in public. There was also a possibility that he could occasionally let off his aura or even become deathly pale for uncertain amounts of time due the way he was finding things.  
  
The quickest way to train Jason to at least gain some semblance of where things were was for him to charge the area directly around him with his ki and whenever anything entered it he would know. Like a spiders web, only more mobile. He got an impressive range of three meters out of the deal... but the trick could only go along the ground and not into the air like it was supposed to. Dr. Tofu surmised that it might be because Jason had little practice expanding his aura that way. If he had been elementally tied to air or wind he might have, but he wasn't. {How long will it take for me to get my sight back I wonder. As neat as it would be to see things by the air, and how useful it would be in combat... I want to 'see' again.}  
  
"Hurry up will you?!" the girl called out.  
  
"Then slow down! A big guy like me can't move that fast!" Jason called back, she'd escaped his 'sense' radius just after they'd gone up the steps to the shrine. Dr. Tofu had also helped Jason with something else incase any more demons crossed Jasons path. With a little bit of training on the side just the day before he'd left he taught Jason a way of organizing his ki to become more sensitive to the energies of others. Of course though, with only a days lesson, Jason couldn't get much from it unless if anything that came near him was powerful in some way. This girl gave him that impression.  
  
"Mom, the tutor's here so we're going to my room to study alright?" the girl called out.  
  
"You're Kagome?" Jason asked.  
  
"Mm hm." she confirmed.  
  
From somewhere else in the house Jason heard, "Alright dear, I'll bring up some snacks later if you want any."  
  
"I'm gonna have to warn you now, I'm not gonna be as helpful as you might like." Jason stated.  
  
"Hm? Why's that?"  
  
Jason paused a second. {How to make this believeable?} he wondered. "I'm blind."  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
All Jason could really think to do was shrug. "A couple days ago I took a really nasty hit to the head and didn't get to a hospital quick enough. Lost enough blood that I went blind. It's really that simple." he lied.  
  
"Wow... that's really sad." Kagome said in awe. "But how did you get hurt?"  
  
"Training accident. I do plenty of martial arts in my spare time." Jason, sorta lied.  
  
Kagome didn't seem to know what to say. Jason figured this because she didn't move her feet or speak for a few seconds. "Do you... need me to hold your hand or anything? I mean, that is... lead you around?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No. Just don't rush too far ahead of me and I should be fine." he replied. Unfazed by the comment.  
  
"Phew, follow me then and we'll get down to work." she suggested then led him to her room.  
After a few hours of studying Kagome fell asleep at her desk. Jason had only just noticed and was about to wake her up when he thought better of it. {If the test is tomorrow, she'll need to be fully rested before the exam.} he thought and stood up to leave. He had no real idea what the time was but calling the Tendo's was gonna have to do. Now hopefully he could find a phone.  
  
Standing up he looked around the room for the door, then saw something perculiar to his right. There was a grey outline in the middle of his vision. It looked... like maybe a... who know's? It suddenly cut off at the bottom so Jason couldn't figure out just what the thing was. But he thought he could almost make out a face on it.  
  
There was suddenly a loud screech like the sound of car brakes and then sound of the car hitting a body. "[What the...]" Jason said as he walked around Kagome's chair and over to the window. A more distinguishable body could be seen lying down, but it's head stretched up and around to look down at itself. {Is that a demon or something?} Kagome stirred at the noises and stretched.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked drearily.  
  
"Time to go to bed I'd say. Is there anything else you aren't clear on before I go?" Jason asked.  
  
"No... I think I can do the test tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then. You go to bed and get some sleep, I've gotta make a phone call." Jason said and walked to the door. "Uh... where's the phone?"  
  
"Down the hall, on the left."  
  
"Thanks. Good night."  
  
Jason quietly left the room and walked down the hall. Picking up the receiver he felt the pad to see what kind of phone it was. Once he was sure it was a button pad he punched in a number and waited a second. "Ah hello? Kasumi, you sound tired. It's that time of night? Wow, sorry, I didn't know. Uh, listen, can you put Youkai on the phone please? It's really important and I need to talk to him. Thank you." Jason said into the receiver and waited for a little while. "Youkai? [Hey, listen, sorry for getting you up and all but could you get down here anytime soon? Well, one I need a ride home, and two, I saw something weird. The key word being 'saw'. I'm thinking 'she' might be following me or something. Yeah, thanks. Seeya then.]" Putting down the phone Jason tried to find the front door and eventually left the house.  
"[Took your sweet time.]"  
  
"[Sorry, short notice and all. I don't like to fly when I'm sleepy, might crash into a sky scraper.]" Youkai replied.  
  
"[I almost fell asleep waiting for you.]"  
  
"[It 'is' 3 in the morning.]"  
  
Jason couldn't reply to that.  
  
"[I'm guessing you want to go around and look for this thing?]"  
  
"[Yes. But I'm gonna need another set of eyes to get around town.]"  
  
Youkai sighed and muttered something about coffee then handed something to Jason. "[Here, talk to me using this and I'll give you a birds eye view of where you are.]"  
  
Jason took the object and felt what it was. "[What is it?]"  
  
"[One of those new earplug cell phones. Neat eh? I even got a good service on it.]"  
  
Jason was speechless.  
  
"[Cool huh?]"  
  
"[How'd you buy this?]"  
  
"[Sore wa... himitsu des.]"  
  
Jason stared at Youkai annoyed. "[Don't make me kill you.]"  
  
The more demonic of the pair laughed then took into the air. "[Put it in your ear and I'll talk ya around town.]"  
  
Jason fumbled with the thing a while before finding out which end went where then put it in. "[I feel like an idiot.]" he said before it began to ring. Pushing a button he made it stop.  
  
"[Traffics light right now and I don't see anything really weird going on. Anywhere we wanna check specifically?]" Youkai's voice rang clear into Jason's right ear.  
  
"[Not until we have a better idea what this thing wants.]"  
"[I think I see it!]" Youkai shouted flying through the air.  
  
"[I know I see it!]" Jason shouted running along the ground.  
  
"[Holy shit man! Look at that thing! It's... like a human blob!]"  
  
"[No kidding. It must have grown in the last while. Christ it's fast! It should weigh more than me for crying out loud!]" Jason swore annoyed, his pace was slowing down.  
  
"[Watch-!]" Youkai warned as Jason slid and flipped into the air. "[Out....]"  
  
Slowly Jason struggled to a sitting position. Regaining his concentration allowed his ki sense to tell him he'd cratered the pavement in a human sized pattern. As he pushed himself up he noticed the pavement (And his back) was covered in something warm and slippery.  
  
"[That's blood Jason. There's a sneaker and strip of cloth a foot from ya as well.]" Youkai explained solemnly.  
  
Once again Jason took off running. "[How many?]"  
  
"[Rough guess... five.]"  
  
"[Don't lose it.]"  
  
Youkai was silent for a while. Then his voice came over the earphone, "[Too late.]" he said regretfully. "[It must have someplace to hide cause I can't see it from above.]"  
  
Jason slowed to a stop. "[Then we'll just have to go from the ground then.]"  
  
"[That'll take too long. Besides, you've got to clean up. It won't do us any good to find it if you're arrested by the police for suspiscion of murder ya know.]" Youkai argued.  
  
Jason sighed and turned around. He didn't want to have to give in but the demon aspect of himself was right. "[You're right. Let's go. Might as well practice while we're not doing anything. If I can do a ki attack I 'might' just be able to slow that thing down.]"  
  
Jason heard and whoosh and felt a pair of feet as big as his own touch down to his right. "[You're ready for that kinda stuff?]"  
  
"[Have been for quite a while really. At least, I think so. Dr. Tofu said I didn't have that far to go when he first started teaching me.]"  
  
"[Practicing for Ranma?]"  
  
"[Shhh! Don't tell the world man! I wanna get the drop on him with this. And a demon would be the perfect practice.]" he explained.  
  
"[Well, this I've gotta see. Let's hurry so we can get some rest and you can show me in the morning.]"  
"[Guess what?]" Youkai said to Jason coming back into the small apartment that they'd rented for the time being.  
  
"[I dunno. Something interesting?]" the blind man replied, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"[You could say so. We were seen chasing after the thing last night by a guy who was beaten by the punks 'it' ate.]" Youkai stated. "[Now police want you for questioning. Because they don't believe his other story.]"  
  
"[Anything else?]"  
  
"[No. Oh wait, this girl followed me here asking for your help.]"  
  
"[Girl?]" Jason said confused and stood up. "You are...?"  
  
The girl, whoever it was, walked within three meters of Jason, putting her within Jason's field of ki sense. "Uh, it's me... Kagome, it's about the math test."  
  
"You failed... didn't you." Jason guessed due to her solemn tone.  
  
"Y-yes, I did." she replied, sounding embarrased.  
  
"Mm, well, if you want I could spare some time to help you along with your studies again. That is, assuming you're getting a make up test. right?"  
  
"Oh thank you!"  
  
"Uh... you're welcome." Jason said and sat down. "Well, get out the books and we'll see what I can do."  
  
"Actually... I can't find my math book. It went missing."  
  
Jason perched his chin on a fist in contemplation. {How to do this... how to do this... I know!}  
  
"Gimme a peice of paper and a pencil will ya?" Jason requested and soon had both articles in his hands. "Alright, I'm gonna write down three questions and I want you to see if you can answer them correctly."  
  
Still standing at the door, Youkai smiled. {Things are going better than I'd planned.} He thought to himself and then went to get something for them to snack on.  
"[I think I know where it's going this time!]" Youkai declared.  
  
"[Where? It just left my vision.]" Jason replied.  
  
There was a long pause. "[It's making a bee-line for a shrine up ahead. Nothing overly special about it. Maybe it wants to repent it's sins?]" the winged one joked.  
  
Jason didn't say anything for a little while as he ran fast as he could through the streets of Tokyo. Then something in his mind clicked. "[Is there a mini-shrine near it?]"  
  
"[Maybe. I see a small shack that 'could' be a mini kinda shrine.]"  
  
"[That's Kagome's home! Slow it down!]" Jason shouted.  
  
"[Too late... it's already climbed in a window.]" Youkai said solemnly and told Jason to change direction to get to the steps to the house.  
  
Jason took the steps two at a time, he would have gone up faster but tripping would only slow him down more. Once the ground had leveled out he heard voices coming his way. He also saw the monster, saw it as clear as day. A hideous combination of naked human bodies that frankly he just wish he hadn't seen.  
  
"S-Sota! Go to the well! Call for Inu-yasha!" Kagome shouted.  
  
{The wha?} Jason wondered as he judged the distance of Kagome's voice from the creature. Putting thoughts aside Jason planted his feet square with his shoulders and let out all his breath. Quickly channeling his aura he set his hands, one below the other with palms facing each other. Keeping his eyes open he saw the thing was about to make it's move. "Kagome! Look out!"  
  
One of the heads faces leveled with Kagome and the face of it grew long enough for it to strike at her. Then, to Jason's disgust and horror the face split down the middle to reveal teeth going all the way down.  
  
"[Koriken!]" Jason shouted and willed the energy in his hands to fly at the demon.  
  
"[It worked!]" Youkai shouted through the phone in Jason's ear surprised. "[It actually worked!]"  
  
"Kagome! You here?!" Jason called out.  
  
"Y-yes...." a meek reply came from nearby.  
  
"We better get running. I don't know how effective that was." Jason suggested watching the creature worriedly. The effects were visible even to him in his mostly sightless state, a large chunk of creature looked like it wasn't moving to him, but that was all he could really see. "You coming?"  
  
With a small 'yes' from Kagome, Jason ran down the steps from the shrine and into the streets once again. "We need to get you out of here, then I'll have to track it down again." Jason said out loud so that both Youkai and Kagome could hear.  
  
"It's following me." Kagome admitted.  
  
"It is? Why the hell is it following you? It's only fed on bad people so far." Jason stated.  
  
"It wants these!" Kagome held up a small jar containing a pair of slivers of a gem.  
  
Jason was actually surprised by this. He could see the gems as well, hell he could see them more clearly than the monster behind him. "Those things are evil. Very evil."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you're not careful they'll bring you great misfortune." Jason said then slowed slighty to hold his head.  
  
"[Hurry up! It's right behind you!]"  
  
Looking over his shoulder Jason saw the creature approaching him faster than he was getting away. "Kagome. Go on ahead, I can't outrun this thing but maybe I can slow it down." Jason said and turned around. Once again he channeled his ki into his hands and from them into a ball. Whatever it was it was getting close and luckily it didn't seem to be paying too much attention to him.  
  
"[Korihogosochi!]" Jason shouted and a wave of energy pulsed out of the ki ball this time. The wave expanded in all directions in a sphere like shape and stopped once it had traveled three meters from Jason's body. The defense had frozen the front of the creature and the body no longer moved.  
  
Despite his growing fatigue Jason was keeping himself standing. He wasn't gonna be doing another one of these for a long time. Perhaps with more practice he'd be able to whip out more ki or simply do the attack better so that it uses less for the same effect. But until then... he was ready to drop now.  
  
A second wave pulsed out of the ball, once again freezing the monster, and reinforcing the original once it reached the limit. If only he could control his ki from a distance or find some way to. Then he could just drop the ball and catch up to Kagome again.  
  
"[Youkai. Make sure nothing happens to Kagome. Hopefully this ton of lard will leave me alone.]" Jason stated.  
  
"[What do you take me for? I may be a demon, but I'm not a demon about it. And I plan on living a long life. So drop whatever attack you're doing and get running again. I'll slow it down.]" Youkai said.  
  
"[Are you sure?]"  
  
"[Yeah. Go on.]"  
  
Jason forced his ki to settle, the sphere protecting collasped on him and was absorbed once again, making him feel refreshed. The creature was still partially frozen, but it was now trying to move, er, roll itself over top of the frozen bit and start dragging itself along again.  
  
He turned and ran. He didn't like to have to run, it just wasn't his style, never run from a fight, but that thing was quite possibly out of his league if he was gonna stick to hand to hand.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice shouted from above Jason. Instinctively he looked up to see what it was and saw a figure damn close to fly over his head.  
  
"J-Jason?" he also heard from above him.  
  
"Sota?! Where are you?!"  
  
"This way! Kagome's climbing that building over there! The one that's under..." the voice faded away and the figure landed on something high up. Jason turned towards the building and quickly realized that it was under construction, there was overturned earth and girders lying everywhere. Eventually his ki sense led him to a stairway.  
  
"[There has to be a better way of getting around than this.]" Jason lamented as he began to climb the flight of stairs. Everyone else had to be at least three stories up from him if the arguing voices were any indication.  
  
Finally after maybe ten minutes or so Jason reached the level they were on. He took one step on the wooden plankway and heard the plank give way. Lucky he wasn't quite passed the 'feel your way around' part of being blind and was holding onto a verticle girder at the time. {Forgot how heavy I was.} he thought to himself then began walking along the horizontal girders bolted to the verticle ones.  
  
"Are you alright Jason?!" Kagome called out to him.  
  
"I'm fine... just gimme a second. I don't trust the walkways with my weight." Jason replied as he made his way over.  
  
"I-is it gone?" Sota asked meekly.  
  
Jason shook his head as he shuffled around a column to continue towards them. "A friend of mine is slowing it down."  
  
"Can he kill it?" a male voice asked, well, it didn't sound like he was asking, more like demanding.  
  
"I don't know, I've never really seen him fight. Probably won't get to either now." Jason said as he finally came to stand infront of the group. Once he did though he jumped backwards into an attack stance.  
  
"What? You see it?" the male voice wondered and looked out at the landscape for the creature.  
  
"Not likely Inu-Yasha. Jason's blind." Kagome explained.  
  
"Blind?!" the guy cried in surprise. "Then what use is he to us?"  
  
Jason settled down. No this wasn't the person who blinded him. For one, he wasn't a chick. Although the features were remarkably the same. "Actually Kagome. I can see it. I can see him too, and those shards you've got in the little jar."  
  
"Eh?! You can?! I thought you told me you were blind!" she cried.  
  
"I am blind! I told you it was recently that I went blind and I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Then how do you see me?" Inu-Yasha asked suspiciously, his eyes narrow almost as if insinuating something.  
  
Jason fell quiet for a few seconds. "It's probably due to 'how' I became blind. And that part I'm still working over in my mind." he said.  
  
"And?" Inu-Yasha pushed on.  
  
"A week ago I met up with a demon I'd never seen before in my life on the way home. She spouted some gibberish and attacked me. I got away fine, but she hit me with a ball of black aura and I couldn't see anymore. The stuff pasted itself to my eyes and made them black, that's why I never take the sun glasses off. That's it."  
  
Inu-Yasha put a hand to his chin. "A demon eh? Which tribe?"  
  
"She looked like you."  
  
"Me?" the half-demon replied incredulously. "I didn't do it!"  
  
"I never said you did, the one did do it though has the same features you do. Dog like ears, white tail and hair, and a pair of fangs. But she was a woman." Jason said then looked down as something caught his eye. Half the mask was clinging onto something that his vision wasn't picking up. "Look out!" Jason shouted and pointed.  
  
The Blob used it's long neck to pull it's body up to their floor and hit the planks hard as everyone else scattered from it's body. Inu-Yasha though, quickly jumped back towards the creature and split the body in half with clawed fingers.  
  
The blob seemed to laugh for a second. "You dare... to split my pretty body."  
  
"Ugh. An ugly one aren't you." Inu-Yasha stated standing infront of the half-blobs, Kagome edging behind him. "What kind of demon are you anyway?"  
  
"Becareful Inu-Yasha. That thing's been killing people all over town." Jason warned, Sota hiding behind him as well.  
  
"It's mind is in it's head, and it has a shard in it's forehead." Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I am the Mask of Flesh." The blob stated. "I was carved from a Bodhi-Tree mannny centuries ago. All I want is a body... of my owwwn. I keep myself aliive... with the bodies of others." It said pushing itself up to... up. "But mortal bodies... break so easily yesss?"  
  
Jason saw the shard in it's forhead glint with evil power.  
  
"To make the body I want... I need more shards of the Jewel. Yooou... have what I need... yesss? Givvve them..."  
  
Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles. "Huh. I'd say you've devoured too many mortals lately." he said and lunged forwards. "They've made you fat!"  
  
The mask split down the middle to reveal it's teeth and the neck began to grow once more. "Always... room... for one morrre."  
  
"Not for this one!!" the half-demon shouted as he cut the monster clean in half.  
  
"He did it!" Sota shouted and was about to run to Kagome when Jason held his arm out infront of the boy.  
  
"Don't bet on it. It's getting back up!"  
  
Inu-Yasha wasn't unaware of this as he lunged to the half with shard when it got back up. "Now this is more like it!" He shouted just before the two halves came together on his arm and the teeth began to grind into his bicep. "What?!"  
  
The blob began to chuckle, "I can use... a good strong arm..."  
  
"It's no use attacking the body! We need to get the Jewel shard out of the mask!" Kagome shouted.  
  
A pair of arms on the front of the body morphed into ones like Inu-Yasha's and it grabbed onto him. "You arrre minnne now... yooou are meee..."  
  
"You will... Keep your slimy hands off me!" Inu-Yasha freed himself from the grasping arms and jumped off the edge of the building level with the blob still clinging to his arm. The descent was quickly stopped as Inu-Yasha punched the blob into a crane, splitting the body right to the masks, removing them from it. "Whew. How's that?"  
  
"Baaad boy..." the left side of the mask criticized as it flew at his head. Inu-Yasha pulled his hand out of the crane and grabbed the mask, crushing it in his grip.  
  
Sota started to cheer Inu-Yasha on and Kagome warned Inu-Yasha, "Don't let your guard down! The other part of the mask has the shard. We need to-"  
  
"Got it covered." Jason said simply looking at something a bit behind and more than a bit above Kagome. "[Koriken!]"  
  
The remaining half of the mask clattered to the ground inside a solid multifaceted chunk of ice twice the size of a normal person's head. Jason sat down and wiped his forehead. "That's getting rather straining." he remarked and let his body rest.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Kagome asked in wonder.  
  
"Do what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Where'd all this ice come from?!"  
  
Jason sat up again and looked in the direction of the mask. He couldn't see anything on it really, it wasn't like ice was evil or anything.  
  
"And how did you do those times before too?!" she demanded.  
  
Letting out a sigh Jason stood up. "It's Martial Arts. One of those really in depth kinda things. I really can't explain it I just use it." he said.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped back up to the level they were standing on and looked at Jason's handiwork. "Now to get the shard out." Inu-Yasha said and smashed the block of ice, and the mask, into pieces. Kagome plucked the shard out of the mess and put it in the bottle.  
  
"You said you had a friend with you. Where is he?" Kagome asked.  
  
Jason gave it a moments thought. There was no sign of Youkai in the mass of the monster so he must be alright. He then considered why one side of his face seemed to feel rather warm. "I've got a better question. What time is it?"  
  
"It's morning! My Math Test!" She shouted and began rushing off. "Inu-Yasha you go back in time and I'll meet you there later. Jason, thanks for the help! Sota, you go home!"  
  
"Huh. She didn't even thank you." Jason said as he saw Inu-Yasha's bewildered expression. "You mind giving me and Sota a ride down? I'm exhausted from all the running, fighting, and ki attacks I've been doing."  
  
"Get down on your own you lazy bum!"  
  
Reluctantly Jason gave a tired sigh and made a thumping step towards the stairs, forgetting that the girders didn't lead straight to them. His foot went right through, carrying his body with him he took out a bunch of boards and made a bigger than man sized hole in the floor. Then he fell through the next floor, and the next, and the last and finally hit the buildings basement which was concrete, creating a sizable crater.  
  
Jason was almost crying because of what he was gonna say. "Help! I've fallen and swear ta god I can't get up!!" he must have sounded like an idiot because of that, but he wasn't lying. He'd landed on one of his feet, crushing it rather painfully, and his right elbow pulling the arm out of the socket.  
After Inu-Yasha pulled Jason out of the construction and let him rest on the sidewalk, Jason set to work fixing himself. A dislocated shoulder was an easy fix. The crushed foot wasn't before he could even do anything about the broken bones he first had to have Inu-Yasha straighten the foot out. A few of Dr. Tofu's advanced Ki healing techniques later and Jason was walking again without the slightest sign of any pain.  
  
Jason gave Inu-Yasha his thanks for dealing with the blob and fixing his foot, then parted ways with the two to finally go back home to Nerima.  
  
As he walked along the ways he heard a slight wooshing sound and a pair of feet landed within his sensing radius. "Need a guide back?"  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Well, after your last experience with demons I thought I'd sit aside incase this guy didn't like you either." Youkai explained.  
  
"I was worried for a second that it ate you too."  
  
"No. But I did slow it down quite a bit."  
  
Jason 'Hmm'ed and continued walking along for a bit.  
  
"Want me to lead you back?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, I've got to learn to walk on my own. I might be blind for the rest of my life."  
  
Youkai shrugged. "Alright. See you then. When can we expect you back?"  
  
"Tonight I suppose." Jason said and suddenly Youkai leapt away. "Seeya later."  
  
Jason continued along at an easy pace when he noticed he had a tingly feeling under his skin. He stopped to see if anything about his remaining Ki had changed, but found them the same. Then he caught onto something strange. He suddenly wasn't standing on the sidewalk, but instead soft earth. The air felt different as well. And some strange sounds were coming from the distance.  
  
----------  
  
Cliffhanger, wheeeeeee. Slip, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Splatter.  
  
I have alot of apologies to dish out for this one. I supposed to have the chapter finished in the first week of January... it's very close to the first week of March. Whoops! I do have an explaination for it though. And it's a good one.  
  
My current course load taken throughout Highschool wasn't enough to get him into colleague. Aparently Math and English 33 aren't good enough, I need Math and English 30. Amazing isn't it? What was also amazing was how pissed off I got when I found this out. I'm gonna kill that speaker from NAIT one of these days. So due to my recent insurgence into the my 4th year of Highschool(Which will only last 1 term) I haven't had much time to even think about writing.  
  
Excuse number 2: Writers block.  
  
I had about 3/4's of the story done until today. I woke up this morning, rip-roarin and ready to play Skies of Arcadia when I sat down infront of my computer, open my files, and began typing. It wasn't one of those "I will finish this Chapter NOW!" kind of moments, otherwise it wouldn't be done for another few months. It was one of those, "..." moments, where you just can't seem to run out of inspiration and continue to write until you're done.  
  
Now my writing has a great deal of competition. In my life aside from school there has been a recent insurgence of AvP, a Return of the RPG's, and The Roleplaying Strikes back. Where all this came from I can't even remember. But ever since school started I'm getting a whole lot more physically inert and a bit more mentally active. Possibly because I don't get to sleep in anymore. Being trying to get back into reading book as well, but as my brother who gets laid more than I do says, "If if don't fit, don't force it!"  
  
Anyways, I'll be going back to the Ranma 1/2 storyline again so things should pick up hopefully. Things are gonna get pretty interesting with what I'm planning for it. Well, I think it's interesting, I don't think it's been done... often... hopefully it's original.  
  
Anyways, onto other things, the cliffhanger here probably won't be explained right away. And I doubt I'll ever write it out. The results won't clearly been seen either. It'll just lurk in the background. Mainly because I don't want it look like I'm tossing in way too many crossovers at once. But I do have it explained. If anyone feels that they can handle me actually going into detail just what has happened I'll actually tell right away. It's gonna take 5-10 people at least though to get me to do it. And make look like you really wanna hear this. Otherwise I'll be too scared of doing it.  
  
Anyways, I'm off, probably to play AvP again. Why? Cause it has the most balanced 3 race system I've seen, EVER! If the Marine's could just see everything else like everything else can they would be GODS!! GODS I TELL YOU BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
My rants aren't very long are they?  
  
Yes, this chapter was a crossover. And I'm gonna do many more possibly. None of them should be all that intermixed with the story, they're gonna be more... just there. Cause I feel like doing it. So don't worry 'bout it, this won't become a heavy Inu-Yasha crossover or anything, but I will revisit the series.  
  
To SumDumGuy: Your ideas of how energy is sucked from the cold works GREAT!! I was slightly worried that I might one day have to write up a way of just how energy is drained from the cold but this is perfect! Thanks! 


End file.
